OMEGA
by Sarok1
Summary: Katsuki Bakugou, el jodido bastardo explosivo que aterrorizaba UA, era un omega... y no solo él estaba sorprendido, la academia entera se volvió un infierno el tragico día en el que ese rubio entró en celo. Omegaverse. Deku x Kachaan
1. Alfa

Katsuki había pasado toda su vida como un orgulloso alfa. Lo daba por sentado considerando su duro carácter, talento nato y la larga fila de alfas que lo precedían en su familia.

Se le educó como tal, ignorando cualquier pequeño detalle que pudiera indicar lo contrario, detalles de esos que a cualquier familia le abrían preocupado, como el hecho de que nunca se había mostrado atraído por el celo de algún omega.

Pero, no era algo que preocupara a Katsuki, el chico solía alardear sobre su gran autocontrol o simplemente alegar que estaba más interesado en su carrera de héroe que en perseguir traseros. Por lo que no era novedad que el muchacho se mantuviera al margen de las conversaciones de los chicos o se mostrara indiferente ante las constantes propuestas e incitaciones de sus compañeros.

Era una época emocionante para la mayoría de los adolescentes. Con las hormonas a tope, el exigente pensum de UA y el constante alboroto causado por los omegas y las chicas beta interesadas en conseguir un buen alfa, los días solían tornarse emocionantes. Los incidentes, también eran frecuentes. Omegas sintiendo el venir de su primer celo, alfas alborotados tratando de abalanzarse sobre cualquier cosa que pudieran lucir como un trofeo y profesores en constante alarma, era el escenario habitual, en esa academia llena de héroes descontrolados, que de por sí no era nada normal.

En el salón 1-A, ya habían ocurrido un par de incidentes memorables, que aun se comentaban entre risas, cada que había ocasión de molestar a los involucrados. Como la vez que Tsuyu olvidó sus supresores en casa y Kirishima se abalanzo sobre ella en pleno entrenamiento. A All Might le tomó unos minutos notar que no se trataba de una nueva técnica de combate y para el medio día ya toda la academia bromeaba sobre la vergonzosa escena que montó el pelirrojo cuando el mítico héroe trató de sacarlo de encima de la chica rana.

-¡Joder! Eso paso hace medio año. ¿podrían olvidarlo ya? _exclamó el susodicho moviendo los brazos exasperado mientras Denki y Mineta sacaban el tema a relucir con ánimo de fastidiarlo_

-¡Diablos! ¿Recuerdas su cara? _reía el chico eléctrico sujetándose el estómago_ ¡Hey! Bakugou, dime que aún tienes el video...

El rubio pasó del alboroto lanzándole el móvil mientras se sentaba. La mesa de su grupo siempre era la más ruidosa. Toda la atención de la cafetería se centraba allí gracias a la alegre voz de Denki, acompañada de quien sea que pasara y quisiera quedarse a molestar un rato a Kirishima. Bakugou comía al margen de la animada plática, algo cansado del típico escándalo que solía montar ese chico, que si bien, era muy contagioso, dejó de ser tan divertido hace algún tiempo cuando entendió que sus provocaciones y su manía de molestar al pelirrojo, era tan solo su ego tratando de sanarse.

Denki aún no superaba el hecho de que Kirishima se hubiera definido como alfa antes que él. Era un tema que de manera general causaba tensión entre todos.

El hecho de ser alfa, beta u omega, era a voces una de las mayores preocupaciones de los futuros héroes, y en especial de un pequeño número que aún no sabía a qué grupo pertenecía.

Ese era el caso de Denki, que aún no mostraba indicios que pudieran asegurarle un lugar en alguno de los tres grupos, y el caso de otros cuantos de primer año. Como Mina, Yuga, Izuku y Lida. Aunque con algunos era fácil suponer.

Con lo normal y estricto que era Lida, lo más acertado sería que resultara ser un beta. Muchos rezaban porque Mina fuera omega y muchos más porque Yuga no lo fuera. En cuanto a Deku, el chico era pequeño y lindo, el rol de omega le sentaba, aunque ser un beta común y corriente tampoco le vendría mal al destructivo dueño del One for All.

Si bien durante la secundaria, todos había sido sometidos al examen de género y los resultados tenían un bajo margen de error, dada la imprevisibilidad de los cambios biológicos que podían causar sus quirk, lo mejor era esperar a que su naturaleza se mostrara por sí sola.

-¿¡Ya escucharon!? _se oyó la voz de Sero corriendo hasta su mesa muy agitado_ ¡Mina entró en celo!

La sola mención hizo brincar a los presentes, Bakugou pudo ver los ojos de Eijiro agrandarse de manera ansiosa. Era un momento que sin duda había estado esperando, y no solo por la apuesta que él y Ojiro acaban de ganar contra Denki, sino por el mero impulso instintivo de marcar. Era una necesidad abrumadora de la que ningún alfa podía escapar, y sin duda afectó a todos los presentes.

En medio de la creciente tensión la mirada fulminante de Bakugou se encontró con la de Todoroki, quien estaba en la mesa de al lado. Un cruce de a apenas unos segundos definió todo y entonces una potente explosión calló el aborto, dejando a al grupo que se había amontonado alrededor de la mesa, en silencio.

-Fuerte y claro, hermano _exclamó Kirishima recomponiéndose en su asiento con una amplia sonrisa_

El chico debía admitir que admiraba la actitud estoica y varonil de su amigo rubio en momentos como ese. Era el único que lograba hacerlo volver a sus cabales cuando le ganaban las hormonas. Con esa explosión de advertencia el rubio le había dejado claro a los demás alfas que iba a destrozar a quien sea que acercara a la chica. Así que no bastó más para que la cafetería volviera al bullicio habitual. Pero Kirishima no era tan ingenuo para creer que ese acto era parte de la buena voluntad del rubio para con la peli rosada. Se trataba del pequeño juego de poder que el y Todoroki tenían desde que el primer omega entró en celo en la academia. Y era un simple juego de no ceder. Ambos querían demostrarle a su oponente que tenían más autocontrol y eran capaces de mantenerse imperturbables ante las provocaciones.

Algo que sin duda en una academia como esa, dedicada a la lucha por la justicia, era bien visto, pero la mayoría de los alfa no opinaba lo mismo.

El leve olor dulce, propio del celo de un omega, seguía en el aire por los pasillos, aunque la chica había sido enviada a casa. Una profunda aspiración hizo reír al Kirishima mientras pasaba el brazo por encima de Katsuki.

-Aun no sé cómo lo haces, bro _dijo ganándose una mirada indiferente del rubio_

Para Bakugou, soportar sus instintos sexuales era relativamente fácil, algo que su tremendo ego no le dejaba cuestionarse, por lo que jamás le dio mucha importancia al hecho de que sus deseos sexuales, a decir verdad, eran inexistentes, que su olfato no era tan desarrollado como para percibir el tenue rastro del que hablaba su amigo, que no se sentía especialmente atraído hacia los omegas y que la jamás había experimentado el dichoso deseo de marcar a alguien.

Todas esas eran nimiedades, cosas sin importancia comparadas con su ascenso como el héroe número uno, su batalla diaria por mantener el poder y su odio hacia cierto peliverde que siempre se cruzaba en su camino estorbándole.

-¡Muévete maldito nerd! _exclamó empujando con el hombro al pecoso que sonreía en la puerta del salón_

Izuku no dijo nada, tan solo se volvió dispuesto a continuar con la interesante plática que tenía con Todoroki y Lida. No era nada nuevo ver a Kachaan de mal humor, sobre todo después de los incidentes ocurridos durante el festival deportivo, así que no le prestó mayor importancia, pero Shouto no iba a dejarlo pasar.

-Me estás hartando Bakugou... _soltó con una mirada amenazante mientras se plantaba frente al rubio cerrándole el paso_

-Si tienes algún maldito problema enfréntame de vez, y deja de hacerme perder el tiempo _respondió el rubio encendido por la provocación y haciendo explotar una advertencia cerca del rostro del chico bicolor_

-Todoroki, no hace falta llegar a tanto, solo fue un empujón _irrumpió Deku alzando las manos en señal de calma, nervioso por que pudiera iniciarse un enfrentamiento en pleno salón_

-Pelear está prohibido, por favor absténganse de...

-Estoy cansado de tu actitud arrogante _soltó Shouto ignorando a Lida, mientras se acercaba más al rubio_ Crees que tienes el derecho de pasar sobre los demás porque tu quirk es llamativo, pero tus patéticas explosiones son todo lo que tienes.

-Oye hermano, déjalo... este tipo no vale la pena _dijo Kirishima poniendo su mano en el hombro del rubio, seguro de que si no lo detenía las cosas se iban a poner muy mal_

El disgusto en el rostro de Katsuki se había convertido en rabia, pero giró el rostro hacia su amigo, respondiendo tan calmadamente como pudo.

-Claro, larguémonos de aquí... ¡en cuanto le parta la cara a este imbécil!

Sobre su última exclamación un puñetazo explosivo voló directo a Shouto, quien dispersó una ráfaga helada haciendo a todos los presentes alejarse. Recibió de lleno el ataqué con su palma congelándole medio brazo al rubio, listo para mandar a volar al chico con un disparo de hielo, pero el rubio fue más rápido. Con una explosión se deshizo del hielo al mismo tiempo que se abalanzaba contra Todoroki dirigiéndose así a un choque directo.

Una onda de vapor se extendió por el salón y Todoroki quedó inmóvil ante la escena que tenía enfrente. La expresión de Katsuki rayaba entre la confusión y el pánico. No solo había fallado monumentalmente su ataque apenas rozándolo, había caído de rodillas al piso sintiendo el cuerpo arder y ahora jadeaba preguntándose qué carajo le estaba pasando.

Lo primero que el contrariado rubio explosivo pensó, fue que algo había ocurrido con su quirk, pero el terrible calor que hizo punzar su parte baja y la mirada de Todoroki clavada sobre él, tan confundida como la suya, lo hizo experimentar un miedo que jamás en su vida había sentido.

Esos ojos bicolor, arrogantes y altivos, nunca habían lucido tan amenazadores, y es que lo que se formaba en ellos no era ira... era deseo, cada vez más claro, cada vez más imparable incitado por el aroma que de un momento a otro llenó el salón. Un olor dulce, que atravesaba los sentidos como una daga venenosa, que sin piedad desató los más bajos instintos de Shouto, de Kirishima... y de cualquier alfa en el academia lo suficientemente listo como para saber que Katsuki Bakugou era el trofeo más grande que iba a tener de placer de cazar.

 **Notas de la autora:**

¡Que empiece la batalla! ¿Quién tendrá el valor de robar el primer celo de Kacchan?

Una batalla entre alfas y en contra del mismísimo Kacchan en toda su furia, va hacer el infierno desatarse en la academia.

Nos vemos la próxima semana... comenten sus impresiones y a quién le van. Creo que yo soy #team_kirishima xD


	2. Infierno

El rostro estoico, del muchacho de hielo, cambió súbitamente tras una profunda aspiración. El olor dulce que inundó la habitación, penetró en su cuerpo desatando una corriente de ansiedad, era un bajo instinto vulgar y arrasador que hacía cosquillear sus partes bajas en anticipación de una presa. El deseo irrefrenable de un alfa ante el olor de un omega en celo.

Con una sonrisa de medio lado extendiéndose de forma un tanto irónica y maliciosa, llegó a él una asombrosa revelación que dejó su mente helada: Bakugou era un omega…

El crujir de sus afilados colmillos apretándose en un gesto de éxtasis y su mirada aguda estrechándose con satisfacción, fue su respuesta. Todoroki Shouto, por primera vez, estaba dispuesto a atacar a una presa y destrozarla.

Ese inexpresivo alfa bicolor que parecía carecer de instintos sexuales, por primera vez se sintió enloquecido por el olor de un omega hasta perder la cordura. Y es que, ver a su arrogante oponente temblando de deseo, tenía un efecto afrodisiaco.

Frente a él, los ojos carmesíes de Bakugou se afilaron en señal de advertencia, un toque de terror los oscurecía expandiéndose por esas pupilas lascivas y contrariadas que tan solo sabían que debía dar pelea.

Apenas fue capaz de ponerse de pie, sintiendo el inminente dolor su parte baja y la humedad de sus muslos, que de forma desvergonzada dejaron descender por su cuerpo un líquido pegajoso y un cosquilleo placentero. Su cuerpo al parecer entendía algo que su mente no y suplicaba por saciar una necesidad que iba en contra de todo lo que ese orgulloso y violento rubio profesaba. Algo estaba muy mal con él, si la idea de tocado por ese hombre de cuerpo helado, parecía aliviante para el dolor cada vez más agudo que apretaba su miembro y hacía contraer el húmedo agujero que temblaba entre sus glúteos. Algo estaba jodidamente mal y no era Todoroki el único que lo había notado.

La respiración pesada de Kirishima, que debatía internamente al margen de todo, era nada menos que una batalla contra sí mismo, en defensa del respeto y amistad que sentía por Bakugou, que acabó en el momento en el que Shouto se abalanzó sobre el rubio.

Su pecho estalló de rabia al ver a ese bastardo cerca de atrapar a una presa que por derecho le pertenecía y el escenario que hizo temblar a UA durante los próximos minutos a raíz de ello no fue nada memorable.

Tres quirk chocaron en medio del salón expandiendo una ola que destrozó todo lo que estuvo en su camino. Fueron Bakugou defendiéndose del ataque de Todoroki y Kirishima arremetiendo contra el chico bicolor, el comienzo de una batalla que por años estaría en la história vergonzosa de UA. Un lugar donde lo héroes se formaban para defender la paz, un lugar donde ese día, decenas héroes se levantaron unos contra otros desatando un infierno por el celo de un omega.

* * *

Los pasos erráticos de Katsuki llegaron al pasillo ayudándose de sus explosiones para avanzar. Dejaba atrás una batalla campal entre dos alfas furiosos y los gritos de ayuda de sus compañeros tratando de frenarlos, pero eso realmente no importaba. Todo lo que ese rubio agitado por la adrenalina deseaba era llegar a un lugar cerrado y ocuparse de sí mismo.

Era algo simple, que en cualquier circunstancia no habría representado mayor problema, pero ahora la academia era un campo minado.

Un ataque le rozó el rostro enviándolo al suelo en un intento por esquivarlo. Cayó con las rodillas sintiendo sus piernas temblar ante el intento de ponerse de pie nuevamente, por lo que todo lo que restó fue lanzar explosiones a diestra y siniestra mientras un extraño trataba de invadir su espacio personal.

El panorama no era nada alentador. Bakugou se limitaba a defenderse a base de ataques furiosos mientras cada vez más alfas de cursos superiores se acercaban tratando de posicionarse sobre él para iniciar el acto sexual.

El pánico vino por primera vez, cuando uno alcanzó su cuello dejando un rastro tibio sobre su piel levemente rozada por sus colmillos, dispuestos a clavarse de lleno antes de salir disparados fuera de la boca del susodicho por un puñetazo en la mandíbula. Fue hasta entonces que Katsuki entendió la clase de peligro con el que lidiaba. No estaba jugándose solo su orgullo, sino su vida. Y es que si alguno de esos malditos lograba marcarlo habría sido el final.

Trató de escapar, pero uno tras otro sus agresores lo enviaron de vuelta al suelo. Sintió su rostro chocar contra el frío piso innumerables veces mientras los sucios bastardos trataban de inmovilizarlo y despojarlo de su ropa. Pero tantas veces como fue derribado, se las arregló para deshacerse de las manos de los depredadores y recomponerse.

La frustración se apoderaba de él. Cada vez liberarse de esos pesados cuerpos, era más difícil. Sus brazos temblaban generando explosiones erráticas y menos potentes, su energía se agotaba, su parte baja dolía horrorosamente y su visión se hacía borrosa.

Veía venir más oponentes sin descanso, dedicándose a luchar contra dos o tres a la vez, mientras el resto hacía volar el lugar tratando de eliminar a la competencia. Era una pesadilla. Cada uno de sus sentidos le gritaba que necesitaba escapar y esconderse en donde nadie pudiera tocarlo. Y se odiaba por ello.

Katsuki no era un cobarde. Ese muchacho casi rosaba el límite del sentido común lanzándose contra cualquier reto que se pusiera enfrente, pero esta vez las circunstancias lo sobrepasaban. Entendía en alguna parte muy dentro de él, que era un omega y que todo ese alboroto era a causa suya, entendía que estaba acorralado y que cada uno de esos asquerosos alfas pelearía hasta la saciedad por poseerlo. Pero no podía entender cómo es que las cosas habían resultado así. Siempre se consideró digno de ser un héroe, siempre pensó que era fuerte, pero ahora estaba allí, simplemente desplomado contra el piso incapaz de generar una explosión más mientras un completo extraño presionaba su miembro duro contra su entrepierna.

¿Era así como iba a acabar? marcado y violado por un idiota rubio de la clase B, que apenas logró defenderse cuando aún podía usar su quirk, tenía que ser una broma. Su frente chocó contra la del muchacho, en un intentó rabioso por sacárselo de encima.

La pelea se extendió por largos minutos más, cayendo al nivel de un pleito callejero, dado que Katuski ya solo podía valerse de sus puños y sus maldiciones.

Su voz rabiosa gritando palabras soeces y profesando amenazas de muerte se extendía por el pasillo al ritmo de los golpes y crujidos de huesos, un sonido que habría alertado a cualquiera cuerdo de alejarse, pero una sonrisa expectante se amplió entre el público y avanzó fuera de la multitud de betas y omegas que se aglomeraban al final del pasillo, con un paso confiado y lento que atrajo de inmediato la atención de Katsuki.

La mirada fascinada de Shinso, hizo su cuerpo estremecerse. La fuerte presencia de ese alfa apeló directamente a su más bajo instinto omega, que suplicaba ser poseído por un dominante fuerte. Su rostro se torció en un gesto de asco, ante ese pensamiento, mientras trataba levantase para enfrentar al muchacho de cabello despeinado. Pero sus ojos se ampliaron horrorizados ante el espectáculo que contempló, lanzándose hacia atrás tan rápido y certero como pudo para escapar.

Vio en cámara lenta como una ola de hielo se extendió cubriendo todo lo que estuvo en su camino y a Todoroki arremeter rabioso contra el único contrincante que quedó en pie. Hitoshi parecía ir muy en serio cuando se giró para enfrentarlo, y mientras el rubio se alejaba erráticamente sujetándose de las paredes y tropezando con sus propios pies, en todo en lo que pudo pensar fue en esconderse. Realmente estaba en su límite.

A penas pudo reaccionar a tiempo para escapar. Si era interceptado para otra pelea podría ser su fin, pero Katsuki definitivamente no iba a rendirse. Estaba haciendo uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad para seguirse moviendo pese a la gravedad de sus heridas y el estado cada vez más deplorable de su cuerpo, que lentamente cedía a la fiebre del celo.

Se esforzó en pensar en un plan, usó toda la fuerza que aún le quedaba seguir adelante, pero fue inútil. La tétrica presencia de Todoroki alzándose detrás de él con una voz demandante dio por terminado todo.

Su rostro se estrelló de lleno el suelo cuando el muchacho lo tomó por el cuello. El frio peso de su cuerpo presionándose sobre él lo inmovilizó y su voz recorriendo cada una de sus terminaciones nerviosas lo paralizó.

-Eres mío Bakugou… _escuchó con pesar y un nudo en la garganta, apretando los puños con fuerza para propiciarle un último puñetazo a su oponente_

El chico bicolor se llevó la mano al rostro sonriendo con gracia, ante el último recurso de su presa, que como un animalito atrapado se arrastraba y huía torpemente, tocando el suelo cada dos por tres incapaz dar una marca decente.

Confiado de su victoria, le permitió llegar hasta la puerta de un salón cerrado no muy alejado de su posición, que el muchacho explosivo trató de abrir con el pulso tembloroso y que, con impaciencia, Todoroki derribo de una patada arrojándolo dentro.

-Quién diría que un bastardo arrogante como tú, resultaría ser un omega _soltó con sarna desabotonando los botones de su uniforme mientras se aproximaba al rubio_

Los ojos de Katsuki lo seguían desde el suelo de forma despectiva, retrocediendo discretamente a modo de defensa, pese a que sabía que estaba acorralado.

-Que adorable, pretendías ser un alfa cuando todos sabemos que no eres más que un sucio agujero para follar… _dejó en el aire con una tenue risa amarga que se extinguió del todo al atraparlo contra la pared_

Sus miradas se sostuvieron por unos instantes, quizás haciendo honor a la rivalidad que habían mantenido por tanto tiempo. En esos momentos, ya nada del pasado importaba. Puede que alguna vez se hubieran considerado iguales, pero hoy Todoroki, se erguía triunfante a punto de cambiar eso, y nunca se había sentido tan excitado.

Lo cierto era, que no quería a Bakugou como compañero, pero entendía tan bien como el rubio que ese encuentro estaba destinado. Y es que nadie más aparte de esos dos rivales tenía lo necesario para hacer volar la explosión hormonal que llenaba la habitación en esos instantes. Eran dos opuestos enfrentados en el más embriagante juego de poder, consientes el uno del otro y atraídos por la rudeza y violencia de su encuentro. Por el odio que vibraba en el aire y el llamado de su naturaleza dictando un ganador.

Con lentitud el chico de fuego y hielo, descendió colocando sus manos a ambos lados del rubio. Un rastro frío salió de su boca curvada en una sonrisa al soltar en sintonía con un puñetazo: "Más te vale que te resistas, zorra".

Los músculos del rubio ardían desgarrados forzándose más allá de lo que podían, luchando de manera desesperada contra la fuerza de Todoroki, quien sin piedad alguna se encargó de molerlo hasta solo sentir el temblor de sus manos empujándolo sin fuerza. Las lágrimas empezaron a acumularse en los ojos del rubio llenas de rabia, a medida que era inmovilizado. La ira y el dolor de ser dominado eran sofocantes, pero no se comparaban con lo que sintió cuando su cuerpo fue tocado por primera vez.

Cada parte de él se tensó ante ese tacto rudo que sin más apretó su miembro sobre la ropa y acabó con su resistencia. Absolutamente todo se fue al carajo en ese instante, su cuerpo suplicó por más haciéndolo temer de sí mismo y todo lo que pudo hacer fue negar y maldecir, oponiendo la resistencia más inútil mientras era puesto boca abajo y desnudado.

Ese cuerpo níveo que se abrió frente al chico de hielo, no era como lo imaginaba. Pese a estar cubierto de moretones, lucía terso y caliente. Su forma era esvelta, curvilínea y sumamente bien formada por el entrenamiento en algunas partes que le hicieron sentir la respiración entre cortada, como su cintura, la curva de su espalda contorsionada de manera casi imposible y ese trasero redondo y firme que se elevaba al final.

Sus manos se clavaron sobre los glúteos de forma sonora, apretándolos ansiosamente y saboreando el tacto. Pensó que esa tenía que ser la mejor maldita vista que había tenido en su vida, hasta que destapó el tesoro que se escondía en medio. Justo en el centro brillaba con un descarado rubor rosa un agujero. Sus ojos se ampliaron con deleite contemplando la pequeña entrada.

Anticipó lo que seguía sintiendo una punzada en su parta baja. Su cuerpo cosquilleaba anhelando sumergirse en ese apretado agujero y no necesitaba más preámbulo. Un gemido sonoro salió de Bakugou al sentir su dura extensión entre sus muslos, un gemido lleno de placer y miedo, que se transformó seguidamente en una negación.

\- ¡No! _Soltó Bakugou, de manera atropellada; casi suplicante, mientras el alfa restregaba su miembro contra él_

Todoroki frotó impaciente su falo un par de veces contra la entrada del rubio, dispuesto a acabar rápido con todo y acallar los gritos del Katsuki, tanto como los suyos propios, que le exigían desde dentro que se apropiara de ese omega cuánto antes. Tomó una profunda aspiración y sin más, dejó ir su extensión de lleno contra él.

La queja entrecortada y lastimosa del omega acompañó la onda de placer que se extendió por su miembro. El interior era tan apretado y caliente que no pudo evitar sonreír con un aire de grandeza consiente de haber tomado el primer celo de Katsuki.

-Maldición, Bakugou… _dijo por lo bajo, con una voz ronca ronroneando contra el oído del rubio, mientras apretaba un agarre sobre su cadera listo para empezar a moverse_

La primera envestida dejó la mente de Katsuki en blanco, una terrible e insaciable onda de placer arremetió contra todo su cuerpo haciéndolo elevar su trasero para profundizar el contacto. La segunda, más fuerte y profunda, le arrancó toda conciencia haciéndolo un completo adicto a dolorosa y electrizante sensación del miembro del chico, que pronto tomó un ritmo acelerado haciendo que el sonido de sus cuerpos húmedos chocando y sus jadeos fuera lo único que se escuchara en la habitación.

Pronto los gemidos del rubio se unieron, elevándose sin pudor. Su rostro lucía descompuesto en una hermosa expresión de éxtasis, un hilo saliva lo adornaba resbalando sin cuidado desde la esquina de su boca y lágrimas espesas rodaban como una señal de derrota por sus mejillas.

Una y otra vez sintió su cuerpo caer en picada de la mano de un placer que se lo daba todo y lo dejaba sin habla. Balbuceos incoherentes eran todo lo que podía formular, logrando casi al borde pronunciar una maldición contra ese bastardo, que, afianzando su agarre, se preparaba para clavar sus dientes en la blanca piel de la parte posterior de su cuello y acabar así con su libertad.

El rubio explosivo esperó el momento entre lágrimas, ira y éxtasis, como si de su muerte se tratara. Lo esperó sintiéndose acabado y humillado, lo esperó como si no hubiera nada después de eso, pero el dolor no llegó. Sintió a Todoroki salir de él abruptamente. Una queja lo alertó de que algo andaba mal, y entonces todo pasó muy rápido.

El chico de hielo salió despedido hacia la pared contraria, y una sensación abrumadora lo invadió. Tardó un par de segundos en reconocer el dolor en medio del remolino de sensaciones de que lo atraparon. Era un placer dulce, embriagador y llevadero, que lo elevó haciéndolo gemir de manera suave hasta desvanecerse en un orgasmo.

No fue hasta entonces que el ardor punzante de su cuello alcanzó sus sentidos, haciéndolo consiente de la humedad que descendía por sus hombros. Su vista borrosa alcanzo a vislumbrar el color rojo que goteaba como un pequeño hilo desde su piel.

Lejanamente un llanto empezó tomar forma, un llanto lastimoso y lleno de culpa que conocía muy bien.

Sabía de quien eran esos sollozos cobardes y aniñados que goteaban sobre su piel de manera tibia y esos risos que cosquilleaban en su nuca con un toque muy familiar.

-Deku… _logró pronunciar en un susurro, viendo la oscuridad apoderarse de sus ojos, y todo lo que su mente descompuesta pudo formular antes de caer en un profundo sueño, fue Deku sin duda olía como un alfa_

 **Notas de la Autora:**

Las cosas serán un poco turbulentas. Aunque el solo hecho de que Kachaan fuera un omega ya lo ponía todo lo suficientemente complicado. Pero Todoroki tomando su primer celo y Deku marcándolo,lleva todo a un nivel diferente.

¿Cuál será la reacción del rubio al despertar?

Gracias a todos por sus comentarios, son muy motivadores. Me alegra que les agrade la historia, y espero poder traerles sin falta algo interesante que leer cada semana.


	3. Compañeros para Toda la Vida

El sabor metálico de la sangre quemó su paladar mientras un nudo cerraba su garganta dejándolo sumirse en un llanto lastimoso.

Sus colmillos apretados con furia sobre aquel cuello se clavaron de lleno ignorando las punzadas de su corazón asustado por cada suspiro entrecortado que exhalaba el débil cuerpo del omega al que estaba hiriendo, un sonido bajo e indescifrable que le cortó el aliento al transformarse en un gemido y luego desvanecerse pronunciando suavemente aquella palabra que ya le sonaba más familiar que su nombre.

Una entonación que lo dejó helado, haciéndolo chocar sin piedad alguna con la realidad. Y es que por irreal y estúpido que sonara, él era un alfa y acababa de marcar a su más conflictivo, confuso y violento rival como su compañero para toda la vida.

* * *

El rostro siempre sonriente y lleno de determinación del símbolo de la paz titubeo y lentamente tomó una expresión apagada apenas descifrable tras esa gran sonrisa que sostuvo inútilmente mientras se encaminaba a cumplir con su deber.

-Joven Midoriya… _pronunció con un tono firme esperando ver el rostro de su pupilo_

Su voz atravesó la habitación duramente, como un rayo sonoro que encogió el corazón de los presentes haciéndolos rehuir su mirada con vergüenza. Tanto el duro semblante del muchacho de hielo, que con dificultad sostenía la rabia que amenazaba con brotar de sus ojos, como el llanto entrecortado de Izuku, temblaron ante su llamado.

La voz sollozante del dueño del One for All perdió la fuerza, se contuvo mientras apretaba los dientes buscando calmar su rabia y finalmente explotó en una queja adolorida y escandalosa que refugió con dolor contra la piel manchada de su amigo de infancia, suplicando su perdón y el de su maestro.

All Might bajó el rostro ante aquella muestra de arrepentimiento, respiró profundamente sintiendo emociones contradictorias y finalmente soltó su veredicto.

-Joven Midoriya, joven Todoroki… deben acompañarme _dijo haciendo estremecerse a Izuku en anticipación del significado_ Quedarán bajo el cuidado de UA, hasta que se dé claridad a esto.

-¡Kacchan, él…! _alcanzó a pronunciar atropelladamente, evidenciando tanto su preocupación como su negativa a ser separado del rubio explosivo en esos momentos y es que Izuku, sabía muy bien lo que significaba para un omega ser marcado_

Las leyes no obligaban a ningún alfa a hacerse cargo y mucho menos a sostener una relación luego de la marca. Por triste que fuera, lo omegas cargaban con la responsabilidad de las agresiones que recibieran durante su celo, perdonando a los alfas incluso las violaciones y la trasgresión de su libertad, simplemente por el hecho de responder de manera instintiva a sus feromonas, pero lo cierto era, que los omegas no tenían la culpa. Tanto como los alfas, estaban limitados por sus características de género, pero era algo que la sociedad aún se negaba a entender y lo más común era que se castigara a los omegas por todos los delitos perpetrados, haciéndolos sufrir pesadillas legales, marginándolos y en algunos casos, obligándolos a someterse a cirugías para perder sus órganos fértiles y separarlos de sus alfas.

Esos casos eran tan complicados como el suyo, y es que, en una institución tan prestigiosa, llena de menores de edad con futuros brillantes, las presiones familiares no eran precisamente la mejor opción para los futuros héroes.

-Recovery Girl se hará cargo… _dijo All Might acercándose con cautela y extendiendo los brazos hacia Izuku para tomar a Katsuki_

-¡No! _soltó el peliverde aferrado al muchacho y desviando la mirada de inmediato, dudoso sobre lo que trataba de decir_

El rostro de All Might permaneció imperturbable dándole tiempo a su sucesor para aclarar su mente, limpiarse las lágrimas y abrigar a Kacchan correctamente; le dio unos minutos de gracia para dejarlo tomar una decisión de esas que no se toman a la ligera. Pero Izuku estaba seguro sobre la justicia y la sinceridad que había en lo que estaba por decir, el rubio de piel oscura lo percibió en su mirada y se sintió aliviado. En definitiva, no había ningún otro muchacho tan digno del One for All como su Izuku.

Porque puede que fuera un llorón y a veces un inseguro manojo de nervios que perdía la calma con facilidad, pero tenía coraje y un corazón tan genuino y bondadoso que lo hacía sentir abrumado. Era un chico capaz de sorprenderlo y llenarlo de orgullo, como lo hizo en el momento en el que levantó el rostro y lo vio sin titubeos para tomar la responsabilidad de sus actos.

-No fue un accidente… _dijo dejando al hombre un poco desconcertado al comienzo_ No marqué a Kacchan sin saber lo que hacía. Yo lo elegí como mi compañero por una razón, ¡estoy seguro! Kacchan es muy preciado para mí, y voy a quedarme a su lado… _dejó su voz apagarse pensando con seriedad sobre el futuro y finalmente alcanzó su resolución_ sé que no será fácil, pero voy a hacer que funcione…

Izuku y Katsuki eran muy jóvenes, pensó con tristeza el héroe mientras ponía una mano en el hombro del chico. Puede que la mirada del pequeño pecoso fuera la de un hombre lleno de coraje en esos momentos, pero no sabía cuan grandes eran las dificultades que tendría que enfrentar si elegía ese camino, siendo la peor el propio Katsuki, porque puede que ahora luciera indefenso y algo dócil mientras estaba inconsciente, pero en cuanto despertara y recobrara su energía, ese chico querría explotarle la cara a cada alfa que se le parara enfrente.

-No habrá vuelta atrás… _dijo el héroe como advertencia antes de tomarle la palabra a su pupilo_

Izuku sonrió de manera un tanto torpe, ocultando a duras penas el terror que lo invadía. Apretó su agarre sobre el cuerpo de Katsuki y poniéndose de pie pronunció un suave: lo sé… que desapareció en aquella habitación ante la mirada perpleja del muchacho de hielo y el consentimiento del símbolo de la paz, como el inicio de un futuro bastante incierto.

* * *

Ese fue un día bastante trágico para UA. No solo porque sus profesores fallaron cumpliendo su deber, sintiéndose sobrepasados por el caos adolecente y la falta de información, sino porque ante los ojos dudosos de todos un alfa se inclinó y recibió los golpes furiosos de la madre de la madre del omega al que había marcado.

Para aquellos, para quienes era normal abalanzarse sobre cualquier omega en celo y pasar de él luego, los actos de Izuku no tenían sentido. Y es si bien, una marca era un asunto un tanto más complicado de arreglar que un acostón, no había razón para querer a ese violento y arrogante omega a su lado.

Los ojos de la madre de Katuski, tan escarlata como los del rubio, se llenaron de lágrimas al atinar el último golpe. Con la mano de su esposo sobre su brazo dio un paso hacia atrás y luego de evaluar el rostro del hombre, quien finalmente había salido de su transe y se retiraba el cigarrillo casi consumido de los labios, para darle una señal de aprobación que no pudo aceptar.

Corrió furiosa hacia la habitación donde estaba su hijo haciendo a la madre de Izuku encogerse en su asiento una vez más con el azote de la puerta, tan impotente ante esas escenas que una tras otra le hacían sentir que todo ese tiempo había estado equivocada. Y es que, esa mujer había estado criando a un bondadoso y heroico beta, fue lo que creyó fervientemente hasta que aquella llamada la hizo sentir náuseas y la mente revuelta.

Su pequeño héroe, que permanecía inclinado de manera imperturbable mientras un hilo de sangre bajaba por su rostro, era un alfa. Uno orgulloso y valiente alfa que de la manera más formal y decorosa que pudo se disculpó ante los padres de Katsuki y pidió su permiso para quedarse a su lado, dejando a todos los presentes atónitos y a más de uno furioso.

Aisawa era el único que había contemplado hasta el final la golpiza que la madre de Katsuki le propició a Deku. Un espectáculo que algunos cuantos allegados al peliverde habían tratado de evitar frustrados por el maestro, quien mantuvo a todos a raya en aquel pequeño pasillo de enfermería donde varios esperaban su turno para ser atendidos y los padres de Bakugou se toparon con el perpetrador de su hijo de manera inevitable.

Aquel desastroso encuentro debía darse, pero quizás un pasillo repleto de estudiantes, sillas de espera llenas y maestros, no fue el mejor lugar.

-Katsuki es el único que puede tomar esa decisión… _soltó el padre del rubio, rompiendo la tensión que dejó su esposa mientras soltaba lentamente el humo del tabaco y apagaba su cigarrillo en el piso_ te prohíbo acercarte a él hasta entonces… _dejó secamente mientras tomaba la perilla del cuarto de enfermería para acompañar a su esposa_

El sonido de unos pasos firmes y bulliciosos lo alcanzó haciéndolo cruzar la mirada por unos segundos con el padre de Todoroki, que lo observó de manera fulminante antes que la puerta se interpusiera entre ellos sonoramente.

El hombre se detuvo contemplando la escena del pasillo, alejando a aglomeración con el calor de sus llamas encendidas más fuerte de lo normal. Una contemplación que se centró de lleno por un momento en los ojos desafiantes de un pequeño pecoso, que con los puños apretados decidió verlo de frente y encendió su rabia.

Ese mocoso era el sucesor de All Might y una vez más su hijo se veía envuelto con él, en una desagradable situación que en su opinión no merecía su presencia y era nada más que un asunto de alfas peleando por territorio, que su obra maestra debía resolver por sí mismo dejándose de una vez de niñerías.

-Izuku… _murmuró la madre del peliverde de manera titubeante tirando de su ropa, temerosa por lo peligroso que podía tornarse que su hijo desafiara a ese hombre_

El muchacho no contestó, sintiendo la rabia apoderarse de su juicio por un momento.

Al final del pasillo, en una habitación con All Might se encontraba Todoroki. El muchacho se mostraba reacio a tomar alguna parte en la resolución del conflicto y Deku se sentía bastante impotente al respecto. No sabía cómo manejar sus sentimientos, ni siquiera sabía cómo sentirse y todo lo que le quedaba mientras el consejo hablaba sobre lo ocurrido era ira irracional, dirigida hacia ninguna parte, que amenazaba con escaparse iniciando una pelea absurda contra lo que sea en cualquier momento.

Pero allí estaba ese hombre, pasándose con arrogancia frente a todos, como si no le importara en absoluto el terrible delito de su hijo.

-Más vale que esto valga la pena… _escupió con desdén el héroe de fuego haciendo notar al peliverde la presencia de All Might_

El héroe hizo un ademán de saludo y junto a él tomó presencia la calmada voz del director, que con su habitual ánimo caluroso invitó a los dos héroes veteranos a acompañarlo.

Tras aquello el lugar volvió al silencio habitual que tenían los pasillos. Izuku se dejó caer sobre su asiento junto a su madre y vio a los demás presentes marcharse lentamente a medida que caía la noche. Los primeros fueron alfas con heridas leves, a los cuales Recovery Girl atendió tan pronto como pudo librarse de las preguntas de la madre de Katsuki. Les siguieron unos cuantos con huesos rotos que él mismo partió mientras se habría camino y los últimos fueron sus amigos. Quienes pese a su mal semblante, permanecieron con él tanto como les permitió su toque de queda.

Con pesar Uraraka y Lida se despidieron de último dejándolo a merced de su madre. Entonces el chico suspiró buscando las palabras correctas con la vista puesta sobre esa puerta que no se había abierto hace horas y girando el rostro hacia la mujer soltó lo único que logró concretar.

-Lo siento…

Ella negó suavemente sin dirigirle la mirada, pensó en el asunto por unos momentos si es que no lo había hecho ya lo suficiente y al final preguntó enfrentando a su hijo con una expresión seria:

-¿En verdad quieres quedarte al lado Bakugou?

Deku soltó un "si" firme. Y ella bajó el rostro tratando de creer en su hijo. Si bien la mujer desconocía la turbulenta historia de maltrato y rivalidad que había entre él y Katsuki, le costaba aceptar que un muchacho tan joven quisiera comprometerse de manera tan seria.

Ella no educó a su hijo como un cobarde y tenía un gran aprecio por el rubio explosivo, pero por un momento deseó con sinceridad que su pequeño se retractara y se alejara del muchacho por cruel que eso sonara.

-Voy a esforzarme…_exclamó con la voz un tanto afectada por el nudo en su garganta_ Nuestra casa no es tan grande, pero si lo deseas puedes traer a Katsuki y ambos cuidaremos de él.

Los ojos de Izuku se nublaron ante sus palabras. Todo en esa idea estaba fuera de lugar. Su madre era ingenua, él la había hecho así al no contarle la verdad sobre Kacchan.

Lo más que el peliverde podía aspirar en aquellos momentos era que el rubio le perdonara la vida por haberlo marcado. Pero, aunque por descabellada e imposible que pareciera la idea de convivir con él de manera pacífica, en el fondo deseaba que las cosas funcionaran para ambos y pudieran aceptar vivir en paz el uno con el otro, aún si nunca llegaban a sentir amor o a tener algo parecido a una relación.

Los sentimientos de Izuku tampoco estaban claros al respecto. Jamás había pensado en algo como elegir a una pareja o amar a alguien más allá de los pequeños enamoramientos adolescentes, por lo que el asunto lo había tomado por sorpresa haciéndole preguntarse de manera secreta, que se supone que estaba tratando de conseguir cuando se lanzó contra Kacchan para clavar los dientes en su cuello.

-Gracias… _pronunció por lo bajo sonriendo tan bien como pudo_

Observó aquella puerta una vez más y mientras acaba de convencerse a sí mismo de que era un alfa y todo eso era real, esa esencia dulce y embriagadora, que le había hecho vibrar y derretirse en el éxtasis hasta perder el control, lo alcanzó una vez más. Katsuki había despertado.

 **Notas de la Autora:**

Lamento la tardanza. Fue difícil conseguir algo de tiempo para buscar las inspiración en medio de los exámenes e finales y otros asuntos menos agradables. Pero lo conseguí y me hace feliz decir que ya empecé con la escritura del siguiente capítulo, por lo que espero traerlo de manera más puntual.

Gracias por sus comentarios, son realmente motivadores. Inicie esta historia en medio de la fiebre de Boku no Hero, pero tras recordar lo satisfactorio que es escribir decidí tomármelo más en serio y tratar de continuar también mis otros fics.

Pero, volviendo a lo importante, ¿en donde mierda está Kirishima? y ¿en verdad Kacchan podrá tomarse las cosas tan bien como para perdonarle la vida a Deku?


	4. Alfa y Omega

La luz blanca de la enfermería tenía algo hipnotizante, tan solo eso podía explicar que llevara perdido en ella más de quince minutos. Era algo cautivador que venía acompañado de un aroma dulce. Un olor sutil, como el de las especias aromáticas, con un toque profundo de tabaco azucarado, que resultó más efectivo que la nicotina.

Lo atrapó como una droga, haciéndolo sentir tranquilo y relajado. Le dio una sensación de calma que lo atrapó de la manera más dulce, acompañada por el delicado toque de una mano acariciando su brazo, que de vez en cuando se paseaba por su cabeza y al final se esfumó haciéndolo sentir solitario.

Apretó los labios tratando de emitir un reclamo, pero cuando desvió la mirada en busca de la fuente de aquel toque, solo encontró a su madre en una esquina, con el rostro gacho cubierto por una mascarilla y las manos entrelazadas con fuerza sobre sus piernas.

Tan solo su silueta lejana encogida por el sueño, lo acompañaba en la habitación. Donde una cama mullida se aferraba a su espalda como si estuviera pegado a ella y algún líquido extraño mantenía frio su brazo colándose de manera dolorosa por sus venas.

Sintió atragantarse con el nudo amargo que llenó su garganta al tratar de moverse, asqueado por ese dolor que lo hizo arquearse y apretar las sábanas. Unas terribles punzadas que acuchillaron su interior como señal de la humillación que había apaleado su ego. Recordándole quién era ahora, cuál era su lugar y como iba a mandarlo todo a la mierda. Porque a Katsuki le importaba un carajo lo que la sociedad pensara de los omegas. Iba a devolverle el favor al mandito bastardo que lo tomó y a acabar con cada alfa, beta y cualquier maldito ser que se atreviera a recordarle que era un omega y que había sido humillado.

Fue lo que motivó ese violento impulso con el que se abalanzó fuera de la cama directo hacia la puerta, lanzando todo lo que estuvo en su camino y deshaciéndose de los artefactos que tenía encima de un tirón. Con el cuerpo aún adormecido y su quirk completamente inservible, se decidió a buscar a su perpetrador y acabar con él aún si eso le costaba la vida, porque Katsuki Bakugou no era un cobarde al que pudieran someter y arrancarle su dignidad sin más. Era un orgulloso e irrefrenable demonio explosivo, capaz de tomarse la justicia por sus propias manos para recobrar lo que le fue quitado.

* * *

Izuku había repasado la situación una y otra vez en su mente. Pensó en cada palabra dicha, en cada acción y sobre todo, en la imagen que Kacchan tenía revoloteándole en el estómago. Esa escena inquietante y algo nostálgica, donde su rostro lucía sereno bajo el tacto de su mano.

Su respiración agitada se había calmado bajo su toque. Se volvió tranquila y regular, dándole una apariencia inofensiva y algo dulce. Un Kacchan que solo existía en medio de la fiebre y el delirio, al que le tomó cariño sintiéndose capaz de hacer algo. Por un momento, un breve momento fantasioso que duró tan poco como la improvisada visita que la madre del rubio lo dejó hacer, se sintió capaz de protegerlo. Se sintió especial, consolado por esos ojos carmesí que un par de veces se pasaron sobre el pesados por el sueño y llenos de cierta gentileza que no había visto nunca.

¿Ese era el verdadero Kacchan? Ese que se relajaba bajo su mano y le permitía acariciarlo, ese que lo buscaba de vez en cuando haciéndolo sentir desbordado y deseoso, y es que ese corto momento, esa simple interacción que parecía imposible, había llenado lo suficiente el corazón temeroso de Izuku de confianza, como para querer quedarse a su lado y tratar de averiguar que había en medio de esa confusa y entretejida gama de sentimientos negativos que el chico le provocaba, porque no todo podía ser malo, no si tocarlo de esa forma podía hacerlo tan feliz.

Fue lo que rondó su mente desde que abandonó la habitación, echado fríamente como acordó con la rubia alfa, tras quince minutos, como resultado de su insistencia y la recomendación de la enfermera de mantener a Katsuki cerca las feromonas de su alfa, para reducir los efectos del celo mientras los supresores surtían efecto.

Pensó en la situación tratando de encontrar una manera correcta de enfrentar al rubio cuando llegara el momento, previó muchos escenarios, planeó lo que diría, trató de calmarse y ser paciente hasta que el chico despertara, pero cuando oyó su voz su mundo se vino abajo. El frio que recorrió su espalda le hizo entender que no estaba listo y probablemente jamás iba a estarlo.

-Izuku... _exclamó su madre concentrando su atención en el lapsus de pánico que al parecer se había apoderado de su hijo, dejándolo pegado al asiento mientras Katsuki se aproximaba a la puerta como un torbellino_ puedes hacerlo… _ lo animó con voz dudosa, sintiéndose incapaz de hacer algo más que empujar su espalda con cariño y creer en la determinación que hasta hace unos momentos sostenía su pequeño_

El chico se paró de manera torpe, sintiendo el piso sacudirse bajo sus pies mientras el alboroto que había tras la puerta se intensificaba.

Un violento intercambio de palabras, golpes, objetos rompiéndose y pasos erráticos sonaba agitando cada vez más la respiración del peliverde, quien más haya de temer a la ira de Kacchan, temía a su inestabilidad emocional, a sus heridas y a su propia incapacidad, y es que, no estaba acostumbrado a tratar con un Kacchan lastimado. La últimas que tuvo que enfrentarlo no supo cómo actuar más que alentando sin querer su rivalidad y tampoco sabía cómo actuar ahora.

Un empujón lo hizo tropezar, dando un par de pasos hacia atrás que lo quitaron del camino del padre de Katsuki, quién se abalanzó repentinamente hacia la puerta alertado por los familiares sonidos que venían de dentro.

Entonces una escena cotidiana se desarrolló frente a la mirada desconcertada de Izuku. El hombre entró y separó al par de rubios que rodaban por el piso dándose de golpes, con una precisión bastante acertada. Dedicándose a tratar de calmar a ambas partes mientras inmovilizaba con el peso de su cuerpo a su hijo y frenaba la ira de su esposa con movimientos de manos y palabras ocasionales de sensatez.

La escena dejó inmóvil al pecoso, haciéndolo ajeno a lo que pasaba allí dentro. En un estupor denso que alentó sus pensamientos haciendo el tiempo trascurrir más lento.

Allí, frente a él, su compañero luchaba de manera desesperada por liberarse. Gritaba y maldecía a todo pulmón contra Todoroki en una declaración de guerra que seguramente todo UA escuchó. Desesperado, impotente y destrozado empujaba a base de ira y frustración su mallugado cuerpo, para ir en busca de la justicia que le correspondía, esa que él no fue capaz de conseguir y el mundo le negaba de manera descarada. Iba detrás de ella con valor y una fuerza irrefrenable, importándole poco lo que los demás pensaran, lo que era correcto, lo que era bien visto, lo normal para alguien de su tipo. Y esa fuerza, fue capaz de sobrepasar a Izuku, quien por primera vez y de la manera más violenta experimentó el vínculo de su marca.

Con un par de metros de por medio y con un escandaloso público presente, sintió lo más real, duro y trascendente que alguna vez pensó sentir por Kacchan. Sus revolucionadas feromonas le lanzaron de lleno y en el rostro, el cúmulo de sentimientos con los que estaba lidiando el omega y la reacción en Izuku fue un caos.

Todos sus instintos le gritaron que se moviera. En contra de su racionalidad, su sentido común y su personalidad calculadora su naturaleza se impuso dictando que su deber como alfa era proteger a su omega. Porque su compañero estaba sufriendo, lo llamaba, sin saberlo, gritaba liberando sus feromonas por su ayuda y se lastimaba. Estaba haciéndose daño frente a sus narices y sin que lo pudiera explicar, la ansiedad y la posesividad se apoderaron de él.

Su cuerpo reaccionó a la misma velocidad que su mente ahora clara, movida por una sensación de control y capacidad que sintió muy propia. Y con una precisión aguda atrapó a Katsuki sacándolo del nudo que habían formado sus padres, para hacerlo rodar por el piso y atraparlo bajo su cuerpo.

\- ¡Deja de luchar! _le gritó a Kacchan ante la mirada atónita de todos_

Pero la más sorprendente no fue el hecho de que el tranquilo y pacífico Izuku estuviera tan exaltado, sino que Kacchan obedeció. Había quedado paralizado ante su voz, permaneciendo inmóvil a su orden. Y ese fenómeno extraño se debía nada más y nada menos a que el pequeño alfa peliverde en un arranque de emociones, había aprendido a usar una de las habilidades más peligrosas de los alfas, una que en definitiva no ayudó a empezar con el pie derecho su relación con el rubio y luego de eso se juró no volver a usar: sus feromonas.

El rubio parpadeó un par de veces incrédulo ante lo que acaba de pasar. Observó el rostro serio de Deku que, pese a encontrarse completamente concentrado, no dejaba de tener ese toque heroico que tanto odiaba, y luego de un par de segundos se llevó la mano a la parte posterior del cuello, donde encontró algo que hizo su cuerpo entero estremecerse ante un golpe helado y parecido al vértigo.

En medio de su ira lo había olvidado, el por qué su encuentro con Todoroki acabó de manera tan abrupta, por qué su cuerpo se sentía tan extraño y ajeno y finalmente, por qué ese aroma amargo y algo azucarado seguía rondándolo.

Deku lo había marcado. Ese idiota cobarde y patético que siempre estuvo debajo de él se había apoderado de su libertad, y eso, era algo que Katsuki no podía aceptar. Y es que antes estaría muerto o arrancaría la mitad de sus órganos, que reconocer a ese asqueroso e inferior engendro como algo suyo. Y que ese maldito bastardo usara sus feromonas sobre él fue el detonante de uno de los más desastrosos arranques de ira del rubio.

Una explosión detonó contra el rostro del peliverde sacada de la última reserva de energía del omega, quién descargó todo lo que le quedaba provocándose más secuelas dolor que poco importaron cuando se dispuso a dar puñetazos.

-¡Maldito Deku! ¡Voy a matarte y luego voy a ir por ese asqueroso fenómeno de hielo!

Lo declaró con rabia, arreglándoselas para sacarse de encima a Izuku de con un certero golpe en el rostro.

-Basta… estás haciéndote daño _exclamó Izuku incorporándose lo sufriente como para hacer un escudo con sus brazos alcanzado de lleno en el rostro por más de un puñetazo que uno a uno fueron tiñendo los nudillos del rubio de sangre_ debes calmarte y detenerte ahora. Solo conseguirás empeorar tus heridas.

\- ¡Cállate!¡No te atrevas a darme ordenes!

\- ¡Solo quiero que dejes de lastimarte!

Atrapó sus brazos en un ataque preciso, haciendo al rubio perder el equilibrio para enviarlo de espaldas de vuelta al suelo. Donde logró sujetarlo bajo su cuerpo.

\- ¡Voy a acabarte! ¡Tú y ese maldito bastardo…

\- ¡Yo voy a encargarme de él! ¡Solo detente…

\- ¡No necesito tu maldita ayuda!¡Vete al diablo Deku!

\- ¡Kacchan, ahora somos…

La frente del rubio se estrelló contra la suya de manera estrepitosa impidiéndole completar la maldita frase y el breve lapso de separación que eso provocó fue todo lo que necesitaron los padres del rubio para interponerse en la pelea.

-¡No te atrevas a decirlo! _estalló nuevamente el rubio sintiéndose apresado por los brazos de su padre, que lo arrastró lejos del peliverde en medio de tirones y pataleos_ ¡Tú no eres nadie maldito! ¡jamás vuelvas a pretender que puedes darme órdenes, porque voy a matarte! ¡juro que te voy a destrozar y acabar con esta estupidez de la marca ¡

-K-Kacchan… yo te... _La madre del rubio lo sujetó tan fuerte como pudo impidiéndole moverse más mientras su voz se apagaba incapaz de hallar como completar las palabras_

\- ¡Solo muere! _Escupió el rubio con desdén sintiendo las lágrimas amontonarse en sus párpados de manera caliente_

Un breve silencio se extendió mientras Katsuki se desmoronaba incapaz de luchar más y Izuku recobraba la voz, para levantar el rostro finalmente hacia su compañero.

-Yo… ¡Sólo quería salvarte! _soltó quebrándose en llanto mientras se llevaba las manos al rostro, herido profundamente por las palabras del rubio_ lo siento… de verdad lo siento… perdóname Kacchan…

Su pequeño cuerpo perdió la fuerza entre los brazos de la madre del muchacho, quien lo soltó con el rostro gacho y fue desplazada por Inko, que se lanzó para abrazarlo acobijando sus lágrimas con sus brazos.

Entonces dos llantos llenaron el cuarto. Separados, lloraron el uno frente al otro sin saber qué hacer, y es que, después de todo, solo eran un par de adolescentes sumergidos en la grandeza de una unión irrompible que no era capaces de comprender. Y aunque nadie allí tuvo el coraje de decirlo, todos estaban igual de aterrados por lo que iba a venir.

 **Notas de la autora:**

Lo prometido es deuda. Algo tarde, pero cumplí. Y debo decir que lamento que todo tenga un tono tan trágico, pero la situación no es para menos. Estos chicos tienen un largo camino por delante y hay muchos cabos por atar, pero vendrán tiempos mejores.

Por otra parte. La personalidad de Katsuki explotó. Será difícil en adelante. Su relación y la de sus familias empezó de la peor manera.


	5. Futuro Incierto

Esa noche no pudo dormir. Se dedicó a dar vueltas en su habitación murmurando, viendo con nostalgia el rostro de All Might en sus paredes, recordando una y otra vez su infancia plagada con la sonrisa de Kacchan y tragando amargamente, angustiado por esa sensación de rotura que obstruía su garganta y lo hacía sentir inquieto.

La decisión de UA sería anunciada en dos días, cuando el celo de Kacchan terminara y los tres involucrados pudieran presentarse de nuevo a la academia. Su veredicto decidiría su futuro como héroes, pero más específicamente el del rubio, quien seguro se negaría a aceptar una simple disculpa diplomática para disipar las culpas y a limitarse por su condición de omega.

Era algo de lo que Deku estaba seguro. Kacchan, ese orgulloso, perfeccionista y egocéntrico héroe en ascenso no iba a dejarse pisotear por nadie. Lucharía con uñas y dientes para demostrar su valía aún si eso significaba ir en contra de UA y las leyes que privilegiaban a los alfas, y cuando ese momento llegara, él debía estar preparado.

No era tan ingenuo como para pensar que el muchacho aceptaría su apoyo gratamente, pero todo ese asunto les concernía a ambos. No podía solo echar la vista a un lado y dejarlo pelear por su cuenta para no herir más su orgullo, no cuando llevaba a penas ocho horas lejos de él y estaba a punto de morir de angustia.

Puede que fuera tan solo la estreches del lazo que ahora compartían, la intensidad de los sentimientos inconclusos y violentos que había entre ellos, el tiempo y los sueños que forjaron juntos cuando eran niños, las circunstancias injustas que los acorralaban o su sentido del deber, pero lo que sentía iba más allá de lo que podía explicar. Era tan profundo que apenas tenía sentido y a la vez tan abrazador que se sentía natural.

Deseaba actuar como un escudo para él, quitando de su camino todo aquello que no podía manejar, limpiando el trayecto para que pudiera luchar limpiamente, y es que no pretendía ganar la batalla por él; Katsuki era fuerte, no lo necesitaba tirando de él, sino a su lado, como un mediador. Dándole ese impulso que necesitaría cuando las cosas se pusieran duras, cuando todos le dieran la espalda y el mundo se enfrascara en hacerlo caer. Porque lo cierto era, que el mundo era cruel e irracional a veces, no quería a un omega salvando la ciudad o siendo más fuerte que un alfa, no quería ceder el poder a una minoría que siempre estuvo oprimida por el orden natural. Pero, ¿Cuál era el orden natural? Se cuestionaba Izuku pensando sobre lo radicales que eran las costumbres de los alfas para controlar a los omegas. Siempre con miedo, abusos y degradaciones, que no hacían más que demostrar lo acomplejados que se sentían los alfas hacia el poder, no podían soportar sentirse dominados. Y el lazo era justo eso. Un vínculo de dos direcciones que hacía a los alfas tan vulnerables como a los omegas. Hasta donde Izuku podía entender, tras esas largas horas de meditación y angustia que lo consumieron esa noche, le pertenecía tanto a Kacchan, como ahora Kacchan le pertenecía a él.

Lo entendió con los primeros rayos de sol que se colaron por su ventana y lo hicieron voltear analizando su habitación. Necesitaba más espacio y quizás una nueva cama si pretendía llevar allí a Kacchan.

Rio por lo bajo de manera un tanto amarga al considerarlo, ese rubio jamás aceptaría estar en el mismo espacio que él, pero no quería pasar otra noche como esa. Algo en el fondo le decía que las cosas estaban muy mal y quizás lo mejor sería acampar cerca de la casa del muchacho durante los próximos dos días, mientras aún se encontraba recluido y vulnerable por el celo.

-¿Izuku? ¿No pudiste dormir? _preguntó su madre con un tono bajo y adormitado al ver a su hijo parado frente a su puerta a primera hora de la mañana_

-Mamá, necesito que llames a la madre de Kacchan y le preguntes como está _pronunció el peliverde con una mirada seria, vestido con ropa holgada y con su mochila en la espalda más llena de lo normal_

-Es algo temprano _ respondió la mujer preocupada, tras echarle un vistazo al cielo aún opaco tras la ventana_

-Tengo un mal presentimiento… No _se corrigió pasando la mirada por el suelo en un gesto pensativo_ más bien creo que algo malo le pasa a Kacchan, puedo sentirlo.

La mujer lo vio por unos instantes descifrando lo que pretendía hacer, presionó los labios angustiada y herida por esa mirada impetuosa que se mantenía firme, pese a las palizas y las palabras crueles que había recibido.

-Quizás deberías mantenerte alejado un tiempo _dijo Inko con voz dulce, tratando de persuadirlo; lanzándole una mirada casi suplicante_ Mitsuki y su padre están con él, saben cómo manejarlo. No es bueno que estés cerca cuando él aun esta en celo.

-No puedo quedarme aquí sabiendo que algo malo le pasa, debo asegurarme de que esté a salvo _formó una expresión afligida y algo rabiosa_ otros alfas podrían… _no se atrevió a terminar_

-Tiene sus supresores y Mitsuki es fuerte, estoy segura de que nadie podría acercase a él.

-Voy a acampar cerca por si acaso.

-¡No! Es peligroso. Sé que sientes la necesidad de protegerlo, pero no es lo más prudente. Debemos respetar las condiciones de Katsuki.

-Sé que él no me quiere cerca, pero si algo le pasa y yo no estoy allí…

-¡Nada va a pasarle! _suspiró tratando de calmarse, se llevó la mano al rostro cubriéndose la boca y tras mirar la firmeza de su pequeño cedió _ está bien, voy a llamar a Mitsuki, pero promete que te mantendrás lejos hasta que su celo acabe.

El peliverde lo pensó apretando los tirantes de su mochila con frustración, vio con impotencia a su madre y analizó las consecuencias. Quizás esperar era lo mejor para aplacar un poco el rencor del rubio y evitar la ira de su madre.

-Lo prometo… _soltó bajo y a arrastrando las palabras sin ánimo_

El teléfono sonó cuatro veces hasta que la madre de Katsuki respondió. Su respuesta fue breve y seca: él está bien. Dijo limitándose a escuchar un gracias de parte de Inko antes de colgar. Y eso solo le provocó más nerviosismo a Izuku.

-Confía un poco en ella _dijo su madre tratando de sonreír mientras lo empujaba por el pasillo invitándolo a dejar la mochila y acompañarla en la mesa_

El desayuno fue silencioso y algo triste. Ambos miraban su plato sin ánimo dándole vueltas al asunto. Esta vez, más allá de sus intenciones y sus deseos casi ridículos de convivir con Katuski, Izuku no tenía un plan. No sabía cómo proceder para acercase, y eso era bastante gracioso, considerando que tenía un plan para todo lo demás.

La parte complicada, que era enfrentarse a UA y conseguir un acuerdo con sus padres, estaba trazada en su mente, pero no tenía la menor idea cómo conseguir que el rubio lo tolerara lo suficiente como para llevarlo a cabo.

Absolutamente todo dependía de la disposición de Kacchan, y Kacchan tan solo lo quería muerto. Suspiró llevándose un bocado a la boca.

-Él fue un poco cruel… _dijo su madre rompiendo la tensión con un tono pensativo y sincero que hizo tragar fuerte al peliverde_ lo que dijo… esa pelea… yo no se mucho sobre lo que pasó, pero nada justifica que haya sido tan duro; solo querías ayudarlo.

El chico sintió un nudo formarse en su garganta. Su madre hablaba sin saber cuan normal era esa faceta del rubio y cuánto daño le había hecho ya. Apretó los cubiertos pensando sobre lo descabellado que era lo que estaba haciendo y sin más soltó lo que supuso era más sensato para mantener las cosas en paz.

-Él puede ser algo temperamental, pero no lastimaría nadie a propósito _rio internamente con un aire doloroso, era algo que en verdad se había esforzado por creer durante muchos años_

Había sido una sombra para Katsuki por bastante tiempo, soportando sus abusos ante el espejismo de una amistad que jamás le devolvió nada y lo hizo preguntarse una y otra vez, si en verdad su heroico y altivo amigo, era un tirano. Pero la respuesta a esa pregunta siempre fue: no. Había muchas cosas complejas en su relación, pero parecía que el único culpable de haberle arrebatado el aprecio de Kacchan, fue su quirk.

De manera un tanto irónica, el destino lo dotó con talento siendo un omega y a él lo dejó a su suerte luciendo como una piedra en el camino del rubio pese a ser un alfa. Sonrió divertido al pensar en ello. Nada tenía sentido, ni su relación, ni la forma en la que siempre acababan involucrándose el uno con él otro, ni la manera en la que habían acabado las cosas, y menos aún esa carrera que sin más emprendió hacia la casa del rubio, rompiendo la promesa que le hizo a su madre.

Esa misma tarde, luego de decirse que debía avanzar cautelosamente, mando todo al carajo y corrió con el pulso acelerado, dispuesto a pelear a muerte para evitar que Todoroki le pusiera otra mano encima a su compañero.

Ese descarado mensaje de texto que de la manera más simplona lo retaba a ir y detenerlo, lo había tomado por sorpresa. No creyó que Shouto buscara enfrentarlo tan pronto y de manera directa. Y pronto descubrió que no era así.

Al salir de casa dejando atrás los gritos de su madre, se topó a penas al girar la esquina al chico bicolor. Este con un gesto de mano le pidió que lo siguiera y al final, se encontraron en un parque; en el parque en el que él y Kacchan solían jugar.

-No pensé que vinieras tan pronto… _dijo Shouto recostándose sobre una barandilla colorida, de manera tranquila y pensativa_ parece que solo mencionar a Katsuki te hace saltar. Creí que iba a tener que provocarte más. Por lo que sé, tienes prohibido acercarte a él mientras esté en celo, pero ibas directo a su casa, ¿no? _sonrió divertido_

-¿Qué es lo que pretendes? _soltó Midoriya sin rodeos, con los puños apretados a ambos lados y la vista fija sobre ese muchacho al que alguna vez respetó y admiró como un compañero de batalla y digno adversario_

-No me interesa ese omega, solo quiero aclarar las cosas contigo.

-Todo está claro. Hiciste algo horrible y debes pagar por ello.

-¿Horrible? Eres un alfa Midoriya, entiendes tan bien como yo cómo funcionan las cosas, él debió tomar sus supresores.

-¡El no hizo nada malo¡ _escupió con dolor sintiendo un vuelco en el estómago, incapaz de creer lo injusto que podía ser el hijo de Endeavor_ ¡lo tomaste por la fuerza! Pensé que tenías algo de respeto por la dignidad de los demás, pensé que eras diferente a tu padre…

El chico de hielo se irguió contra el peliverde acortando la distancia con brusquedad.

-Lo dice el chico que lo marco. ¿Acaso le preguntaste antes si quería ser tuyo? _preguntó con malicia como un golpe bajo_

El peliverde sintió una punzada de culpa directo en esa parte sensible que aún no había aclarado. Porque si bien, era cierto que sus intenciones con el rubio no eran posesivas, lo que hizo aún seguía pareciéndole un misterio.

-Eres tan culpable como yo… _remató el chico de hielo ante la mirada perpleja del pecoso_

Los ojos jade el Izuku permanecieron fijos sobre el muchacho, tratando de mantener su determinación, y es que nada de lo que ese chico o cualquiera dijera cambiaría lo que pensaba. Y él pensaba que hacer justicia era lo correcto.

-Actué sin pensar, pero voy a hacerme responsable de ello y espero que tu hagas lo mismo _dijo con una voz firme y casi como un hecho_

-¿Con responsable, te refieres a tirar tu vida a la basura atándote a ese omega defectuoso? No me hagas reír _dijo dando un paso hacia adelante e inclinándose para ver a Izuku_ ¿Quieres que yo le pase una pensión por haberme quedado con su virginidad o me disculpe de rodillas por haber hecho lo que haría cualquier alfa? _exclamó en tono de burla_ ¿Cuán ingenuo puedes ser? ¿No te das cuenta de que ese bastardo no daría un centavo por ti?

-El punto ahora es…que lo que pase con Kacchan me concierne a mí y no voy a quedarme de brazos cruzados si tratas de acercarte _dijo el peliverde de modo terminante y con el aura desafiante de un alfa, indispuesto a seguir el juego de Todoroki_ además, vine aquí por una razón…

El muchacho suavizó su gesto volviendo a su frío semblante cotidiano. Observó con desdén el rechazo del peliverde que sin intención de hablar más se colocaba en posición de combate y tras pensarlo poniendo por un momento la mirada en el cielo azulado, tomó la decisión de cambiar sus planes.

No había ido allí para enfrentar a Izuku. Sus intenciones tenían un trasfondo menos noble, pero con la mera intensión de calmar la cólera del muchacho se enfrascó en una pelea, y todo lo que pretendía tras darse de golpes con ese pecoso a causa de un omega al que ni siquiera quería, era conseguir que Izuku lo escuchara.

* * *

-¡Izuku! _exclamó Inko soltando el teléfono al ver la figura de su hijo atravesando la puerta_ ¿¡a donde fuiste!?

-Descuida mamá, no me acerqué a Kacchan _exhaló el peliverde formando una pequeña sonrisa mientras escondía las manos en su sudadera_ sólo necesitaba salir.

Los ojos de la mujer lo observaron incrédulamente, mientras la voz de Mitsuki se apagaba del otro lado de la línea.

-¿Peleaste? _preguntó contemplando la suciedad de su rostro y su ropa maltratada entre molesta y angustiada, con las manos apretadas sobre su delantal y los ojos húmedos_

-Todo está bien mamá _dijo el chico mintiéndole una vez más, sin dejar de sentirse mal al respecto_ iré a darme un baño, no te preocupes. No he causado ningún problema.

Cuando llegara el momento, ya sabría lidiar con esa mirada dolida que le dedicaba su madre cuando estaba decepcionada. Quizás sería al siguiente día, cuando el periódico local reportara la destrucción del parque infantil o los vecinos empezaran a hablar sobre el pequeño desastre que habían montado. Pero por hoy, todo lo que quería era curar sus heridas y dejar su mente en blanco.

Con cuidado se sacó la mano derecha del bolsillo para ponerla bajo el agua fría del lavamanos. Su piel empezaba a tomar un color purpura a lo largo de su brazo y el dolor era terrible. Seguro tenía algunas cuantas fracturas y hematomas frescos que pronto empezarían a causar problemas, pero optó por tratarlas de forma simple con el conocimiento básico que tenía hasta poder pedirle ayuda a Recovery Girl.

A esas alturas, el dueño del One for All ya estaba acostumbrado al dolor, sabía cómo lidiar con él y levantarse al otro día para seguir entrenando, pero no sabía cómo lidiar con los sentimientos contrarios que le causaba a veces usarlo.

Quizás All Might tuviera respuestas, o quizás solo no había una respuesta para lo que estaba sintiendo. Era difícil actuar como un héroe en ocasiones, pero todo lo que podía hacer era levantar la frente y vivir con sus decisiones, sacarlas adelante y creer en lo que estaba haciendo. Porque si no, todo estaría perdido.

Con la mano izquierda se frotó el rostro cansado. Las palabras de Todoroki al final de su encuentro seguían retumbándole en la cabeza. Habían sido inesperadas y fuera de contexto. Lo habían tomado con la guardia baja y lo hicieron reconsiderar algunas de las locas ideas que había estado albergando con esperanza sobre Kacchan.

La propuesta de Todoroki tenía mejores fundamentos que muchos de sus planes, era realista y justa, en lo que cabía resaltar, en medio de la turba de desventajas legales que limitaban a Kacchan. Tenía la clave para ser la solución a muchos problemas y beneficiar al rubio más de lo que él con todo su esfuerzo podría conseguir, pero había un problema. Uno que le encogió el corazón y le clavó puñaladas.

Todoroki no era un mentiroso. Su rostro lastimado y manchado con sangre lucía decidido al pedirle la tregua. Estaba seguro de que no iba a retractarse, pero él no creía ser capaz de renunciar a Kacchan a cambio. Y era algo tonto resistirse, parecía que al final el único que quería quedarse a su lado, en contra del mismo Katsuki, sus familias, sus amigos y el pasado; era él.

 **Notas de la autora:**

No deseo que la historia avance rápido, irá a un ritmo prudente que deje espacio para resolver los problemas y profundizar en los personajes. Así que podría tornarse algo lenta en ocasiones, pero la espera le da algo picante a la acción.

En el siguiente capítulo: Kacchan y su celo (las cosas no están tan tranquilas por allí).

Pd. Me agradaría saber sus impresiones.


	6. El Primer Celo

Ese chico de mirada cansada que se cubría con una manta, acurrucado en el piso, no era más el altivo y fuerte alfa que vio siempre en el espejo.

Era alguien extraño, capaz de llevar la frente al pido y pedir por sexo. Alguien débil incapaz de soportar el peso de su propio cuerpo, que flaqueaba deslizando su mano lentamente por su estómago para aliviarse y se excusaba entre lágrimas por haber perdido la batalla. Alguien patético a quien no quería mirar, un estorbo que saboteó todos sus planes, pisoteó su orgullo y acabó con su futuro mientras mecía las caderas tratando de saciarse con el cuerpo de un bastardo que lo tomó a la fuerza. ¿Ese era ahora él?

Se sacudió ante el escalofrío que lo recorrió al tocar su ingle. Sus músculos se tensaron gustosamente y su miembro brincó aliviado por el tacto. Era una sensación diferente a la que había tenido en otras ocasiones. El placer lo llenaban de tal manera que podía hacerlo sentir perdido, completamente cautivado, absorbido y lo suficientemente satisfecho como para hacerlo mandar al carajo todo y dejarse llevar.

Su cuerpo reaccionó de manera involuntaria elevando las caderas mientras frotaba frenéticamente su miembro, y un líquido viscoso empezó a descender por sus muslos. Era cosquilleante, centraba su placer en una zona que desconocía hasta esa mañana, pidiendo por más de eso que Todoroki le dio bruscamente, y haciéndolo luchar consigo mismo invadido por la curiosidad, el deseo y ese dolor que solo podía ser calmado metiendo algo dentro.

Fue así que deslizó sus dedos entre sus piernas hasta llegar a ese suave orificio que se abrió y contrajo gustoso alrededor ellos enviando una onda insoportable de placer por todas sus terminaciones nerviosas. La intensa sensación lo dejó derramarse de manera exquisita, liberándose de ese peso que había estado cargando por tanto tiempo. Entonces todo solo pasó a segundo plano, fue así por largos minutos en los que solo observó el techo extendido sobre el suelo respirando agitado.

Acaba de masturbarse usando también ese desagradable lugar entre sus muslos. Lo pensó soltando un suspiro pesado antes de tratar de sentarse para buscar la botella de agua que su madre le había dejado en algún lugar en medio de ese desastre que había hecho en su habitación por la madrugada.

Había discos y cartas dispersos por el suelo, el sonido bajo de una pesada tonada de guitarra eléctrica sonaba de fondo, su portátil aún prendido en una esquina reproducía sin sonido una sosa película de superhéroes que por alguna razón aún guardaba, luego de verla hasta el cansancio en su infancia, su teléfono seguía vibrando con notificaciones que no pensaba responder, y un remolino de sábanas estaba envuelto a su alrededor.

Había estado en medio de ese tiradero por horas, tendido sobre el piso apretándose a sí mismo para mantenerse quieto y suprimir los terribles temblores. Jugando a lo que sea que pudiera mantenerlo ocupado, sacando de los cajones cosas llenas de recuerdos e historias que por alguna razón siempre estaban relacionados con Deku, y al final, pese al terrible sabor de boca que le causaban, eran mejor que pensar en sexo. Porque parecía que todo lo que era capaz de formular su mente en esos momentos tenía que ver con cosas obscenas y eso en verdad lo estaba volviendo loco.

Lo había hecho dar vueltas en círculos, tirarse del cabello y golpear los puños contra las paredes hasta que no pudo más, hasta que la necesidad era tan fuerte que ni siquiera podía ponerse de pie y le hacía difícil respirar, pero pese a todo su esfuerzo al final lo venció.

No podía evitar sentirse decepcionado de sí mismo. Era como haberse traicionado y ahora estaba de luto, caminando pesadamente y algo encorvado tan solo porque estaba a punto de morirse de sed.

Tragó con fuerza hasta vaciar la botella cuando la encontró, rodando junto a la puerta y una nota que indicaba que al otro lado había comida. No lo pensó dos veces, sin más salió a tomar la bandeja y se sentó sobre su cama a devorarla.

No había comido nada desde hacía mucho, su estómago se sentía completamente vacío y dolorido. Pero no fue hasta que probó el primer bocado que se sintió hambriento, realmente hambriento y un poco más cuerdo.

La vida había vuelto a él tras una larga noche de agonía, gracias a un trabajo rápido con la mano. Era algo estúpido si lo pensaba en retrospectiva, y es que todo ese dolor podría haberse aliviado desde el inicio con un poco de atención y menos terquedad. Pero lo que acabada de hacer no era nada fácil.

Sentarse allí y masturbarse sin más durante los tres días que duraba su celo, era un acto de aceptación y derrota al que nunca estuvo dispuesto. Él no era un sumiso objeto sexual que pudiera aceptar tranquilo la vida omega que le estaban ofreciendo.

Ir a una escuela mediocre, tener un trabajo mediocre y vivir a costas de un alfa, encerrado en casa cada que se diera la ocasión para tener sexo hasta saciar su lascivo cuerpo idiota que solo actuaba en pos de la reproducción, era una vida vacía que no pensaba aceptar.

Sus sueños eran mucho más grandes que eso, su ambición y su poder eran atraídos naturalmente hacia la grandeza y la lucha como si hubiera sido creado para la historia, como una leyenda viva, demasiado grande para ese cuerpo lujurioso estaba feliz tras masturbarse y seguía humedeciéndose pidiendo más. No podía llegar a ningún lugar de esa forma.

Estaba empeñado en demostrarse a sí mismo que podía soportar. Que era más fuerte que el celo y sus estúpidas ideas de acostarse con Deku. Que no necesitaba un alfa y le importaba un carajo la marca, que iba a ser un héroe y a callar a todos, porque podía encerrarlo ni manipular su vida. Porque no iba a detenerse cada mes a atender su cuerpo en vez de entrenar y hacerse fuerte, no iba a convertirse en la puta de nadie.

Con ese pensamiento en mente se levantó quejándose por el bulto que apretaba sus pantalones y buscó con la mirada las pastillas a medio terminar que había dejado en su escritorio.

La primera vez no habían surtido efecto los supresores, con la indicación de Recovery Girl intentó una vez más en la madrugada, pero su cuerpo seguía rechazándolos. De esa forma había acabado al borde el colapso y la locura de la abstinencia, pero iba a intentarlo una vez más y esta vez debía funcionar o estaba acabado.

Podía sentir su temperatura elevándose y sus piernas temblando. Su vista algo nublada y la respiración pesada. Deslizó con cuidado su mano por la tela húmeda de su bóxer, para verificar lo obvio, y sus dedos a penas se movieron temblorosos y rígidos, incapaces de encontrar el camino.

Parecía que podía perderse fácilmente en esos pocos centímetros de piel, como si ahora su cuerpo fuera un territorio extraño que jamás había tocado y sabía que de explorarlo no podría dar vuelta atrás y parar. Toda su parte baja estaba mojada, su miembro sumamente enrojecido y adolorido se quemaba contra la tela apretada de sus pantalones deportivos y la sensación de sus dedos aún palpitaba en sus adentros. Pero no eran sus dedos lo que les causaban una deliciosa anticipación y la necesidad frenética de traer a su alfa por los pelos y sentarse a horcajadas sobre su miembro.

Quería acostarse con Deku, realmente lo necesitaba y eso era ridículo considerando que jamás habían tenido ninguna clase de acercamiento sexual.

Ese nerd siempre le había parecido simple y patético, pero de pronto una imagen más erótica empezaba a formarse en su mente sobre él. Y si se lo preguntaban, tendría más sentido que deseara acostarse de nuevo con Todoroki y luego matarlo, o incluso ir detrás de cualquiera con un cuerpo apetecible antes de pensar en Deku, pero al parecer ese era el efecto de la marca.

Ese orgasmo que había alcanzado con sus dientes enterrados en su cuello tenía que haberle trastornado la cabeza, porque parecía cada vez más irresistible la idea de pasar el resto de su celo con él.

Simplemente lo quería, sin sentido, sin razón coherente, sin más fuerza de voluntad para evitarlo y entonces pensó que quizás sería mejor dormir.

No quería pasarse otro día en el piso soportando las punzadas de su parte baja y tampoco quería hacerlo masturbándose y pisoteando el poco orgullo que le quedaba llamando a Deku.

Estaba cansado de todo. Ya no quería pensar sobre si ser omega o partirles la cara a todos para tratar de colarse en el mundo de los alfas, no quería sentirse impotente y encerrado entre esas cuatro paredes, ni escuchar la voz preocupada de su madre tras la puerta pidiéndole que dejara de luchar contra su naturaleza, así que tomó el resto de las pastillas y las molió en su mano, dispuesto a jugar un todo o nada.

* * *

Su madre estaba mintiendo cuando dijo que todo estaba bien con él. Llevaba inconsciente medio día y sus feromonas se habían extinguido del todo.

La mujer había tratado de mantener la calma y llamó a un doctor que sin más se volteó para desahuciarla y luego se largó cobrando una tarifa entera por un suero y una inyección.

-Póngalo en una habitación con su compañero y rece para que no se maten _fue todo lo que le dijo _

No había nada más que hacer por él. Había sobrepasado la dosis prescrita y solo restaba esperar que su sistema procesara el medicamento y siguiera manteniendo a raya sus feromonas. Pero, él celo seguiría su curso natural cuando pasara el efecto.

Se frotó el rostro cansada, cubriendo al muchacho con cariño antes de apagar su lámpara y dedicarse a recoger el tiradero del cuarto.

Un nudo le cerró la garganta al agacharse y contemplar el desastre. Eran juegos, cuadernos con notas, discos y hasta una que otra foto lo que había disperso. Y cada uno le decía lo duro que se había estado esforzando para luchar contra el celo, cuanto estaba sufriendo, cuan imposible se le hacía la idea de ser omega y cuan duro sería ese camino que estaba dispuesto a seguir por sus ideales.

Se atragantó con el llanto, tratando de ser silenciosa. Movida por la culpa y la impotencia. Y es que, si tan solo hubiera puesto un poco de más de atención, si hubiera hecho caso de aquellas señales, si no hubiera estado tan ocupada criando a un alfa bravo y duro, nada de eso le habría pasado a su bebé.

Se sentía responsable por no haberlo protegido e inculcar en él esas ideas de superioridad que lo hacían menospreciar su condición de omega. Y estaba acorralada por una dura cuestión. Era su deber velar por la felicidad de su hijo, aún si eso significaba ir en contra de sus deseos, y la mejor decisión a largo plazo era obvia. No podía seguir consintiendo su rechazo a sí mismo y verlo cometer impudencias para seguir su camino. Tenía que poner un alto y ayudarlo a elegir lo correcto. Y lo correcto, era aceptarse y aceptar su marca.

Apretó los puños sintiéndose rabiosa al solo pensarlo, pero no importaba cuanto le doliera o la desgarrara pensar en entregarle su hijo a alguien más. Izuku era una buena opción.

Lo conocía desde que Inko lo puso en sus brazos siendo un bebé y el muchacho era lo bastante gentil y paciente como para soportar las rabietas de su Katsuki. No esperaba que él y su hijo fueran a formar una pareja, pero por el bien de ambos lo mejor era conseguir que se llevaran lo suficientemente bien como para irse juntos a la cama.

El teléfono sonó haciéndola soltar lo que estaba haciendo. Acarició el rostro su hijo antes de salir y se acercó con cuidado a la puerta para asegurarse de que todo estaba en orden antes de girarse y contestar la línea que estaba en el pasillo.

La voz de Inko la sorprendió lanzándole preguntas que la hicieron sentir atrapada, y es que de ser cierto que el peliverde estaba de camino a su casa o a punto de tocar a la puerta no sabría cómo reaccionar. Pero antes de que pudiera contestar del todo a la pregunta, la voz de la madre muchacho se dirigió a alguien más.

Escuchó la conversación atenta a cada cosa que dijo el pecoso, mientras apretaba el teléfono con fuerza y trataba de convencerse sobre lo que estaba pensado.

-Izuku volvió, lamento haberte molestado Mitsuki. _se disculpó Inko, sacándola de los enredados pensamientos que estaba teniendo_

-Inko _llamó sintiendo un amargo nudo en la garganta_ lamento pedírtelo de pronto, pero eh estado pensado, hablé con mi esposo esta mañana sobre ello y nos gustaría que tu e Izuku nos acompañen a cenar esta noche.

La peliverde se quedó muda por un momento. La voz de la otra mujer sonaba contrariada y realmente parecía estar haciendo un gran esfuerzo, pero la propuesta no dejaba de ser sorprendente y le tomó un momento captar su intensión.

-E-estaríamos encantados _tartamudeó dudosa sobre lo que debía hacer luego del terrible conflicto que se desató la última vez_ pero, ¿Katsuki está de acuerdo?

-Lo estará… _se limitó a decir bajando la voz_ y si no es mucha molestia… ¿podría venir Izuku preparado para quedarse?

 **Notas de la Autora:**

Creo que jamás había actualizado un domingo por la noche, pero no quería quedarme sin subir el capítulo.

Muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios, es realmente motivador y divertido leer sus opiniones. Espero que podamos seguir avanzando semanalmente con la historia sin retrasos. Y como dije, las cosas irán lentas, pero se avecina la tormenta.

Hasta la próxima semana.


	7. Consenso

Su madre acomodó varias veces su ropa antes de salir. Revisó su cabello, practicó su saludo y preguntó tanto como pudo si estaba seguro de ir.

Izuku respondió con una tenue sonrisa, se giró y caminó delante de ella con tanta seguridad que por un momento pareció como si en verdad supiera lo que estaba haciendo. Pero al observar su pequeña figura bajo la luz parpadeante del alumbrado, solo podía ver a un muchacho asustado que apretaba los puños tratando de ocultar el temblor de sus manos.

Fue una caminata silenciosa y cargada con nerviosismo. Ambos sabían lo apresurado, incierto y peligroso que era meterse en la boca del lobo a penas a un día de haber iniciado el conflicto y la reciente pelea de Izuku no hacía las cosas mejores. Pero, pese a todo, la mujer lo acompañó con la frente en alto, sosteniéndose con un paso tambaleante y una expresión angustiada, que se borraron del todo cuando se paró frente a la puerta de su vieja amiga y el aire a su alrededor se hizo demasiado denso como para seguir respirando.

Vio por última vez a su hijo, confirmando que aquella expresión reacia y decidida seguía en su rostro dejándola en ridículo, y es que a veces su pequeño era tan valiente que podía sorprenderla, hacerla sentir culpable y silenciar un poco su cobardía. Después de todo, no iba a dejar que su pequeño se enfrentara solo al enemigo, no, ella debía caminar a su lado aún si para ello debía atragantarse con el miedo que se le atoraba en la garganta y levantar la mano para golpear aquella tenebrosa puerta.

Sus golpes resonaron dejando todo quieto en una angustiante espera que pareció eterna, hasta que la madre del rubio apareció con aquella típica sonrisa de medio lado y algo picaresca que tenía.

Era como si nada fuera de lo común hubiera ocurrido en los últimos días.

La mujer se dedicó a ignorar los hechos trágicos que rodeaban aquella reunión, dejándose la vida en acomodar a sus invitados, servir la cena, recitar un monólogo animado y palmear en la espalda a su esposo para que se uniera la charla. Todo tan escandalosa y apresuradamente que no dejó espacio para preguntas que pudieran arruinar el ambiente.

Una de esas preguntas era seguramente, por qué el centro de aquella reunión no estaba presente. El comedor fue ocupado únicamente por los padres del rubio e Izuku y su madre, que tomaron asiento arrastrados en un plan bastante animado en comparación a lo que el peliverde esperaba al embarcarse en aquella misión suicida.

Una cotidiana escena se desarrolló sin más en el comedor una vez iniciada la cena, Mitsuki incitó a Deku sin descanso hasta que consiguió que el pecoso se uniera a ella en una plática bastante fluida que con notable esfuerzo sostuvieron hablando de nada en particular, durante el resto de la cena.

Junto a ellos, en silencio, Inko y el hombre al que la rubia codeaba cada que estallaba en risa, observaban perplejos y algo contrariados la rareza de la interacción, preguntándose sin habían olvidado la paliza que la mujer le dio hace un día al pecoso tan solo por dirigirle la palabra y no pudieron evitar intercambiar miradas un par de veces cuestionándose mutuamente, hasta decidir rendirse buscándole sentido y simplemente dejarse llevar para hacer funcionar las cosas, tanto como ese par lo estaba haciendo.

-Izuku, ¿podrías ayudarme a recoger la mesa? _preguntó la rubia luego de tomar el último sorbo de su vaso, mientras se ponía de pie con la misma energía que había mantenido durante la velada_

El peliverde asintió, apresurándose a quitar de sus manos los platos que había recogido para llevarlos a la cocina. Entonces Mitsuki tan solo lo siguió sonriendo, algo divertida por su pequeño acto de caballerosidad.

Hasta donde recordaba Izuku siempre había sido bastante atento. Cuando era niño su lindo rostro sonriente era la cosa más tierna y gentil. Era la clase de pequeño que regala flores a las señoras en el parque y llora a la más mínima provocación, el completo opuesto de su pequeño brabucón que siempre volvía orgulloso por sus raspones.

En aquel entonces podría haber jurado que esos dos un día se encontraría como un alfa y un omega, pero jamás esperó que su orgulloso y talentoso hijo fuera quién volvería a casa con una marca en el cuello.

-No es necesario que los laves..._dijo al verlo tomar el jabón y la esponja para ponerse a limpiar_

El muchacho sonrió y se ofreció a hacerlo de tal manera que simplemente lo dejó, colocándose a su lado con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y una mirada escudriñánte que se volvió severa a medida que lo estudiaba.

El chico era fuerte, sereno y responsable, o al menos lo suficientemente concienzudo y estúpido como para querer hacerse cargo de su hijo y en ello podía darle crédito, pero no estaba segura de que tan diestro podría ser el pecoso para convivir con Katsuki, y es que ese rubio rebelde con un carácter tan asqueroso como el suyo, podía llegar a ser un verdadero problema que incluso ella tenía dificultades controlando.

En medio de sus consideraciones llegó a comparar su relación con la que tenía con su esposo, pero no era lo mismo unir a dos alfas veteranos, que a un pequeño alfa que apenas acababa de descubrirse a si mismo y un revoltoso y violento omega con problemas de actitud. Era como meter dos enemigos naturales en una jaula y pretender que al siguiente día se llevaran bien. Pero por inconsciente y peligroso que eso sonara, era justo lo que planeaba hacer.

Había agotado sus opciones en el instante en que vio a su pequeño inconsciente. Todos sus planes, alternativas y rabia generalizada hacia cualquier cosa que amenazara la seguridad de su hijo no habían sido suficientes para frenar lo obvio.

La verdad que entendió mientras vagaba por la casa esperando frenéticamente que su bebé despertara, era que no podía ir en contra de la naturaleza.

Su pequeño era un omega y necesitaba saciar su instinto reproductor. Y puede que no entendiera la mitad de lo que significaba aquello, pero no pensaba obligarlo a ir en contra de lo que era y apoyar más su autodesprecio.

Quería que su hijo fuera capaz de pararse orgulloso y demostrarle al mundo de lo que era capaz como un omega, quería que mandara al carajo el estúpido estereotipo bajo el que lo habían tachado y se abriera camino tan arrasadoramente como siempre lo había hecho. Pero, sobre todo, quería que supiera que estaba orgullosa, que reconocía su lucha y amaba cada parte de él.

Fue lo que soltó en aquel suspiro, sintiendo el pecho contraído mientras deslizaba la mano suavemente por la cabeza de Izuku y pasaba detrás de él.

El peliverde se paralizó aterrorizado por él contacto, paró en seco lo que estaba haciendo y no soltó el aliento hasta que escuchó a la mujer salir de la cocina.

Lo que acababa de experimentar era una de las situaciones más tensas e inciertas que había vivido. Por casi quince minutos la mirada rojiza de la mujer lo escudriñó como si estuviera revisando cada rincón oscuro de su mente y haciendo una lista de defectos mientras apretaba sus puños de vez en cuando y guardaba silencio.

Una fuerte hostilidad formaba su postura rígida, recostada a su lado junto al fregadero, creando una gran brecha que no solo indicaba su rencor y desconfianza, sino que ponía en evidencia la diplomacia oscura de su actuación y sus palabras a lo largo de la cena.

Realmente no esperaba que las cosas fueran fáciles con ella, iba dispuesto a recibir otra paliza y algunas cuantas amenazas cuando aceptó su invitación, pero su actuación hogareña y conciliadora lo ponía más nervioso que si hubiera armado otro escándalo.

Fue aún más inquietante encontrarse con su madre y el padre de Kacchan hablando con seriedad en la sala y a la madre del chico invitándolo a sentarse.

Tragó profundo al escucharla aclararse la garganta e inclinarse frente a él.

-Izuku, nos gustaría que tú y Katsuki se llevaran bien. _empezó con un tono calmado y lento, que hacía sentir al peliverde como un niño pequeño siendo regañado_

La mirada de su madre era atenta, lo observaba con angustia, pero algo le decía que en su ausencia había cambiado de bando y esta vez estaba solo.

-Deseo lo mismo..._se atrevió a decir, analizando los rostros de todos y vio a su madre sonreírle como apoyo_

-Sabemos que ustedes no empezaron bien y no pretendemos que se lleven bien de inmediato, pero deben cooperar por ahora.

El chico se sintió algo desconcertado al sentir la mano de la mujer sobre la suya.

-Lo que trato de decir _continuó con el mayor tacto que pudo_ es que quiero que subas allá arriba y lo ayudes.

Izuku tardó un par de segundos en entender. Se sonrojó terriblemente y apartó las manos agitándolas en señal de negación.

\- ¿No creen que es muy pronto? _preguntó agitado_ ¡yo no quiero tener esa clase de relación con él y no creo que él quiera tener esa clase de relación conmigo! Tal vez sea mejor que vallamos despacio y...

\- ¡Izuku! _exclamó su madre frenando lo que ofrecía ser un largo monólogo_ escucha a Mistuki, por favor. Llegamos a un acuerdo sobre esto y creemos que es lo mejor para ambos.

-P-pero... _tartamudeó el peliverde empezando a sentir temor, viéndose acorralado por la mirada de los tres adultos que estaban a su alrededor_ yo no puedo...

Esos adultos no entendían quizás que cuando hablaba de hacerse cargo se refería a sentimientos amistosos y fraternales de solidaridad y sentido del deber por los que estaba dispuesto a trabajar y luchar a favor del rubio e incluso convivir con él de manera cercana, en algo que casi rayaba al romance clásico de las novelas. Pero su mente adolescente que aún no aceptaba del todo su instinto de alfa no estaba preparada para el sexo y aún menos para relacionar ese concepto con Kacchan.

Esos tres espectadores que no entendían mucho de la complejidad de su relación con ese rubio estaban confabulados en un plan que iba a acabar muy mal. Y es que el solo pensar en estar a solas con el omega y no pelear, era una fantasía muy lejana que no planeaba en un futuro cercano.

\- Podrás _dijo el hombre helándole los huesos con su semblante sereno_ Eres un alfa. Puede que tus características aún no se hayan manifestado del todo, pero sabrás que hacer y él reaccionará a instintivamente.

\- Los omegas tienen un periodo de celo de tres días cada mes _llamó su atención la voz de la rubia_ En ese tiempo Katsuki necesitará que lo acompañes, así que vendrás aquí y te quedarás con él.

\- Estoy seguro de que él se sentiría mejor tomando sus supresores y manejándolo solo..._trató de debatir_

La rubia suspiró llevándose la mano al rostro con frustración y es que ese era un tema que no quería tocar. Pero no iban a llegar a ninguna parte si ese pequeño alfa asustadizo y virgen no llegaba a entender la gravedad del asunto.

-Cuando le pediste a Inko que me llamara esta mañana, sabías que algo andaba mal, ¿no? _cuestionó pidiendo su mirada y Deku asintió_ Katsuki se tomó casi media docena supresores y solo consiguió intoxicarse. Estuvo inconsciente la mitad del día y cuando despertó sus feromonas volvieron a ser tan intensas como al inicio. Su cuerpo rechaza los componentes así que no hay manera de frenar los síntomas del celo. No puede hacerlo solo.

El peliverde no respondió. Bajo la mirada con desconcierto y en algún punto, por encima de los sentimientos contradictorios que estaba teniendo, entendió que lo que le pedían no era tan descabellado. Tan solo estaban tratando de ayudar al rubio, después de todo y no había otra forma. Era eso lo que significaba tener una marca, llegó a entenderlo también, aunque bastante tarde.

Era eso lo que buscaban desesperadamente todos los sujetos contra los que se enfrentó para llegar a Kacchan. Pero por más que le diera vueltas no había forma de que pudiera hacerlo el también.

Izuku podía ser muy lento para algunas cosas, nunca había pensado en acostarse con Kacchan o lo había imaginado de manera sexual, y sin duda la idea era demasiado imposible para su mente alfa aún en desarrollo, pero allí estaba todos, seguros por alguna razón de que ese plan iba a funcionar.

-Podrían llevarse mejor y podrás pasar más tiempo con él. Tendrán la oportunidad de hablar _dijo su madre con esperanza, despertándolo con su última oración y es que hablar era justamente lo que Izuku pretendía al ir allí, tan solo hablar y llegar tener una última oportunidad de quedarse a su lado, aún en contra de lo que podía lograr Todoroki_

Quería demostrar que ellos tenían una oportunidad juntos, fue lo que le explicó a su madre sin omitir el detalle de la pelea al verse amenazado por lo que pudiera ocurrir en la cena. Y la mujer se lo había tomado bastante bien, considerando lo mucho que rechazaba la violencia. Lo había entendido tan bien que se había aventurado a crear un acuerdo con los padres del rubio para acercarlos.

-No quiero dañarlo... _exhaló por lo bajo, liberando su mayor preocupación y dejando una expresión contrariada en los presentes_

Todos entendieron a que se refería el peliverde. Sintieron un nudo en la garganta y el pesar fue generalizado. Una violación no era algo que pudiera olvidarse a la ligera y pedirle a Katsuki que dejara de lado la traumática experiencia tan pronto, para acostarse con el alfa que lo marco era demasiado. Pero dejarlo a su suerte con el dolor del celo no resuelto era una tortura innecesaria.

El chico debía aceptarse y permitirse aliviar el dolor o acabaría consigo mismo muy pronto.

-Entonces esfuérzate para hacer que te acepte _dijo la rubia como última indicación antes de ponerse de pie_

Los tres confabuladores intercambiaron palabras por última vez mientras Izuku respiraba profundo tratando de calmarse. Repasaron su plan de contingencia por si las cosas se tornaban complicadas y entonces se giraron hacia él sentenciándolo como si la hora de su ejecución hubiera llegado.

El peliverde se paró de manera temblorosa tratando de mantener una apariencia firme, pero su renuencia, su incertidumbre y su temor eran tan evidentes que luego de recibir un abrazo de despedida de su madre tuvo que ser arrastrado hasta el segundo piso.

Su cuerpo estaba tan rígido que apenas logró doblar las rodillas en las escaleras y no sintió el zangoloteo hasta la segunda vez que la rubia lo agitó, tratando de asegurarse de que seguía lúcido.

-Escucha Izuku, necesito que vallas allí y lo enfrentes como un hombre.

La oyó decir con una expresión decidida y no importó cuanto lo hubiera mentalizado, lo mucho que le tomó reunir valor o esa leve excitación que le produjo el aroma que escapaba por debajo de la puerta. Sencillamente no estaba preparado para entrar allí. Pero no tuvo ninguna oportunidad de escapar, antes que pudiera siquiera considerarlo, la rubia lo tomó por los hombros y lo empujó dentro cerrándole la puerta en la cara.

Estaba perdido.

 **Notas de la Autora:**

Parece que se me está haciendo costumbre esto de actualizar a última hora. Lamento la tardanza. También quiero agradecer por sus comentarios, me divierto y emociono mucho leyéndolos, así que si tiene la oportunidad cuénteme sus impresiones.

Hasta la próxima semana. Y como dato extra puedo decir que me gusta el erotismo que se da lentamente, ya saben... poquito a poquito xD


	8. Instintos Irresueltos

Una sensación fría le recorrió la espalda cuando esa mirada rojiza cayó sobre él. Lo petrificó deteniendo el paso del aire a sus pulmones y el hormigueo de su parte baja. Lo redujo despojándolo de sus armas, atrapado en un territorio extraño del que no recordaba nada.

Justo detrás de él, en medio de esa oscuridad que lo hacía sentir inquieto y el remolino concentrado de feromonas que se había instalado en cada rincón de la habitación, estaba Kacchan. Lo sabía sin necesidad de voltear, advertido por el espíritu predador y los sentimientos turbulentos que emanaba.

Era nada menos que una presa atrapada en su trampa y su cuerpo lo anticipaba llenándose de nerviosismo, calor y sensaciones extrañas.

Trató de girar el rostro, despegando la mirada del piso tan solo por el arrebato de ese vuelco que golpeó su estómago cuando el rubio entonó un gruñido bajo. Pero se volvió de inmediato cubriéndose con los brazos para esquivar el golpe que impacto la puerta.

Un vaso estalló justo junto a él, seguido de un azafate que rodó haciendo un estruendoso sonido metálico, mientras él se deslizaba hacia el piso sujetándose la entrepierna y apretando los dientes. La puntería de Kacchan era tremenda.

\- ¡Mantén esa asquerosa cosa abajo! _le gruño el rubio con un todo despectivo que hacía referencia a la erección que acababa de erradicar con un golpe_

El peliverde asintió, recostando el cuerpo entumecido contra la puerta y conteniendo las lágrimas que se acumularon en sus ojos con esfuerzo. Entonces el rubio se deslizó sobre sus codos dejándose caer de vuelta al piso.

Su cuerpo se acomodó torpemente de lado tratando de calmarse lo suficiente para tomar una buena bocanada de aire y suprimir el sofoco. Divisó la temblorosa figura de Izuku hecha un ovillo al otro extremo del cuarto y sintiéndose a salvo momentáneamente decidió cerrar los ojos por un instante.

A penas podía alcanzar el aire por encima del terrible calor que lo estaba asfixiando y el dolor que apaleaba su parte baja era ya insoportable.

Estar consiente se había convertido en una cansada tortura que lentamente lo estaba acabando. Desde el segundo en el que ese maldito alfa piso su casa, la lucha había sido colosal. Cada parte de su cuerpo clamaba por la atención de ese bastardo, quemándolo con cada deseo obsceno que tomaba forma en su mente. Enviándolo sobre el borde de la cordura hasta estar a punto de quebrarse y no podía resistir más.

Se quedó allí tumbado sin fuerzas, jadeando sonoramente con la vista borrosa y la humedad escurriendo por sus muslos.

Era la escena más patética y humillante que seguramente jamás le había mostrado a alguien. Pero los ojos de su compañero lo observaron fascinados.

El rostro adolorido y algo pálido de Izuku, lo vigiló desde el hueco de sus brazos, totalmente pasmado. Su mirada atenta, algo curiosa y a veces inquieta, se plantó sobre el omega sin reparo atraído primeramente por la suavidad de sus facciones vencidas por el cansancio.

Su boca entre abierta y caliente, soltando gemidos bajos al ritmo de su respiración se le hizo erótica, tanto como la blancura de su piel, que brillaba ligeramente bajo el umbral parpadeante de la cortina y lo obligó a recorrer cada parte expuesta.

Ese cuerpo firme, bien formado y de curvas contoneadas que lo atrapó culposamente haciéndolo tragar fuerte cada que los músculos de su abdomen se contraían con una respiración profunda. Lo permitió experimentar por primera vez el arrebato de la atracción sexual.

Un impulso que contradijo todo lo que creía y le demostró a base de infinidad de sensaciones, que la atracción por esos suaves cuerpos femeninos con los que fantaseó cuando creía ser un beta, no se acercaba en lo más mínimo al retorcido gusto que le daba el cuerpo de ese omega.

Tenía que estar realmente loco para aceptar que la nada delicada forma de ese bastardo, lo ponía. Pero, no podía borrar esa gustosa sonrisa que se formaba en su rostro llena de remordimientos mientras toda clase de pensamientos vulgares lo atacaban. Deseos propios de un alfa, que se reducirán a poseer, tomar, y marcar. Un primitivo y profundo instinto que buscaba apoderarse de él por completo y lo hizo sentir avergonzado.

Se encontró tratando de desviar la mirada y ocultando la erección que empezaba a erguirse en su resentida entrepierna, al ser descubierto. Los ojos rojizos de Kacchan lo había capturado infraganti y no le permitieron huir.

Lo atraparon dándole más de una razón para estar nervioso y es que, esa mirada violenta jamás había lucido tan contrariada, exhausta y suplicante. Delataba una súplica reprimida que aún conservaba algo de orgullo, trasmitiéndole su rencor con un gruñido de advertencia de vez en cuando.

Katsuki era como un orgulloso y altanero canino mostrando su supremacía y territorialismo aún en el celo. Capaz de clavarle los colmillos a su pareja en la garganta en pleno acto sexual para demostrar su poderío como el dominante, pese a encontrarse sometido.

Podía sentir su excitación tan clara y desbordante como su lucha interna, contradictoria al aroma dulce que lo golpeaba directamente en el rostro cada que el rubio se movía tratando de encontrar una posición de defensa en su estado deplorable. Podía sentir su llamado violento, exigiendo atención, ordenando placer por parte de su pareja, pero incapaz de ponerlo en palabras sin atragantarse con su orgullo.

No importaba como lo viera, estaba sufriendo. Y su lucha se le atoraba en la garganta. La sintió en carne propia peleando contra sus propios instintos en algún punto de esa larga encrucijada que sostuvieron mediante el contacto visual. Tratando de resolver sus propios problemas mientras cada pequeño movimiento del muchacho parecía incitarlo, haciéndolo contraerse una y otra vez para obligarse permanecer en su lugar, pero su autocontrol estaba llegando al límite.

Lo entendió forzándose a apretar los párpados y a encontrar algo de calma en medio de la locura que tenía temblando su parte baja, para establecer sus límites y definir sus propias reglas.

Reunió toda su fuerza de voluntad para empujarse a hacer su siguiente movimiento con calma. Aspiró suavemente posicionándose con cautela ante la mirada alerta de su oponente y avanzó.

Kacchan trató de incorporarse de manera torpe y apresurada al percibir su primer movimiento. Dispuesto a protegerse con uñas y dientes, pero su cuerpo no reaccionó más. A penas logró elevar un puño rosando el rostro del peliverde, cuando se posicionó sobre él.

Entonces se retorció impotente, desesperado, aterrado y completamente acelerado por el simple rose de sus cuerpos. Empujando al pecoso con manos temblorosas y tirones que acabaron en el instante en el que Deku tocó su piel con sus labios.

La mirada atónita de Katsuki se estrechó sintiendo un irrefrenable cúmulo de sensaciones al contemplar el rostro sonrojado del peliverde tratando de darle una sonrisa vacilante mientras entregaba cortos besos sobre su pecho expuesto.

Era el rostro de alguien que trataba de obtener su aprobación con paciencia, mientras temblaba adolorido por su propia excitación. Que lo acarició suavemente y de la manera más casta que pudo haciendo al rubio perder toda su energía, sacudido por deseos que lo sobrepasaban, y es que ese rostro se le hacía terriblemente seductor. Sus caricias le causaron un revuelo extraño que hizo estragos en su vientre y lentamente venció todas sus dudas dejando nada más que ideas claras y deseos incontenibles, que le hicieron preguntarse cómo fue que no llegó a esa resolución antes.

La sensación que hormigueaba por todo el cuerpo causada por la excitación del descubrimiento era la mejor maldita cosa que había sentido en mucho tiempo. Katsuki estaba experimentado una clase de poder que no había sentido antes. Una sensación de dominio generada por la atención, los mimos y la sumisión de su alfa, que la interpretó a su manera, dándole un nuevo sentido a lo que era ser un omega.

Para Kacchan ser un omega significó la adoración y complacencia sexual de su pareja, le dio un estatus que quería afirmar poniendo sus propias reglas para mantener el control.

Izuku apretó los puños reteniendo un quejido cuando los dientes del omega se clavaron en su cuello. Entraron de lleno acompañados por un gruñido posesivo que inmovilizó al alfa por unos instantes y desató toda clase de sensaciones que de forma implícita pactaron algo.

Kacchan acabada, no solo de establecer su estatus dominante en rivalidad con el suyo, sino de declararlo su territorio y aceptar su incitación sexual.

No pudo frenar su impulso de lanzarse también a su cuello y darle un mordisco provocador que acabó como un beso e hizo a su compañero soltar su agarre. Devoró ese pálido cuello con la intención de quedarse grabado allí, presionando su cuerpo suavemente contra el del rubio en el acto.

El chico se retorció debajo de él provocando más contacto. Un toque rudo y errático que le mostró su urgencia, haciéndolo olvidar el preámbulo y yendo directo a su entrepierna, mientras hundía los dientes en su pecho.

Su mano presionó el bulto húmedo que había tras los delgados pantalones deportivos de tela oscura. Lo frotó bruscamente arrancándole un gemino. Un sonido sumamente lujurioso al que llegó a acostumbrarse rápido, tras decidirse a recorrer cada centímetro de ese cuerpo níveo que le arrancó el aliento más de una vez, mostrándole una imagen jodidamente apetitosa que seguro no podría sacarse de la mente nunca.

La camisera de tirantes del rubio paró hecha en nudo húmedo, enrollada sobre su pecho, y la línea del elástico de sus pantalones, acabó muy descompuesta por debajo de su ombligo mostrando sin pudor la marca en V de su ingle.

El cuerpo de Kacchan no era como lo esperaba. Se sentía más terso, flexible y tenía un sabor más dulce que el que había anticipado.

La dureza de los músculos de su abdomen, desde su pecho hasta su ombligo se le hizo curiosamente placentera. Su lengua jugueteó con cada pequeña curvatura y línea de ese torso cuidadosamente trabajado, que no era ni muy blando ni muy firme, hasta llegar al elástico de su ropa.

Las piernas del rubio ligeramente abiertas, se movieron inquietas cuando el peliverde retiró la mano de su entrepierna; húmeda por el líquido que había logrado traspasar la tela. Emitió un quejido molesto siguiendo la mirada absorta de Deku, que se había inclinado a la altura de su estómago para levantar la tela.

Los ojos esmeraldas se abrieron fascinados al encontrar el pálido miembro erguido y brillante. No pudo evitar sonreír ante la imagen expuesta de ese provocativo cuerpo desnudo, que sin más se dejaba despojar de la ropa con descaro. Y movido por algo de picardía, se inclinó para darle a su pene una rápida lamida, ansioso por su reacción.

La espalda del muchacho se arqueó elevando su ingle en un pequeño espasmo, acompañado de un gemido bajo y profundo que se convirtió en un ronroneo gustoso cuando recorrió su extensión entera con un lento tacto húmedo. Lo probó de arriba abajo haciéndolo temblar concentrado en sus partes más sensibles, mientras tanteaba introducirlo en su boca y tras unos largos preliminares que probaron la paciencia del omega, lo metió de lleno sintiéndose asfixiado por la llave que hicieron sus piernas sobre su cuello. Y no podía decir que la sensación de sofoco fuera la más placentera, pero su cabeza estaba dando vueltas haciéndolo clavarle las manos en la cadera mientras sostenía un ritmo rápido, embriagado por la concentración de feromonas que había impregnada en esa área íntima de su cuerpo.

Justo en medio de sus muslos el olor era más intenso, lo tentaba enviando punzadas certeras a su entrepierna. Lo sedujo haciéndolo olvidar un poco su plan inicial para deslizarse hacia abajo buscando la fuente de tan delicioso aroma, pero lo que obtuvo fue una patada en el rostro.

Ese lugar estaba prohibido. Kacchan lo afirmó limitándole el acceso con amenaza de otro golpe y gruñendo como un perro rabioso a la más mínima señal de interés por esa húmeda abertura que dolía en la parte más baja de su entrepierna. Y Deku realmente no pensaba llegar tan lejos.

Desde el inicio descartó la idea. Ya que, el solo hecho de exponer esa parte, era una penitencia cargada con recuerdos amargos, humillación y dolor, que a Kacchan seguro le tomaría un largo tiempo superar.

No quería lastimarlo u obligarlo a enfrentarse tan pronto a algo que aún no terminaba de asimilar del todo, por lo que desechó la posibilidad y sus propios deseos para trabajar con paciencia el resto del cuerpo del rubio.

Se concentró en su miembro. Succionando y lamiendo con tanta maestría como pudo, considerando que era su primera experiencia, pero la técnica llegó a manifestarse tan sutil y fácilmente que pareció como si en su subconsciente la idea siempre hubiera estado muy clara y devorar el pene de un chico estuviera dentro de sus destrezas natas.

Kacchan tan solo se dejaba llevar buscando desesperadamente su orgasmo en medio de las caricias superficiales. Se tambaleaba entre el éxtasis y la insatisfacción invadido por la inquietud de su mayor necesidad no resuelta. Y es que, su cuerpo dispuesto para reproducción sufría dolosamente el vacío que había en sus adentros. Pero no iba a decirlo. No lo necesitaba, se insistía una y otra vez cuando sus piernas temblaban tratando de abrirse para el alfa.

Fue una necesidad de la que renegó con todas sus fuerzas, hasta que la mano de Izuku. Que había estado clavada de manera casi dolorosa en su trasero, levantando su ingle hacia su boca, resbaló rozando levemente su entrada.

Una terrible ola de placer recorrió su espina dorsal haciéndolo contorsionarse con un fuerte espasmo que casi lo dejó afónico. A penas fue consciente de sus movimientos hasta que sintió su mano estrangulando la de Deku sobre su cadera.

Giró el rostro bruscamente hacia el alfa desconcertado y lo encontró tan lleno de duda y sorpresa como el suyo, pero su titubeo pareció desaparecer de un momento a otro tomando una expresión inquieta que le hizo acelerar el pulso.

Deku soltó su agarre dejando la parte inferior de su cuerpo deslizarse suavemente sobre sus piernas. Lo observó con la lujuria y la sensatez luchando en su rostro y como una invitación que esperaba ver correspondida deslizó una mano por la parte interior de sus muslos tentativamente.

El peliverde era consiente sobre los límites de su relación, pero no podía negar la urgencia de los instintos del rubio. Los sentía tan palpables como los suyos propios, retorciéndose por calmar el dolor y la excitación contenida en ese lugar. Como alfa; como "su alfa" y compañero, lo golpeaba la necesidad abrumadora de satisfacerlo. Era su único fin, por encima de sus propias necesidades, era la razón que lo había empujado a cometer la locura que estaba haciendo.

-No voy a llegar hasta el final _advirtió por lo bajo, sorprendido por la aspereza de su voz_

Sintió el cuerpo del omega saltar ante su llamado y relajarse con cautela. Su expresión nublada; algo descompuesta y desconfiada, no cambió demasiado mientras analizaba sus palabras, pero pudo percibir en ella algo de aprobación, reforzada por la suavidad con la que empujo una de sus piernas contra su pecho.

Sin dudarlo la tomó clavándole los dientes con brusquedad para asegurarse de no dejarlo escapar. No iba a darle oportunidad de dudar aún si para ello tenía que ser algo rudo. Rápidamente sujetó su otra pierna haciéndose el espacio suficiente para encajar su cuerpo entre ellas de un tirón e inició una apresurada caricia con la intensión de calmar un poco sus nervios.

Su boca hizo un húmedo recorrido por la delicada piel de sus muslos, aspirando con vehemencia la pureza de la esencia dulce que desprendían. Se fue acomodando hasta abrirlos completamente y con cierta fascinación se acercó rodeando con besos el lugar que estaba buscando. Y ese lugar era perfecto, en palabras rebuscadas del peliverde que no podía contener las ganas de empujar sus dedos dentro de ese hermoso agujero húmedo. Pero se contuvo pensando en el placer del omega, y decidió prepararlo cuidadosamente.

Con impaciencia empujó su lengua contra el brillante anillo rosa y le dio una suave lamida. No esperó que el gemido del rubio fuera a travesarlo de manera tan sonora golpeando directamente su miembro, pero la experiencia fue fantástica. Aferró su agarre alrededor de sus piernas con la emoción a flor de piel y enterró su cabeza entre sus piernas. Las caderas del rubio se elevaron de manera involuntaria sacudidas por la deliciosa sensación de su lengua y no tubo reparo en dejar salir su voz profesando maldiciones entrecortadas.

Era una sensación diferente a cualquier cosa que hubiera sentido el muchacho explosivo. No se comparaba a sus dedos o a la experiencia que tuvo con Todoroki. Se sentía simplemente placentero, adictivo y liberador. El dolor que llevara dos días soportando sin más desapareó adormecido por las caricias y fue sustituido por un creciente estímulo en el que solo se hundió empujando sus caderas al ritmo de la demandante lamida. Y no supo en que momento ocurrió, pero enredó los dedos en los risos de Deku incitándolo para que no parara.

Quería sentirlo más fuerte, lo pidió una y otra vez con tirones hasta que el peliverde cambio la posición elevando más sus piernas para tener un mejor acceso y con brusquedad empujó dentro su lengua. Entonces soltó un jadeo agudo lanzando la cabeza hacia atrás con gusto y se dejó hacer incapaz de pensar en nada. Ni siquiera le prestó atención al sonido de la bragueta del alfa y el chapoteó de su miembro masturbado frenéticamente mientras lo atendía.

Deku había alcanzado su límite obligado a hacerse cargo de sí mismo tras la deliciosa tortura que fueron los movimientos sensuales del rubio y su voz jadeante que no tenía vergüenza alguna para expresar lo bien que se estaba sintiendo. Y era jodidamente difícil resistir el deseo de enterrar su miembro en él, pero no podía ir tan lejos. Así que todo lo que hizo fue masturbarse y frotar su lengua dentro de ese agujero dulce hasta empujarlos a ambos al orgasmo.

Terminó apenas un par de minutos después que el rubio y se dejó caer hacia atrás sosteniéndose con los brazos y aspirando lentamente.

En total había hecho a Kacchan venirse tres veces y esperaba que eso fuera suficiente por esa noche, pero el celo de un omega era algo maratónico que no se apaciguaba tan fácil.

Observó con cierto temor la figura jadeante de su compañero sobre el suelo, preguntándose si Kacchan sería tan insaciable como se decía que eran todos los omegas. Esperó tenso cualquier movimiento que pudiera indicarle que aún estaba de humor y finalmente ante su mirada incrédula el rubio se levantó e hizo la cosa más jodidamente excitante que había visto en toda su maldita vida.

La frente Kacchan tocó el piso sosteniéndose firmemente mientras elevaba su trasero con las rodillas separadas de par en par, dándole una enloquecedora vista.

Jadeó estrechando los ojos en medio del sonrojo, contemplando aborto la imagen. No necesitó ninguna indicación sobre lo que tenía que hacer. El rubio le estaba exigiendo con descaro que quitara el trasero del piso e hiciera su trabajo y él simplemente estaba encantado.

Puso sus manos sobre su trasero y lo apretó separándolo para poner su lengua nuevamente en ese dilatado agujero que se contrajo al contacto elevándose de manera involuntaria. Inició un rudo jugueteo chapoteando dentro y fuera con movimientos rápidos y constantes que hicieron ronronear sonoramente a Katsuki y lo llenaron de éxtasis, estimulándolo a deslizar nuevamente su mano a su propia extensión y derretirse de ello. Entonces con una sonrisa lasciva completamente vencida por los encantos de su omega, se preparó para una larga noche de las que seguro jamás tendría suficiente.

 **Notas de la autora:**

!Valla¡ todo un capitulo de lemon, Hace bastante que no escribía uno, espero no estar empolvada.

Hubo un gran avance con respecto al sexo, aunque aún no del todo. Sin embargo, pese al acercamiento, su relación sentimental y lo que pasa en la cama son dos cosas aparte. Y en definitiva están lejos de tener una relación sentimental. Aun así las cosas están avanzando.

Gracias a quienes siguen la historia y comentan. Y a quienes no, los invito a contarme lo que piensan o simplemente decirme si les gustó. Recuerden que sus impresiones son una gran fuente de motivación y me ayudan a escribir. Así que si les agrada la historia no duden en darle su cariño, será bien recibido. ¡Hasta la próxima semana!


	9. Instinto Frustrado

Cuando levantó los párpados la primera imagen con la que chocó, fue el rostro de Deku. Sus mejillas pálidas, salpicadas de pecas y moretones estaban hundidas con total descaro en su cama, luciendo una expresión boba y tiritando por el frío envuelto en la única sábana que había logrado recuperar de la violenta movida nocturna del rubio para apropiarse del cobertor.

Su cabello rizado sobresalía del ovillo de tela, acurrucado contra él tratando de robarle un poco de calor y emitiendo ese fuerte aroma a café dulce y algo mentolado que estaba metido en cada centímetro del cuarto como una peste, impregnado en su ropa y atorado en sus pulmones de manera invasiva.

El rubio tosió cubriéndose el rostro con la mano, incomodado por el aroma, mientras se revolvía tratando de escapar de la prisión de mantas en la que estaba atorado y sacudía la cama lanzando patadas, codazos, y maldiciones, hasta lograr que el pecoso gruñera y se girara, llevándose con él su escandaloso cultivo de feromonas.

El aroma del peliverde rivalizaba con el suyo haciendo de la habitación un cúmulo de hormonas sexuales y excitación permanente, que resultaba sumamente estresante a primera hora de la mañana, cuando todo lo que quería era enterrar el rostro en la almohada y volver a dormir resintiendo el dolor de su cuerpo apaleado y exhausto.

Tanto él como el peliverde estaban adoloridos, cansados y renuentes a moverse de la cama o realizar cualquier movimiento que pudiera estimular la sensible excitación de sus partes bajas. Tan solo querían descansar en paz por unos momentos más, luego de la terrible noche que habían tenido.

Deku había agotado toda su paciencia, energía y autocontrol atendiendo las egoístas necesidades del omega, y Kacchan se había dejado llevar de tal forma, que se sentía asqueado de sí mismo y la última cosa en la que quería era volver a pensar era en su celo.

Se estiró con fastidio y tomó su celular de la encimera, lanzándole empujones y patadas al pecoso cada dos por tres para asegurarse de mantener su tóxico aroma lejos de su entrepierna.

Para cuando habían logrado conciliar el sueño, estaban demasiado cansados para preguntas triviales como en donde dormiría Isuzu, quien era el dominante o que pasaría cuando despertaran. Y un par de horas de sueño no fueron suficiente para darles oportunidad de pensar en ello. Katsuki había conseguido un humor asqueroso y volátil, al toparse de lleno con esas preguntas a penas despertar, y le daba vueltas a todo de manera rumiante, sin tener la más mínima idea de cómo lidiar con sus sentimientos.

Y es que, lo cierto era que se sentía como una mierda. Una sensación de pérdida lo invadía reclamándole la facilidad con la aceptó a ese alfa en su territorio. Su orgullo herido, lejos de sanarse renegaba del poder que había conseguido sobre Deku y nada parecía estar bien. Simplemente su mundo se había puesto de cabeza.

Se estiró y observó la pantalla del teléfono sin interés, mientras se levantaba el elástico del holgado pantalón de pijama, tan solo para comprobar que el interior ya era un desastre y seguía igual de dispuesto que antes. Gruñó con molestia, maldiciendo por lo bajo y decidido a ignorarlo se acomodó bruscamente buscando un poco más de espacio en la cama.

Observó mecánicamente las publicaciones de sus amigos por varios minutos, nada sorprendido por lo normal que seguía el mundo en su ausencia. Parecía como si en todo ese tiempo, el único que había notado que no estaba allá afuera, era el idiota que tenía al lado y eso era patético.

Suspiró fastidiado, eliminando sin mucho reparo las docenas de notificaciones inservibles que había acumulado, que en su mayoría eran mensajes de su madre, publicidad o actividad de sus contactos que le importaba un carajo. Pasó de todo con un creciente resentimiento quemando en su pecho, hasta que un mensaje lo hizo parar en seco y torcer su expresión dudosamente.

El remitente era Kirishima, aunque no sonaba como él. Era un mensaje corto, pero conciso; lleno de palabras fuertes que básicamente suplicaban que le diera alguna señal de que todo estaba bien.

El texto, enviado a la antigua como un mensaje tradicional lo hizo pensar por algunos segundos antes de abrir la bandeja de entrada de una de sus redes sociales y tragar profundo, atropellado por la increíble cantidad de mensajes que el pelirrojo había enviado. Una conversación unilateral se extendía de manera desesperada, cayendo progresivamente en el escándalo e implorando por alguna respuesta.

Frases como: "estoy en el hospital", "necesito verte", "déjame saber si estás bien", "perdóname" y "dame una oportunidad", lo hicieron sentir especialmente abrumado. El muchacho sonaba realmente afectado. Llamada tras llamada había estado interrogándolo sobre la razón de su indiferencia y a cada palabra su dolor parecía más grande. Su último mensaje dejaba evidencia sobre lo hondo que había llegado su desesperación con un sentenciarte: "lamento no haber sido yo", que había arribado esa misma mañana.

El ceño tenso de Katsuki se frunció, trató de contener la llamarada que estaba propagándose en su interior y finalmente explotó, apretó el celular con rabia y se incorporó de golpe haciendo un sonido estrepitoso en el piso con el impacto del dispositivo.

Deku se encogió revolviéndose en las sábanas incomodado por su arranque de ira y él se llevó la mano al cuello en un gesto de cansancio, arto, frustrado y dolido por todos los malditos problemas que había conseguido en tan solo un par de días.

Todos se habían creído con el derecho de marcarlo y reclamarlo para sí, cada uno de esos malditos alfas que se le habían lanzado encima, habían ido tras de él como si se tratara de un perro callejero al que había que ponerle una correa y adiestrar. Pensar en ello realmente lo jodía, sobre todo si el causante era el idiota de Kirishima.

Se llevó las manos a la cabeza con brusquedad, restregándose las cienes con las palmas completamente cabreado y frustrado. Y es que ni si quiera podía tener una rabieta decente. Dos días sin dormir en constante ansiedad, peleas, el calor del celo y sus heridas aun frescas le estaban pasando factura. Tanto a él como al peliverde, que parecía haberse olvidado incluso de respirar mientras dormía.

Se dejó caer nuevamente en la cama y tiró del cobertor para tratar de conciliar el sueño que tanto merecía, pero parecía no existir una posición que le permitiera ignorar la dureza y la humedad que había entre sus piernas.

Al cabo de un rato se encontró contemplando el techo y pensado en la posibilidad de despertar al peliverde y obligarlo a poner su rostro adormitado entre sus piernas. La idea se le hizo bastante atractiva y lentamente sus ojos carmesíes rodaron hasta donde estaba el pecoso.

Su cuerpo distendido se había acomodado en una posición descuidada, con la espalda de lleno contra el colchón y los brazos y piernas separados.

Posó la vista en él y no pudo evitar estudiarlo, preguntándose que parte de ese pequeño cuerpo era de un alfa. Y es que la vista que ofrecía no era precisamente imponente. Deku jamás había sido muy grande o masculino. Tenía una voz suave y rasgos no muy pronunciados. Su masa muscular había aumentado bastante desde que estaban en la escuela media, pero aún no lo superba en altura.

Resopló algo contrariado buscando una explicación que justificara tanto la aberración que significaba Deku siendo un alfa, como la de él siendo un omega. Y en medio de sus meditaciones una idea brilló en sus ojos de forma un tanto morbosa.

Habían tenido una clase de sexualidad hace un par de años y aunque en aquel entonces no estuvo muy interesado, sabía cuál era forma que se suponía debía tener el pene de un alfa.

Pudo haber sido el celo que realmente tenía su mente bastante trastocada haciéndola ir detrás de cualquier connotación sexual o simple curiosidad producto del aburrimiento. Pero no pudo evitar saltar sobre Deku para comprobarlo.

Tomó una almohada y la estrelló de lleno en el rostro del pecoso haciéndolo saltar alarmado por la asfixia y la repentina opresión sobre su cuerpo. Que como si se tratara de un simple espécimen de investigación fue expuesto ante los ojos encendidos del rubio.

La mirada de Katsuki se estrechó con malicia mientras soltaba una risa baja, haciendo erizar la piel del pecoso. Quién pronto entendió lo que estaba pasando.

-Esta cosa es lo único decente que tienes, ¿eh? _pronunció divertido sosteniendo el elástico de su pantalón en alto, antes de tirar hacia abajo para exponer del todo su descubrimiento_

Izuku se sobresaltó cerrando las piernas por reflejo ante la vergonzosa y mal intencionada exhibición. Se retorció, forcejeó tratando de respirar bajo la almohada y le pidió un par de veces entre jadeos que se detuviera. Pero el rubio parecía estarse divirtiendo. Y no le basto con bajarle la ropa interior y quitarle los pantalones. Siguió hostigándolo hasta desnudarlo en un forcejeo juguetón y algo brusco que lentamente se trasformó en su despechada forma de reparar las heridas de la humillación que había sufrido en los últimos días.

No estaba interesado en el cuerpo del pecoso, ni siquiera estaba tan desesperado como para abusar de él. Simplemente estaba descargando su rabia, metiéndose en el papel de victimario y lastimándolo, porque no tenía otra forma de sanar su orgullo. Lo entiendo en algún momento cuando la voz de Deku empezó a sonar seriamente angustiada y su cuerpo empezó a estremecerse debajo de él.

-Vamos… abre las piernas y muéstrame esa asquerosa cosa que te hace un alfa. ¿No estas orgulloso de el? _exclamó en un tono burlesco con tintes de violencia, acorralándolo a base de tirones y zangoloteos que fueron aumentando hasta mostrar la auténtica rabia e impotencia del rubio_ ¡Por una puta vez deja de temblar como una niña y abre las malditas piernas!

Golpeó la almohada con el puño sacándole un gemido de dolor al pecoso. Lo obligó a contraerse en una vacilante posición de defensa de la que tenía infinidad recuerdos. Habían vuelto en el tiempo a aquellos días en los que el pecoso no podía defenderse y se cubría recibiendo sus ataques desde el suelo. Pero ya no eran un par de mocosos. Deku ahora era un alfa, un ser por capricho de la naturaleza mucho más dotado y más fuerte, pero él había conseguido hacerlo llorar una vez más.

Sonrió orgulloso conteniendo el nudo que se le formaba en la garganta a medida que la fuerza del muchacho menguaba y sus palabras se hacían más afiladas.

Pronunció con desprecio insultos crueles, que era dolorosos más que ciertos y no le importó un carajo lanzarle sin piedad a ese pequeño alfa mentiroso que escondió su género en sus narices de la misma forma que lo hizo con su quirk.

"Cobarde" "afeminado" "intento de hombre" … Presionó la almohada sobre el rostro del pecoso con más fuerza, incapaz de medir la tiranía de sus actos.

Deku le pidió un par de veces más que parara, con el pecho descontrolado y el terror a flor de piel alentado por los traumas del pasado. No era capaz de coordinar correctamente sus movimientos o razonar su nuevo poder y lo capaz que era de vencer al rubio. Simplemente estaba desorientado por el miedo, sofocado, vulnerable y asustado. Y es que esa, era una clase de acoso que estaba en otro nivel para ambos. El Kacchan del pasado había logrado infundirle un auténtico temor, lo había herido física y emocionalmente, pero nunca atentado contra su integridad de una forma tan cruel y rencorosa.

Sentía miedo de ser escudriñado por su mirada, sentía pavor del filo de sus palabras que se empeñaban en herir profundamente su hombría y hacerlo sentir inferior, se estremecía de espanto bajo el cruel tacto de su mano en su parte baja. Pero, sobre todo, sentía un auténtico y escandaloso miedo a tener que despertar así cada mañana.

Entonces, justo cuando sintió que estaba a punto de asfixiarse la presión que había sobre su rostro desapareció. Elevó la vista con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y no fue capaz de encontrar en rostro de Kacchan.

Se alejó de manera torpe hasta pegar la espalda a la pared y respiró profundamente tratando de calmarse. Fue hasta que logró regularizar sus latidos y enfocó la vista lo suficiente para distinguir las formas pobremente alumbradas por la luz colada en la cortina, que pudo divisar al rubio.

Estaba agachado justo enfrente de él sujetándose el estómago y arrugando las sábanas con el puño. Le tomó unos segundos conjeturar que le había dado un rodillazo para sacárselo de encima y unos más determinar que debía salir de allí cuanto antes para salvar su vida.

Trató de levantarse y tomar su ropa, pero Kacchan se incorporó poniendo un puño en la trayectoria de su rostro y enviándolo contra el colchón donde tuvieron la más torpe, indecorosa y extraña pelea que habían tenido en toda su vida.

Simplemente rodaron, dándose tirones, patadas, puñetazos vacilantes y una que otra mordida al final, cuando estaban tan cansados y apaleados que apenas podían sostener su propio peso. Y fue entonces cuando todo se tornó difuso y sin sentido. La balanza entre sus conflictos y sus instintos cedió inclinándose ligeramente hacia el lado que los había puesto juntos en ese cuarto, con un roce entre sus miembros que desató el comienzo de una caída en picada hacia la irracionalidad de la lujuria.

No había forma de ir en contra de la naturaleza, y si se le daba la gana poner a un alfa y un omega juntos lo inevitable era aparearse.

El rubio dejó caer su peso sobre Izuku haciendo sus miembros chocar y resbalarse pegajosamente cuando cedieron sus piernas. Y ni un solo insulto o palabra más volvió a salir de su boca durante las siguientes horas.

Sus cuerpos se unieron incapaces de soltarse por iniciativa de Kacchan y se enredaron estrangulándose necesitados de más contacto. De más humedad, de más sensaciones y obscenidades que no podían poner palabras aún si lo intentaran, porque sus mentes jóvenes y poco experimentadas aún no entendían del todo lo que era el sexo.

Se dejaron llevar atacando el cuello del otro nada más que por instinto. Frotándose energética y bruscamente a través de la ropa, hasta que Deku decidió a desnudar a Kacchan y lo hizo a tirones estampándolo contra la cama mientras le hundía los dientes en la piel para inmovilizarlo. Afirmando con fuerza que iba a tomar el control y a evitar más heridas de esa maldita fiera mordaz.

El omega jadeó llevando la boca de vuelta al cuello de Izuku, se arqueó de maneras imposibles para mantener el contacto mientras el peliverde hacía salir sus prendas y clavaba las manos en su trasero para acercarlo.

La humedad se hizo sonora cuando lograron hacer coincidir sus miembros desnudos, y lentamente el cuarto se llenó de gemidos, el crujido de la cama y uno que otro gruñido demandante.

Las sensaciones que los invadieron fueron devastadoras. La experiencia del primer toque de sus cuerpos desnudos, el placer mutuo, la ferocidad y el arrebato, el descubrimiento y la necesidad insaciable de tener más, los llevaron de un extremo de la cama al otro, balanceado las caderas sin descanso, estrangulándose con las piernas para evitar que el otro escapara, rodando bruscamente para conseguir posiciones más estrechas y finalmente hundiéndose en el orgasmo con una fuerte y húmeda estocada que los descolocó a ambos.

Deku apretó las sábanas enterrando el rostro en el cuello de Kacchan, mientras el rubio temblaba acercándose a su propia culminación.

Lo sintió contraerse y clavarle las uñas en los brazos. Vio su expresión lasciva, sus ojos nublados por el orgasmo y su abdomen cubierto por pequeños charcos blanquecinos que él jamás había derramado en presencia de alguien.

Esa había sido la primera vez de Izuku. Lo pensó con los ojos abiertos de manera incrédula, repasando con su chispeante y algo angustiada mirada la evidencia, hasta que la vergüenza no lo dejó más y se dejó caer sobre el colchón cubriéndose el rostro con los brazos. Y es que lo que acaba de hacer era increíble. Se había corrido frotándose contra el chico con el que sostuvo una pelea a muerte hace apenas unos minutos.

Ese idiota lo había insultado, humillado y golpeado sin razón aparente y él tan solo se había dejado enredar para acabar metido entre sus piernas.

Se sintió confuso y molesto consigo mismo. Kacchan seguía siendo el mismo bastardo desgraciado de siempre. No le importaba lastimarlo, no tenía intención de hacer que las cosas funcionan, lo usaba a su conveniencia y lo trataba como basura. ¿Ese era el chico con el que quería pasar el resto de su vida?

Su piel se erizó rebullendo la sensación húmeda que se posó sobre su ingle sin advertencia. Se incorporó alarmado apretando los puños, pero sus ojos afilados tan solo se toparon con una mirada lujuriosa.

Kacchan se había sentado sobre él buscando su miembro a tientas a sus espaldas. Lucía lascivo, jadeante, ansioso y dispuesto a mandarlo todo al carajo por su terrible necesidad sexual. Sus intenciones traslucieron como escandalosas señales de alarma en el pecho del pecoso, quien sin darle oportunidad de encontrar lo que buscaba lo empujó y se incorporó de un salto.

¡Oh no ¡no iba a dejarlo usar su pene como consolador luego de la terrible sarta de perjurios que le había lanzado.

Salió de allí con parte de su ropa aun en la mano, los ojos acuosos y el pulso acelerado, dispuesto a atravesar la puerta y no regresar.

Se sentía herido, usado y estúpido. Tenía que ser la persona más ingenua y tonta de la tierra por pensar que podía confiar en Kacchan sin salir lastimado.

 **Notas de la autora:**

Un desenlace bastante conflictivo. Hay mucho por resolver entre este par. Las cosas no serán nada fáciles, pero confío en que me acompañaran en el largo trayecto.

Pasando a las disculpas. Lamento no haber actualizado la semana pasada, mi tiempo es escaso y una leve crisis creativa de esas que te hacen cuestionarte si algo de lo que escribes vale la pena, no ayudó. Por suerte logré tenerlo a tiempo esta vez. Y pese a que sé que el fic tiene sus errores, quiero esforzarme y hacerlo dar su máximo potencial.

Hasta la próxima semana. Gracias por sus comentarios, son realmente motivadores.


	10. El Camino Más Largo

El azote de la puerta lo golpeó como un balde de agua fría. Su estómago dio un vuelco mientras buscaba desesperadamente con la mirada a su compañero y calló al vacío cuando se encontró con una puerta cerrada, una habitación a oscuras y su figura desnuda, sola en medio de la cama.

― ¡Deku! _gritó por impulso tratando de incorporarse, pero falló_

Sus rodillas se doblaron haciéndolo caer torpemente. El nudo que se formó en su garganta ante la falta de respuesta no lo dejó soltar nada más que una risa apagada que se doblegó a medida que la opresión que aplastaba su pecho se hacía más pesada.

Una sensación amarga lo recorrió invasivamente, haciendo fluir sin rumbo un torrente de sentimientos devastadores que lo hostigaron hasta hacerlo incapaz de entender la razón de ese llanto acongojado que empezaba a escapar de sus ojos.

Su cuerpo, que hasta un momento estaba ardiendo, se estremeció de frio. Su figura solitaria se encogió lentamente acurrucando su desnudez y su llanto contra el colchón, donde a base de puñetazos y gruñidos ahogados luchó contra la desesperación, hasta que el rechinido de la puerta lo advirtió de otra presencia y un par de manos tibias le tocaron la espalda sigilosamente, lo acariciaron y lo atrajeron hacia el único lugar en el mundo que podía consolarlo.

Enterró el rostro en el pecho de su madre sin pensarlo soltando un sollozo ruidoso, sucio y suplicante. Un llanto adolorido que la mujer entendió mejor que él y acogió maternalmente.

Ese desconsolado omega que temblaba entre sus brazos atragantándose con su orgullo para dejar salir las lágrimas, acababa de ser rechazado por su alfa. Su vínculo tambaleaba arrancando de su pecho cimientos que apenas se habían sembrado, lo atormentaba amenazándolo con dejarlo caer a un vacío que no sabía que tenía, uno cavado muy profundo por los sentimientos inconclusos que no se había atrevido a pronunciar en años, pero al parecer Deku tenía muy claros, y le impregnó en el pecho culposamente antes de marcharse.

Lo cierto era que Deku se había llevado un pedazo de él y no había forma de recuperarlo. Sin entender del todo el dolor que le agitaba el pecho lloró acongojadamente su partida. Aceptó el doloroso vínculo que los unía y se lo hecho al cuello como una soga, dispuesto a tirar de ella hasta romperla o romperse el cuello. Porque podía ser un omega, pero no necesitaba un alfa, fue la premisa bajo la que se tragó la culpa y el sentimiento de pérdida que le dejó el pecoso, para levantarse el día siguiente e ir a UA.

La forma en la que Katsuki se sobrepononía a los problemas era tan ruda y volátil como su carácter, podía tornarse nociva y acabar tanto con él como con quién osara interponerse, y sin duda, esta vez una de las víctimas, como tantas otras veces, había sido Deku, pero la mayor parte de todo recaía sobre sí mismo. Estaba dispuesto a enfrentar las cosas de allí en adelante completamente solo.

Su celo acabó sin pena ni gloria socavado bajo el dolor emocional y los pensamientos a cerca del pasado que lo mantuvieron despierto. Fue una larga noche llena de ideas contradictorias que a veces parecían conectar con los sentimientos amargos de Deku en la distancia. Después de todo, era el autor de esas heridas de infancia que aún sacudían a Izuku por las noches, el perpetrador que pisoteó el ingenuo corazón de aquel infante que le tendió la mano sin malicia, un abusador acostumbrado a tomar el papel del villano y salir victorioso, que jamás se tomó la molestia de pensar en las heridas de su víctima, hasta que estas vinieron a atormentarlo. Pero las rechazó una otra vez negándose a tomar la responsabilidad por ellas y es que pese al terrible dolor que estaba padeciendo, en el fondo creía que había hecho lo mejor al agrandar la herida entre ellos y ahuyentar al alfa.

La voz de su madre lo acarició por última vez en la madrugada. Entonces el tiempo pareció estancarse por muchos años con el constante ir y venir de la culpa atormentándolo, hasta que la alarma sonó y lo trajo de vuelta a la mullida frialdad de su cama para obligarlo a levantarse y mojarse el cuerpo en el baño.

El agua fría bajó por su piel de manera insensible hasta que el ardor empezó a escocer y atacó sus sentidos obligándolo a doblarse en la bañera y frotar con más fuerza. El brillante rojo que cubría de manera moteada la mayor parte de su torso empezaba a tornarse oscuro y algo áspero mostrando las primeras cicatrizaciones y una verdad inminente. Era momento de volver a la batalla.

Vendó sus heridas de manera dura, se colocó la ropa y se vio en el espejo un par de veces, acomodando su uniforme descuidadamente, antes de finalmente decidir que era hora de bajar las escaleras y ver a sus padres.

El cuello de su camisa se abría sobre su pecho de la misma forma que siempre lo había hecho, mostrando su piel sin cuidado de ocultar sus heridas o la gruesa venda que le rodeaba el cuello. Era una forma de decirle a los demás y a sí mismo, que nada había cambiado. Una profunda mordida gritaba en su nuca que había sido reclamado por un alfa, pero él iba a gritarle al mundo y a pelear de ser necesario para demostrar que no le pertenecía a nadie.

Seguía siendo el mismo de siempre, tan violento, rudo e impulsivo como cuando la academia lo consideraba un alfa importante. Era el mismo y aún más, su madre respiró hondo al recibir el mensaje.

Ese muchacho que caminaba de manera impetuosa y agresiva frente a ella estaba listo para enfrentar lo que sea que les esperara tras las puertas de UA. Parecía seguro y decidido, pero nadie sabía tan bien como ella, lo frágil que era en realidad.

Ese mismo muchacho que pasó con un gesto orgulloso del saludo del símbolo de la paz, hasta hace unas horas estaba llorando en su regazo. No era un cobarde que fuera a doblegarse por un par de palabras duras, pero sabía lo hondo que podía calarle la derrota y sin duda ese día les esperaban muchas.

Un apretó empujó su hombro antes de entrar a la academia. Su esposo le regaló una sonrisa serena de esas que siempre lograban darle algo de sentido común cuando estaba a punto de explotar. Le devolvió la mirada mostrándole lo dispuesta que estaba a matar si alguien se atrevía a herir a su hijo y él negó. Parecía que ese hombre podía pasar en medio del mismo infierno en calma y eso a veces la hacía rabiar, pero entendía lo que trabada decir al mostrarse tan diplomático como para saludar a todos los presentes con un cálido apretón de mano. Esa no era una batalla que pudiera ganarse con golpes, debían ser astutos sin querían llegar a un acuerdo justo.

La sobria sala vacía que los recibió en el interior de la academia hizo vacilar un poco el impulso de Katsuki. Su mirada afilada recibió la del director con desafío, rechazó la de All Might y escapó triunfante de la expresión inquisitiva de Aizawa, armándose de valor para avanzar y tomar asiento frente a ellos.

Había una larga fila de asientos vacíos a su lado esperando ser ocupador por el resto de involucrados y quizás algunos profesores. Cada uno tenía al frente un vaso con agua unto a una servilleta elegantemente doblada, estableciendo la seriedad con la que sería abordado el asunto y lo largo que podía tornarse.

Era un ambiente tenso, pero tuvo la sensación de que podía manejarlo. Por un momento a ver los rostros planos de los docentes pensó que podría librarla con sus propias fuerzas, pero el tiempo se encargó de demostrarle que no era así.

Los minutos pasaron incómodamente arrastrando con ellos una amarga realidad con la que Katsuki no pensó enfrentarse. Daba por sentado que la gravedad y la seriedad de la situación reunirían a todos allí sin falta, pero al parecer su problema no era tan importante para los demás como creyó. Deku jamás llegó y por primera vez Katsuki experimentó una de las injusticias más grandes de ser un omega; y es que, para el mundo y sobre todo para los alfas atender las necesidades de un omega no era algo tan urgente que requiriera su presencia, aún si su futuro dependía de ello. Simplemente fue abandonado a su suerte por dos alfas a los que al parecer no les importaba un carajo dar la cara para resolver lo que habían provocado.

Tanto Deku como Todoroki, además de sus tutores estuvieron ausentes. Y no es que esperar algo de ellos o creyera necesitarlos, pero ser plantado en aquella sala, cuando lo que estaba en juego era su futuro como héroe, fue duro.

Un golpe lo apuñaló en el estómago cuando la voz de Aizawa sentenció que no podían esperar más y persistió clavándole puñaladas de traición cuando la reunión empezó.

―Lamentamos que el joven Midoriya, el joven Todoroki y sus tutores no estén presentes, pero es necesario dar inicio a la reunión _dijo el director de manera suave, observando como Katsuki temblaba de rabia en su asiento detenido considerablemente por la mano firme de su madre en su hombro_

Tanto los padres del rubio como los miembros de UA, entendían el significado de la ausencia de los demás convocados y no era nada bueno. El símbolo de la paz lucía especialmente ansioso al respecto, teniendo que su muchacho pudiera faltar a su palabra, pero nada habría que hacer si el pecoso tomaba esa decisión, después de todo, ni él ni Todoroki estaban obligados a tomar parte directamente y su negativa a presentar cargos era ya algo muy generoso.

―Tras analizar el caso y discutirlo con las partes implicadas, llegamos a la decisión de no abordar el problema legalmente _empezó el director con un tono más serio_ sin embargo, dada la naturaleza del problema al joven Bakugou se le restringirán ciertos privilegios _Katsuki abrió la boca apresuradamente dispuesto a replicar, pero su madre se lo impidió regresándolo de un tirón al asiento_ Comprendemos que la condición del joven Bakugou no depende de él _continuó el pequeño mamífero blanco_ y como institución educativa reconocemos su potencial, pero el incidente que provocó no pasará por alto. Si bien la culpa recae sobre sus tutores por no notificar a la academia de su condición de omega ni realizar los cuidados necesarios, Katsuki deberá tener más consideración sobre sí mismo de ahora en adelante si quiere continuar siendo un estudiante de Yuuei.

―Mi esposa y yo somos conscientes de nuestra responsabilidad en el incidente _intervino el padre de Katsuki_ nos gustaría asumirla del todo. Fue nuestra incompetencia la que colocó a nuestro hijo y al resto de los estudiantes en una situación de peligro, por lo que no sería justo hacer pagar a Katsuki por algo sobre lo que no tenía conocimiento.

―Tenemos en cuenta la falta de control del muchacho sobre la situación, por ello decidimos no tomar medidas tan estrictas _habló nuevamente el mamífero blanco_ pero dada la forma en la que se dieron las cosas y el desenlace de las mismas, tomar acciones es necesario. Hasta que podamos sostener una reunión con todas las partes implicadas para llegar a un acuerdo general y debido a los términos poco claros de su unión con Midoriya, se le prohibirá al joven Bakugou tener contacto con él o con el joven Todoroki dentro de la escuela, así como con otros alfas. Además, se le suspende del curso de héroes; en su lugar será trasladado a la clase de estudios generales y recibirá un curso especial impartido por Recobery Girl que le ayudará a entender sus nuevas circunstancias. Cualquier evasión de estas condiciones será motivo de expulsión inmediata.

El rostro de Katsuki se mostró incrédulo tomando lentamente un color rojo y una expresión rabiosa que advirtió a su madre que estaba a punto de explotar y con mucha razón.

―¿¡Por qué diablos tengo que dejar el curso de héroes!? _exclamó a la defensiva golpeando las manos sobre la mesa_

―Enviarlo al curso de estudios generales es demasiado drástico, él evidentemente tiene potencial de héroe_ Intervino su madre antes que pudiera soltar toda la sarta de maldiciones que tenía en la punta de la lengua_

―El incidente representó un peligro para todos _respondió con calma Aisawa_ Es necesario restringir a Bakugou de situaciones que puedan desencadenar problemas o ponerlo en riesgo por su condición de omega y considerando que su compañero y el otro alfa en conflicto están en el mismo grupo, lo mejor es mantenerlo alejado para evitar riñas o desencadenar otro incidente hormonal. Todos los omegas, son monitoreados de cerca en Yuuei, pero el caso de Katsuki es bastante especial. El no entiende aún sus limitaciones o su lugar con respecto a su pareja y es nuestro deber mantenerlo tanto a él como a los demás estudiantes a salvo.

― ¿Qué hay de los alfas? _continuó la rubia_ Cuales hayan sido las circunstancias no puedo ignorar el hecho de que uno de ellos abusó de mí hijo y hasta donde recuerdo esta es una academia de héroes. ¿Permitirá que los agresores queden impunes por su posición? ¿Va a sancionar a Katsuki cuando evidentemente es la víctima?

—¡No te metas! _exclamó el rubio cabreado por el arranque de sinceridad de su madre_ ¡No soy la víctima de nadie! ¡Puedo acabar con esos malditos bastardos por mi cuenta y…

― ¡Cierra la boca! _lo cortó la mujer, girándose de vuelta al director_ ¡Me importa un carajo si ese mocoso es hijo de Endeavour, quiero que pague por lo que hizo y me niego a aceptar que se sancione a Katsuki, cuando Yuuei no pudo controlar lo que pasa en sus narices! ¡Puede que nosotros hayamos fallado al dar por sentada su condición, pero esto llegó tan lejos porque no fueron capaces de mantener a raya a un grupo de adolescentes!

―Yuuei ya ha tenido suficiente mala publicidad como para cerrar el caso de manera tan mediocre y castigando a un inocente _intervino el padre del rubio evitando que el intento de su esposa de mantener la calma se fuera por el caño_ Nos gustaría llegar a un acuerdo. Logramos establecer condiciones por nuestra cuenta con Midoriya, pero los dos alfas deben ser sancionados por la academia, seguro de que no quieren que otros sigan su ejemplo o el prestigio de Yuuei se vea afectado.

La criatura blanca no respondió, vio a los presentes considerando las opciones con mucho reparo y ante su silencio All Might decidió apelar también.

―Recovery Girl está trabajando en nuevos supresores para el joven Bakugou _intervino el símbolo de la paz viendo al director_ podría mantenerse la suspensión del curso tan solo hasta que estén listos y el joven Bakugou no corra ningún peligro. Estoy seguro de que el joven Midoriya y el joven Todoroki no tendrán ninguna objeción en recibir un castigo.

El pequeño mamífero blanco pareció analizarlo, pasó la mirada sobre Katsuki que estaba tan nervioso como iracundo y apelando a su lado más justo finalmente soltó:

―Hablo por todos al decir que Yuuei lamenta mucho lo que ocurrió. La confusión no le permitió a nuestros profesionales trabajar eficientemente y es una vergüenza, pero no podemos asumir la culpa y garantizar un castigo para los estudiantes implicados ya que sería actuar por encima de la ley. Y aunque considero que la propuesta de All Might es bastante adecuada, que los dos jóvenes no estén presentes nos muestra un panorama claro sobre lo difícil que sería aplicar medidas contra ellos aun si son flojas _suspiró largamente y se recostó en el gran respaldo de la silla de manera pensativa_ No puedo garantizar nada, …

― Pero hay una posibilidad y Katsuki volverá al curso de héroes como es debido _afirmó el padre del rubio esperando haber llegado a algo_

―Podrá hacerlo _soltó el director cediendo a la petición de All Might_ pero bajo la supervisión de Aizawa. Además, debe asistir obligatoriamente al curso de Recovery Girl o no habrá traslado de vuelta. En cuanto a los dos jóvenes, podemos intentar el diálogo, pero a menos que ellos acepten la culpa no podemos sancionarnos más que por el desorden que causaron y el uso sin autorización de sus quirk dentro de la escuela.

Pese a que la decisión del director no fue tan severa, tampoco agradó del todo a los padres del rubio quienes tuvieron que aceptar que Katsuki asistiera al curso de estudios generales durante algunas semanas y esperar que UA lograra algo con respecto al castigo de los dos alfas.

Katsuki tuvo que ser prácticamente arrastrado por su madre fuera de la sala y tomó un par de horas hacer que se calmara lo suficiente como para convencerlo de que era lo mejor cumplir con las condiciones para permanecer en la academia. Por supuesto no se lo tomó de la mejor manera y su violenta introducción en la clase de estudios generales tampoco fue lo más fácil.

El muchacho se sentía humillado, furioso e impotente. Y aunque en al principio no fue tan notorio con el pasar de las horas empezó a sentirse también incómodo. No solo estaba en el lugar equivocado y realmente desentonaba con el grupo no tan talentoso de la clase de estudios generales, también era observado de manera extraña.

Katsuki estaba acostumbrado a las miradas evasivas, temerosas e incluso desafiantes, pero nunca había sentido lo que era ser el centro de una burla. Su presencia no hizo más que despertar murmullos, risas bajas y miradas entre curiosas y divertidas que fueron cautelosas manteniéndose a raya durante las clases, pero no tuvieron piedad luego.

Y lo más duro no fue ser el centro una atención burlesca, sino notar que de pronto sus amenazas ya no tenían efecto. Una explosión habría bastado para callarlos a todos, pero no importó cuando maldijo, explotó cosas o levantó la voz de manera intimidante, los demás simplemente siguieron murmurando. Lo veían como un animal enjaulado que ya no podía hacer nada, a la vista de los demás al parecer ahora tan solo era el omega de Deku y no había nada más bajo que eso.

Se levantó de su asiento violentamente en cuanto pudo para salir del salón y tratar de estar a solas, pero el cuerpo de Shinsou plantado en su camino se lo impidió. El rostro de muchacho pasó cenca de él como una sombra cuando trató de esquivarlo. Fue rápido. Aspiró su aroma con descaro y entonces soltó una pequeña risa. El sonido le erizó la piel y lo hizo estampar un golpe que paró estallando contra la pared.

― ¿Cuál es tu maldito problema? _preguntó completamente iracundo mientras trataba de encarar al bastardo, pero el sujeto tan solo pasó a un lado colocándose delante de un pequeño grupo_

―Es verdad… _lo escuchó decirle con gracia a un alfa rubio de bajo rango que caminaba a su lado mientras se alejaba_

El omega explosivo quedó desconcertado, pero más eso estaba estaba furioso. Se alejó dando zancadas y haciendo un terrible esfuerzo para no explotarle la cara a cada maldito bastardo que ponía los ojos en su cuello y ganarse una suspensión. Pero parecía como si cada persona en esa academia estuviera burlándose de él y lo cierto era que lo hacían.

Un rumor se extendió rápidamente entre los alfas y llegó pronto al resto de los estudiantes. Para el final del día ya toda la academia sabía que Katsuki no había sido tomado aún por Izuku, el tenue aroma casi moribundo que el peliverde había dejado sobre él lo había delatado y se convirtió en el centro de todas las conversaciones de inmediato. Y es que había que admitir que el hecho de que un omega hubiera pasado su celo con su alfa y el sujeto aún no se lo hubiera follado, era bastante humillante, por no decir extraño.

Katsuki no solo fue tachado de ser un simple omega desgradado al curso de estudios generales y haber sido violado por el hijo de Endeavor, también se hizo más común llamarlo "omega defectuoso" que referirse a su nombre. Y como la gota que derramó el vaso, que Izuku no se hubiera presentado para evitar que lo enviaran al borde de la cadena alimenticia como un omega sin alfa, tampoco era un secreto para nadie.

 **Notas de la autora:**

Han pasado 80 años... pero he vuelto. Lamento mucho el retraso, pasé por una situación muy dura y tuvo algunas repercusiones en mi salud. La ansiedad no me permitió ser yo misma por algún tiempo y ni hablar de tratar de escribir, pero estoy superándolo y empiezo a recuperar mi rutina de sueño y alimentarme mejor. Quiero superarlo del todo pronto y me estoy esforzando tanto con ello como con la historia.

Creo que la mayor interrogante en este capítulo fue ¿por qué Deku jamás llegó? Considerando su situación con el rubio la respuesta podría ser muy obvia, pero confiemos un poco en Izuku. Lamento si el capítulo se tornó algo pesado con tantos diálogos cuando no es mi estilo hacerlos tan largos, pero era necesario aclarar algunas cosas además de darle una lección de realidad a Katsuki.

La trama avanzará lento por un par de capítulos, espero que halla sobrevivientes acompañándome para cuando lleguemos a la parte agitada. Hasta la próxima semana.


	11. Aislamiento

Los pasillos bulliciosos por los que había caminado un centenar de veces con la frente en alto y el ceño fruncido, ahora lo recibían en completo silencio. El peso de una docena de rostros despectivos girados hacia su pequeña silueta encorvada con las manos en los bolsillos era helado. Lo asediaba señalándolo cada que una carcajada se habría paso e iniciaba el murmullo despiadado con el que había estado lidiando por días hasta hacerse agujeros en los nudillos en la pared de su cuarto.

Solía golpear y explotar lo que tuviera en frente lanzando maldiciones y sentencias de muerte para enviar de vuelta al rincón profundo que le correspondía a ese pequeño Katsuki en su mente que empezaba a sentirse lastimado. Que se temblaba de impotencia cada que un alfa lo veía por encima del hombro y se sentaba derrotado en aquel asiento de fondo de su nueva clase, sin la más mínima idea de cómo salir de ese triste y miserable agujero en el que UA lo estaba enterrando.

Día tras día, sin respuesta de la academia, su estadía se extendió y lentamente el desprecio y la humillación lo aislaron hasta hacerlo un mero blanco de burla y acoso sexual. Y aunque el rubio explosivo jamás había apreciado la compañía, el sabor de la soledad forzada en algún momento se le hizo amargo.

Sin ningún aliado ni justicia de su lado, se encontró a la deriva en ese oscuro mundillo violento que alentó por años, donde él se transformó en una víctima fácil, pero a diferencia de Deku, no sabía cómo levantarse, cómo resistir y tener una sonrisa boba en el rostro tras una paliza. Él era un abusador en el rol de víctima al que nunca se le enseñó cómo lidiar con la derrota.

Podía ser más fuerte y talentoso que el resto, pero no era nadie cuando su rostro tocaba el piso castigado por tratar de hacerle frente a un alfa dentro de la academia. En su posición no importaba si era capaz de ganar, como omega jamás debía desafiar a un alfa. Fue lo que trataron de enseñarle hasta el cansancio ignorando las fuertes provocaciones que lo obligaban a levantarse para defender su dignidad cada que un alfa se creía con el derecho de tocarlo.

La sociedad que había actualmente en UA era inestable, los alfas solían abalanzarse sin miramientos considerado propiedad pública a cualquier omega solitario, y él era un premio cotizado por el que ya se hacían apuestas y ofrecía una corona al ganador.

Tras la caída del reinado del rubio y el caos que desató su celo, la jerarquía que estaba definida se destrozó. Dos alfas se habían posicionado sobre el resto con una considerable ventaja, escalando rápidamente para hacerse con la presa con todos peleaban.

Izuku Midoriya se había sobrepuesto al final como el alfa dominante, en conflicto con Todoroki y eso estableció una nueva estructura de poder con la que nadie estaba conforme. Pero el rey se encontraba ausente. Tanto él como el hijo de Endeavor habían aceptado una expulsión de un mes y ese pequeño lapso era una propuesta tentadora.

Arrebatarle su premio al alfa, era la manera más sencilla de escalar en la cadena alimenticia y la idea se había a propagado rápidamente.

Una amenaza que le crispó los nervios al rubio haciéndolo cuidarse la espalda de manera cuidadosa y es que si había algo difícil de frenar era la lujuria de un alfa o su sed de poder.

Solía escucharlos pronunciando entre risas enunciados vulgares que en más de una ocasión rompieron con su ya frágil autocontrol e iniciaron enfrentamientos que acabaron de las maneras más injustas.

Las miradas parecían estar puestas sobre el esperando sus movimientos y ya fuera como la única barrera que había entre las sucias intenciones de los alfas y él o como una forma de limitado, los profesores siempre estuvieron allí para detenerlo cuando más necesitaba partirle la cara a uno de esos bastardos. Entonces siempre era Aisawa quien aparecía para contenerlo y arrastrarlo a la enfermería con un limitado intercambio de palabras.

Parecía que había visto más las blancas paredes de ese pequeño cuarto que el salón de clases en los últimos días.

Las clases especiales que impartía Recobey Girl, eran un castigo recurrente que solía quitarle días enteros de clase, hacerlo arañar el asiento y rechinar los dientes desesperado por marcharse a casa.

Cada que vez que era llevado casi a rastras la mujer se limitaba a mirarle pacientemente esperando que su ira menguara para ofrecerle una taza de té y sentarse frente a él lista para emitir con su suave voz senil palabras que para Katsuki eran demasiado fuertes y humillantes.

Verla girarse en su pequeña silla y rebuscar en su cajón una paleta al final de la sesión era la mejor parte. Saltaba fuera la enfermería al apenas verla extender el dulce, pero ese día se quedó sentado en el pequeño banco mordisqueando la paleta y lanzando maldiciones por lo bajo cuando la sesión terminó.

Habían pasado casi tres semanas desde que inició sus cursos en la sección de estudios generales, días que se le habían hecho muy largos y finalmente lo estaban quebrando. No importaba a donde fuera o cuanto tratara de evitar el acoso, esos bastardos encontraban la forma de golpearlo justo donde más le dolía y lo hacían sentir cada vez peor. Y no era algo fácil de llevar, sobre todo para el rubio quien en su vida jamás se había sentido inferior a nadie. Pero el hecho era que, aunque se esforzara en demostrar lo contrario, en esa escuela y quizás en cualquier parte allá afuera, era el único que pensaba que era alguien y lentamente la presión, la discriminación y la humillación, se estaban encargando de romper su dura coraza de superioridad y meterle por la fuerza en la cabeza la realidad: no podía ganar solo.

Por ese día no quería volver a clases; acabaría iniciando otra pelea. Y no quería ir a casa; como la anciana le había recomendado después de darle un supresor; no quería responder las preguntas de sus padres.

Estaba harto y no importó cuanto trató de repetirse a sí mismo que necesitaba volver a clases y demostrar que estaba bien, su cuerpo no se movió.

La anciana le dedicó una mirada angustiosa antes de recostarse en su enorme asiento y darle otro sorbo a su taza de té. Era consciente de lo inútil que era tratar de hablar con él y la paciencia se le estaba agotando. Día tras día la actitud del muchacho tan solo empeoraba y tanto como él, ella estaba llegando a su límite.

Cuidar de un omega rebelde y autodestructivo no estaba dentro de las cosas que alguien de su edad pudiera hacer en su tiempo libre. Ese problemático rubio explosivo que buscaba pelea en cada esquina estaba adsorbiendo todo su tiempo y no estaban llegando a ninguna parte. Debía poner un alto o un día acabaría disperso en tantas partes, que no podría volver a armarlo.

Le regaló unos minutos para que consiguiera calmarse y entonces decidió abordar el tema sin más consideraciones.

―Si sientes que esto te está sobrepasando, puedes pedir un traslado _empezó incapaz de hacer sonar su desafinada voz senil algo dura_ Hay academias especializadas en omegas que te recibirán con los brazos abiertos. Nadie va a culparte por buscar un sitio más amigable _pronunció luego de una pequeña pausa, recibiendo la advertencia de una mirada rabiosa_ No hemos tenido ningún progreso y jamás lo tendremos si te niegas a aceptarte como omega. Puedo seguir sanando tus heridas, pero no puedo hacer nada con lo que pasa allí dentro _se irguió señalando su pecho con un gesto acusador_

El joven bufó lanzando la mirada de manera iracunda hacia un lado. Sus dientes presionaron su labio inferior tratando de ocultar el leve temblor que lo sacudía mientras clavaba los dedos sobre el banco generando pequeñas explosiones.

―No voy a ir a ninguna parte… _lanzó con un tono despectivo que apenas arrastró fuera de su boca_

―Tan solo estás haciéndote daño, de esta forma no vas a lograr nada.

― ¡Voy a convertirme en el héroe número uno y no me importa si tengo que explotarle la cara a maldito alfa de esta ciudad para demostrarlo ¡

―Esto no es sobre ser el más fuerte, es sobre ti _sus facciones se torcieron en una inevitable expresión de angustia_ ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que comiste un plato entero? ¿Has dormido algo en las últimas semanas? ¿Si quiera sabes que enseñan en la clase de estudios generales? Solo has estado peleando con todo el que se te pone en frente sin sentido, buscando excusas para liberar tu rabia, lastimándote y evitando afrontar que extrañas a tu pareja y estás deprimido por su rechazo.

La suave voz de la anciana cayó como una bomba en el silencio de la enfermería y le taladró los oídos a Katsuki haciéndolo saltar del asiento a la defensiva.

―¡Yo no necesito a ese bastardo¡ _reprochó con la rabia a flor de piel y las manos alzadas en posición de batalla, listo para lanzarle una explosión a la anciana si volvía a abrir la boca_

La pequeña mujer soltó un suspiro. Se paró de su asiento y caminó hasta la puerta.

―Es todo por hoy. Si quieres seguir peleando solo y haciéndote daño en vano, no te lo voy a impedir, pero no vuelvas a aquí para que sane tus heridas a menos que estés dispuesto a escuchar.

El rubio apretó los dientes, estalló una enorme explosión con los puños cerrados y se llevó su herido orgullo con él, dando fuertes zancadas y maldiciendo en voz alta.

No solo había sido echado, que la maldita anciana se atreviera a insinuar que estaba sufriendo por Deku fue un golpe fatal.

Todas las emociones negativas que había estado reprimiendo sobre él jodido alfa peliverde, lo invadieron de golpe mientras se apresuraba a la puerta dispuesto a irse y pasar el resto de la tarde en cualquier lugar. No quería recordar la traición y la indiferencia de ese bastado, ni sentarse a preguntarse por que se había acobardado en el momento más importante, pero al final allí estaba, sentado en un parque, con la vista perdida en el lento paso de las nubes y la imagen del pecoso rondándole por la mente.

Escuchó su celular sonar un par de veces y no se molestó en mirar. Tanto su madre, como Kirishima lo tenían arto y lo último que quería era encontrarse con alguno de esos dos cuando trataba de pensar.

Quería hacerse creer que estaba analizando las cosas y creando un plan, pero todo lo que hacía era darle vueltas a su miseria, repasando lo que había ocurrido desde que empezó a sentirse tan desgraciado. Y ese momento no estaba muy claro. En alguna parte de las últimas semanas la frustración que lo había acompañado desde que apareció su celo se esfumó y dio paso a algo peor.

Él no era el más sincero en cuanto a las cosas que lo aquejaban, pero lo que lo había estado custodiándolo día y noche, haciéndolo sentir completamente desesperado y miserable, tenía nombre. Se llamaba ansiedad.

La ansiedad hacía sus problemas del día a día situaciones tremendamente angustiantes con las que solo sabía lidiar a través de los golpes, los gritos y cualquier acto violento que lo consumiera hasta hacerlo incapaz de pensar. Y es que cuando pensaba, la única maldita cosa que había en su mente, era Deku.

Era gracioso como todas las cosas malas que le pasaban siempre estaban relacionadas con ese inútil intento de alfa; ese maldito nerd aparecía hasta en sus pesadillas. Lo acosaba y lo seguía como si tratara de tirar por la borda todos sus logros haciéndose con el protagonismo, opacándolo, robando sus técnicas… y de pronto cuando por primera vez podía serle útil, solo desaparecía. Tenía que ser un jodido chiste. Pero ese bastardo tarde o temprano tendría que dar la cara y enfrentarlo. Y cuando ese momento llegara, todo lo que tenía que hacer era acabarlo.

Ese maldito cobarde siempre fue una piedra en su camino. Cometió un error al no deshacerse de él antes. Quizás si lo hubiera golpeado más fuerte, si lo hubiera enviado al piso más veces o le hubiera gritado con más rabia, ese nerd de mierda no se hubiera levantado para seguirlo y sabotear su vida. Pero no iba a volver a cometer el mismo error dos veces. Esta vez estaba decidido a destrozarlo.

Lanzó una potente explosión al aire haciendo correr despavoridos a los infantes que jugaban ruidosamente cerca de él. Se llevó las manos al rostro y dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás sobre el respaldo de la banca completamente exhausto.

No notó en que momento sus ojos empezaron a cerrarse, olvidándose de fuerte sol del mediodía y el ruido de la calle.

Podía ser que la anciana fuera intuitiva, o simplemente las ojeras hubieran empezado a notarse, pero era verdad que no había tenido un sueño decente desde hace mucho tiempo.

Pasaron algunas horas hasta que finalmente despertó alertado por el insistente sonido de su celular y lo primero que notó fue el cielo estrellado.

Las luces amarillentas del alumbrado crujían quemando algunos insectos como la única fuente de sonido del desolado vecindario. Era un lugar bastante alejado de UA, al que había llegado simplemente caminando sin rumbo y donde al parecer solo quedaba él.

Eran alrededor de las nueve, confirmó en su celular con el ceño fruncido, incapaz de creer que hubiera dormido tanto tiempo. Habían pasado casi diez horas desde que se fue de la academia asegurándole a Aizawa que iría directo a casa para descansar y su madre tenía razones para estar molesta. Pero él no tenía prisa, ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de leer los mensajes o verificar cuantas llamadas le había hecho su madre. Tampoco estaba dispuesto a contestar y recibir un regaño furioso, así que simplemente apagó su celular, tomó su mochila y empezó a caminar al lado de la calle.

Le tomó algunos atajos, cruces equivocados y bufidos malhumorados encontrar el camino de vuelta, pero al cabo de una hora estaba recorriendo las pintorescas calles donde solía jugar a las escondidas con el pecoso cuando eran niños. Su camino fue bastante tranquilo, bastó una mirada fulminante a algunos grupillos de adolescentes que vagaban a esa hora por las esquinas y asalariados borrachos que volvían a casa, para limpiar su trayecto, pero en el último momento, encontró un obstáculo del que no era tan fácil deshacerse.

La chica de rostro redondo que solía pasar la mayor parte de su tiempo con Deku, estaba hablando con el dueño de una tienda justo en medio de la calle, a unas cuantas cuadras de su casa. No tuvo más opción que pasar junto a ella arrastrando los pies con fastidio. Las interacciones sociales no eran su actividad preferida. Simplemente quería sacarla de su campo de visión y volver a sus asuntos.

―¿Bakugou? _Escuchó estallar su voz aguda a sus espaldas tratando de no prestarle atención_ ¡Bakugou! _confirmó la misma voz con cierta euforia que le puso los nervios de punta y demostró lo fácil que era hacerlo rabiar últimamente_

El muchacho apretó los puños y siguió caminando, a una palabra más de girarse y explotarle la cara, pero la chica corrió detrás de el sin dudarlo haciendo caso omiso de la advertencia. Se detuvo torpemente a mitad del camino para gritarle un "gracias" al dueño de la tienda y rebuscar su celular en el bolsillo de su falda.

―¡Bakugou! _volvió a llamar, haciendo al chico responderle con un violento "piérdete" y una explosión que casi chamusca su flequillo_

―¡No te vayas! _su voz resentida por el humo de la explosión y el sonido de sus pasos moviéndose indecisos detrás de él se intercalaron con el sonido de las teclas del teléfono y luego con la pronunciación de esa única palabra que era capaz de helarle el cuerpo y hacerlo arder a la vez_ ¡Deku! ¡Lo encontré ¡ _la escuchó gritar animosamente y eso detuvo su marcha en seco_ ¡Ven aquí rápido!... Voy a avisarle a los demás. ¡Si! Él está bien…

Los ojos rojizos del rubio se encendieron abalanzándose hacia ella por instinto para arrebatarle el dispositivo, mientras la castaña daba indicaciones de su ubicación, corría en el sentido contrario y giraba el rostro nerviosamente buscando algún rastro del pecoso; quién aseguró que estaría allí de inmediato.

― ¡¿Qué mierda crees que estás haciendo llamando a ese maldito nerd para decirle dónde estoy?! _gritó enfurecido tratando de atinarle una explosión en el aire_ ¡Dame el puto móvil!

La chica, que no era tan diestra en batalla, calló de trasero contra el pavimento sacudiendo su uniforme para evitar que se quemara, antes de lograr ponerse a salvo con su Quirk. Entonces, sin mucho forcejo de por medio, el rubio le arrancó el teléfono de la mano y lo hizo estallar, cosa que Uraraka le haría recordar inocentemente cada que cruzara la mirada con ella y recordara que Deku se ofreció después para comprarle uno nuevo.

"Deku" ese maldito incordio que estaba haciéndolo sentir paranoico, el dueño de esos pasos ligeros y firmes que reconocería en cualquier parte.

No tuvo que pensarlo, su cuerpo simplemente se giró y todo lo que pudo sentir fue el impacto de unos brazos rodeándolo con fuerza y unos sedosos rizos verdes estrellándose de lleno contra su rostro. Su fragancia invadió su espacio haciendo gritar sus sentidos en un estallido de sensaciones que le aceleraron el pulso. Su instinto se encendió recibiendo con necesidad ese aroma que aspiró hasta llenar sus pulmones como si su vida dependiera de ello. Todo en un instante. El breve instante que duro entre los brazos del pecoso antes de que el necesitado omega de su interior lo tentara a enredar también los suyos y su "yo" más fuerte se alejara aterrado.

Empujó al pecoso levantando una pantalla de humo desde el suelo con una errática explosión. Fijó la vista al frente con la rabia dibujada en el rostro y se preparó para atacar. Pudo ver el cuerpo del alfa completamente desprotegido acercándose a él, pudo ver cientos de aperturas en su defensa para acabarlo, pudo ver claramente su rostro angustiado viéndolo con anhelo. La oportunidad era perfecta, pero no lo atacó, su cuerpo simplemente no le hizo caso.

―Ka...Kacchan, lo siento _oyó pronunciar al pecoso nerviosamente, con las manos alzadas al frente en señal de defensa_ Tu madre está muy preocupada, llamó preguntando si teníamos alguna idea de a dónde pudieras haber ido. Habían pasado varias horas desde que terminaron las clases así que salí a buscarte. Fui a todos los lugares en donde pensé que podrías estar, les pregunté a todos y ellos se ofrecieron a ayudarme. No era mi intensión ofenderte o decir que no puedes ir por allí por tu cuenta; solo estaba preocupado y no pude evitar pensar que algo malo podría haberte…

―¡Cállate, joder! _tubo que gritar el rubio para obligar al pecoso a tomar aire y recuperarse del palabrerío que acaba de soltar a una velocidad maratónica_ ¡Odio cuando empiezas a parlotear como idiota!

―¡Lo siento! _se disculpó de inmediato el alfa_

Sus enormes ojos verdes bien abiertos y tan expresivos cómo siempre, se quedaron fijos en él delatando toda su angustia. Izuku había pasado momentos muy amargos pensando sobre toda la clase de cosas que podrían haberle pasado a su omega por su ineptitud como alfa y ahora que Katsuki finalmente estaba frente a él, no solo tras su desaparición de esa tarde, sino tras su alejamiento de semanas, lo que sentía era abrumador.

Simplemente se quedaron viéndose, incapaces de expresar todo lo que querían decir. Y aunque el rubio prácticamente había planeado como escupirle al rostro de la manera más cruel sus errores al pecoso, no supo por dónde empezar para canalizar todo el odio y la frustración que sentía hacia él. Entonces la opción más factible era dejar que hablara su cuerpo y partirle la cara como siempre lo hacía, pero su lado omega seguía renuente a conspirar.

―Tu… maldito bastardo… _soltó con rabia dándole la mirada más iracunda y amenazadora que era capaz de clavarle a alguien_

Vio al pecoso sobresaltarse y poner una pierna detrás dispuesto a recibirlo si decidía atacar y entonces supo que algo había cambiado en esas tres semanas. Le tomaría más que un breve encuentro interrumpido por las prohibiciones de la académia, descifrarlo, pero ese pequeño muchacho que estaba parado frente a él sin una pisca de duda, dispuesto a poner muchas cosas en claro, finalmente se había reconocido a sí mismo como un alfa, y eso implicaba más de lo que podía notarse a simple vista.

―¡Midoriya, muévete¡ _Gritó Kirishima corriendo hacia ellos desde un callejón_ ¡Aisawa viene para acá, si te ve cerca de Bakugou estamos fritos! _ La nueve de humo que levantó Iida lo rebasó como una ráfaga haciéndolo tropezar un par de veces antes de llegar hasta el pecoso _

―Lo lamento Midoriya, creí que debía informarle a algún profesor sobre la desaparición de Bakugou _dijo lida apenado, moviendo los brazos rígidamente hacia el muchacho_ Pudimos necesitar ayuda, no imaginé que pudiera agravar tu suspensión.

―Descuida Iida, solo tratabas de ayudar… _soltó el alfa peliverde apresurado por el tiroteo de Eijiro, quién ya se disponía a huir consciente de que ni él ni Izuku como alfas, debían estar cerca de Katsuki en ese momento_

―Rápido Midoriya, Kaminari dijo que lo vio cerca de la casa de Bakugou…

Sin más paciencia empujó al muchacho obligándolo a avanzar en la dirección contraria, tanto su mirada como la de Izuku se clavaron sobre el omega renuentes a dejarlo. La suya se despegó adolorida tratando de formar una sonrisa como despedida antes de girar el rostro y gritar un animoso "¡Ve directo a casa Bakugou!" que lo hizo sonar como si de pronto el chico desesperado en el que se había convertido, escribiéndole todos los días sin respuesta, hubiera vuelto a ser el de antes. Pero para Izuku no fue tan fácil. Su mirada tuvo que enfrentar la amenaza de los afilados ojos del rubio prohibiéndole marcharse sin antes enfrentarlo, y la sostuvo hasta el final haciendo su propia mirada más blanda para hacerle entender que no era el momento ni la forma de resolver los enormes conflictos que tenían entre manos.

Aunque hablar, jamás era una opción entre ellos dos, pero debía intentarlo.

―¡Kacchan, voy a explicártelo todo después! ¡Por favor, hoy solo ve a casa! _le pidió con una mirada suplicante antes de girarse abruptamente y emprender la carrera junto al pelirrojo hacia una calle oscura_

―Bakugou… vamos a acompañarte a casa… _pronunció la castaña, tras unos momentos de manera dudosa, preguntándose si estaría bien colocar la mano sobre su hombro _

Su espalda rígida, su cabeza gacha y los puños apretados temblorosamente a sus costados le ofrecían una imagen confusa sobre lo que el chico pudiera estar pensando. No se había movido, no había insultado o explotado nada y eso solo podía ser muy bueno o muy malo. Esperó que fuera lo primero y tan solo estuviera furioso a un nivel más rozable, pero la mirada rabiosa y el reclamo que le lanzó como respuesta solo le dieron una impresión a medias sobre lo que pudiera estar pasando.

Lucía como siempre. Violento, impulsivo y grosero hasta el límite de lo racional, pero también lucía solitario. Al menos fue la impresión que le dio su imagen alejándose con las manos en los bolsillos por una calle penumbrosa.

 **Notas de la autora:**

Siento que ha pasado mucho tiempo, realmente me alegra estar aquí una vez más. Han sido tiempos duros; parte del texto se ve impregnado por ello, pero llegará la felicidad, tanto para los chicos como para mi. O al menos puedo asegurar que me esfuerzo por darles un final feliz.

Tengo noticias, unas buenas y otras no tanto. Empecemos con las malas: la actualización podría ser irregular por unas semanas más y es probable que los capítulos sean un poco pesados ya que se nos viene el festival deportivo.

Y ahora las buenas: no cancelaré el fic ni me iré a hiatus, aunque realmente lo concideré. Trataré de escribir capítulos más largos para compensar la espera, empezando con este (4,000 palabras!) Y la más importante, al finalizar esta historia (si resisto hasta entonces) continuaré con un fic KiriBaku, del que pueden esperar drama, situaciones picantes y mucha tensión sexual.

Gracias a todos por seguir aquí. Sus comentarios me han motivado mucho. Ustedes son la razón para continuar luchando por una actualización semanal. Espero conseguirlo pronto.

Hasta la próxima...


	12. Preludio

Las figuras de Ochako y Iida desaparecieron en la distancia de manera difusa mientras se acercaba a esa recta final que lo llevaría a casa. Donde la amorosa alfa que había estado mimándolo en exceso desde que acabó su celo lo esperaba para molerlo a golpes como seguro se merecía por desaparecer toda la tarde.

En un día como ese, era normal acabar rodando por el piso y dándose de golpes con esa mujer impaciente que al igual que él no sabía hablar y prefería clavarle un puñetazo en la cara antes que decirle que estaba preocupada. Pero, hoy no tenía ánimo de pelear más.

Su cuerpo estaba más pesado que de costumbre. Un leve temblor sacudía sus piernas y le erizaba la piel haciéndolo sentir algo enfermo y deseoso de meterse bajo el mullido cobertor de su cama para calentarse. No tenía tiempo para discutir o dar explicaciones, simplemente quería recostarse, hundir la cara en su almohada y revolverse contra el colchón tratando de sacarse de adentro esa inquietud que lo estaba empezando a incomodar. Pero su madre no iba a dejarlo escapar sin más; lo interceptó apenas puso un pie en la entrada obligándolo a hacerle frente e intercambiar un par de palabras malsonantes con las que el muchacho pretendía escaparse de alboroto que la mujer iba a montar, pero fue inútil. Era en ocasiones como esa, cuando se sentía tan fuera de sí, que la diferencia entre alfa y omega se hacía más notoria. No podía ganar cuando las feromonas de la alfa lo golpeaban en el rostro sometiendo a su lado omega a escucharla.

―¡No vuelvas a desaparecer sin decir nada! _le reclamó afianzando el agarre con el que lo había forzarlo a mirarla _

―¡No te metas en mis malditos asuntos!

―¡Tú eres mi maldito asunto! ¿¡Sabes qué hora es!? ¡Debías estar aquí hace seis horas! ¡Seis putas horas! ¡Estuve llamándote todo el día! ¡Contesta el jodido teléfono!

―¡No tengo que reportarte cada maldita cosa que hago!

―¡Soy tu madre! ¡Yo decido que puedes y no puedes hacer! _Con un tirón por la camisa acortó sus centímetros de diferencia para lanzarle una amenaza _ ¡Si quieres volver a poner un pie afuera vas a obedecerme y a usar un poco la cabeza…

La expresión de la mujer cambió de pronto, haciendo una pausa, de tal manera que incluso el muchacho se sorprendió. Había algo peculiar en él que le llamó la atención

―¿Qué es ese olor? _preguntó con un tono entre curioso y molesto mientras se acercaba para aspirarlo_

El rubio protestó ruidosamente y se retorció cuanto pudo cuando mujer lo tomó por el brazo y lo atrajo hacia ella obligándolo a soportar un intrusivo olfateo.

El aroma de otro alfa había alcanzado el olfato de la mujer. Pudo reconocer sin esfuerzo la esencia de Midoriya impregnada en las prendas de su hijo con cierta territorialidad que le alteró los nervios y la obligó a olfatear más profundamente tratando de identificar esos sentimientos que había dispersos en sus feromonas.

La sensación cosquilleante de su nariz sobre su piel, le chispó los nervios a Katsuki, haciéndolo reaccionar de manera más violenta de lo habitual, y es que normalmente podía ser grosero e incluso brusco, pero nunca usaba su quirk al pelear con su madre. Era una especie de regla implícita que fue ignorada cuando sintió su estómago dar un vuelco alertado por el peligro y tubo que defenderse.

La alfa retrocedió ante el impacto palpando la herida rápidamente. Su costado ardía. Katsuki la había impactado poniendo una significativa distancia entre ellos, y aunque la explosión había sido bastante débil, las punzadas de dolor le indicaron que realmente había intentado herirla.

Reaccionó como cualquier alfa traicionado lo haría. Gruñó rabiosamente lanzándose hacia su cría, dispuesta a darle una dolorosa lección para dejar claro su rol como alfa, porque puede que su hijo estuviera marcado, pero le debía respeto. Tenía todo el derecho de tomar a ese mocoso impertinente y machacarlo a golpes, pero la imagen que encontró frente a ella la detuvo cuando estaba lista para acabarlo.

Se topó a un Katsuki tan arrepentido como asustado que no entendía mejor que ella lo que estaba pasando y no estaba dispuesto a defenderse esta vez.

A veces Mitsuki olvidaba lo frágil que podía ser su pequeño. Cuando lo veía pelear, cuando sentía sus golpes, a veces olvidaba que el chico que tenía enfrente no era un alfa como ella o como su esposo. Y aunque lo hubieran criado como tal, Katsuki no era igual a ellos. Puede que en apariencia no distara mucho de lo que debía ser un alfa, pero reaccionaba y sentía como un omega. Uno confundido y profundamente herido que no comprendía muy bien su situación y se veía forzado a obedecer a su instinto en situaciones como esa.

Su lado omega, que reconocía a Izuku como su pareja, veía la cercanía de cualquier otro alfa como una amenaza. Era algo natural, pero difícil de aceptar para quien había asumido el rol de alfa para él, protegiéndolo cuando Izuku no estaba. Reconocer que debía guardar distancia porque su hijo tenía un compañero, era algo duro.

No se sentía capaz de distanciarse de Katsuki cuando su futuro al lado de Izuku era tan incierto. Cuando no había garantía de nada y lo único seguro que poseía el omega era su amor. Pero parecía no ser suficiente. Había hecho todo lo que pudo y su pequeño seguía desmoronándose frente a sus ojos.

No era justo que el único capaz de salvarlo fuera Izuku.

―Ve a tu habitación… _soltó dándole espacio para escapar, mientras se frotaba las cienes con cansancio, ocultando la humedad que iba a desbordarse de sus ojos_

* * *

Un enorme peso desapareció cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de él. Su habitación lo recibió en completo silencio dejándolo sentir lo suficientemente relajado como para dejarse caer sobre su cama y cerrar los ojos.

Quería conciliar el sueño, pero solo paró sintiéndose más cansado e incapaz de dormir para continuar con la rutina y encaminarse en unas horas de vuelta a la academia como tenía que hacer si quería lograr algo.

Debía seguir peleando, pero a una parte de el ya le daba igual lo que pudiera pasar. Su futuro ya no parecía incierto, de manera sutil las personas a su alrededor se habían encargado de mostrarle cual era su camino desde allí.

La academia se estaba desligando lentamente de él al arrinconarle en un callejón sin salida, el mundo no ofrecía ninguna respuesta a sus problemas más que encarrilarlo a lo que consideraban correcto y su cuerpo se negaba a cooperar. La realidad al final era, que como omega al parecer solo podía aspirar a una simple vida hogareña.

Le habían ofrecido a sus padres infinidad de opciones al respeto. Los alfas se habían estado comiendo la cabeza en trámites legales, negociaciones y cobró de favores, para solucionar el problema de Katsuki, pero todo lo que recibieron fueron ofertas de estudio en academias especializadas en omegas, programas de educación desde casa e incluso una propuesta de compromiso para acomodar al muchacho en una mejor posición social.

La propuesta la había realizado nada más y nada menos que Todoroki Shoto, en una elegante y nada sentimental carta estilo japonés que la academia les hizo llegar con la aprobación de Endeavor. Parecía que la familia del muchacho, y en especial el héroe a la sombra de All Might, estaban interesados en continuar la línea genética de manera impecable.

El quirk de Katsuki era fuerte, el muchacho tenía actitud y en palabras de Endeavor, sería bueno para dar a luz a los hijos de Shoto y ese era su único interés.

Los padres del rubio rechazaron la propuesta de manera tajante, pero se llevaron la desagradable sorpresa de que la última palabra no la tenían ellos. Legalmente, quién poseía el poder para decidir si Katsuki podía considerar la propuesta o no, era Izuku. La marca en el cuello del rubio le daba a Midoriya una autoridad similar a la de sus padres ante los ojos de la ley y aunque había ciertas restricciones considerando que ambos jóvenes aun no alcanzaban la mayoría de edad, toda decisión concerniente a Katsuki, hasta que Izuku decidiera desligarse de él definitivamente y marcara a otro omega, era asunto de los tres. Así que mientras Izuku no rechazara la oferta, esta seguía en pie y eso era algo que le estaba poniendo de los nervios a los padres del omega.

Endeavor era alguien complicado de tratar, y luego de que Shoto se presentó frente a él para informarle que quería tomar a Katsuki como su primer esposo y la idea se le metió en la cabeza, muy difícilmente se daría por vencido. Sus cartas y las visitas algo intimidantes de sus subordinados estaban a punto de quebrar la poca paciencia de los padres del rubio y destapar la mentira que le habían dicho a Katsuki sobre que nada inusual había pasado últimamente, cuando era todo lo contrario. Y es que nada que involucrara a Todoroki debía ser dicho en presencia del omega, quién aún tenía traumas gracias al hijo de puta que pretendía volver a ponerle las manos encima de una manera más diplomática.

Izuku estaba al tanto de las intenciones de Shoto, después de todo fue el primero en escuchar su propuesta y tenía varias razones para no haberla rechazado aun, razones que los padres del rubio habían escuchado atentamente por teléfono un par de días después de que su hijo fuera plantado por Izuku en UA. Y el momento de que Katsuki las escuchara y hablara finalmente con el peliverde se estaba acercando.

Como lo habían acordado Izuku estaría lejos de Katsuki hasta que terminara su suspensión, un tiempo prudencial que esperaba sirviera para aclarar tanto su mente como la del rubio.

Era una separación necesaria que había puesto a prueba todo su autocontrol y parecía estar quebrando al rubio más duramente y rápido de lo que pensó.

Katsuki no podía más. Su lado omega lo estaba hundiendo en la ansiedad, prueba de eso fue que finalmente, tras semanas de batalla, se rindió con UA y decidió no volver. La soledad solo lo ayudó a hundirse más durante los siguientes días cuando ni él sintió más ánimos de salir de su habitación, ni su madre se atrevió a obligarlo consciente de lo cruel que había sido apoyarlo con algo tan autodestructivo como lo fue tratar de quedarse en la academia siendo un omega.

Las estadísticas no mentían. Menos de la quinta parte de los omegas llegaba a terminar sus estudios superiores y ningún omega se había graduado de UA jamás.

La verdad estaba oculta a simple vista. Los omegas siempre eran retirados de la jugada sutilmente y sin que lo notaran. Se podría decir que de una manera bastante injusta y ridícula los alfas y betas trataban de mantenerlos a salvo. No importaba cuanto potencial tuvieran, al final solo eran unos frágiles y hermosos compañeros de cama que ningún alfa quería arriesgar enviando a las calles. Katsuki no era la excepción.

Nadie podía negar lo peligroso que era para un omega tratar de ser un héroe, pero el problema no era su fuerza, el problema era que el mundo no estaba preparado para ser salvado por un rubio explosivo capaz de engendrar un bebé. Aunque claro, ese era un asunto del que Katsuki no estaba dispuesto a hablar aún.

* * *

Se revolvió en la cama por tercera vez tratando de calmarse. Buscó una posición más cómoda y estiró sus extremidades de manera felina apelmazando las prendas y cobertores que había sobre su cama a manera de refugio.

La entretejida masa de ropa que había sobre su cama era algo que había estado armando durante los últimos días hasta que llegó a lucir como un auténtico nido, en el que se acomodó para poder descansar. Su uniforme impregnado con el aroma de Deku era la pieza central de su obra de arte y fue la razón que lo llevó a construir la fortaleza.

Los omegas solían refugiarse en lugares como ese cuando estaban próximos a su celo o cuando se sentían deprimidos o desprotegidos y Katsuki respondía a lo segundo. Había pasado una semana desde que volvió a casa con el aroma de Deku encima y desde entonces lo mejor que había logrado para calmarse y no ir a buscar al pecoso para tomarlo por la camisa y obligarlo a hablar, era eso.

Trató de deshacerse de las prendas una y otra vez, renuente a aceptar que las feromonas del peliverde lo hacían sentir bien, pero era estúpido seguirse negando a aceptar los hechos. Y así como en esa ocasión, tuvo que ceder a muchas cosas más doblegando su orgullo que finalmente llegaba a entender que era más doloroso mentir todo el tiempo que vivir con la verdad.

Un suave golpeteo lo sacó de sus pensamientos haciéndolo girar el rostro hacia la puerta donde vio a su madre se asomarse con una taza de té en las manos y un pastelillo salado que le ofreció sin más sentándose a su lado en el revoltijo de ropa que había en la cama.

Palpó la mullida estructura paseando la vista con calma y cierta ternura mientras el muchacho se incorporaba para recibir su segunda comida del día, que con suerte no acabaría de inmediato en el escusado como su desayuno.

La alfa tenía mucho cuidado con la alimentación del rubio desde que empezó a comer menos y devolver todo lo que se tragaba. Y sus atenciones habían servido bastante para mantener su lazo en los últimos días, cuando Katsuki era más consciente de necesitar a Izuku y no quería cerca a otro alfa.

―¿Necesitas más colchas? _preguntó pasando su mano sobre su rostro para revisarlo; estaba notablemente más pálido_ Ha crecido bastante desde la mañana _señaló el nido_

―Aun no está terminado... _su tono era neutral. Hace algún tiempo que había dejado de importarle que su madre viera lo que estaba haciendo_

―Bien, te traeré más cosas. Creo que Izuku olvidó su sudadero la última vez que estuvo aquí _soltó de manera pensativa tratando de recordar en dónde lo había visto_

El rubio se tensó al escuchar su nombre y la mujer aprovechó su atención para ir al grano sobre lo que debía decirle.

―Katsuki, quiero que escuches con atención _pidió viendo al rubio a los ojos de manera seria, pero paciente_ Izuku vendrá esta tarde a hablar contigo. Se que este mes ha sido duro para ti, lo ha sido para todos, pero espero que eso acabe hoy. No podemos obligarte a decidir algo que no quieres, así que tu e Izuku tendrán que llegar a un acuerdo sobre lo que quieren para sus vidas, ya sea juntos o separados. Sea cual sea tu decisión vamos a apoyarte.

El rubio bajó la vista de manera pensativa y contrario a lo que la mujer creyó, no hubo ninguna protesta.

―¿Cuándo te lo dijo? _preguntó el rubio retomando su taza de té con cautela_

―Luego de que volvieras a UA el habló con nosotros…

―¿Por qué no me lo dijeron?

―Hay muchas cosas que no te hemos dicho, espero que entiendas que todo ha sido por tu bien; no estabas cooperando.

El crujido de la taza y un chasqueo le indicaron a la rubia que no se lo había tomado de buena manera. Si bien, hacerle creer que Deku lo había dejado sin más fue bastante cruel, que el no se hubiera molestado en escuchar o ser algo racional todas las veces que intentaron hablarle, tampoco ayudó. Simplemente estaba empeñado en borrar de su mente la existencia del pecoso y reprimir sus sentimientos negativos, al punto de terminar mandando al carajo todo y arruinándose a sí mismo. Se sentía frustrado.

―¡Lárgate! No tengo hambre… _le indicó dándole la espalda para acurrucarse de nuevo en el montículo de ropa y dejar de lado la comida_

La alfa soltó un suspiro. Tomó las sobras a medio empezar y se retiró echándole un vistazo al desastre que había tirado por el piso.

―Deberías limpiar tu habitación. Te avisaré cuando él esté aquí.

El resto del día fue relativamente tranquilo. Si hubiera podido relajar un solo músculo o dejar de sostenerse el estómago agitado por el cosquilleo, durante un minuto, quizás habría podido pensar mejor sobre lo que estaba punto de hacer. Pero se sentía demasiado ansioso y a penas pudo pensar en otra cosa que no fuera el pecoso hasta que el ajetreo normal del primer piso se calmó y supo que su la hora había llegado.

Su madre había estado parte de la tarde cocinando y limpiando mientras su padre le hacía unas reparaciones de última hora al bombillo de la sala. Podía que después de esa tarde nunca volvieran a cruzar palabra con sus invitados, pero querían darles un recibimiento decente pese a todos los roces que había habido entre ellos.

La madre del pecoso y la suya serían quizás quienes lamentarían más la ruptura, ya que habían sostenido una amistad bastante grata por varios años, pero actualmente pendía de un hilo. Lo que Izuku y Katsuki acordaran ese día, marcaría el rumbo de las vidas de todos los presentes, pero no tenía por qué ser una tragedia. Era el mensaje que la rubia buscaba comunicar cuando le abrió la puerta a los Midoriya con una sonrisa.

La madre de Izuku le devolvió el gesto. Ese día vestía bastante formal, al igual que Izuku que pese a llevar sus típicas zapatillas rojas y unos jeans negros, usaba una camisa de cuello, verde cuadriculada que lo hacía lucir muy guapo.

La rubia no quería admitirlo al inicio, pero el pecoso era bien parecido y tenía un quirk muy fuerte. Era alguien con potencial que, de llegar a comportarse como un alfa, seguro sería un buen compañero, incluso un buen padre. Pero Izuku simplemente no podía madurar de un día para otro cuando su lado alfa apenas acaba de despertar. Necesitaba tiempo y apoyo, era algo que ella podía entender, pero no estaba segura de poder dárselo. Aun había muchas dudas y daños que reparar.

―Te vez muy guapo hoy Izuku _no pudo evitar hacer el comentario_ Te preparaste bien para convencer a Katsuki, ¿eh?

―Voy a dar lo mejor de mi _ respondió el muchacho algo apenado, había dado en el clavo_

Izuku había pasado un par de horas frente al espejo preocupándose por cosas triviales, como combinar sus pantalones con su camisa y hacer que sus risos se quedara en su lugar, y aunque era algo que estaba seguro que no le importaba a Kacchan, quería lucir lo mejor que pudiera cuando se reencontrara con él.

La mujer los invitó a pasar para tener una amena plática de té y bocadillos, pero el peliverde declinó la invitación cortésmente.

―Me gustaría hablar con Katsuki ahora _expresó viendo hacia las escaleras_ ¿puedo pasar?

La rubia lo observó dudosa, quería preparar a su hijo antes que tuviera que hacerle frente a Izuku, pero seguro estaba tan ansioso como él.

―Se cuidadoso… _le pidió regalándole una mirada de aprobación antes de llevarse a su madre a la sala, donde el padre del rubio se había plantado desde hace varios minutos completamente nervioso y listo para saltar a intervenir si las cosas se salían de control, como era normal_

El peliverde subió lentamente las escaleras con una expresión risueña y una actitud calmada, las cosas no serían como la última vez. Estaba convencido de ello luego de verse a sí mismo esa mañana corriendo de un lado a otro emocionado por ver al rubio. Ellos habían cambiado.

Habían pasado por momentos duros y enfrentado la realidad en ese último mes. No podría contar cuantas veces se vio tentado a romper su palabra y correr hacia la casa del rubio para arreglarlo todo y jurarle que se quedaría con él, pero sabía que no era el momento. Y quería creer de todo corazón que su sacrificio había valido la pena.

Porque no era nada fácil para un alfa negar su impulso natural de proteger y proveer a su pareja. Había estado sufriendo tanto como Kacchan la inevitable agonía de la separación y recordando contantemente el dolor que le había causado el rubio.

Aquel día, cuando dejó a Kacchan a mitad de su celo se sintió como un traidor, pero no podía dar marcha atrás. Tenía que ponerle un alto al rubio y mostrarle que debía que poner de su parte, madurar y ver las cosas objetivamente, o al menos intentar darle algo de sentido a todo el caos que lo rodeaba, como lo hacía él. Fue duro mantenerse firme, pero la experiencia sin duda lo había hecho crecer.

Cuando puso la mano en el pomo lo hizo con la plena convicción de que había hecho lo correcto al darle su espacio y que lo que pasara allí dentro reflejaría su mejor intento y sus mejores intenciones, aunque en el fondo sabía que se sentiría decepcionado si al final del día tenía que volver a casa sabiendo que no volvería a ver a Kacchan.

Empujó la puerta suavemente y se sumergió en la oscuridad de la habitación, tan fría y desordenada como la última vez que estuvo allí. Pero esta vez las feromonas de Katsuki no revoloteaban en el aire haciendo cosquillear su entrepierna, solo estaban el silencio sepultural y el aroma de Kacchan, un aroma que siempre le traía nostalgia.

Pasó la vista por la habitación tratando de acostumbrarse a la falta de luz y finalmente se topó con una figura que se movía sobre el enredo de ropa que había en la cama.

―Viniste… _escuchó la voz apagada y algo áspera del rubio mientras se incorporaba_

El peliverde no pudo evitar pronunciar su nombre, lo hizo con el anhelo que había estado conteniendo cada que su instinto le reclamaba por no tener a su lado a su compañero. Lo nombró con una voz gentil y cariñosa que estaba seguro había asqueado al omega, pero si lo hizo él no dijo nada. Kacchan parecía más dócil y tolerante de lo que nunca creyó posible.

Tal vez era la mala comida, la falta de sueño, o solo la depresión que cualquier omega que era separado de su pareja debía enfrentar, pero el rubio no protestó cuando se acercó a la cama y simplemente se sentó dispuesto a escucharlo cuando se acomodó en el suelo, a una distancia corta pero prudente, para empezar con lo que lo había llevado hasta allí.

―He venido a hablar…

 **Notas de la autora:**

Hola, gracias por leer una vez más. Por un momento realmente creí que no volvería, pero me complace decir que lo logré, y no solo eso, el siguiente capitulo está listo. Así que nos encontraremos aquí de nuevo la siguiente semana.

Lamento haberme ausentado por tanto. Fueron situaciones complicadas una tras otra, pero finalmente puedo decir que lo eh superado y estoy lista para dedicarle de nuevo todo mi amor a mis historias.

Esta en especial merece mucho amor, así que voy a seguirme esforzando. Espero aun halla quien lea para cuando logre terminarla, que voy lento, pero seguro xD ¡Gracias por su apoyo!

Se viene la tormenta... entrar a esa habitación nunca ha sido seguro y Deku lo sabe.


	13. Vínculo -Primera Parte-

La silueta difusa y silenciosa del rubio no se movió más. No le dedicó ninguna palabra que pudiera borrar del ambiente la amarga expectación que dejó con su bienvenida. Nada que indicara que esa charla tenía posibilidades de empezar con soltura o augurar algo bueno, así que el alfa tomó la primera oportunidad que tubo y trató de encausarla a algo mejor.

―Tu madre me comentó por teléfono que no has estado comiendo mucho _comentó sonriendo discretamente con un tono que trató de ser cordial_

―Si vas a decir algo, dilo de una vez _Le cortó de manera tajante, matando sus intenciones de hacer algo de plática previa e ir al grano_

Una inspiración profunda, una postura más formal y un par de ojos fijos sobre él le indicaron al rubio que finalmente el momento había llegado. No habría más noches de espera ni ratos amargos, un peso se fue con ese pensamiento, dejándolo frente a una trágica sentencia que estaba dispuesto a recibir con dignidad si con eso podía acabar con su vergüenza. Pero el alfa que le sostenía duramente la mirada no estaba dispuesto a dejarlo ir sin más.

Rara vez el rostro de Deku le había mostrado tanta seriedad. Podría jurar que ese nerd se había parado frente al espejo y practicado su discurso por horas, para verse tan seguro y decidido como lucía ahora, porque antes de darse cuenta estaba esperando con ansias que abriera la boca para soltar alguna bobería que reparara lo que había hecho. Y le importaba un carajo el sentido, una parte irracional de él quería oírlo disculparse, suplicar y resolver mágicamente todos los problemas que estaban desarmándolo. Esa parte de él quedó muy decepcionada y se vio envuelta de nuevo el pesimismo tras algunas palabras.

―Quiero que sepas que eres importante para mí _Lo escuchó soltar de tajo y con la firmeza suficiente para llamar su atención_ Te aprecio como amigo de infancia y respeto como rival, pero no puedo tolerar más tus abusos.

Esa poco melodramática y concisa declaración acabó con sus expectativas y lo hizo soltar un gruñido ofendido que, pese a su intensión, no logró hacer callar al pecoso.

―Lamento haberme ido a mitad de tu celo, pero sabes tan bien como yo, que me incitaste a hacerlo. _Lo oyó continuar sin apartar los ojos de su figura, que cada vez lucía más inquieta_ Mi intención no era dañarte ni hacerte creer que estaba abandonándote, simplemente quería darte espacio para pensar y poner las cosas en orden antes de tomar una decisión de definitiva a cerca de esto. Todo fue tan apresurado que no tuvimos tiempo de hablar ni pensar juntos en una solución, sumando a eso no tenemos el mejor pasado, pero quiero intentar solucionar las cosas entre nosotros antes de terminarlas _hizo una pequeña pausa acentuando más la expresión decidida que tenía en el rostro_ No pretendo que me veas como tu pareja. Simplemente quiero estés dispuesto a trabajar conmigo para hacer que esto funcione.

Esperó una respuesta, pero el rubio solo ladeó el rostro con fastidio para poner la vista en algún punto sin nada en particular, antes de empezar a ponerlo nervioso como era su especialidad.

― ¿Qué pasaría si te digo que te vallas a la mierda? _soltó despectivo dirigiéndole de pronto sus punzantes ojos rojos a penas distinguibles en la oscuridad_

Los labios de Izuku se fruncieron con frustración antes de responder.

―Tendría que marcar a otro omega, pero dudo que quieras eso, Kacchan _su tono era paciente y batallaba por seguir sonando amable_

― ¿Por qué no lo querría? Eres una mierda.

―Porque soy la mejor opción para ti _contratacó frunciendo el ceño decidido a no caer en su juego y dejar claras sus razones_ Debes considerar que estoy dispuesto a intentar quedarme a tu lado pese a la terrible historia que tenemos y tener muy claro que romper nuestro vínculo, significa iniciar un proceso más largo y doloroso que este _sus chispeantes ojos verdes se clavaron más en él intentando hacerlo entender en estaba pisando territorio peligroso_ La distancia es dura para los omega, pero perder un compañero puede llevarlos al borde la locura. No voy a ponerte en peligro sin una buena razón, así que al menos esfuérzate en darme una que valga la pena. Que me odies no es nada nuevo y no va a hacer que me valla.

Katsuki gruñó con más fuerza. En cualquier otra ocasión su disgusto habría estallado en el rostro del pecoso con una extravagante explosión, pero se limitó a golpear el colchón como advertencia inclinándose hacia el peliverde con la mirada afilada como su mejor intento de mantener el dialogo.

― ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Vas a marcar a otro omega y enlazarte con él? _preguntó con un tono brusco que hizo al pecoso devolverle un ceño fruncido en anticipación a sus intenciones_ ¡No me vengas con eso… si alguien aquí necesita que esto funcione, ese eres tú maldito inútil de mierda! ¡Podrías haber marcado a otro y arreglar esto desde el inicio, pero estás aquí tratando de arreglar esta basura que tenemos porque eres una mierda como alfa y no puedes ir a joder a nadie más!

―Kacchan, deja de complicar las cosas, esto no es sobre mi…

― ¡Estamos en esta mierda por tu culpa! Así que empieces con esa estupidez de que esto es por mí. ¡Actúa como un hombre por una puta vez y di la verdad! ¡Solo eres un asqueroso alfa de quinta y tu patética marca no va a volver a funcionar!

El ceño fruncido del peliverde cada vez más pronunciado y tenso igualó al del omega, quien ya estaba al borde la cama y a unos centímetros de su rostro, buscando pelea con la mirada.

Entendía su punto, pero no tenía sentido en sus circunstancias. Si bien, era cierto que algunos alfa de clase baja solían elegir un compañero para toda la vida porque su marca era muy débil para enlazarse a otro; y él no había demostrado ser un alfa muy capaz, no había forma de asegurar nada con el cómo el único alfa de su familia en generaciones.

Era una apuesta peligrosa que podía dejarlos con una marca incompleta y destrozar su vínculo de manera irreparable. Pero por devastadora que resultara la separación, no era peor que el conjunto de desgracias que componían sus alternativas si el rubio se negaba a aceptarlo, y Kacchan no estaba en posición de reprochar que el fuera el problema.

El rubio había despertado su lado omega de manera tan tardía y precaria como él. Por lo que, desde su punto de vista, ambos estaban en la misma desafortunada situación y Kacchan no era mejor como omega, que él como alfa. Pero de alguna manera incomprensible, el rubio siempre hallaba la forma de colocarse en un bote distinto y sentirse superior cuando era evidente que ambos se estaban hundiendo.

Había ido allí con las mejores intenciones de tener una conversación pacífica, pero con él esa nunca era una opción. Sin saber exactamente cuándo, también empezó a gritarle.

― ¡Te estoy dando opciones! ¡Deja de suponer que lo sabes todo, porque parece que no notaste que me enteré que soy un alfa el mismo día que tú supiste que eres un omega, y no eres mejor que yo en esto! _se irguió colocando las manos en el borde la cama con fuerza para encararlo_ ¡Te guste o no, te necesito como omega tanto como tú me necesitas como alfa, pero eso importa un carajo si tú no estás dispuesto a aceptarme! ¡Puedo ir y tratar de marcar a otro omega sabiendo que eso podría acabarnos y es lo mismo que sentarme aquí y esperar que tu cooperes porque parece que nunca entiendes un carajo!

― ¡¿Estás diciendo que esto es mi culpa?!

― ¡Estoy diciéndote que eres un idiota, Kacchan! _esta ves si que había llegado a su límite, el rubio debía tener un don especial para sacarlo de sus casillas apenas abría la boca_ ¡Nunca piensas las cosas y es por eso que todo acabó tan mal la última vez! ¡Pero no voy a dejarte sabotearlo de nuevo, no importa cuánto trates de hacerlo, ni si es tu horrible forma de huir de los problemas! ¡Vamos a hablar de esto y a resolverlo!

Detuvo un puñetazo del rubio y apretó su puño hasta aplastarlo contra la cama y obligarlo a escuchar.

― ¡Madura un poco Katsuki! _le gritó haciéndolo estremecerse por lo extraño y duro que era escuchar su nombre saliendo de los tiernos labios de ese pecoso risueño que ahora lo veía como si estuviera dispuesto a amordazarlo para hacerlo cooperar_ Solo quiero que tomes una decisión racional. ¿¡Qué es lo que quieres lograr!?

El rubio tiró tratando de soltarse y toda una sarta de maldiciones infructuosas e intentos fallidos hicieron que empezara a impacientarse, luchando por soltarse del agarre del alfa quién lo acorraló contra el desastre que había sobre la cama y lo obligó a mirarlo tomándolo por el rostro con brusquedad, en medio de un arranque de frustración que le dejó muy clara la injusta diferencia entre alfa y omega cuando se trataba de fuerza.

Su pulso no se había disparado de esa forma en mucho tiempo. La mezcla de odio, impotencia y miedo que sintió lo hizo estremecerse y tratar de retroceder, forcejeando hasta llegar a sentir la desesperación y la rabia acumulándose en sus ojos, hasta que solo podía emitir sonidos entrecortados y luchar en vano, retorciéndose por salir de debajo de él y ponerse a salvo o al menos encontrar una mejor posición para defenderse. Pero era inútil y su mente empezaba a nublarse dejándolo a merced de la desesperación.

― ¡Responde! _fue la gota que derramó el vaso. La rabia que vio por primera vez en esos ojos verdes que cada vez se asemejaban más a los de un alfa, lo hizo quebrarse_

― ¡Déjame! _soltó con una voz una quebradiza y escandalizada que salió con miedo desde su garganta y obligó al peliverde a retroceder cuando lo tenía prácticamente estampado contra la cama_

La voz desesperada del rubio lo tomó por sorpresa. Un tirón sacudió su estómago al toparse con la extraña expresión acongojada de su rostro y su postura contraída debajo él.

―Kacchan, lo siento…

― ¡Es mentira! ¡Solo estás vengándote! _soltó impulsivamente, irguiéndose con un pulso tembloroso y la vista empañada, pero la expresión desconcertada del pecoso lo obligó a continuar y descargar toda la rabia que había contenido_ Debiste estar feliz cuando supiste que era un omega _arrastró sus palabras con ira y un pesado resentimiento_ está es tu forma de hacerme pagar. Disfrutas sintiéndote superior y paseándote delante de mí como un maldito alfa. ¡Solo quieres torturarme y burlarte de mí porque sabes que no puedo hacer nada mientras tenga tu jodida marca!

Las lágrimas habían empezado a resbalar por sus mejillas con impotencia mientras descargaba sus miedos. Odiaba sentirse utilizado, pero más odiaba reconocer que Deku tenía el poder de usarlo. Que se estaba aprovechando de su patético instinto de omega para dejarlo indefenso y manipularlo. Y que él no tenía forma escapar más que quedándose en esa maldita habitación para sufrir en silencio hasta acabar muerto.

― ¡Te importa una mierda lo que me pase! ¡Y toda esta estupidez de dejarme decidir es solo una forma de pavonarte de que no tengo otra opción que elegirte o estoy jodido! ¡Así que puedes ir tratar de marca a quién se te dé la gana, prefiero quedarme aquí esperando la muerte, que ser tu maldita puta!

Sus puños se habían cerrado con fuerza sobre las prendas que componían su nido. Había empujado al pecoso fuera hasta quedarse en el borde respirando agitadamente y limpiando sus lágrimas con el dorso de su manga furiosamente, como si eso pudiera borrar la humillación y hacerlo sentir menos expuesto.

Izuku le ofreció un poco más de espacio retirándose hasta la orilla de la cama con cuidado. Lo vio con detenimiento formando una expresión compasiva y sintiendo la pena apoderarse de su corazón en forma de punzadas de culpa y empatía por el dolor de ese omega orgulloso al que le costaba trabajo hacer parar sus lágrimas y no se atrevía a mirarle con las pupilas aun empañadas.

La sensación que normalmente le infundía su presencia, era la de un torrente de adrenalina disparándose violentamente en sus venas.

Kacchan era una catástrofe impredecible y devastadora que encendía sus sentidos a penas sus chispeantes ojos rojos se clavaban en los suyos. Un detonante que sacaba a flote sus sentimientos más confusos y solía helarle la piel o ponerle un nudo en la garganta, pero nunca le había estrujado tanto el pecho como cuando finalmente le dirigió la mirada.

La rebeldía que normalmente había en esos flamantes ojos escarlata se había ido. Fue la devastadora verdad con la que se topó al ver esos rubís a medio apagar, donde además de cansancio había cicatrices de su orgullo quemado y un rencor sin cause que al parecer había estado desbordándolo por mucho tiempo.

Su imagen sombría y vulnerable sentada en medio de esa masa de prendas que siempre podían entender el corazón de un alfa, se le hizo agridulce. No podía resistirse a la calidez y los impulsos instintivos que le causaba su faceta omega, tan resentida y dolida como para refugiarse en esa fortaleza y tan punzante como para helarle la sangre.

Kacchan se había convertido en algo que nunca pensó ver. Un omega herido y derrotado que ya no creía poder confiar en nadie, sobre todo en un alfa. Una imagen casi irreal que lo golpeó como si fuera su propio sueño el que estaba allí truncado; que le hizo hervir la sangre ansiando justicia y lo arrinconó entre lo correcto y lo que deseaba desesperadamente. Porque si fuera por él, hubiera estrujado a ese omega entre sus brazos y puesto el mundo patas arriba para arreglar mágicamente su corazón roto, pero no era tan fácil; le quedaba muy claro al sentir esa mirada acusadora encima y ver las lágrimas de impotencia que resbalaban aun con vergüenza por sus mejillas.

Ese rubio era como un perro herido y resentido con el mundo, lanzando mordidas para protegerse y proteger el único lugar en el que se sentía seguro. Al verlo aferrarse tan duramente a las prendas que había sobre la cama, negándose a salir de allí, entendió parte de su frustración.

Había escuchado hablar de los nidos que hacían los de su tipo para aparearse o refugiarse cuando estaban vulnerables y deprimidos, pero jamás pareció algo tan significativo hasta que Kacchan lo hizo sentir como un intruso que irrumpió en su espacio sin permiso y sin tener consideración por nada.

Si lo veía desde ese punto, Kacchan tenía razones para ser hostil y portarse irracional. Como alfa, el representaba un peligro apremiante para el rubio. Y considerando que el acercamiento más íntimo que había tenido con los de su tipo había acabado en una violación y la pérdida de su libertad, su desconfianza y renuencia a cooperar era natural. Si bien, era algo que el pecoso había considerado antes de intentar razonar con él, no tubo en cuenta que Kacchan pudiera sentir algo más que repulsión o rencor hacia él, como había estado reforzando reiteradamente con cada una de sus acciones.

Ese rubio rabioso que lo veía con desconfianza y odio desde un lugar que había diseñado especialmente para protegerse de él, era la versión más sincera que había visto nunca de Kacchan. Ese chico de allí simplemente estaba asustado. Se sentía indefenso y tenía miedo de ser herido una vez más. Se sintió como un idiota por no haberlo visto antes.

Kacchan era orgulloso hasta niveles que se le hacían irracionales, pero no era tonto o ignorante para no enterarse de la realidad. Prefería enfrascarse en sus ideas y guardarse sus sentimientos para mantener su dignidad y era algo que complicaba de más las cosas, pero respetaba la forma en la que se mantenía fiel a sí mismo y estaba dispuesto a ceder un poco si con ello podía ayudarlo a sentirse más cómodo y escuchar.

Con suavidad se inclinó hacia el frente y se acercó, seguido por esa mirada acuosa y quebradiza que se amplió con terror a medida que mostraba sus intensiones y perdió rápidamente de vista cuando enterró el rostro en la curva de su cuello, cerca de su oído y se permitió sacar de su pecho esas palabras que había estado reprimiendo con recelo por miedo a recibir otra puñalada.

―Quiero estar contigo… _Le dijo por lo bajo, con una voz suave y algo tímida que pretendía hacer de su declaración un secreto entre ellos_

Con suavidad se volvió y buscó su rostro para sonreírle con expectativa suplicando que pudiera creerle o al menos lo dejara explicarlo.

―Esa es la verdad _le dijo sin romper el pequeño espacio de intimidad que había creado entre ellos_ es por eso que hago todo esto.

El rubio observó su rostro fijamente en busca de algún rastro de mentira, porque lo que estaba diciendo ese idiota era una tremenda estupidez, pero no lo encontró. Quiso burlarse y voltear sus palabras, incluso un golpe habría estado bien, pero todo lo que se vio capaz de soltar fue una interrogante.

― ¿De qué diablos hablas? _era una duda genuina que brillaba en su rostro_

― Siempre te eh admirado _le confesó el pecoso decidido a hacer salir todo lo que sentía sin importar las consecuencias; era todo lo que le quedaba para enfrentarse a Kacchan y quería que su última batalla fuera sincera_ Crecí preguntándome si algún día podría camina a tu lado y ser tan fuerte, me esforcé por alcanzarte y demostrarte que también podía cumplir mi sueño… porque para mí eres alguien importante _admitió con fuerza estrechando su mirada_ Es por ese sentimiento que fui detrás de ti para ayúdate. No creo que seas débil, pero quiero ofrecerte mi ayuda, quiero que me reconozcas y me dejes ser alguien importante para ti también _sus palabras empezaban a salir rápidas y desesperadas por hallar compresión en esos ojos escarlata que seguían luciendo incrédulos_ quiero quedarme contigo, porque creo que podemos ser un buen equipo y te conozco lo suficientemente bien para saber qué sin importa que vas a sacar esto adelante. ¡No es por venganza! ¡Es porque quiero ser aceptado por ti de manera genuina! ¡Quiero que cuentes conmigo y me veas como a un igual! No tenemos que hacer nada que no quieras… solo necesitas creer un poco en mí. Dame la oportunidad de demostrarlo.

Los minutos pasaron de manera lenta y tortuosa mientras Izuku buscaba una respuesta en los ojos del rubio, quién en ningún momento pareció convencido por sus palabras y simplemente lo dejó caer en el abismo del rechazo con su silencio. Su ceño fruncido le dio un primer plano sobre el resultado de sus esfuerzos, su cuerpo tenso alejándose de él y sus labios apretados con frustración, solo aceleraron su comprensión sobre lo que era inevitable. Sus manos se movieron con impaciencia sobre sus piernas tratando de buscar una solución de último momento, hasta que decidió bajar la mirada y aceptar que Kacchan no correspondería sus intenciones sin importar que más hiciera.

Su cuerpo no le respondió por algunos minutos sintiéndose pesado, aferrado a esa habitación tan nostálgica que en otro tiempo le trajo buenos recuerdos. Era un pequeño momento de resignación que debía afrontar con madurez para dejar ir todos los sentimientos negativos y empezar de nuevo. Un golpe que debía superar con tiempo y que no valía la pena tratar de aligerar, pero su instinto agonizante le suplicaba que lo intentara, aunque ya no pudiera conseguir nada más.

― Kacchan… ¿puedo darte un abrazo? _preguntó con un tono algo desconsolado, dispuesto a hacer de eso una despedida corta_

Bajo la cortina ondulada de sus risos no pudo ver más que el rostro del muchacho girarse y lo interpretó como un despreció. Las lágrimas se amontonaron en sus ojos sin que pusiera detenerlas. Acababa de perder su única oportunidad, había sido rechazado por y dolía; dolía demasiado para su ingenuo corazón que nunca se había enamorado y había decidido darlo todo para tratar de ganarse el afecto de alguien por primera vez.

Era horrible y quizás lo más cruel que jamás en todos sus años de abusador le había hecho el rubio, pero debía deshacerse del nudo en su garganta para acabar las cosas de manera correcta.

― Voy a esforzarme… _empezó incapaz de ocultar el llanto de su voz. Quería confirmarle que iba a proceder como lo había dicho en un principio y a tratar de deshacer su vínculo, pero el toque del rubio atrayéndolo bruscamente por el brazo no lo dejó continuar_

― Eso lo sé, dime algo que no sepa jodido nerd… _le cortó exasperado por el lloriqueo que había estado oyendo desde hace unos minutos. El definitivamente no era un cobarde que fuera a echarlo sin una respuesta, pero desde que abrió la boca por primera vez, ese bastardo había estado complicando más y más las cosas, él quería algo corto y conciso que le permitiera saber que quedarse con ese él no era peor que echarse a morir completamente solo_ Voy a darte una última oportunidad de arreglar esta mierda _le dijo terminante, y sintiéndose más cómodo al poder poner su propias reglas_ así que más te vale que cuando abras la boca sea algo bueno o puedes ir hacia la puta puerta de una vez y lárgate.

El rostro lloroso de Deku cambió pausadamente hasta dejarle ver un par de ojos brillosos y sorprendidos. No sabía si lo había escuchado o había entendido algo de lo que trató de decirle mientras se sorbía la nariz, pero su gesto mostró tanto alivio que por un momento dudó que hubiera escuchado bien.

Pareció pensar su respuesta por algunos momentos, le dedicó un par de miradas y finalmente con una expresión más serena retomó la palabra.

― Quiero ser tu aliado. _pronunció dejándole ver una pequeña sonrisa_ No me importa si eres un alfa o un omega, voy a pelear a tu lado, porque no hay nadie más que ansíe alcanzar tanto como a ti _su expresión tomó un tinte de dolor antes de soltar la última verdad que se había estado guardando_ Aun eres mi héroe…

El corazón del rubio se contrajo. Esas palabras tan simples eran todo lo que su orgullo herido había querido escuchar, esas palabras que aun le retumbaban en los oídos como un recuerdo de su infancia, cuando Deku aun lo miraba con esos ojos chispeantes que solo tenían lugar para sus hazañas. Antes de All Might y de su quirk, antes de los héroes de verdad y todo el devenir desilusorio del mundo real, cuando esas palabras bastaban para sacarle una sonrisa y hacerle pensar que el futuro iba ser bueno y quizás lo fuera.

Por primera vez, desde que empezó ese infierno, logró sentir que realmente había alguien de su lado. Y no, esta vez no era su madre.

 **Continuará...**

 **Notas de la autora:**

Con días de retraso logré terminar finalmente este capítulo que decidí dividir en dos partes. Tuve un pequeño lapsus que me obligó a reescribir y luchar por días con el texto, pero estoy satisfecha con el resultado.

Aun hay cosas por resolver entre los chicos, sin mencionar el asunto de Shoto, pero veremos más de ellos en la siguiente parte que espero sea un poco más amena y sin duda dulce, después de tanta agonía.

Quiero agradecerles por su apoyo. Gracias a quienes me han dejado comentarios. Me encantara saber que opinan, siempre pueden apoyarme dejándome sus saludos o críticas. Todo es bienvenido.


	14. Vinculo II

"Aun eres mi héroe"

Las palabras de Izuku se perdieron en el silencio del cuarto mientras el desviaba la mirada y fruncía el ceño, tratando de ocultar la obviedad; lo había convencido y no tenía forma de negarse esta vez.

Un cosquilleo casi doloroso subió por su estómago, envolvió su cuerpo en un escalofrió y por primera vez en su vida no supo que decir.

Aquella sencilla afirmación había bastado para acabar con el peso que llevó encima tanto tiempo, y de pronto, de manera tan sencilla, sus heridas parecieron curadas, como si lo único que hubiera necesitado para acabar con ese maldito infierno, fuera el palabrerío agridulce de ese alfa y sus manos sobre él.

No supo en que momento el pecoso lo tomó por los hombros y la distancia se acortó tanto. Esos ojos llorosos y asustadizos lucían desesperados por hacerlo entender su sinceridad y aunque había docenas de preguntas irónicas que le hubiera encantado soltarle en la cara antes de caer en su trampa, no pudo pronunciar nada. Su garganta estaba tan seca y gastada que no tenía caso resistirse más.

Incluso los brazos de ese pecoso que detestaba tanto lucían cómodos a estas alturas de la batalla. Ya no tenía nada que perder y finalmente se permitió ceder, rendido por la profunda paz que venía de él y el anhelo que había estado conteniendo por tanto tiempo.

Una expresión más suave lentamente se formó en su rostro a medida que su cuerpo se relajaba y se permitía acercarse más a Izuku, sin perder un detalle de esos ojos verdes que le suplicaban con todas sus fuerzas que confiara en él.

―No va a haber una maldita segunda oportunidad... _soltó con una voz ronca y baja, que no habría alcanzado los oídos del peliverde si sus rostros no hubieran estado tan cerca y fijos el uno en el otro_ esto solo es hasta que lo arruines...

La respiración del pecoso se detuvo obligándolo a empujarse hacia el frente para aferrar su agarre de manera cuestionarte y algo incrédula, para descubrir que el rubio ni se inmutó ante la forma en lo que lo aprisionó, ni tenía en los ojos una pisada de mentira.

Kacchan estaba dándole una oportunidad por increíble y completamente inconcebible que pareciera. Estaba cediendo, permitiéndole tocarlo sin complicadas riñas de por medio y aceptándolo en su espacio personal. Por primera vez se vio reflejado en sus ojos como algo digno de ser visto. Ese rubio testarudo y rencoroso que lo había pisoteado toda su vida, lo estaba viendo con respeto. Una seriedad casi extraña que nunca pensó ver en su rostro y menos sentir en carne propia, pero allí estaba, erizándole piel y disipando todas sus dudas para dejarlo en un estado de éxtasis y euforia casi conmovedor.

Fue como si todas sus inseguridades de infancia se chocaran de golpe contra la sensación de redención que obtuvo en ese pequeño triunfo. Como si todo cobrara sentido y la pequeña victoria que tenía en sus manos lo estuviera quemando desde dentro para hacerlo alguien nuevo.

El sentimiento lo descolocó y abrumado por la sensación se dejó llevar y envolvió los brazos sobre el cuerpo del omega con fuerza, haciendo que su corazón sufriera el golpe más duro y satisfactorio de adrenalina que había tenido. Y no era solo la terrible sensación de alivio que llenaba su alma de agradecimiento y esperanza, eran el perdón, la conciliación; el milagro casi divino que ocurría frente a sus ojos. Era el cuerpo de Kacchan apegado al suyo sin resistencia alguna, era su aroma tímido respondiendo a sus excitadas feromonas y su aliento tibio cosquilleando en su cuello sin cuidado, como si toda la distancia hubiera desaparecido por completo.

Lo apretó de manera ansiosa buscando atesorar el calor y la intimidad que había entre sus cuerpos temeroso de que se le escapara. Quería preservar esa cercanía para siempre, grabar en su corazón la caricia suave de ese momento para recordarse una otra vez de lo cálido que podía ser Kacchan.

No podía resistirse a las sensaciones cosquilleante que estaban haciendo un lío su cuerpo. Pero toda la euforia se fue de golpe haciéndolo recobrar un poco de sentido común cuando el rubio gruñó cerca de su oído como una queja y le dio una mordida de advertencia.

Evidentemente estaba lleno demasiado rápido. Se reprendió a si mismo obligándose con toda su fuerza de voluntad a separarse del rubio y darle algo de espacio. Pero cuando puso unas cuantas pulgadas de por medio, lo que notó fue la mirada indecisa de su compañero.

Un fuerte sentimiento contradictorio los había envuelto a ambos en el momento en el que se separaron. Por una parte, sus "yo" alfa y omega quería permanecer juntos desesperante para compensar toda la angustia que habían tenido en solitario, pero por otra parte, que era la más coherente y escandalosa, su reciente acuerdo no les daba aun esa cercanía.

Eran un par de enemigos en tregua tratando de resolver un buen pacto para una situación inevitable, pero eso no les daba la libertad de ser íntimos y olvidándose de la complejidad y problemas de años que tenía su relación. Lo entendían y aun así, el rubio se acercaba a él con esa mirada conflictiva y algo encendida preguntándose que tan apresurado sería ceder a sus instintos ahora.

Estaba tan cansado y necesitado que no podía luchar más consigo mismo. Quizás si dormía, o se deshacía de la frustración pudiera pensar con más racionalidad, pero en ese preciso instante el sabor de la piel del peliverde le causaba sensaciones inquietantes. Quería volver a poner su boca sobre su cuello y no entendía por qué.

Si hubiera puesto atención a las clases de Recobery Girl, quizás sabría que esa era una necesidad natural que apremiaba a los omegas instándolos a monopolizar a su pareja cuando su vínculo se sentía correspondido. Pero para él, todo lo que representaba en ese momento era una fuerte patada a sus creencias, a su orgullo y a su dignidad que se irían al carajo contradiciendo todo lo que había dicho y hecho para alejarse de ese peliverde si se le lanza encima ahora.

Izuku vio su frustración y sintió entenderla, aun era muy pronto para cualquier cosa, pero los instintos que habían mantenido a raya tan dolorosamente no entendían de formalidades o algo tan sencillo como "crear confianza" antes de lanzarse sobre el otro.

No podía simplemente pedirse a Kacchan que cediera asegurándole todo estaría bien y que él se sentía de la misma forma, porque sabía que no iba a escucharlo. Así que prefirió ahorrarse la pelea que solían tener cada vez que trataban de hablar, y mostrarle su disposición a actuar como su conejillo de indias para que pudiera liberarse de las necesidades que lo estaban haciendo tambalearse en la balanza.

Entonces, con cautela, se llevó las manos a al cuello de la camisa haciendo al omega observar atónito como sus ojos se llenaban de determinación para deslizar fuera los botones uno tras otro.

Esos ojos verdes, que de pronto parecían demasiado seguros, se clavaron en los del rubio haciéndolo presenciar con conflicto la invitación.

Kacchan no lo entendió de inmediato, pero cuando vio su cabeza inclinarse a un lado para mostrarle su cuello, la anticipación y la locura estallaron en el de golpe como si un interruptor hubiera sido presionado haciéndolo rendirse ante sus instintos y olvidarse del resto.

No le había tomado más de dos segundos descifrar la locura que ese bastardo le estaba proponiendo y no le tomó ni siquiera uno aceptarla.

Se abalanzó sin chistar hacia la defensa baja del alfa y enterró desesperadamente los dientes en su piel, como si la oportunidad pudiera escapársele de entre los dedos si no la tomaba.

El pecoso soltó un quejido bajo cuando las punzadas lo atravesaron y el peso tibio del omega calló sobre su regazo. Sus colmillos no podían asemejarse a los de un alfa, pero el rubio realmente luchaba por hacerle una marca mordisqueando y lamiendo a partes iguales como si buscara el mejor lugar para marcar su territorio.

Sin embargo, los omegas no tenían el instinto de "marcar", más bien buscaban hacer de conocimiento público que su relación era aceptada, por lo que el rubio no sabía como y dónde poner sus dientes para hacer algo más que pequeños chupetones y sin embargo insistía duramente haciendo al pecoso considerar con más cuidadoso sus intenciones.

Con cautela posó su mano en el cuello del rubio tratando de guiarlo al lugar más propicio para darle una mordida duradera, pero su mano no pudo evitar centrarse en el área recorriendo la venda que cubría el cuello del rubio para hacer cicatrizar su marca.

La tocó con curiosidad sintiendo las emociones chocar conflictivamente en su estómago al entender que esa marca hacía sus condiciones completamente distintas. Por más que el omega quisiera establecer su dominio sobre él y crear su territorio, era el único que iba a cargar con una cicatriz en su cuello para siempre.

El hecho se le hiso terriblemente injusto. Su instinto animal y su parte humana lucharon en sus adentros tratando de resolver el sentimiento, pero su lado humano y justiciero era más fuerte y no lo dejó seguir adelante como se supone que debía hacerlo.

Como alfa su deber a partir de allí era proteger y guiar a ese omega, pero en su interior sus entrañas se removían ante la idea de aceptar una condición tan injusta y limitante.

Kacchan no era inferior, no era débil ni necesitaba que un alfa se parara delante de él para que el resto le debiera respeto. El era capaz de conseguirlo por sí mismo. No mentía al decir que quería verlo como su igual. El rubio merecía tanto independencia como él; quería que lo supiera.

Necesitaba que Kacchan entendiera que él no podía lastimarlo y que nadie podía robarle su libertad. Y podía sentarse allí en vano toda la noche a tratar de explicarlo y hacer promesas heroicas para convencerlo y convencerse a sí mismo de que estaban dando el paso correcto, o simplemente hacer a un lado los prejuicios y empezar por una vez con el pie derecho.

Una idea algo desquiciada pasó por su cabeza, y a medida que se armó de valor para tomar al rubio por el rostro y verlo a los ojos, cobró más sentido. Tanto que ya no pudo detenerse y simplemente soltó la cosa más antinatural y perturbada que seguramente había dicho.

― Puedes marcarme...

Los ojos de rubio se abrieron completamente trastocados y pese a que el rubio era una granada inestable a la hora de expresar sus emociones, la idea lo tomó tan sorpresa que por primera vez pareció pensar antes de abrir la boca.

― ¿Qué? _fue todo lo que dijo en un tono dudoso temiendo haber enloquecido por completo gracias a sus feromonas_

―Tienes que colocar tus colmillos en el ángulo correcto y enterrarlos como si quisieras tomar un pedazo, hasta que sientas que traspasaron la piel... _explicó el pecoso seriamente mientras señalaba el área de su cuello que quería que marcara_

― ¿Al fin se te zafó un tornillo, Deku? ¡Soy un omega!

―Lo sé, pero es injusto que solo tu tengas una marca. Quizás no funcione de la misma forma, pero el significado es el mismo.

― ¿Me estás pidiendo que te marque como que si fueras mío? _sonrió con superioridad y cierto cinismo entendiendo el contexto de la propuesta. Ciertamente la idea de saldar cuentas le gustaba_ Vas a ser la burla de todos los alfas...

―Es lo justo, Kacchan...

―Está prohibido... _soltó con cierta gracia tratando de arrinconar al pecoso_

―También tomar por la fuerza a alguien debería estarlo...

Las pupilas del omega se hicieron más oscuras y afiladas denotando su rabia. Vio en sus ojos repentinamente más rojizos toda la simbología que el pequeño acto tomó para él a la luz de lo que le habían hecho y se sintió complacido.

Quizás lo que estaban a punto de hacer fuera algo inconcebible para la moral pública. Una bofetada a los principios y el orden establecido y una clara declaración de anarquía, pero era algo con lo que quería lidiar.

En un acuerdo tan pequeño encontraron la razón para unirse en un fin común, reconociendo lo extraños y diferentes que eran para el resto. Después de todo, un alfa y un omega normales no aceptaría esa indecorosa inversión de los roles con tanta emoción. Ellos eran un par de defectos entre los suyos. Ni Kacchan era un omega sumiso dedicado a la vida hogareña, ni el era un alfa extremista dispuesto a hacer su voluntad por encima de cualquiera para mantener su orgullo. Y en medio de ese íntimo acto de rebeldía se reconocieron mutuamente como un par de desertores que podían luchar por la misma causa.

Izuku mentiría si dijera que no sintió miedo. Que no tubo escalofríos y temió de sí mismo por estar tan dispuesto a entregarse a ese rubio explosivo, cuando sus ojos se mostraron decididos y se acercó a él dispuesto a romper todas las reglas impuestas por el mundo. Pero era lo que su corazón sentía correcto y no tenía forma de negar su defectuosa naturaleza.

Quería demostrar su compromiso y su deber con él rubio, su rechazo a ser como el resto de alfas y su disposición a luchar por ello y qué más daba romper las reglas un poco.

De un momento para otro, el rubio literalmente se prendió de su cuello y apretó con rabia sus colmillos tratando de atravesar su piel. Entonces respiró hondo y siguió adelante convencido de que tenía sentido esa locura.

―Relájate y luego hazlo con fuerza _soltó en un tono dolorido sintiendo los intentos fallidos del rubio por penetrar su carne_ no presiones tu mandíbula, empújate con el resto de tu cuerpo...

Los alfas eran por naturaleza quienes ponían la mordida y creaban el lazo, los omegas no estaban capacitados naturalmente para hacerlo, así que iba a ser más difícil y los mordisqueos furiosos del rubio lo estaban lastimando más lo que creyó. Lo dejó pasar por unos cuantos intentos más tratando de guiarlo para conseguirlo, pero su paciencia empezó a tambalearse quebrada por las punzadas de dolor y finalmente se impulsó para plantarle su propia mordida en el hombro al rubio.

El ataque hizo al omega saltar de dolor y responder con violencia. Fue así que finalmente lo logró. El sabor de la sangre del alfa llenó su boca y sus manos se clavaron en sus costados mientras emitía pequeños gruñidos furiosos que acabaron como ronroneos de satisfacción cuando finalmente sus dientes salieron de su víctima y pudo contemplar la herida.

El pecoso se dejó caer sobre la cama y soltó un suspiro de alivio. Lo habían conseguido y se sentía demasiado abrumado. Quizás era solo el ajetreo que había tenido en los últimos días y todo el esfuerzo que supuso ganarse al rubio, pero sus emociones estaban en el límite de todos los sentidos.

Con torpeza llevó los dedos a las hendiduras de la mordida. A diferencia de la de Kacchan, la suya estada a un costado de su cuello y era más pequeña. Lo justo para un omega que no tiene idea de lo que es poner una marca, pero bastante más profunda de lo que esperaba.

Ladeó el rostro con curiosidad tratando de observar la herida, aunque era imposible, pero sus ojos se volvieron hacia arriba de golpe obligándolo a poner tensarse, cuando la mano del rubio toco el dorso de la suya para retirarla lo suficiente para observar de cerca.

Entonces se topó con sus ojos filosos concentrados en su cuello y su respiración a centímetros de su rostro. Lucía agitado y severo, contemplando con una pisca de orgullo la sangre que resbala de su piel como si una venganza se hubiera concretado o el mundo hubiera vuelto repentinamente a su lugar con esa pequeña rebelión.

Era una expresión segura y un poco cínica, que le permitió sonreír tan aliviado como consternado de sí mismo. Había extrañado un poco a ese patán orgulloso que siempre conseguía lo que quería y era un poco masoquista reconocer que prefería esa faceta, en vez de la triste y empequeñecida que había estado contemplando.

Un pequeño escalofrío recorrió su columna cuando esos ojos llamantes ojos se dirigieron a los suyo de manera casual y su cuerpo se enderezó sobre el suyo dejando todo el peso de su cuerpo sobre su pelvis.

De esa forma, se quedaron detenidos en la mirada del otro, viéndose con la respiración agitada y cierta complicidad creciendo en el silencio, propagándose por sus cuerpos burbujeantes de adrenalina y liberando químicos en sus venas, para relajar sus músculos y disipar toda la tensión, hasta que el contacto entre sus cuerpos se tornó tibio, cómodo y demasiado relajado.

Sus cuerpos sudorosos y agitados habían entrado a un estado de paz casi post orgásmico a causa de su pequeña hazaña y se sentían profundamente satisfechos. Como si acabaran de conquistar la cumbre más alta o puesto bajo su control un imperio entero. La sensación de victoria era enorme y placentera. Era tan excitante y embriagadora que por un momento estar juntos, con poco espacio entre sus cuerpos y en una habitación privada, dejó de ser un castigo y pareció la cosa más emocionante y satisfactoria del mundo.

El pecoso podría haber jurado que vio una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro del rubio y sintió el latido de su corazón a través de la piel caliente que hacía contacto con sus costados. Podría jurar también que ese momento había sido demasiado largo y que nunca se habían observado por tanto tiempo el uno al otro, pero se sintió tan corto al final, que lo dejó descolocado.

Tubo el reflejo de retener al rubio cuando vio un atisbe de racionalidad en sus ojos y supo que la magia del momento había llegado a su fin, pero no logró alcanzar su mano. El rubio se desprendió tan rápido y tan abruptamente que lo hizo sentir desahuciado y solitario mientras contemplaba el techo tratando de perder la sensación cosquilleante que dejó la ausencia su peso sobre su piel.

Era una sensación inquietante, pero liviana, como un pequeño aguijón que picoteaba recordándole contantemente que algo le hacía falta, pero sin llegar a lastimarlo realmente. Una sensación que lo hizo sentir algo estático mientras buscaba el momento indicado para hablar, pero cuando finalmente se sintió de vuelta en sus cabales y se levantó tratando de ver al omega a la cara para tener una conversación, lo vio dándole la espalda, tendido rígidamente sobre el mullido colchón de prendas que componía su nido.

Pronunció su nombre de forma baja un par de veces, pero no obtuvo respuesta. Y llegó a la conclusión de que estaba dormido, pero no fue hasta un cuarto de hora después, cuando sus facciones se relajaron, su cuerpo se estiró y su respiración se volvió acompasada, que supo que todo ese tiempo había estado fingiendo dormir para no hablar sobre lo que había pasado.

Suspiró frustrado revolviéndose en el colchón al descubrirlo. Sabía lo difícil que era Kacchan, pero seguía admirando su capacidad para llevarlo al borde de una crisis con cada cosa que hacía y temía que le esperar una vida muy corta a su lado, porque sin duda, cada maldito día con ese rubio caprichoso truncando sus avances iba a ser jodidamente estresante.

 **Notas de la autora:**

!Valla! Si que fue difícil sacar adelante este capitulo. Le di demaciadas vueltas y lo reescribí tanto que ya no sabía ni qué quería expresar. Creo que me estresé innecesariamente por no arruinarlo y al final fue muy sencillo escribirlo cuando ya me había relajado.

Mi incersión al mundo laboral, las dudas sobre el futuro y estas ganas de escribir lemon que ne están quemando, tampoco ayudaron, no se si alguna vez lo comenté, pero este fic es mi apuesta final. Una especie de: veamos si sirvo para esto o mejor me rindo de una vez, no creí que fuera a tener tan buena acogida y eso me abrumó un poco, pero estoy tremendamente feliz y agradecida por la forma en la que me han apoyado.

Quiero agradecerles a quienes comentaron la historia pese a todo. No saben lo mucho que me ayudo a seguir aquí.

Espero que el siguiente capitulo esté en breve. No me estresaré tanto esta vez. Lo que sigue es algo que realmente me entusiasma y eh estado esperando por escribir.

Si a alguien le gusta también el kiribaku, puede pasar por mi perfil para leer mi nueva historia, sobre AU medieval.

¡Saludos!


	15. Primeros Pasos I

Cuando Kacchan se relajaba, sus facciones se transformaban por completo para descubrir el rostro lindo y bien parecido que normalmente pasaba desapercibido por su terrible carácter. Había tenido tiempo de sobra para descubrirlo, luego de que decidió quedarse. Y parecía que toda su vida había estado ignorando ese detalle tan importante.

A diferencia de su habitual ceño fruncido, su rostro relajado dejaba ver un gran encanto. No podía imaginar lo bonitas que serían una sonrisa y una mirada más cálida, pero temía que su agrio rostro malévolo se rompiera si intentaba hacer una expresión amigable.

El Kacchan que conocía era un bastardo orgulloso que se cortaría un brazo antes de ser amable con él, pero soñar con un rubio más dulce que con algo de esfuerzo le mostraba su lado tierno, era esperanzador. Y quizás el autoengaño más cruel que podía hacerse a sí mismo mientras ideaba cómo sobrevivir una vida al lado de ese chico.

Justo ahora no podía imaginar como serían sus días de convivencia. El rubio tenía un carácter imposible y más allá de la colaboración y sus lazos de alfa y omega le preocupaba que no tuvieran nada en común.

Era difícil creer que en el pasado realmente habían pasado tardes enteras jugando juntos, cuando ahora no podía imaginar un solo tema de conversación que no los llevara a una pelea o desatara un nuevo conflicto.

El Kacchan que estaba delante de él justo ahora, era un misterio que no sabía cómo abordar. Y justo cuando creía conocerlo, lo abofeteaba en el rostro con una nueva faceta completamente incomprensible, haciendo retroceder todos sus avances sin ninguna explicación.

Era como si el pequeño bastardo simplemente se lavara las manos de lo que le resultaba muy complicado. Y sabía dios que su relación era muy complicada, pero tenía la vaga ilusión de que esta vez iba a tardar dar un poco más en decepcionarlo. Sin embargo, no podía molestarse con el del todo y eso lo hacía sentir aun más frustrado. Pues era ridículo pedir que la noche a la mañana todos sus problemas se esfumaran y el rubio empezara a tratarlo como a un ser humano con el que podía hablar civilizadamente lo que le preocupaba. Y entendía que le preocupara el pequeño avance que habían tenido.

Después de todo había sido algo un poco abrumador. La conexión que compartieron por unos segundos después de la marca había roto una barrera entre ellos, los acercó a un nivel que no conocían y era un tanto aterrador sentirse tan expuesto y confiando frente a alguien que apenas empezaban a considerar su aliado. Así que comprendía que Kacchan prefiriera evadir el tema y simplemente ignorar que pasó, pero se sentía algo decepcionado.

Al parecer el tenía una mayor necesidad de comunicación que el rubio y mientras Kacchan estaba tan cómodo que podía dormir simplemente no hablando de ello, el estaba agonizando por no tener nadie con quien aclarar los cientos de cuestiones que lo atormentaban. Parecía algo injusto.

Podía sentir el suave e hipnótico ritmo de la respiración del omega rozándolo e invitándolo disfrutar de la paz de un buen sueño para compensar todo el ajetreo que habían tenido esas última semanas, pero su mente era demasiado estrepitosa. Pasaba de un estado a otro llevándolo por cientos de cuestiones e ideas que no creía poder resolver en usa sola noche y menos en un lugar tan silencioso.

La habitación de Kacchan de pronto se había hecho demasiado apacible. Le transmitía una sensación de completa tranquilidad que no era habitual de nada que estuviera relacionado con el rubio. Y tanta calma y armonía eran inquietantes, lo obligaban a pensar para mantenerse alerta y considerar las posibilidades más remotas, tratando de no ser tomado por sorpresa por alguna ocurrencia malvada de su compañero.

Se sentía obligado a estar preparado para todo y probablemente estuviera analizando las coas de más, como era su naturaleza obsesiva, pero alguien tenía que hacerse cargo de sacar su relación a flote y ese definitivamente no iba a ser Kacchan.

Era consciente de que todos los primeros pasos iba a tener que darlos él y que el éxito de su vínculo dependía casi completamente de las decisiones que tomara, así como de su paciencia. Y era justo en ese momento que agradecía tener un temple tan duro, pero su personalidad insegura y poco diestra socialmente era otra historia.

No sabía cómo reaccionar o comportarse correctamente ante situaciones concretas. Era un completo desastre dándole rienda suelta a todas las dudas y posibles situaciones que venían a su mente, preguntándose una y otra vez cómo debía actuar con Kacchan como pareja.

No había pensado en ello como un problema mientras visualizaba de manera general su futuro y buscaba desesperadamente la forma de acercarse a él, porque siempre la posibilidad de cercanos de nuevo pareció muy lejana. Había estado luchando en una fantasía un poco utópica por la aceptación de Kacchan y ahora que la tenía en cierta medida, no sabía cómo manejarla.

¿Debía esperar lo peor? ¿Darle espacio? ¿Acercarse esperando no estar malinterpretando las cosas? ¿Había alguna especie de protocolo que dijera cómo manejar una relación? ¿Ese protocolo hablaba sobre sexo, romance y todas las cosas complicadas que necesitaba que alguien le explicara?

Se llevó las manos al rostro completamente estresado. Las relaciones no eran su fuerte. No entendía la complejidad de los sentimientos y cómo funcionaban los vínculos afectivos, no sabía si estaban yendo muy rápido o si siquiera estaba bien preocuparse por esas cosas, pero parecían que no podía pensar en nada más.

Su relación a partir de allí era un mundo completamente desconocido en el que se estaba adentrando a tientas y no estaba muy seguro de querer conocer a los monstruos que había allí dentro, pero ansiaba desesperadamente tener todas las respuestas.

Por estúpido que fuera, y pese las evidentes señales de advertencia que le daba el universo sobre poner su confianza en el rubio otra vez, quería llegar a ser apreciado por él. Y aunque parecía un deseo egoísta de cariño, quería creer que era una cuestión estratégica que valía la pena.

Kacchan no era el tipo de persona que pudiera desarrollar ese tipo de emociones de manera casual. Había demasiados sentimientos amargos de por medio y no parecía fácil hacerlo abrazar un sentimiento tan puro por alguien a quien le guardaba tanto rencor, pero no podían pasar la vida como un par de extraños.

Trabajar por el afecto de Kacchan, parecía la forma más efectiva de sobrevivir a su relación. Y aunque no podía negar que también era querer ir demasiado lejos y en una fantasía de cuento de hadas que no iba para nada con lo que tenían, en el fondo también se preguntaba si era remotamente posible hacer que ese omega sin corazón se enamorara.

Él no era precisamente su tipo, si es que tenía uno. Y parecía que cada detalle sobre su personalidad le disgustaba, pero quería creer que su larga historia era suficiente para compensarlo y hacerlo buscar el afecto de la misma forma que lo hacía él o sería una vida muy solitaria.

Suspiró con tristeza, sintiéndose cada vez más molesto consigo mismo. Kacchan era el problema más difícil al que podría haberse atado por el resto de su vida y no lograba entender por qué después de todo seguía interesado en él y con tantas ganas de seguir enterrando la cara en el lodo por su causa.

Se giró sobre sus codos, observando más de cerca su rostro, que eventualmente se giraba hacia el o hacía alguna mueca.

De forma suave, pasó su mano por su cabello, retirando de su frente algunos mechones rebeldes para verlo directamente a la cara como si tratara de interrogarlo, pero ese rostro aparentemente inocente no le dio ninguna respuesta.

Lucía completamente tranquilo y libre de remordimientos, como si el único culpable de tragarse toda esa mierda fuera él, y probablemente lo era. Parecía que él era el único idiota dispuesto a pasar el resto de su vida con ese bastardo.

Su mano se deslizó suavemente por el contorno de sus pómulos admirando sus rasgos con detalle. Esa cara bonita era un completo descubrimiento que no le importaría observar por un par de horas más.

Ciertamente le gustaba la apariencia Kacchan. Quizás había perdido un poco de peso y lucía un poco más pequeño de lo que podía recordar, pero sus formas masculinas seguían ciñéndose en los lugares correctos y eso era atractivo. Lo apuntó en su lista mental para tratar de sumarle más puntos a su escaso conteo de cualidades.

A diferencia de los demás omegas, Kacchan no era delicado y suave. Su cuerpo era una extraña y atractiva mezcla entre los mejores atributos masculinos y los rasgos característicos de los omegas. Pero, no era algo que hubiera podido notar sino hasta ahora, que todo lo que tenía para distraerse mientras trataba de resolver los acertijos de la vida, era su cuerpo extendido descuidadamente junto al suyo.

No era como si la oportunidad de observar al rubio tan de cerca lo hubiera tentado antes. Los atributos físicos de su oponente nunca significaron más que un problema en batalla y no había estado siendo lo suficiente consiente, pero ahora que lo tenía en frente el hecho lo golpeaba en la cara como algo obvio.

Quizás si hubiera estado prestando más atención, el género del rubio no lo habría tomado por sorpresa. Kacchan siempre había tenido ese cuerpo a diferencia de él que no había notado cambios hasta después de descubrirse como alfa.

Su desarrollo en todos lo sentidos parecía seguir el mismo patrón tardío. Su cuerpo a penas empezó a darle señales unos días después de haberse definido a sí mismo con cosas pequeñas como un par de centímetros de altura y músculos más tensos, probando que la teoría de su madre sobre que aún le quedaba mucho potencial físico por desarrollar, no era un simple consuelo para remediar lo de su baja estatura.

Quizás su cuerpo seguiría cambiando hasta convertirse en el de un alfa. Y lo más probable era que Kacchan no ganara más centímetros por su naturaleza omega.

Eso lo hizo sentir un poco más estresado. No sabría cómo lidiar con ello cuando llegara el momento. A penas sabía cómo hacerlo ahora que eran aparentemente iguales.

Realmente el futuro lucía tan incierto, cambiante y extraño que no sabía cómo iban a lograrlo y el tiempo avanza mientras él seguía tendido allí sin saber por dónde empezar. Quizás explicarle a su madre por qué tenía una enorme macha roja en la camisa era un buen lugar.

Soltó un gruñido bajo y frustrado, para luego despegarse de la cama con pesar y empujarse lentamente hacia la puerta con la vista pegada en la tranquila figura de Kacchan, esperando que pudiera dormir unas horas más antes de tener que confrontarlo de nuevo.

Caminó por el pasillo adivinando cual de las puertas podía ocultar un botiquín, sin preocuparse demasiado por el tiempo mientras se detenía a observar las fotografías que colgaban de las paredes.

Algunas imágenes de Kacchan en sus primeros años se le quedaron metidas en la cabeza nostálgicamente, haciéndolo sonreírle al espejo un par de veces mientras se ponía una gasa en el cuello y arreglaba su camisa, para bajar las escaleras unos minutos después con un discurso ensayado sobre por qué, que Kacchan lo hubiera marcado estaba bien.

* * *

Cuando despertó, lo hizo de golpe, agitado y con un profundo sentimiento de urgencia taladrándole el pecho.

A penas abrió los ojos, se percató de que Deku no estaba en el cuarto y el doloroso vuelco asustado de su estómago vació lo hizo sentir nauseas. El pánico lo invadió como el fantasma de un trauma amargo en el que el pecoso no dejaba de abandonarlo. Lo golpeó justo en la herida más vulnerable y abierta que tenía, para hacerlo sentir el duro frío de la traición, de la burla y la decepción.

Fue ese sentimiento apremiante el que lo hizo levantarse a tropezones ignorando el sentido común, para correr hacia las escaleras y buscar desesperadamente al pecoso.

El aire a penas llegaba a sus pulmones cuando tocó el pomo de la puerta de entrada. Sus piernas temblaron resentidas por el repentino esfuerzo cuando tiró de él y trató de aventurarse a las calles, pero su sentido del olfato, que parecía demasiado despierto desde hace algunas semanas, lo guio por un camino distinto, haciéndolo retroceder cautelosamente sobre sus pasos, para descubrir que el alfa que buscaba, estaba en el sofá de su sala y sin la más mínima intención de escapar.

Se quedó estático en el portal de la puerta, haciendo un repentino y un poco sorpresivo contacto visual que hizo a Deku pararse de un salto olvidándose de los modales y del líquido que había en su taza. Escuchó la porcelana romperse en el suelo y seguidamente perdió la atención de los ojos de muchacho; sus orbes nerviosos se habían desviado hacia abajo apenados por el desastre que había salpicado su ropa.

El sonido estrepitoso lo hizo trastabillar un par de veces, volviéndose consiente de las miradas de los presentes y la extraña escena que estaba representado. La adrenalina lo abandonó de golpe, dejándolo desorientado y confundido mientras alternaba la mirada entre la de sus padres y la madre del pecoso.

Los recuerdos lo invadieron del golpe, haciéndolo revivir la sensación vibrante de la excitación que le dejó la mordida, reavivando en su cuerpo el calor, la emoción y el placer que le habían transmitido la mirada del pecoso, una mirada que nunca le había parecido tan intensa y expresiva. Y que, al interceptarla nuevamente, lo hizo caer en cuenta de la confusión y la culpabilidad que le causaban dejarse llevar por las sensaciones.

Un recuerdo tras otro lo hizo sentir más irritado, hasta llegar al punto exacto en el que toda la ira y el dolor se reunieron para hacerlo desatarse completamente contra el alfa: el momento en el que despertó y él no estaba allí.

Alguna regla implícita le decía que, aunque el no quisiera hablar de un carajo y hubiera decidido ignorar lo que pasó, el maldito peliverde tenía la obligación de quedarse con él hasta el final. No era su intensión quedarse dormido, no estaba huyendo, simplemente necesitaba calmarse y conseguir algo de espacio, pero eso no le daba derecho al jodido nerd de largarse y dejarlo solo.

Y sabía lo estúpido, inseguro y posesivo que sonaba eso. Pero justo en ese momento no sabía como sentirse de otra forma que no fuera estúpido, inseguro y posesivo. Estaba furioso, se sentía humillado y todo lo que quería golpear a ese idiota por hacerlo sentir de esa forma.

Antes de darse cuenta estaba caminando hacia él y sus puños estaban apretados, pero su madre, que se había puesto de pie para ayudar al muchacho a levanta la porcelana, se interpuso antes de que pudiera lograr su cometido.

Todo lo que consiguió, fue atrapar la camisa del muchacho mientras la mujer lo sujetaba por la cintura tratando de poner entre ellos una distancia prudente.

― ¡Katsuki, suéltalo! _escuchó la dura voz de la alfa, advirtiéndole de no desafiarla_

― ¡No te metas en esto bruja! _le respondió tirando del pecoso para atraerlo hacia él, demostrando lo poco que le importaba su opinión_

―Kacchan, no creo que...

― ¡Cállate!

El pecoso suspiró haciéndose hacia atrás. No tenía la menor idea de que pudo haber hecho para que el rubio se cabreara. Sabía lo inútil que era tratar de entenderse en esas circunstancias y no quería forzar las cosas o tentar su suerte más de lo necesario. Ya habían hecho suficiente por esa noche y lo mejor era dejarlos a todos descansar.

― No sé por qué estás molesto, pero si hice algo mal, lo siento. Me iré ¿de acuerdo? Creo que es mejor que todos vallamos a descansar por hoy.

Dio otro paso hacia atrás tratando de liberarse, pero contrario a lo que la expresión rabiosa del rubio decía, no lo dejó marchar. Lo agarró con tanta fuerza que creyó que iba a desagarrarle la ropa.

Así, un frustrante forcejeo se prolongó entre él y el rubio, con la alfa como intermediara, llevándose la mayoría de los insultos de su hijo. Y en ningún momento, ninguno de los dos logró comprender la actitud del omega, que pasaba de la rabia, a la desesperación tan intermitentemente que parecía que algo se había descompuesto en su máquina de emociones, haciéndolo cada vez más desastroso y difícil de controlar.

Era una especie de berrinche infantil con el que la mujer no creyó tener nunca que volver lidiar pasada la pubertad, pero allí estaba Katsuki, gritando incoherencias, con una fina capa de lagrimas en los ojos y con el ceño tan fruncido que parecía que iba romperse algún nervio o todos.

Era algo extraño, Izuku no sabía cómo manejarlo. Por una parte, se sentía confuso y sabía que era mejor darle ese espacio que siempre era bueno guardar con Kacchan para evitar involucrarse demasiado cuando no lo quería cerca, pero tenía la necesidad de saber que ocurría con el y solucionarlo. Porque algo definitivamente estaba saliendo de lo que era una rabieta habitual en ese demonio explosivo.

Era algo en su voz, en la forma en la que sus puños habían dejado de golpearlo para tratar de sujetarlo y su expresión lucía tan descompuesta. El propio Katsuki sabía que estaba yendo muy lejos, pero finalmente supo que había tocado fondo cuando su cuerpo se liberó lo suficiente para alcanzar al pecoso y sus extremidades actuaron sin su permiso.

Se había abalanzado hacia el frente y Deku había dado un par de pasos torpes hacia atrás tratando de mantener el equilibro.

De forma instintiva había recibido su peso y pasado sus brazos por debajo sus piernas para sostenerlo como si ya lo hubiera hecho unas cuantas docenas de veces más y supiera exactamente cuál era la fuerza y la forma que debía usar para cargar al omega sin problemas.

El cuerpo de Kacchan se había aferrado a él con brazos y piernas, clavándose dolorosamente en sus hombros y en sus caderas como una camisa de fuerza. Y su agarre era tan firme que estaba seguro de que podría haberle partido el cuello si la voz de su madre no lo hubiera hecho desistir de lo que sea que estaba haciendo.

Sintió el sobresalto de su cuerpo cuando la mujer lo llamó por su nombre y como empezó a decaer la fuerza de su agarre cuando el alboroto quedó en silencio, haciéndolo excesivamente consciente de que todos en esa sala estaban consternados y confundidos por su reacción. Y realmente, ni siquiera Katsuki sabía que era lo que estaba haciendo.

El horror se hizo palpable en su rostro. El asco y la vergüenza lo invadieron haciéndolo necesitar desesperadamente alejarse de Deku, pero su cuerpo no estaba respondiendo y todo lo que consiguió fue hacer al pecoso malabarear con su peso y encontrarse por accidente con su mirada.

―Kacchan ¿estás bien?

No lo estaba. Y ya no tenía jodida una idea de lo que significaba estar bien. Pero no llegó a responder o al menos creía estar seguro de eso. Todo era confuso y brumoso mientras Deku lo abrazaba.

Le pareció sentir el tacto de su padre en su cabeza y algunos pasos siguiéndolo de cerca, pero lo único de lo pudo estar seguro fue que de nuevo estaba en su cama, era casi medio día y no podía mover un solo músculo.

Le tomó unos minutos recobrar la movilidad y el tacto, distinguir las formas de su habitación de manera más clara y enfocar la vista de forma adecuada en la figura que tenía enfrente para reconocerla como el cuerpo de Izuku.

Lo primero que había podido distinguir fueron sus risos, que revoloteaban dispersos por la almohada como un sedoso manto desordenado que se alborotó aun más cuando levantó la cabeza y se acercó a él tocando su hombro.

― ¡Kacchan! ¿puedes moverte? ¿te sientes bien?

El rubio parpadeó un par de veces, tanteó la fuerza de su brazo y dirigió su mano al rostro del pecoso para estamparla bruscamente en el centro haciéndolo alejarse.

― ¿Por qué sigues aquí? _preguntó con un tono brusco, concentrándose en estirar el resto de su cuerpo_

― Tu madre me pidió que me quedara. Dijo que dormirías mejor si estaba cerca, pero creo que realmente me excedí con las feromonas. Lo lamento, aun no sé como controlarlas.

Tras un par de movimientos tentativos, notó que ya no le dolía ningún músculo. Su cuerpo se sentía más ligero y fresco, cosa que se reserva para sí mismo, mientras se levantaba para estirarse completamente de pie junto a la cama.

― Creo que las emito inconscientemente cuando creo que estás en peligro _continuó el peliverde con una voz seria e irritantemente analítica_ Ayer lucias algo consternado y me sobrepasé un poco. El efecto debía calmarte, no enviarte a dormir de forma indeterminada... es probable que mis emociones definan el efecto y la duración, pero es evidente que mi cuerpo solo reacciona cuando las tuyas se salen de control, podría ser algo recíproco que...

― Deku _lo llamó haciéndolo elevar la vista y sacarse la mano de la barbilla para descomponer su habitual pose de pensamiento_ cierra la boca...

El rubio no tenía idea de que carajo había pasado, pero por alguna razón se sentía bien y completamente renovado, lo último que quería era arruinar el único día bueno que había tenido en meses, con los murmullos neuróticos del pecoso.

Quería bajar, tomar su desayuno de forma decente y ya luego explotaría si era necesario. De momento no le interesaban los detalles ni las formalidades de lo que sea que significaba Izuku quedándose en su cama, sus instintos saliéndose de control y obligándolo a hacer cosas estúpidas o las molestas habilidades de alfa de su compañero, solo quería mantener por el mayor tiempo posible esa agradable calma que de alguna forma había devuelto todas las partes caóticas de su mundo a su lugar y el resto podía esperar.

 **Notas de la autora:**

Esto tardó mucho más de lo planeado.

Había perdido el USB en dónde trabajo la historia y no tenía un buen backup, fueron momentos de terror, pero por suerte nadie lo encontró antes que yo. Por otra parte la primera fase de mi tesis está a un paso de estar lista y casi puedo respirar tranquila, así que al fin tengo tiempo para escribir.

No sabía muy bien en dónde finalizar este capitulo, ya que es un pequeño intermedio pacifico necesario para llegar a uno de los momentos más importantes de la historia, donde finalmente se empezaran a dar pasos para una relación real. Es una de las partes que más ansío escribir, así que los intermedios me están desesperando un poco (¡que quiero escribir de sexo, joder!), pero es necesario y les aseguro que valdrá la pena.

Algo que cabe mencionar, es que no estaba muy satisfecha con el final del último capitulo, así que lo modifiqué. Quizás sea bueno darle una ojeada ;) disculpen las molestias, mi perfeccionismo no me deja dormir por las noches.

Muchas gracias por acompañarme hasta aquí. Aprecio y admiro mucho su paciencia. y muchismas gracias por su comentarios, siempre me sacan una sonrisa y más de una vez me han hecho reconsiderar mis ganas de mandarlo todo al carajo. Pero, estoy decidida a terminar estar historia y espero sinceramente que aun halla alguien conmigo para leerla.

¡Hasta la próxima!


	16. Primeros Pasos II

Deku era alguien de hábitos simples que lograba entretenerse prácticamente con cualquier cosa. Era silencioso, sabía guardar distancia, se portaba atento cuando lo requería y parecía feliz con cualquier pequeña y seca muestra de atención que le prestara. A veces incluso se olvidaba de que estaba allí, y eso era algo bueno. El alfa no intervenía en su vida, no le pedía nada, no se entrometía, ni trataba de conseguir nada de él. Una situación que podía ser completamente perfecta para el que nunca buscó la intromisión de un compañero, pero, aunque era el escenario ideal, parecía que simplemente algo estaba mal.

Deku había estado entrando y saliendo de su espacio personal en los últimos días. Solía visitarlo por las tardes y retirarse bastante después de la hora acordada. Era una especie de visitador que no buscaba conversación ni tiempo de calidad, simplemente trataba de hacerlo sentir menos inquieto.

La ansiedad que había sentido durante las últimas semanas de separación había dejado secuelas silenciosas que no podía ocultar del instinto de su compañero. Secuelas que lo llenaban de miedo e inseguridad, que en ocasiones lo hacían sentir solo y de las que solo podía escapar mientras la presencia comedida de Izuku llenaba alguna esquina de su cuarto.

No solían hablar demasiado. Deku de vez en cuando hacía las preguntas de cortesía que se hacen a cualquiera por mera educación. Algunas veces una situación cotidiana los hacía intercambiar un par de palabras que luego daban lugar a un incómodo silencio y cada vez se hacía más plausible la tensión de los asuntos inconclusos de los que tarde o temprano iban a tener que hablar, como si la brecha creciera a cada momento y alguna fecha límite amenazara con cumplirse. Pero no sabían como abordarlos, ni siquiera sabían como convivir.

Estar en el punto medio entre la coexistencia pacífica y la insatisfacción hacía a Katsuki enfurecer. Sus ansias de pelea y conflicto seguían latentes y cosquilleaban todo el tiempo haciéndolo desear que Izuku diera un paso en falso para hacerlo explotar. Extrañaba la excitación de la batalla, el dolor físico de una buena pelea y las sensaciones electrizantes de las emociones saliéndose de control. Esa cúspide que solo alcanzaba cuando su cuerpo ardía de rabia y descargaba toda su energía en una buena explosión, pero no era capaz de alcanzar ese clímax.

Se encontraba en un frustrante estado en el que no era capaz de volver a ser el mismo, ni lograba saciar las necesidades instintivas que imponía su lado omega.

No había forma de se convierta en esa criatura melosa y sedienta de amor que su omega interior llamaba para consumar su relación y mientras esa necesidad existiera parecía estar condenado a sentirse dividido, insatisfecho y deseoso de llegara su próximo celo para tener una razón válida de transformarse en ese horrible monstruo empalagoso.

Con ese deseo secreto como meta, los días trascurrían con calma. Las horas se movían lentamente en el reloj con la misma quietud pausada que lo hacían las nubes al otro lado de su ventana. El mundo se movía silente y demasiado alejado haciendo de sus ratos de ocio un placer extraño que nunca, en su ajetreada y neurótica rutina diaria, había experimentado.

Un alumno compulsivo como el, no conocía el pequeño gusto de despertar después del medio día y distraerse con banalidades durante el resto de la tarde. Era un placer culposo en el que había caído con facilidad, pero la sensación de culpa se hacía más grande a medida que pasaban los días.

Esas relajadas tardes frescas de cielos naranjas y aromas dulces viniendo de la cocina, en las que podía olvidarse del mundo mientras jugaba videojuegos o se distraía leyendo de forma disimulada los cómics que olvidaba el pecoso, se veían acechadas por el fantasma de sus responsabilidades.

No importaba lo agradable y reconfortante que se sintiera la paz. La libertad de no preocuparse por nada y la compañía sin complicaciones de Izuku sentado en su silla leyendo sin más. Lo placentero del café recién hecho que le traía cuando la noche empezaba a hacerse más fría o el gusto por la música tranquila que a veces sonaba desde sus audífonos. No podía ignorar el hecho de que estaba huyendo de una realidad que de cualquier forma seguía halla afuera. Que en la mochila del pecoso, que ya hacía olvidada junto a la puerta, había libros y cuadernos con los que estudiaba en ocasiones en la sala porque a diferencia de él, el alfa había vuelto a la academia.

Habían pasado varios días desde eso. Lo sabía, aunque nunca habían hablado de ello. También sabía que Izuku evitaba el tema para no incomodarlo y que su madre estaba preocupada, pero la idea de hacerlo volver era igual de escabrosa para todos.

UA era un mal recuerdo del que no quería saber más, pero el tiempo tarde o temprano iba a alcanzarlo, como el fantasma de un sueño frustrado que venía para atormentarlo. Un sueño moribundo que actualmente era tan grande como sus traumas.

La taza humeante de la noche había llegado. El alfa la dejó sobre su mesa antes de retomar la lectura del grueso libro que había encontrado en la librera de la sala. Sus vivos ojos verdes parecían emocionados sobre las páginas, que a la luz de la pequeña lámpara de noche que brillaba junto a su cama eran a penas legibles.

Su madre le había dicho un par de veces que usara la luz de la habitación para leer, pero el pecoso se esforzaba por incomodarlo cuanto menos fuera posible y solía leer con escasa luz para permitirle horas de sueño que de otra forma no conseguiría conciliar. Y aunque a veces lo ponía de los nervios, no era asunto suyo preocuparse por la salud del alfa y simplemente hacía la vista a un lado cuando ese tipo de situaciones ocurrían.

Deku no era su asunto. Era algo que tenía muy claro pese al tiempo que pasaban juntos y las cosas que habían acordado. No importaba cuanto el muchacho se esforzará en demostrarle lo que sea que sus intensiones fueran, lo que tenían era un mero acuerdo para sobrellevar sus problemas.

Si tenían que convivir, si tenían que pelear juntos, si tenían que acostarse y tolerarse remotamente, iban a hacerlo, pero no tenía ninguna intensión más allá de eso. Saciar sus necesidades instintivas era todo. Ellos definitivamente jamás iban a compartir algo relacionado a al afecto mutuo.

Esperaba que Deku también lo tuviera claro y supiera como mantener su sentimentalismo y moralismo a raya cuando sus intercambios llegaran; cuando llegara el sexo.

Su idea sobre ello era algo rápido que simplemente lograra saciarlo, que lo liberar de esa frustración melodramática que su lado omega estaba acumulando. Y de la misma forma, su idea sobre el futuro era parecida.

Se veía solo con Deku como un aliado casual que llegaba para saciar sus necesidades y luego se esfumaba. Un futuro que parecía fantástico, pero era bastante irrealista.

Tomó el café mientras aun estaba caliente, dándole una ojeada a la hora en su teléfono. Eran alrededor de las siete y el pecoso aun no mostraba intensión de marcharse. El había dormido bastante por la tarde, así que por esa noche no lo necesitaba más.

― ¿No crees que deberías largarte ya? _preguntó de forma brusca, irguiéndose para estirarse_

―Casi termino _lo oyó responder con la cara metida en el libro_ Quiero quedarme un rato más.

― ¡Lárgate ya, maldito nerd! _le gritó lanzándole el primer objeto que encontró_ ¿No tienes un toque de queda o alguna mierda que hacer?

―Solo un poco más, Kacchan _pidió dirigiéndole una mirada suplicante_ mañana tengo algo que hacer por la tarde, así que no podré venir.

― ¡Fantástico! Apúrate a terminar eso y lárgate _exclamó dirigiéndose a su armario para buscar una muda de ropa, iba a tomar un baño y cuando volviera esperaba que el pecoso ya no estuviera allí_

Con pesar el alfa lo vio darle la espalda inclinándose para buscar en sus gavetas. Cada día el rubio parecía más despreocupado y ajeno al mundo real y eso realmente le preocupaba.

Había dejado el tema de la academia al margen para ayudar a su recuperación, pero su rutina de sueño estaba volviendo a la normalidad, se alimentaba bien, ya no lucía ni remotamente tan ansioso como antes, y sin embargo no estaba haciendo ningún esfuerzo por retomar su vida normal. Y sinceramente el asunto le estaba molestando.

― ¿Kacchan, piensas a volver a la academia? _preguntó finalmente dispuesto a dejar de zanjar el tema_ Las clases están avanzando rápido, te será difícil ponerte al día si no lo empiezas pronto.

Los hombros del rubio se tensaron. Vio sus movimientos detenerse y hacerse rígidos mientras se levantaba para volverse levemente con una expresión molesta que no parecía preparada para afrontar aun el asunto.

― ¡¿Crees que quiero abandonar y esconderme aquí como un cobarde por siempre?! _soltó con un tono indignado por el simple hecho de que dudara de él, pero parecía que las mismas dudas lo atacaban a sí mismo_

―Nunca eh dudado de ti, Kacchan. Nadie conoce mejor que yo tu determinación, pero sé que tu recuperación está siendo difícil y me gustaría que de vez en cuando pidieras mi ayuda.

―No necesito que te entrometas.

― Quiero serte útil de alguna forma, no importa si son cosas pequeñas como limpiar tu habitación o traerte el café, pero quisiera hacer algo más.

― No es necesario que hagas más, Deku. _soltó haciendo un énfasis tajante en su apodo para advertirle que no tratara de avanzar más, pero su aviso fue ignorado_

El ceño del peliverde se frunció dejando el libro de lado, para girarse en la silla y verlo a los ojos.

― Se lo que estás tratando de hacer, pero tienes que volver al curso de héroes, Kacchan. Se qué quieres tomar el camino difícil para conseguirlo por ti mismo, pero sabes lo injusto y ridículo que es que te hallan degradado al curso de estudio generales _empezó, determinado a exponer ese asunto de una vez_ Proteger tu orgullo es importante, pero es más importante garantizar tu futuro y no puedo permitir que tu desventaja se haga más grande mientras sigues atrasándote, estresado por volver y ganar por ti mismo tu pase de vuelta.

― ¡Tu no lo entiendes!

― ¡Mina y Tsuyu se están esforzando para demostrar que son fuertes! ¡El resto de los omegas tienen miedo de ser excluidos en cualquier momento! No podemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados mientras UA les da un trato tan humillante, no podemos permitir que decidan por ti obligándote a pelear una batalla llena de desventajas. No se trata de demostrar tu fuerza, todos saben que eres fuerte. Tienes que volver al curso de héroes y demostrarle a la academia y a los demás omegas, que ellos no pueden excluirte.

Un breve silencio se extendió mientras los puños del rubio abandonaban su posición dejando su mirada perderse en la nada con las palabras del pecoso zumbándole en los oídos.

No había pensado hasta ahora en el resto de los suyos. Siempre se había tratado de él siendo discriminado y victimizado, sufriendo las injusticias barbáricas de ser un omega como un caso aislado, pero tenía compañeros. Compañeros que había estado ignorando y cuyo dolor había hecho de menos escondiéndose en su habitación para huir de los maltratos y humillaciones que ellos habían estado soportando desde hace mucho.

Su pecho se llenó de rabia de la mano del recuerdo a sus compañeras omega luchando contra sí mismas mientras el resto solo peleaba para fortalecerse y la desventaja se hizo patente.

Se sintió indignado, dolido y rabioso, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo aceptó que Izuku tenía razón.

― ¿Y cómo diablos supones que voy a hacer eso?

La expresión seria y la postura erguida del pecoso se desinflaron, haciéndolo volver a su habitual posición introvertida que tan poco convincente hacía su rol de alfa.

―Hablé con All Might. El convenció al director de reintegrarte a la clase si hacías una petición formal.

― No era tan jodidamente difícil empezar por allí…

Luego de hacer al pecoso teclear una carta, que en su mayoría fue ideada por él y luego editada hasta el cansancio por el alfa para hacerla sonar menos agresiva. La puso en la mochila del muchacho para ser entregada al día siguiente.

Se fue a la cama temprano. Tratando de evitar pensar de más en la academia y en lo difícil que sería volver al lugar donde empezó todo, pero, aunque la reintegración por si misma parecía difícil, lo que más lo estresaba era tener que compartir el espacio con su violador.

De cualquier castigo que pudiera habérsele impuesto, estar obligado a verlo todos los días y saber que estaba impune de castigo, era la cosa más cruel en la que podía pensar. La sensación de impotencia, la rabia y el odio que seguramente lo consumiría hasta el fin de sus días o hasta que le diera fin a ese bastardo, parecían la parte más difícil de toda la mierda que seguro tendría que enfrentar y la idea no se le hacía nada alentadora.

Le costó retomar sus libros, los cuales buscó en las primeras horas de la mañana con la intención de recuperar el tiempo perdido rápidamente. Y era algo que alguien con su nivel de dedicación e inteligencia podía completar sin problemas en un día, pero le estaba tomando más tiempo del necesario.

Su falta de concentración frustró sus intentos por horas hasta que terminó por distraerse del todo, sentado en el piso, junto al libero de la sala leyendo cualquier cosa para escapar de la presión. Pero la aburrida colección de diseño y moda de su padre no servía para pasar el rato.

Escuchó la persiana de la puerta rechinar y un pesado paquete caer de ella haciéndolo levantar la mirada con pereza.

― ¡Vino la correspondencia! _le gritó a su madre, quien llevaba toda la mañana esperando una carta del trabajo_

Con pereza se levantó para recogerlo y caminó de regreso buscando entre el montón alguna revista que leer. Todo lo que había eran facturas, cosas de su padre y entre un grupo de cartas sin importancia, un sobre rotulado con el nombre de "Todoroki".

Su cuerpo recibió una descarga fría cuando sus ojos se posaron en él. Haciéndolo sentir una rabia titubeante que estremeció su cuerpo hasta que erróneamente decidió abrirlo.

Sus ojos recorrieron ágilmente las primeras letras, pero se hicieron lentos a cada línea a medida que las agrias palabras entraban en él.

― ¿Qué mierda es esto? _soltó con un todo plano hacia su madre, quién perdió su sonrisa apenas terminó de bajar la escalera_

* * *

Desde que volvió a UA, algo era diferente. El ambiente se sentía más pesado, inestable y frágil y no era solo la mirada indescifrable que a veces le dedicaba Kirishima o el completo mutismo respecto al tema de los omega, que sin duda se había vuelto algo sensible desde el incidente. Había algo que en general que lo hacía sentir observado y poco bienvenido.

Lo había ignorado creyéndose paranoico los primeros días, pero el trato distante y dudoso se hacía más notorio a medida que trataba de interactuar con sus compañeros.

La excepción a la regla eran Tenya y Ochaco, a quienes parecía impórtales muy poco que su amigo de la noche a la mañana se hubiera convertido en un alfa y en el centro de muchos rencores. Su camarería era tan cálida y alegre como siempre, tan despreocupada que resultaba casi inquietante que no hubieran mencionado el tema.

― ¿Soy diferente ahora que soy un alfa? _se aventuró a preguntar a sus amigos mientras comían durante el receso_ Pareciera como si todos de pronto me prestaran demasiada atención.

La chica y el muchacho de gafas se vieron entre sí preguntándose si era prudente decirlo, pero fue Iida, tan directo y formal como siempre, quien decidió hablar.

―Que resultaras ser un alfa fue impactante para todos, pero fueron las condiciones de tu unión con Bakugou lo resultó más impresionante. Parece que todos están curiosos por saber si ustedes finalmente consumaron su amor _expresó tan educadamente como pudo_

― ¿Amor? _preguntó Izuku con extrañeza abandonando sus intentos por ingerir la comida_ Nosotros no tenemos algo como eso…

―Creo que Iida se refiere a… ya sabes _trató de explicar Ochaco con una mirada nerviosa y una extraña gesticulación_ hacer eso y aquello… lo que hacen quienes están enamorados…

El pecoso entendió. Hurgó un poco su comida y pensó un poco en la situación. Parecía obvio que todos estuvieran curiosos por saber si alguien como él había logrado someter al rubio y era natural que para otros alfas la noticia fuera una especie de confirmación o degradación de su estatus, que aparentemente subió por los cielos en el momento en el que reclamó al rubio para sí.

Al verlo desde esa perspectiva su situación pareció algo sensible. Ya no podía ir por allí descuidadamente como cuando era un beta. Ahora había quienes le ponían precio a su cabeza y quizás amenazarían la seguridad de su pareja si no tomaba medidas.

― No tienes que responder si no quieres, Deku. Entendemos que es algo privado _dijo Uraraka dándole una mirada comprensiva_

El peliverde suspiró. Lo cierto era que necesitaba hablar con alguien. Había estado solo en el proceso de verse como alfa, ni siquiera había tenido oportunidad de contarle de sus dudas a All Might y no estaba seguro de si hablar con él, quién ya estaba lo bastante ocupado con el asunto de la liga de villanos, era lo correcto.

― No estamos enamorados ni nada parecido, pero hicimos "eso" _se sinceró esperando obtener algo de alivio, contándole a alguien sobre las muchas experiencias nuevas que había vivido_

Los rostros de la castaña y el moreno fueron de sorpresa, pero principalmente de incredulidad. Iida adquirió un color rojizo y Uraraka alzó la voz en una interrogante antes de pegarse a la mesa y acercase esperando más información, y es que eso definitivamente era algo difícil de imaginar.

―Lo hicimos, de alguna forma. Pero no llegamos hasta el final _aclaró el pecoso_ Y ni siquiera sé si lo hice bien _finalizó con una voz apagada_

― ¡Valla! No puedo creerlo… _seguía diciendo Uraraka con las manos en el rostro y la mirada extraviada en algún lugar triste y melancólico del salón_

―Felicidades Midoriya, espero que sean muy felices _soltó el de cabello oscuro sin malicia, dándole una palmada en el hombro_

El pecoso sonrió de forma penosa. No sabía si lo que había hecho era un logro o algo bueno, pero la forma en la que Iida lo hacía sonar como una ocasión feliz era agradable.

― ¿Y el estaba de acuerdo con hacerlo? _preguntó Uraraka aun con un tono sombrío_

― No al principio, pero su celo realmente facilitó las cosas…

― Uraraka, no creo que este sea un tema para hablar frente a una dama y en el salón de clase _expresó Iida deteniendo al peliverde de continuar_

― Tienes razón _soltó la castaña apretando los puños sobre la mesa completamente decidida_ vamos a reunirnos después de clases y vas a contarnos todo, Deku.

―No me refería a eso…

― ¡Está decidido! ¡Vamos a apoyarte con esto y ayudarte a hacerlo bien!

El peliverde enrojeció. No esperaba que la castaña fuera tan entusiasta y abierta al respecto. Ni siquiera entendía por que de pronto lucía tan emocionada cuando hace unos segundos no parecía feliz con la noticia, pero pese a lo bochornoso que era que una chica se interesara por su escasa y precaria vida sexual, estaba feliz de tener amigos con quienes hablar.

El sonido de su celular lo salvó en medio de los planes de la chica. Rápidamente lo sacó de su bolsillo esperando que fuera una llamada de su madre que pudiera librarlo también de la reunión que estaban planeando, pero el contacto en la pantalla era de la madre de Kacchan.

Supo de inmediato que algo andaba mal, la madre del rubio no era alguien que llamara para saludar. Así que simplemente respiró hondo y se preparó para escuchar algún grito furioso o una llamada de auxilio.

 _― ¡Ven aquí ahora mismo y explícale a tu compañero por qué diablos no has rechazado la propuesta de matrimonio de Todoroki! __ fue lo que estalló en su oído como un balde de agua fría que hizo su alma abandonar su cuerpo_

―Deku, ¿está todo bien? _preguntó la castaña al verlo colgar apresuradamente el teléfono y ponerse de pie_

―Tengo que irme...

Corrió sin pensarlo y dar mayor explicación. Las clases extra de Aizawa o un permiso de salida no parecían algo importante por lo que valiera la pena detenerse cuando se fue de la academia sin avisar.

No recordaba la última vez que había corrido tanto, ni la última vez que había sentido tanta prisa de llegar algún lugar. Quizás el día que había aparecido el celo de Kacchan sintió algo similar, pero la impotencia que sintió antes y ahora eran distintas.

Lo que estaba experimentando era el frío miedo de haber destrozado algo con sus propias manos. El frio y aterrorizante miedo de perder a Kacchan cuando a penar a acababa de recuperar una pequeña parte de su lazo.

 **Notas de la autora:**

Otro capitulo que se retrasa, me disculpo por eso. Al menos esta vez lo terminé en una sola sentada y eso me da ánimos sobre lo que viene.

He leído desde hace varios capítulos en sus comentarios que el celo de Kacchan se acerca (lapsos de 1 mes) y siempre olvidaba corregirlo. Por desgracia fue un error mio en los primeros capítulos, razón por la que me disculpo y aclaro que el ciclo de celo de Kacchan es el normal (3 meses) y aun no está tan próximo como a él le gustaría, pero hay cosas que no se hacen esperar.

En cuanto a lo que viene, espero que me acompañen en la turbulenta travesía de la reintegración de Kacchan a la academia y tanto los problemas como avances que eso conlleva, ya que si algo esta claro, es que no puede hacerlo solo.

Gracias por su paciencia y hermosos comentarios. No saben lo reconfortante que es sentir su apoyo en la difícil tarea de llevar esta historia hasta el final. Hasta la próxima.


	17. Las Dificultades del Deber

Los sentimientos que tenía en ese momento eran ridículos y completamente irreverentes. No sabía cuánto habían corrido ya. Los edificios de la ciudad habían desaparecido hace algunos kilómetros dándole paso a un paisaje rural, un cielo amarillento y hermoso que nunca había visto tan encendido y un clima caluroso que lo hacía sentir húmedo y pegajoso mientras sostenía la mano de Deku con fuerza y dejaba salir la risa a todo pulmón seguro de que podían correr un par de kilómetros más antes de tener que volver a casa.

Aun podía sentir el escozor en sus nudillos palpitando de forma dolorosa, su pecho agitado, su mente caótica, su estómago cosquilleando y el mundo de cabeza. Todo era un caos y estaba derrumbándose a pedazos mientras apretaba con entusiasmo la mano de su rival y sonreía despreocupadamente como si no hubiera un mañana del que preocuparse.

Sus piernas dolían, pero quería seguir corriendo tanto como pudiera, para alargar ese sentimiento cálido e inexplicable que de ninguna otra manera se hubiera permitido acoger. La sensación de lo incorrecto, de la victoria clandestina que celebraban como un par de mocosos, alejándose del mundo y siguiendo sus propias reglas con la emoción a flor de piel y sentimientos en el pecho que no podían entender. Una pequeña victoria insignificante que quizás valdría poco en unas horas, pero que por unos momentos le permitió contemplar una vida justa. Con Izuku a su lado y todo como debía ser, pero no era algo que fuera fácil de expresar una vez se agotaba la adrenalina.

Cuando el paso de su compañero también se hizo más lento y sus manos finalmente se soltaron, se quedó estático frente al desconocido cielo estrellado de quien sabe que suburbio rural, preguntándose qué seguía. Habían llegado tan lejos que por un momento se sintió libre de ser quien quisiera, pero no supo cómo ver a la cara al pecoso una vez la sensación se esfumó.

La victoria le había dado tanto poder que se sintió con la potestad de ir a cualquier lugar, burlar a la autoridad, darles una patada a las reglas y olvidarse de las consecuencias, entonces habían acabado allí. Simplemente despreocupados después de destruir propiedad privada, verle la cara al héroe número dos y saldar una pequeña deuda.

Respiró por unos minutos recobrando el aliento con el sonido de la respiración del peliverde acompañándolo a unos metros. Quizás solo era momento de volver a casa y olvidar que por unas horas habían sido más que mejores amigos, se habían tomado de las manos y tenido maravillosos sentimientos mutuos, era momento de volver a su estado natural, porque no era capaz de lidiar con algo más complejo. No estaba hecho para eso.

Pero ¿cómo había llegado a ese punto? Quizás valdría la pena retroceder unas cuantas horas, a ese preciso momento en el que quiso arrancarse los oídos al escuchar la palabra compromiso.

Había querido explotar, desarmar el mundo, convertir a todos en cenizas y desaparecer mientras lo hacía, pero su rabia no tuvo la dicha de alcanzar el punto cúlmine en el momento exacto porque Izuku había aparecido soltando una cantidad insana de palabras por minuto, de las que lo único que logró pescar fueron algunos enunciados de afecto que no creía posibles de quien aparentemente lo había traicionado de nuevo y una razón sosa para haber conservado la propuesta, que lo hizo desear haber explotado antes, para no tener que escuchar seméjate tontería.

Todoroki creía en la posibilidad de que estuviera esperando un vástago suyo producto de la violación y Izuku creía en su repentino interés de asumir responsabilidad por sus actos, ya que se había inclinado ante él un lunes por la mañana para explicárselo; el día que lo dejó plantado frente al consejo de la academia para ser exactos. Pero la razón central de todo ese lío era que el pequeño Izuku era demasiado inseguro, y ese día, al descubrir que su amigo de infancia podría tener más problemas de los que creía, no tuvo el coraje de enfrentarse a él y a la montaña de sentimientos dolorosos que había entre ellos.

Tenía miedo de no ser lo suficientemente bueno para hacerse cargo de él y de ese niño que podría estar creciendo en su vientre. Estaba aterrado de resultar ser un alfa inútil en contraste con Todoroki, quien ofrecía darle atenciones y un buen estatus. Pero, sobre todo, estaba petrificado ante la enorme responsabilidad que tenía encima.

Un omega al que temía acercarse, la obligación de asumir un rol intimidante para el que se sentía demasiado pequeño, la presión de no ser el alfa que todos exigían que fuera para Katsuki, sus sueños de héroe desplazados por el compromiso de cuidar de una familia y el miedo de perder a su recién nombrado compañero, ante un oponente contra el que no podía competir.

En comparación a Todoroki, él, quien venía de una simple familia de betas, no tenía oportunidad alguna de ganar en un juicio, dónde Todoroki fuera el padre legítimo de lo que podría estar gestándose en el vientre de Kacchan. Eso lo hizo sentir tan inseguro y atrapado, que todo lo que pudo hacer fue encerrarse en sí mismo, luchando por días con las heridas que le había hecho Katsuki y dándose palmadas de ánimo a sí mismo en la espalda, hasta decidir que quería y podía luchar para conservar a su compañero.

Reunir el valor para pararse derecho y buscar una oportunidad le había tomado tiempo, tiempo que Todoroki no desperdició para hacer su propuesta formal de matrimonio y él no podía rechazar esa propuesta hasta estar seguro de que era lo que el y Katsuki querían.

Por lo que, cuando fue a la casa de los Bakugou aquella noche con el fin de decidir las cosas entre ellos, lo hizo para ganar terreno en esa batalla, porque estaba seguro de que la única arma que tenía era que Kacchan lo aceptara genuinamente a su lado. Entonces podrían enfrentar cualquier problema que vinera juntos, con o sin un bebé que los llevara a los tribunales. Pero hasta no estar seguro de que el rubio lo quería como su alfa, no podía tomar por sí solo una decisión que avivaría el fuego de esa guerra.

Su plan nunca fue irse de allí sin la aceptación del rubio. Tras noches de reflexión e incertidumbre estaba seguro de que no había un destino en el que Katsuki no fuera parte esencial de su vida. Era su vínculo más viejo, había estado allí incluso antes que All Might y no había forma de cortarlo y simplemente seguir dos caminos separados. Era todo o nada y se la había jugado para conseguir que lo aceptara a su lado, pero una vez lo tuvo en sus brazos, todo se tornó un tanto abrumador.

Descubrió que su relación con él aún era demasiado frágil para asumir problemas y decidió, con buenas intenciones, esperar a que las cosas avanzaran entre ellos para hablar sobre lo que podría estar creciendo en su estómago y sobre las circunstancias actuales de su riña con Todoroki.

No había tenido prisa. Tras convivir de lleno por varios días con el rubio, no había notado ningún síntoma que le indicara que estaba pasando algo fuera de lo normal y quizás era muy pronto, pero algo dentro de él no creía que hubiera de qué preocuparse. No restaba más que esperar para confirmarlo. Después de todo, no podía simplemente ir y preguntarle a esa granada humana si estaba esperando un hijo de su violador. Pero llegó el momento de hacerlo.

Había previsto toda clase de escenarios, hablando con los padres del rubio al respecto; aunque omitiendo la parte del embarazo, claro, y tomado precauciones para evitar que el rubio supiera del asunto antes de tiempo, pero no imagino que esa carta llegaría a sus manos de forma tan casual y los pondría en una situación tan peligrosa.

Habían acabado, por culpa de su descuido, en una incómoda situación en la que tuvo que exponer sus patéticas inseguridades y sentimientos de inferioridad, y lanzar la dura pregunta que tanto insomnio le había dado, justo enfrente de Katsuki y de su madre.

Le habría gustado poder hablar de eso a solas y en un ambiente menos hostil, pero no había tiempo ni tregua de parte de la alfa, que se lo permitiera.

Tras la pregunta, los ojos de Katsuki se habían abierto de manera exagerada, su mandíbula se había tensado y una expresión horror había empezado a tomar forma, delatando que esa era una cuestión que nunca había considerado. El miedo era palpable, denso como la tormenta de posibilidades que estaba creciendo espeluznantemente en su cabeza. Pero una risa lo cortó justo cuando su piel empezaba a ponerse pálida. Su madre se había llevado la mano a la cabeza con gracia soltando una voz relajada que hizo girar el rostro de ambos hacia ella.

―Cariño, eso es imposible _soltó entre risas irónicas, aliviada de que fuera esa tontería de unos alfas inexpertos y no un asunto grave el que había ocasionado todo el conflicto_ Ese bastado no anudo, es más, creo que tendrá problemas para volver a levantarlo luego de la forma en la que lo cortaste _puntualizó con una risa despreocupada que a Izuku incluso se le hizo agradable_ El embarazo de un omega requiere precisión y que todo funcione de manera adecuada, el simple estrés puede causar que un intento falle. Tengo amigos que lo han intentado por años_

Los hombros de Izuku bajaron sintiendo la tensión abandonar su cuerpo. Suspiró totalmente aliviado, sintiéndose estúpido por no consultar el asunto con otro alfa antes. Realmente quería abrazar a la madre del rubio y disculparse por haberles ocasionado tantos problemas con sus inseguridades, pero no tuvo tiempo de relajarse.

Sin mediar palabra el rubio abandonó el lugar, pasando por la puerta del frente con la misma brusquedad con la que lo hizo a un lado para que no estorbara su camino. Le tomó unos segundos espabilar lo suficiente para ir detrás de él y se topó a penas cruzar la esquina, con que le había perdido el rastro.

Corrió por las avenidas y callejones del vecindario sin rumbo alguno, gritando su nombre por un rato, hasta que pensó en hacer una visita rápida a aquel parque que estaba a unas cuantas cuadras de su casa, ya que habría sido obvio buscarlo allí desde el inicio; era el lugar al que siempre acudía para esconderse cuando eran niños.

Lo encontró sentado en la escalera de la resbaladilla, con el rostro bajo y el cuerpo tenso. Se puso en posición ofensiva a penas se percató de su presencia. Frunciendo el ceño profundamente y marcando una expresión agresiva en su rostro que pretendía hacer pasar de a percibida la capa de lágrimas que humedecía sus ojos.

― ¡¿Qué mierda quieres!? _le gritó tratando de desacerse de él de forma rápida_

El pecoso tuvo que ser perspicaz para notar lo que pasaba. Se había hecho bastante bueno descifrando a Kacchan y deducir sus razones no era realmente tan difícil cuando se era observador y se tenía en cuenta las cosas que le molestaban.

―Lamento haberte hecho pesar en eso _pronunció con un tono suave y tranquilo mientras se sentaba en uno de los columpios que estaba cerca, para mostrarle que no tenía intensión de invadir su espacio_ Era justo la razón por la que no quería decírtelo. Sabía que iba a hacerte sentir cosas desagradables. Además, no creía que en verdad lo estuvieras.

Emitió un sonido de dolor cuando el rubio le lanzó un objeto de plástico a la cabeza, que algún niño había olvidado junto a la caja de arena, acompañando de un característico y contundente "Muere" que lo hizo pensar mejor sus palabras mientras sobaba el área afectada.

El rubio soltó un gruñido apretando los puños de manera frustrada. No era bueno lidiando con la vergüenza y eso era un leve concepto de la cantidad de cosas nauseabundas que estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

No solo había experimentado el amargo terror y la repulsión de poder estar engendrando algo monstruoso dentro de su cuerpo, además se había sentido expuesto, sometido por primera vez a la extraña realidad de su condición de omega.

La revelación que su madre soltó sin delicadeza alguna había desvelado detalles que ignoraba sobre sí mismo, haciéndolo consiente de lo poco que sabía sobre su cuerpo y de lo desconocida y aterradora que se había vuelto su anatomía.

No estaba muy familiarizado con la idea del embarazo y la posibilidad le calló como un balde de agua fría que lo hizo sentir tan asustando y vulnerable que tuvo que huir dañado por la insensibilidad con la que los alfas trataron el tema.

Era un asunto grave para él. Se había sentido aterrado, asqueado e impotente, pero ese alfa estúpido que tenía por compañero, simplemente descartaba el asunto con frivolidad, hablando de Todoroki y de sus propuestas estúpidas, como lo haría del clima.

―Eres un inútil… _Pronunció de manera despectiva después de un rato, con la vista puesta en algún rincón lejano del parque_

― Kacchan, yo de verdad lo…

― ¡No me importa un carajo si lo sientes!

Todo quedó en silencio. Los ojos verdes, fijos en él, titubearon. Ambos se sentían frustrados. Parecía que no había forma de salir de ese ciclo interminable de desastres que los condenaban a volver al punto de partida cada que daban un paso. Y Deku ya estaba bastante cansado de terminar siempre en el mismo agujero.

Se sentía enfermo de luchar inútilmente por su causa sin obtener nada. Todo lo que había en sus manos después de darse la difícil tarea de actuar de manera prudente y correcta, seguir sus ideales heroicos y contemplar la racionalidad por encima de los terribles sentimientos que lo estaban consumiendo, eran problemas, rechazo y culpas. ¿Acaso eso era justo? Estaba enfermo de perder siguiendo las reglas, de limitar sus acciones para no lastimar a otros cuando él estaba siendo apaleado, de ser siempre el culpable de los errores catastróficos que no los dejaban llegar a ningún lugar, estaba casando de ser el tipo racional que pensaba antes de actuar y al que todos creían que podían hacer a un lado. Y por una vez, quería hacer lo que sentía, en vez de lo que era correcto.

―Kacchan… acabemos con esto.

* * *

En toda su vida solo había odiado a una persona, tenido una sola meta egoísta y dejado de lado sus ideales de héroe por una sola razón. Nunca se había sentido especialmente repugnante por ello, pese a las cosas oscuras que guardaba su alma, sus deseos crueles y sus necesidades egoístas, porque cuando se veía en el espejo, el vengativo ser de mitades distintas que le devolvía la mirada, parecía un héroe en busca de justicia. Pero todo perdió el sentido en algún punto, seguramente mucho antes de que su vida se inclinara hacia la despótica existencia que estaba acarreando desde hace unos meses. Y un día finalmente notó al despertase, que ya no había una mitad de él que valiera la pena.

No sabía cuándo había empezado exactamente su decadencia, pero ese retorcido e inquietante sin sentido que lo asediaba contantemente desde "aquel día" parecía emisario de algo. Lo acosaba alborotando mas el desorden que había en su cabeza y no lo dejaba dormir, tenía que ser la razón de esa vergüenza que poco a poco lo fue abrazando hasta hacer evidente que quizás había hecho algo malo y debía hacer algo al respecto si quería volver a conciliar en paz alguna vez el sueño. Pero su búsqueda desesperada de redención lo hizo pisar terreno fangoso y complicado

Podía ser simplemente el picor inquietante de esos sentimientos que no lo dejaban estar en paz consigo mismo o el egoísmo de su corazón solitario que suplicaba por aceptación, pero pasó de ser un destructivo alfa conservador defendiendo la diplomática forma de hacer las cosas de los suyos, a uno muy confundido, cuya más brillante idea fue ofrecerle ayuda a su víctima para reparar lo que sea que hubiera hecho mal.

Era una medida estúpida, que, en algún lugar de su mente tenía sentido. Pero lo peor había sido que, tras pensarlo con la cabeza no tan fría, empezó a creer que Katsuki estaría mejor con él que con Izuku.

Fue en ese punto cuando las cosas se pusieron un poco extrañas. El omega en cuestión no le pertenecía, todo lo que había conseguido tomar de él, ya hacía en el recuerdo vago del placer y en la posibilidad de que estuviera esperando un hijo suyo. ¿por qué? Era la manera más efectiva de ahuyentar a su compañero y quien sabe y fuera cierto. En algún momento empezó a creer su propia mentira, mientras buscaba alguna manera dejar de sentirse tan solo.

Sus compañeros y la parte cuerda de su familia le habían dado la espalda luego de que cayó en desgracia y habían empezado a verlo en la misma forma despectiva que a su padre. Se transformó en un villano y no tenía argumentos para debatir eso. Realmente se sentía como uno.

Su buena voluntad y el intento de asumir consecuencias parecían algo bueno en ese punto. Incluso podían valerle un par elogios entre los de su clase, que estaban acostumbrados a tratar esas cosas con bastante frivolidad, pero gustaban de las demostraciones de suficiencia.

Podría decirse que todo lo que quería era recuperar la paz. Volver, de ser posible, a antes de toda esa mierda de alfas y omegas. Cuando tenía compañeros que le dirigían la palabra y podía estar a solas sin sentir que estaba transformándose lentamente en un monstruo. Y tenía la extraña idea de que, si le pedía perdón a Katsuki y le ofrecía un lugar al que volver, todo de pronto estaría bien.

Porque, ¿no era un buen matrimonio lo que deseaba todo omega? ¿Una contraparte alfa fuerte que le diera protección, lo proveyera y le diera suficientes cachorros para estar ocupado el resto de su vida? En su opinión, haber tomado a Katsuki sin cortejarlo de manera formal había sido su única ofensa y quería repararla desposándolo correctamente para compensarlo.

Contraer matrimonio con un alfa de clase alta como el, era la cúspide que podía aspirar cualquier omega inteligente. Y estaba seguro de que era un buen trato. Creía ser completamente capaz de satisfacer a Katsuki como alfa mucho mejor que Midoriya y creía que Katsuki podía ser un padre interesante para su descendencia siempre cuando mantuviera la boca cerrada.

Todo pintaba muy bien. Era la clase de pacto que se acostumbraba a realizar en familias tan longevas como la suya y con ello creía haber encontrado la solución para los problemas de todos. Midoriya quedaría libre de hacerse cargo de un omega con el que evidentemente no podía lidiar y el daría un paso importante a la adultez, ofreciéndole, además, una buena posición a Katsuki.

En su razonamiento, que parecía ser del todo ignorante del dolor humano y los sentimientos, lo que estaba proponiendo era bueno, nadie con un poco de cerebro debía tener ninguna razón para oponerse, pero ese no fue el panorama que encontró cuando su suspensión terminó.

A penas Midoriya se cruzó en su campo de visión, toda su convicción se puso en duda.

Supo casi de inmediato lo que había debajo de ese vendaje que rodeaba su cuello. Para un alfa era imposible ocultar cosas como esa de otros alfas y sin embargo, Midoriya parecía haber evadido las miradas del 80% de alfas que componían UA, porque nadie parecía tan consternado u obsesionado con las razones que lo habían llevado a avergonzarse a sí mismo de esa forma, como él.

Pasó las primeras horas de la mañana buscando desesperadamente explicaciones, y las más lógicas podrían ser que se había rendido al carácter de Bakugou o había perdido en una lucha de poder, pero su sonrisa y la confianza con la que evadió sus intentos de ser hostil, no contaban la misma historia. La forma en la que se paseaba tranquilamente con esa mordida en el cuello lo ponía inquieto, lo hacía sentir nervioso y molesto, perseguido por la sensación de que estaba perdiéndose de un detalle importante. No podía sacarse de la cabeza a Midoriya y esa tranquila mirada que tenía últimamente. Parecía que no le importara un carajo lo que alguien pensara acerca de su mordida y por el contrario, lucía una envidiable paz que con cada día que pasaba se le hacía más insoportable e irritante.

No entendía que demonios estaba pasando y tampoco sabía que tenía tan despreocupado al peliverde. Era como si ni siquiera le importara que su omega estuviera siendo cortejado por otro alfa ¿tenía un as bajo la manga? ¿Bakugou finalmente lo había aceptado? ¿Había descubierto que no estaba preñado? ¿Lo había preñado el mismo?

Quería una explicación, quería respuestas, pero no podía ir tranquilamente a pedirlas. La vigilancia que les había impuesto la academia les prohibía interactuar. No era para menos considerando los problemas que habían causado, pero su mayor conflicto no era que todos tuvieran un ojo puesto en ellos, sino que Midoriya no parecía interesado en él en lo más mínimo y eso, además de lo mucho que llamaba la atención últimamente reducía sus oportunidades de encontrarse con él.

Todos estaban al pendiente del alfa que los había sorprendido, el cabrón que se había llevado al omega rabioso con el que nadie quería lidiar. Y sus compañeros parecían felices con la idea de que hubiera ganado esa pelea. Era una especie de leyenda viviente que despertaba tanto interés como envidia entre los aspirantes a héroes y él realmente no entendía que demonios había hecho mal. Sus circunstancias y las de Midoriya no eran tan distintas, ambos habían mancillado la libertad del rubio de alguna forma y sin embargo él era el único villano en la historia.

Sabía que había lastimado a Bakugou, que había usado la fuerza cuando no era necesario, que había roto muchas reglas y pisoteado su dignidad, pero ¿no era lo que hacían todos? ¿No era lo que los alfas estaban educados para hacer? ¿Tan malo era haber sido débil a sus instintos? ¿Haber querido tomar un compañero? No lo entendía, y sin embargo quería repararlo, así que ¿por qué no se iba esa horrible sensación de culpa que lo estaba persiguiendo? ¿Por qué se sentía tan parecido a su padre? ¿Por qué su familia lo veía como un monstruo igual de infame? Lo que había hecho era muy distinto a lo que hacía el, ¿verdad?

Al final de la semana tenía más preguntas de las que era capaz de responder y menos temple que nunca. Estaba ansioso por acabar con todo pronto y ni siquiera se cuestionó sus razones cuando la oportunidad tocó a su puerta. La recibió impaciente y con la más estúpida convicción de que eso tenía que resolver sus problemas, porque si no, sinceramente no tenía idea de cómo expiar su alma.

La voz de Bakugou era inconfundible. La reconoció instantáneamente cuando golpeó esa tarde violentamente a su puerta, invitándolo a gritos a tener las bolas de salir y enfrentarlo. Parecía que finalmente Midoriya no había podido contenerlo más y agradecía que así fuera. Había previsto que algo como eso podía pasar si el peliverde seguía negándose a dar una respuesta clara y era la oportunidad perfecta.

Un par de insultos más y la amenaza de tirar su elegante puerta abajo resonaron por el pasillo. Respiró hondo. Siempre supo que no iba a ser fácil. Ese horrible temperamento, su molesta manía por incluir palabras malsonantes en cada oración y su increíble capacidad para trasformar todo el atractivo que pudieran tener su cara y su lindo trasero, en un problema más, eran conocidos por todos, como el hecho de que la mejor forma de comunicarse con el eran los puños. Pero no podía cometer el mismo error dos veces. Iba a ir allí, inclinarse formalmente y pedir disculpas como mejor pudiera. Entonces, si el omega no quería atender razones, lo haría escuchar a la fuerza y tendría cuidado de solo golpear su dura cabeza para no dañar al cachorro que había en su vientre.

Aclaró su garganta antes de deslizar el Shoji, escuchando la voz de su hermana justo antes de tomarlo.

― Shoto… _la escuchó decir con una voz queda y supo lo que intentaba advertirle_

La alfa peliblanca era quien menos reparos había tenido para expresar su desagrado por las cosas que había hecho y recalcarle una y otra vez que debía retractarse.

―Yo no soy como mi padre _Le respondió sin perder de vista su objetivo_ se lo que debo hacer.

Vio el ceño de la mujer fruncirse sin mucha convicción antes de volver sobre sus pasos hacia la casa principal. Habían tenido ya esa discusión muchas veces y no creía que fueran a llegar pronto a ningún lugar.

Pese a ser alfas de la misma casa, tenían ideas muy distintas y ella reprobaba del todo su conducta, condenándolo por sus actos como si fuera un criminal. Era seguro que difícilmente podrían volver a empatizar después de eso. Él estaba convencido de lo que estaba haciendo. Tenía confianza en sí mismo y quería acabar con todo cuanto antes. Así que reuniendo todo su autocontrol deslizó la puerta y dio un paso al frente para iniciar tan formalmente como su educación estricta le permitía, con el discurso que tenía planeado.

― Bakugou, quiero ofrecerte mis más sinceras discul…

Su intensión murió sin lograr el cometido. Su cuerpo rígido no llegó a hacer una reverencia. Sus ojos se quedaron pasmados en la imagen que tenía enfrente con total confusión y es que, el extraño dúo que lo recibió no era algo favorable, considerando que su intención eran desposar a uno de ellos.

― Puedes ahorrarte tus disculpas, Todoroki. _escuchó decir a Midoriya con una voz seria, dando un paso al frente para empujar una carta hacia su pecho_ Los detalles están dentro, pero en resumen…

― Puedes irte a la mierda… _terminó por él, Katsuki_

El ceño del Midoriya se frunció en dirección al rubio como reproche. Y una mirada rabiosa le fue devuelta de manera persuasiva. Entonces el peliverde suspiró resignado, tendrían que hacerlo al modo de Kacchan y el modo de Kacchan no era precisamente algo que se le diera bien.

Estaba seguro de que parecía un completo loco soltando insultos a diestra y siniestra para relevar al rubio cada que estaba a punto de partirle la cara al chico de hielo. Podía verlo en la expresión de Todoroki. Que no entendía un carajo sobre lo que estaba pasando, pero empezó a caer lentamente en su juego después de que a Kacchan se le salió un "no estoy esperando una mierda y si lo estuviera lo herviría en agua caliente yo mismo para ahorrarle a tu madre el trabajo".

Era solo un rumor, pero eso pareció tocar fibra sensible del alfa de hielo. Nadie sabía con certeza como se había hecho esa cicatriz y si bien, la forma de hacer las cosas de Endeavor era famosa por su sed tiránica de poder, no podían asegurar tampoco que las acusaciones de abuso hacia su familia fueran ciertas, pero la reacción de Todoroki les dio una pista.

A partir de allí todo fue cuesta abajo para él chico de hielo, dejándose llevar por las provocaciones más ridículas, hasta que fue finalmente una malintencionada comparación con su padre, del rubio, lo que lo hizo estallar.

Estaba ya lo bastante cansado, impaciente y sensible para dejarse llevar, mandando su buen plan de redención a la mierda para saldar sus asuntos con ese rubio bastardo que tenía un don especial para joder su paciencia.

Se lanzó sin miramientos hacia él, tratando de acercarle un ataque certero que lo ayudara a librarse de todos esos sentimientos frustrantes y insoportables que tenía guardando desde hace tanto tiempo. Y lo logró, vio con sorpresa el iceberg que había destrozado el jardín delantero temiendo haber acabado con todo así de pronto. No había rastro de sus oponentes, era probable que los hubiera atrapado bajo kilos de hielo.

― ¡Shoto! _escuchó a su hermana desde el pasillo con horror, haciéndolo caer en cuenta de lo que había hecho_

Se giró hacia ella llamado por sus gritos y fue esa fracción de segundo la que le costó llevarse una explosión de lleno en el rostro.

Katsuki tenía una sonrisa malvada y enorme, fue lo primero que notó. En segunda instancia también se dio cuenta de que Midoriya había desviado el impacto del hielo con su quirk y no iba a dejar que lanzara otro ataque similar hacia Katsuki. Sin embargo, se vio solo en una batalla contra el muchacho explosivo, quien parecía estarse divirtiendo como nunca con cada impacto que lograba acertarle.

― ¡Pelea bastardo! ¿Es todo lo que tienes cuando tu oponente no está en celo, hijo de puta?

Parecía que la única intensión del rubio y Midoriya al ir hasta allí había sido provocarle. Y realmente ya no estaba para pacifismos y palabras conciliadoras. Respondió con fuerza, tan devastadoramente como pudo. Alentado por la desesperación, el sin sentido, la vergüenza y esa horrible idea de que nunca volvería a ser alguien bueno por más que se esforzara.

Entonces, la batalla se tornó realmente agresiva. Arrasaron con paredes, puertas, columnas y todo lo que estuvo en su camino, y mientras sentía su piel arder cercenada por las explosiones que el rubio hacía estallar a centímetros de él con sus mejores movimientos, entendió que lo que sentía era odio. Odiaba a ese omega por hacerlo caer en desgracia, odiaba a Midoriya por llevarse la gloria, odiaba a su padre por crear en el un villano, se odiaba a si mismo por no un héroe justo y digno capaz de hacer lo correcto.

Se odiaba tanto. Eran tan desagradable y repulsivo, su rostro era horrendo, su lado izquierdo era abominable. ¿No era perfecto para ser un villano?

Una ola de picos de hielo salió expulsada hacia su enemigo. Sus ataques eran violentos y sucesivos. Lanzaba todos lo que tenía sin descanso desesperado por acabar con el omega y enterrar en el frío sus heridas. Escuchaba lejanamente la voz de su hermana, al peliverde dándole información de sus movimientos de vez en cuando al enemigo y la labia incansable de ese muchacho que parecía sazonar con veneno todo lo que decía.

Era su venganza. La revancha a muerte que había anhelado desesperadamente cada minuto desde que le puso una mano encima, el vertedero de toda su ira, humillación, dolor y e injusticia. El acto final en el que quería jugarse la vida para destrozar la de su enemigo. Y al muchacho de hielo no le extrañaría que decidiera bajarle los pantalones allí mismo para devolverle el favor. Era evidente que el rubio no se andaba con rodeos y no tendría piedad si le dejaba la oportunidad de matarlo.

Estaba realmente metido en el duelo, la potencia y la velocidad de sus ataques expulsaban rabia pura, haciéndolo cansar, convirtiendo su decencia en ofensiva hasta arrinconándolo en una clara desventaja.

Su don de hielo no era lo más efectivo contra las explosiones desmesuradas que el rubio era capaz de crear. No era nada, al final cuando no era capaz de levantar los brazos y los puños del rubio finalmente lo alcanzaron.

La escena se le hizo familiar. Él estaba abajo, recibiendo los puñetazos e insultos del rubio, una representación bastante irónica de los papeles que tuvieron aquel día, invertidos.

― ¿No te defiendes? ¿Qué pasa? ¿No eras un alfa? ¡Cobarde, hijo de puta! ¡Solo eres una basura cuando la pelea es justa! ¿eh? ¡Vamos! ¡Dime lo que me dijiste esa vez! ¿No eras superior?

― No es… no es mi culpa… que no pudieras ganar esa vez…

Provocarlo no era lo mejor en su posición. Yacía en el suelo sin poder defenderse, pero no podía evitar decir lo que creía. Y obviamente Katsuki no se lo tomó golpes tentativos que hasta el momento eran algo juguetones, tomándose su tiempo de disfrutar la venganza, se volvieron contundentes.

Podía sentir la sangre salpicando su cara cada que enterraba su puño en el alfa. Era un gusto algo adictivo que acabó por cegarlo, buscando rabiosamente callar la impertinencia de ese bastardo.

Necesitaba darle una verdadera lección. Algo que compensara su ofensa, que le diera la sensación de que la deuda estaba saldada, pero parecía que sin importar cuanto lo golpeara la espina que tenía enterrada seguiría allí.

― ¡Kacchan, basta! _escuchó al pecoso acercándose acompañado de algunos gritos femeninos_ ¡Prometiste que no ibas a llegar tan lejos!

Lo recordaba, antes de llevarlo a la residencia Todoroki, el pecoso lo hizo prometer que el asesinato estaba totalmente fuera de discusión y que debía ser Todoroki quien diera el primer golpe para evitar una desventaja. Pero justo en ese momento, cumplir su palabra no era una prioridad y simplemente continuó golpeándolo cada vez más dificultosamente con los brazos de Deku enredados alrededor de su pecho.

El pecoso tubo que activar su quirk para alejarlo cuando la hermana de Todoroki se interpuso entre él y su hermano. Entonces, como si las cosas no estuvieran ya lo suficientemente mal con la mujer llorando y el rubio gritando maldiciones a todo pulmón, tuvo que correr con el omega en brazos para salvar sus vidas.

Su pulso se aceleró tanto que por un momento todo pareció transcurrir en cámara lenta. El héroe numero dos se había lanzado hacia ellos como un devastador misil de fuego, sin llegar a determinar contra qué se estaba enfrentando. Y era lógico, si al volver a casa la mitad delantera de la propiedad estaba desecha y sus hijos se encontraban a merced de sujetos desconocidos, iba a atacar y a pedir explicaciones luego.

Fue así que el pecoso se llevó una de las experiencias más extremas de su vida, al casi morir calcinado por la mano de Endeavor.

― ¿Qué diablos estás pasando? _soltó con una voz demandante y algo descolocada al incorporarse en la escena y notar que casi chamuscó a dos adolescentes_

Nadie respondió. Todos estaban demasiado desconcertados por la rapidez con lo que cambió el panorama. El pecoso se encontraba preguntándose si dar explicaciones o huir, el rubio a penas acababa de notar lo que pasaba y cuando el héroe número dos dio un paso al frente para comprobar si eran villanos o simples buscapleitos, Izuku tuvo que decir rápido.

― ¡Kacchan, explota a las 3!

Gritó esperando que el rubio entendiera su plan, pero pareció no captarlo del todo, ya que, cuando la cuenta regresiva llegó a su final, el rubio no usó la apertura que creó Izuku distrayendo al hombre para que lograran escapar, sino que a costa del descuido del hombre, se acercó lo suficiente para estamparle una explosión.

Fueron milésimas de segundo. Su corazón casi estalló fuera de su pecho, cuando el puño llameante del héroe se dirigió a Kacchan por reflejo ante su ataque. Tuvo que recomponerse tan rápido que rompió al menos la mitad de sus dedos al abalanzarse para sacar al rubio de su trayectoria.

Lo quitó de su camino por a penas centímetros. Fue como si la vida se le escurriera entre las manos y cuando la tuvo bien sujeta, la apretó con todas sus fuerzas para correr tan lejos como pudo.

En minutos estaban a varias cuadras de la residencia Todoroki. El rubio trotaba a paso ágil halado por su mano y el aun no recuperaba la facultad del habla. Eso había estado demasiado cerca. Había sido demasiado arriesgado, habían llegado demasiado lejos, había puesto a Kacchan en peligro, apoyado un plan peligroso, pasado por encima de las reglas y se sentía terrible, pero Katsuki estaba riendo.

Lo escuchó estallar en una carcajada repentinamente y acelerar el paso, hasta que fue el quién terminó a sus espaldas, tirado por su mano, hacia quien sabe dónde.

Entonces el calor volvió a su cuerpo, respiró de nuevo y recordó por qué habían hecho todo eso en primer lugar pese a lo arriesgado que parecía. La respuesta estaba en esa sonrisa despreocupada, algo tiránica y totalmente encantadora que de otra forma jamás habrían recuperado.

Había sido un estúpido al creer en la diplomacia de los alfas y no estaba dispuesto a dejar que pisotearan más la dignidad de su compañero. Pero tras verlo, era evidente no era a él a quien le correspondía ir a cobrar las deudas, eso solo agrandaría sus pesares. Katsuki necesitaba recuperar con sus propias manos lo que le habían quitado para que la herida verdaderamente empezara a cerrarse. Además, era el único que podía ir allí, arreglar el problema y salir impune.

Era bastante irónico si lo pensaba. La sociedad era tan injusta que a veces se echaba la soga al cuello con sus propias reglas. ¿Un alfa acusando a un omega de agredirlo? ¿Qué clase de alfa incompetente no era capaz de defenderse de un omega? Era lo que pensaría el mundo en caso de que Endeavor se pusiera en plan legalista. Y en todo caso, si el alfa daba el primer golpe, el omega tan solo habría estado haciendo lo que podía "en defensa propia". ¿Cómo podían debatir eso? Ellos mismos habían creado esos estigmas, así que ningún alfa en su sano juicio iría a ponerse en evidencia en un caso como ese.

Por eso fue tan puntual al acordar su plan con el rubio. Quería que por una vez salieran victoriosos aun si para ello debían sacrificar un poco provocando al alfa con mero palabrerío. Y sabía lo difícil que había sido eso para Kacchan, pero que hubiera confiado en él y ahora apretara su mano tan cálidamente mientras hacía revolotear su estómago con esa risa que aprendió a amar en pocos minutos, era la más grande recompensa que pudo haber deseado.

No podía arrepentirse de nada cuando la adrenalina y el viento cálido de la tarde acariciaban su cuerpo de forma tan agradable. Cuando el paisaje se hacía cada vez más hermoso y huía sin rumbo claro con la persona que más sensaciones le causaba. No había forma de parar esa carrera errática llena de emociones y complicidad, no quería detenerse nunca ni volver a soltar la mano de Kacchan.

No perder ese momento mágico, ni la cercanía que había nacido entre ellos, así que cuando sus piernas no dieron más y el rubio finalmente empezó a detenerse se armó de valor para extenderlo un poco más.

Vio al rubio poner la vista en los alrededores buscando un camino y girarse para volver sobre sus pasos, vio su oportunidad y la tomó.

Simplemente se abalanzó torpemente hacia el frente haciendo inevitable el choque de sus labios sobre su piel. Depositó con toda devoción ese tímido beso y finalmente expresó lo que había estado latiendo en su pecho todo el trayecto.

―Gracias por confiar en mi…

El rostro del rubio se descompuso en una expresión que nunca había visto. Encogió el cuerpo seguro de que al menos le esperaba un puñetazo, pero solo sintió un empujón invitándolo a empezar a moverse.

― Es de noche y no tengo idea de dónde carajo estamos, empieza a mover el trasero si no quieres quedarte aquí.

El pecoso asintió siguiéndole el paso con entusiasmo. Estaba seguro de que ese había sido un gran paso. El rubio solía reaccionar de manera violenta y gritar cuando menos. Quizás solo fuera el cansancio después de esa gran pelea o quizás en el fondo en verdad había empezado a confiar en él.

 **Notas de la autora:**

Debe ser el capitulo más largo que eh escrito hasta ahora. No quería dividir esta parte importante de la trama que tantos problemas me estaba dando abordar. Es algo tediosa y cargada de información, pero al final tuvimos un acercamiento interesante.

Los chicos están aprendiendo a convivir, y si bien, parecer que algunos problemas están empezando a calmarse, UA es un reto que no pueden tomarse a la ligera.

Debo advertir que las cosas estarán un poco movidas a partir de aquí en su relación. Habrá mucha más interacción de la que estamos acostumbrados y esto trae tanto cosas positivas como complejas.

Si han llegado hasta aquí, muchas gracias. La espera siempre resulta ser más larga de lo que planeo, pero sigo esforzándome. Gracias por sus comentarios y todo su increíble apoyo. Es gracias a su ánimos que sigo aquí.

Hasta pronto.


	18. Caída

Entró a hurtadillas al departamento, conteniendo entre risas, la mezcla de emoción, rebeldía y adrenalina que cosquilleaba en su estómago.

Nunca había tenido una experiencia como esa. Escapar con alguien que causaba cientos de revoluciones en su pecho, tener el valor de robarle un beso y regresar a casa mucho después de su toque de queda sin ser notado por su madre, era la cosa más transgresora y alocada que había hecho en su vida y se sentía genial.

Se lanzó con emoción a la cama cuando encontró su habitación, aferrándose a las sábanas, estrujando su cuerpo y ocultando una risa picaresca en el colchón. Estar vivo se sentía tan jodidamente bien en ese momento que no sabía cómo lidiar con eso. Era un sentimiento tan excitante, incontenible y cosquilleante que todo lo que quería era levantarse y gritar lo feliz que estaba.

¿Qué diablos le ocurría? No entendía como todas esas sensaciones habían estallado de pronto en su estómago y llegado a su pecho, dónde parecía haber una fiesta que no daba señas de terminar.

― ¿Izuku? _escuchó la voz de su madre, empujando dudosamente su puerta_ ¿Eres tú?

Hizo un sonido de afirmación que le permitió a la mujer volver a respirar con normalidad y llenarse de confianza para entrar al cuarto.

―Estaba muy preocupada. No volviste después de la academia. Llamé a tu profesor y dijo que te habías ido temprano, pero no te comunicaste conmigo _se acercó a la cama, encendiendo la luz de la lámpara para tratar de verlo con claridad en medio del ovillo que había formado sobre sí con sus brazos _ ¿A dónde fuiste? ¿Estás herido?

Calló esperando una respuesta, pero el cuerpo extrañamente inquieto del pecoso no le dio ninguna señal que pudiera interpretar.

― ¿Izuku?

― Lo besé… _soltó con una voz emotiva y algo fluctuante. No soportaba más esa sensación, tenía que decírselo a alguien_

La mujer emitió un sonido de sorpresa llevándose las manos al rostro con una expectación que hizo al peliverde desenredar sus extremidades y incorporarse efusivamente con el sonrojo estampado en todo el rostro.

― ¡Solo fue un beso en la mejilla! _aclaró con total vergüenza, preguntándose en que diablos estaba pensando al revelar algo tan embarazoso_ Yo… no se que pasó, pero lo besé y el… no se molestó por eso _dejó salir el final con un hilillo de voz. El mismo no podía creer lo que estaba diciendo_

― Izuku… _oyó la voz acongojada de su madre invadiendo su espacio mientras se avanzaba para abrazarlo_ estoy feliz _las lágrimas empezaron a caer y no supo decir si había hecho bien o mal_ me alegra que te estés llevando bien con Katsuki, me hace feliz que tus sentimientos sean aceptados, pero por favor no vuelvas a desaparecer de esa forma.

El corazón del peliverde se estrujó. Toda la emoción, la alegría y la satisfacción que había vivido de pronto se sintieron egoístas. Odiaba herir a su madre, pero parecía que siempre terminaba haciéndolo de alguna forma.

― Lo siento _soltó de forma amarga correspondiendo el abrazo con fuerza_ Me dejé llevar y no pensé que podía angustiarte. No volveré a…

― Puedes ir con él siempre que lo necesites, tan solo no te olvides de mí.

Sus brazos le dieron un último apretón cálido antes de soltarlo y acariciar su rostro contemplando con alivio que, a parte de un poco sucio, su pequeño estaba intacto.

El pecoso tuvo que ser rápido para ocultar su mano, que para entonces ya había adquirido un color morado y una inflamación un tanto severa que fácilmente podría infartar a su madre.

― Así que, cuéntame cómo pasó _soltó más relajada, sentándose a su lado para escuchar su historia con genuina emoción_

El alfa sonrió. No tenía forma de describir lo excitado que estaba, pero gustosamente trataría de hacer un resumen para su madre, quien siempre lo escuchaba como una amiga confiable y sincera. Omitiría los detalles peligrosos, claro, como cuando Kacchan casi asesina a Todoroki o cuando Endeavor casi los calcina, pero el resto iría con lujo de detalles. Después de todo, esa nerviosa mujer era su admiradora más fiel, la única que había estado con él todo el trayecto y probablemente la única que estaría si todo salía mal. Algo que era bueno, ya que, para desgracia del pecoso, todo en verdad salió mal.

Su travesía por las afueras de la cuidad con Katsuki, lo hizo contraer una vieja y conocida enfermedad que había aterrorizado a la humanidad desde tiempos inmemorables.

Sus síntomas empezaron al día siguiente por la mañana. Aparecieron como un leve cosquilleo en el estómago sin mucha importancia que con el pasar de los días se convirtió en un terrible e inminente padecimiento del que todos parecían tener conocimiento menos Izuku, quien pasaba sus días en mediana tranquilidad con la cabeza perdida en las nubes y una sonrisa más radiante de lo habitual.

No había que ser un genio para notar lo que estaba pasando, para muchos de sus amigos cercanos y no tan cercanos, había bastado darle una mirada para convencerse de lo mal que se estaban poniendo las cosas y el número de personas seguía aumentando, pero nadie parecía tener la suficiente falta de delicadeza como para encarar al pecoso y hablarle de algo tan trágico, cuando ser el alfa más odiado de UA ya le daba suficiente en que pensar.

Los primeros en notarlo habían sido Iida y Uraraka. Pero el tema central aquella mañana que el pecoso llegó más temprano de lo usual, no había sido su radiante estado de ánimo, sino la ausencia de Todoroki, quien como el peliverde ya se lo suponía, se ausentó por varios días llamando la atención de algunas personas.

Tuvo que pasar por un pequeño interrogatorio. No podía negar que el era el principal sospechoso si algo malo le ocurría a Todoroki, pero nadie podía probar realmente que el o Kacchan tuvieran algo que ver con que el muchacho de hielo hubiera decidió encerrarse en casa por días.

Fue lo que alegó con la conciencia un poco revuelta cuando fue citado por el director. No era bueno mintiendo, pero declarar ignorancia a menos que Endeveabor decidiera ponerlos en evidencia, era lo que había acordado con Kacchan y no pensaba faltar a su palabra. Sin embargo, hubo algunas personas a las que no pudo engañar del todo.

Sus amigos se habían tornado bastante comprensivos y callados al respecto una vez confesó, incluso All Might había reaccionado más indulgentemente de lo que imaginó y quería pensar que era porque el chico de hielo en verdad lo merecía, pero en el fondo sabía que tan solo estaban decepcionados de él. El método que había elegido no había sido el más adecuado, sus valores de héroe se habían visto manchados, lo sabía y aun así no podía poner la culpa por encima de la enorme satisfacción que le daba haber ayudado a Kacchan a sentirse mejor.

No estaba arrepentido, el rubio se había convertido en una causa mayor, pero también había formado un abismo entre él y sus amigos. Podía sentirlos más distantes, pero tenía la sensación de que el incidente no era el único motivo.

Uraraka, por ejemplo, era un misterio. En los últimos días había sido una extraña montaña rusa de bipolaridad que a veces saltaba entusiasmada para ayudarlo y otras veces ni siquiera le dirigía la palabra.

Iida, en cambio, estaba bastante callado. Parecía pensar demasiado antes de hablar, era como si tuviera una cuestión en la cabeza que no lo dejaba hablar sin ponerle antes a sus palabras un filtro y se hacía cada vez más difícil conversar con él.

No lograba entender que les pasaba, pero con el paso de los días, se fue haciendo habitual y simplemente dejó de concentrarse en ellos y la mayoría de las cosas que pasaban a su alrededor. Tenía que admitir que estaba bastante distraído y lo que ocurría en la academia había dejado de ser el centro de su mundo. Lo que lo tenía del todo interesado, más bien, era lo que pasaba al salir de allí, lo que había en ese lugar que visitaba a diario y dónde había empezado a pasar más tiempo que en su propia casa.

Sus días en la academia ya no eran nada espectacular. Las clases, las conversaciones y el entrenamiento pasaba sin mayor novedad y al final de la jornada lo que más deseaba, era llegar a la casa de Kacchan y ver esa cara enojada, que por alguna razón últimamente extrañaba tanto.

Su capacidad de atención estaba demasiado atrofiada para pensar en algo más. En su cabeza solo había preguntas, sensaciones e ideas relacionadas con el rubio que lo mantenían impaciente durante toda la jornada.

Una apremiante necesidad de compañía que solo desaparecía cuando estaba con Kacchan y lo llenaba de tanta calidez y tanta dicha que las mañanas sin él se sentían bastante grises y largas.

Las clases parecían más densas que nunca, su mente demasiado desenfocada y sus ánimos tan variables y alocados que a penas podía entender que le pasaba.

A penas se descuidaba un momento su mente empezaba a hacer un tremendo ruido. Recuerdos, sensaciones vívidas recorriendo su piel, palpitaciones, deseos y desorden. Todo era un terrible desorden que por alguna razón siempre terminaba con el recuerdo de la risa de Kacchan cosquilleando en sus oídos y una imparable necesidad de sujetar su mano una vez más.

Eran sensaciones normales que un alfa desarrollaba para proteger a su compañero, quería creer y se repetía todo el tiempo cuando las cosas se ponían más extrañas. Cuando hacía cosas inesperadas por el rubio, cuando le preguntaba como había estado su día, cuando se quedaba embobado viendo su perfil serio mientras estudiaba en la cama, cuando no encontraba las palabras correctas para explicarle que sentía algo cálido por él.

¿Era su viejo y golpeado vínculo de infancia tratado de volver a florecer? ¿era algo que sentía alguien por un amigo preciado? ¿era la naturaleza haciéndolo más afín asu compañero para perpetuar la especie? No lo sabía, pero algo definitivamente estaba pasando. Era como si su cabeza estuviera flotando en las nubes todo el tiempo, como si lo que pasara con los demás hubiera dejado de importarle, como si lo más interesante del mundo de pronto fuera Kacchan y no pudiera dejar de pensar en cada detalle, en cada recuerdo, en cada pequeña e insignificante cosas que él hiciera, porque todo parecía maravilloso.

¿Kacchan siempre había sido así de genial? Suponía que sí, pero tal vez nunca lo había notado más allá de sus habilidades de combate y sus dotes de estudio. Sabía que era inteligente, que era astuto y tenía un agrio sentido del humor que principalmente involucraba verlo sufrir, pero no sabía nada acerca de lo increíble que era en situaciones más cotidianas.

Por ejemplo, era muy ordenado, tenía bueno modales en la mesa, le gustaban las revistas de deportes al aire libre, leía libros de vez en cuando, le gustaban las películas y odiaba que alguien hablara durante la función, no comía comida chatarra, tocaba la batería e incluso sabía cantar (cosa que supo por su madre porque jamás lo escuchó), le gustaban los perros grandes, pero nunca pudo tener uno porque su padre era alérgico, siempre borraba sus mensajes porque odiaba ver su buzón lleno, escuchaba música muy alto cuando quería relajarse y a veces, solo a veces, no le desagradaba tanto la compañía.

Eran cosas que había aprendido observándolo y lo habían sorprendido a medida que las descifraba. Había conocido cosas del rubio que le parecían increíbles y cada pequeña cosa nueva solo hacía que le gustara más.

Su faceta cotidiana se le hacía de lo más interesante. Finalmente había encontrado el lado humano debajo de toda la ira y la hostilidad que había visto siempre. Pero, sobre todo, había encontrado un lugar. Parecía después de todo ya no era tan ajeno al rubio, incluso podía pensar que en el fondo a veces él también disfrutaba de tenerlo cerca.

Suspiró por enésima vez con la vista perdida en algún punto vacío de la pizarra, no podía simplemente ir y decirle todas esas cosas al omega, pero tampoco sabía que hacer con ellas. Llevaba distraído toda la mañana. Su cuaderno de apuntes era un desastre y todo lo que quería era que la clase terminara para poder pensar a solas. Pero eso no pasó, Uraraka llegó a su asiento a penas sonó la campana; hoy era uno de esos días en los que la chica estaba de buen humor y solía ser tremendamente entusiasta.

― Así que, ¿cómo te fue en el examen? _preguntó con una voz animada sostenido su nota frente a él_

El pecoso sonrió levemente.

― No tan bien como a ti. No estudié lo suficiente.

― ¿he? Tu siempre estudias Deku. _la chica se inclinó sobre su pupitre mostrándole un rostro preocupado_

― Lo olvidé por completo. Ayer también le presté mis notas a Kacchan. Él debe estar preparado para las clases intensivas cuando vuelva y me preocupa que no estudie el tiempo suficiente, pero es difícil decírselo sin que se moleste, así que tuvimos una discusión y…

― Deku, tu nunca descuidabas tus estudios _soltó la chica con una voz aguda y algo alta_ Ahora siempre estás viendo a Bakugou y ya ni siquiera hablas con nosotros. Te preocupas demasiado por él y él nunca te lo agradece, solo está haciéndote perder el tiempo…

― Es normal que me preocupe por él, es mi compañero.

El ceño de la castaña se frunció viéndolo de manera aguda

― Esa no es ninguna excusa para hacerte cambiar tanto. Ya no eres el Deku de siempre. Parece que solo te importara lo que él dice y incluso haces cosas malas. El Deku que conocía nunca hubiera dejado que lo manipularan de esa forma.

― Él nunca me…

― ¡Solo se está aprovechando de ti! ¿no te das cuenta?

El bullicio del salón quedó en silencio. La chica sostuvo la mirada sabiendo que lo que había dicho era grave, pero no se retractó. El pecoso también sostuvo la mirada por unos segundos, entonces frunció las cejas y se volvió con seriedad hacia su escritorio antes de tomar sus cosas y ponerse de pie.

― Lamento que pienses de esa forma… creí que eras mi amiga _le soltó con una voz plana antes de marcharse_

Fue directo a casa del rubio. Se sentía molesto. Después todo lo que se había esforzado para que Kacchan le permitiera estar a su lado ¿ella simplemente le decía que todo era en vano? Apretó los puños a medida que aceleró el paso hasta la estación. Nunca había peleado con Uraraka, pero se sintió tan ofendido y desilusionado que no tuvo más opción. Sabía que estaba preocupada, que habían pasado cosas terribles desde que se involucró con Kacchan, pero ¿tenía ella el derecho de decidir qué era lo correcto? Ni siquiera él sabía que era lo correcto o que le deparaba su futuro con Kacchan, pero quería crearlo con sus mejores fuerzas y poner en ello toda su esperanza, así que respiró profundo y compuso su semblante. Tenía que mostrarle al rubio su mejor cara.

Saludó a su madre en la puerta y subió las escaleras con una sonrisa bien puesta. Se paró frente a la puerta del omega y tocó un par de veces. Esperó impaciente que abriera y en el último momento se arrepintió de no haber arreglado su cabello antes o usado alguna colonia. No entendía por qué de pronto su aspecto parecía tan importante, lo más probable era que el rubio estuviera usando un pijama, pero sentía que podría morir si no se veía decente cuando se encontraran.

Una ola de calor lo abrazó cuando el rubio haló del pomo. El aire estaba espeso y lleno de un olor que conocía a la perfección, el sudor de Kacchan impregnado fuertemente del perfume de sus feromonas bailaba en el aire de una forma un poco extraña que no sabía si definir como agradable, desconcertante o sexual.

Sonrió al ver su rostro enrojecido y su cabello húmedo. Lucía radiante en su ropa deportiva, llevando una pequeña toalla en el hombro y unos audífonos de color naranja. Era justo como lo había imaginado entrenando.

Se sintió feliz de saber que había vuelto a meterse en su rutina de ejercicio y parecía decidido a levantar esos trozos de metal hasta que la última gota de líquido hubiera abandonado su cuerpo.

Quizás era la energía que quedaba luego de haber vuelto de la batalla o mera disciplina que su cuerpo recibiría bien luego de días tan lúgubres.

― Quédate hay y no estorbes hasta que termine… _lo escuchó decir acercándose de nuevo a su rincón de entrenamiento para tomar las pesas_

― Me alegra que estés listo para volver… _dijo con satisfacción tomando asiento en su escritorio para preparar las notas que debía entregarle_

Solo escuchó una risa sarcástica de vuelta. Ese era el Kacchan competitivo y desbordante de confianza que conocía. El predador con filosas garras que tanto admiraba. Tenerlo de vuelta con tanto ánimo era bueno, pero más que eso, inquietante. No recordaba que su estómago hubiera cosquilleado de esa forma antes al observarlo.

Cuando sus músculos se tensaban, su cuerpo dejaba ver una silueta hermosamente trabajada. Desde sus definidos y suaves pectorales, hasta la larga y firme silueta de sus piernas, la imagen que contemplaba era perfecta. Además, el contraste de su tersa piel blanca con la ropa negra siempre le había parecido maravilloso. Era como si el bastardo fuera consciente de lo apetecible que lo hacía ver eso.

Volvió la vista con rapidez a sus notas. El cosquilleo de su vientre estaba viajando con peligrosa rapidez hacia su entrepierna. Respiró profundo y trató de concentrarse en las letras. Jamás le había costado tanto.

Para los chicos de su edad era normal despertar con una erección por la mañana o después de un entrenamiento riguroso, pero en sus cortos dieciséis años, Izuku nunca había experimentado la excitación visual.

Metió la cara en el libro completamente avergonzado suplicando que los ejercicios del rubio duraran hasta que pudiera desacerse de la dureza que empezaba a ser obvia entre sus piernas. Pensó en la materia que debían estudiar, en héroes, en filosofía, en el sentido de la vida y la maldita erección seguía en aumento; se quería morir.

Entonces, justo cuando pensó que las cosas no podían ponerse peor, el rubio se acercó dispersando todas sus calientes feromonas a su alrededor y extendiendo su mano hacia él

Le tomó unos aterradores segundos entender que lo quería era que le diera la botella de agua que estaba sobre el escritorio. La tomó con nerviosismo sin dirigirle la mirada, mientras escondía con el libro el notable bulto que la visión de las gotas de sudor deslizándose entre sus pectorales le había provocado en su máximo esplendor.

― ¿Qué diablos te pasa? _le soltó el rubio recorriéndolo con extrañeza después de arrebatarle la botella_ luces más estúpido de lo normal.

― Solo es un poco de dolor de estómago… _respondió el pecoso con una sonrisa nerviosa_

― Como sea… solo dámelo y terminemos con esto _le exigió recostándose sobre el escritorio para empinar en su boca la botella_

El pecoso asintió extendiéndole su libreta de apuntes. Sus extremidades se sentían flojas y torpes, como temblorosos trozos de gelatina que no encontraba cómo acomodar para sentirse menos tenso.

Vio de reojo como el rubio tomaba el cuaderno y pasaba un par de páginas rápidamente con el ceño fruncido en señal de concentración.

― Tus síntesis son una mierda…

― Suelo extenderme demasiado en los detalles _dijo el pecoso cohibido en su asiento con el rostro girado hacia otro lugar en un intento por no ponerse en evidencia_

Normalmente le entregaba los apuntes, el muchacho se dedicaba a estudiarlos durante algunos minutos en su cama mientras, comían algo preparado por su madre, hacía sus tareas mientras el rubio se entretenía con algún juego, se esforzaba por tener algo de platica y luego finalmente se iba, pero justo en ese momento no se sentía capaz de seguir su rutina al pie de la letra y por desgracia Kacchan tampoco.

Podía ser que se sintiera incómodo llevando la ropa húmeda después de hacer ejercicio o no tenía animo de tratar de entender el desorden de su libreta, pero inesperadamente le lanzó el cuaderno y le ordenó que lo explicara.

En otra ocasión se habría sentido satisfecho de que el rubio solicitara su ayuda, pero en ese momento a penas podía leer una oración completa sin que su lengua tropezara. Que el rubio estuviera tan cerca no ayudaba, que sus codos estuvieran sobre la mesa y su pecho quedara peligrosamente expuesto entre los tirantes de su camisa, aun menos, pero se las arregló para mantener la vista pegada a la hoja mientras el jodido omega se movía junto a él haciendo las posiciones más incitantes y enloquecedoras para alguien que llevaba lo que parecían siglos aguantando una erección en sus pantalones.

Suspiró de alivio cuando llegó a la última hoja, el rubio parecía tremendamente aburrido y el solo quería aprovechar eso para dar por terminada su visita. Así que cuando el muchacho anunció que iba a darse un baño, fue rápido para informar que quería llegar pronto a casa para ayudar a su madre con lo que sea.

Al rubio le importó poco lo que decidiera o no hacer con el resto de su tarde, así que simplemente le cerró la puerta en la cara cuando pensaba despedirse.

El alfa no desperdició el tiempo. Con la mayor cortesía posible se despidió de la madre del rubio y sosteniendo su cuaderno contra su entrepierna salió disparado a casa como alma que lleva el diablo.

Por suerte no había muchas personas en la calle a esa hora, apenas podía caminar sin fingir una lesión de cadera. Pero ese era el menor de sus problemas, no pensaba quedarse un solo minuto más a solas con Kacchan. Como lo viera, era demasiado peligroso y no podía arriesgarse a joder la poca confianza que el rubio le daba.

Se las arregló para llegar a su departamento intacto y abrió la puerta empujándose a tropezones hacia su cuarto sin saludar siquiera a su madre, que como era habitual estaba en la cocina.

La angustia y el bochorno lo abandonaron apenas puso el cerrojo, permitiéndole tomar una gran bocanada de aire y calmar su corazón acelerado.

No podía negar que las feromonas que el rubio había soltado a su alrededor olían delicioso, pero no había sentido esa urgencia ni siquiera cuando el rubio estaba en celo. Era una excitación más concreta y más apremiante que la que sentía un alfa por cualquier omega dispuesto. Era excitación por una persona en concreto, eran sus deseos encontrando el cause de todas sus fantasías y necesidades, era su miembro irguiéndose única y exclusivamente para Kacchan y ese era un serio problema.

Se llevó las manos al rostro abochornado. Iba a tener que hacerlo. No era algo que realizara muy a menudo, de hecho, las pocas veces que se había masturbado lo había hecho con fines experimentales, para tratar de comprender su propia anatomía, incluso había tomado notas al respecto, por embarazoso que sonara.

Se acomodó en su silla frente a la computadora, tecleó rápidamente el nombre de un sitio porno y abrió las piernas sacando con prisa los botones de su pantalón.

Vio su miembro completamente erguido y húmedo derramándose en su ropa interior y soltó un suspiro. Kacchan había estado muy cerca de provocarle un accidente.

Empezó a frotar su falo lentamente, yendo de arriba abajo con la vista puesta en alguna rubia de senos esponjosos que gustaba de agitarlos frente a la pantalla, pero eso no estaba funcionando. No quería pensar en Kacchan, en verdad se estaba esforzando por mantener las imágenes lejos de su cabeza, pero lo que empezó como una chica, terminó como Katsuki abierto de piernas para él. La imagen era demasiado vívida.

Se olvidó por completo del video y cerró los ojos concentrándose en la sensación de su mano. Aun podía recordar la forma y el tacto del miembro del rubio en su boca, sus glúteos firmes apretados entre sus manos, el olor de su piel húmeda y almizclada, sus gemidos bajos que sonaban como un jadeo cansado, sus piernas apretadas alrededor de su cuello.

Aceleró el ritmo tensando su espalda y elevando la pelvis. Se sujetó de la silla con fuerza y dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás.

Los ojos encendidos del rubio viéndolo con deseo lo atacaban en su mente. Su cuerpo extendido a su merced completamente húmedo para recibirlo, su pecho subiendo y bajando con una respiración pesada y caliente, sus pezones duros y apetitosos tentándolo a morderlos.

Podía imaginar sus manos recorriéndolo. Su lengua saboreando la larga y firme línea que descendía desde su espalda hasta sus glúteos, los bordes trabajados de su cintura, los músculos tersos de sus piernas que hacían un húmedo camino hasta…

Alcanzó el clímax soltando una maldición. El líquido tibio se derramó sobre su mano y ensució parte de su camisa. Lo hizo observarse con la vista en blanco por algunos segundos.

El nudo se había formado en la punta de su pene. Era algo que aun no estaba acostumbrado a ver, pero la vista lo hizo pensar inevitablemente en Katsuki. ¿sería doloroso para él si lo anudaba? Ideas locas empezaban a pasear por su mente. Quería sentir a Kacchan, en serio lo deseaba y no sabía desde cuándo. Pero su próximo celo parecía estar muy lejos, dos meses probablemente si fuera regular y lo dudaba mucho ya que apenas era su segundo celo.

¿Debería llamarlo? Sentía que su visita había durado muy poco. Pronto descartó la idea; apenas acababa de marcharse.

Frunció el ceño dando un par de vueltas en la silla mientras empezaba a sacarse la ropa para limpiarse. ¿Desde cuando estaba tan obsesionado con Kacchan? ¿Antes si quiera quería visitarlo?

― ¡Izuku! _escuchó a su madre desde afuera_ No te escuché entrar. ¿Vas a cenar?

― ¡Si _le respondió apresurándose a terminar de desvestirse_ ¡solo dame un minuto!

Se aseó, colocó ropa holgada y fue hasta el comedor para contarle a su madre un poco de lo que había hecho durante el día. Tenían la costumbre de hablar siempre sobre su día durante cena y mientras ella hablaba de recetas y carreras de ofertas en el supermercado, el parecía hablar solo de Kacchan. Por ejemplo:

― Kacchan volvió a ejercitarse, creo que estará bastante en forma cuando vuelva.

― ¿A sí? Eso es maravilloso Izuku. _le respondió la mujer regalándole una sonrisa_ ¿Y cómo están tus amigos? Hace tiempo que no me hablas de ellos.

La pregunta lo hizo bajar la mirada. Casi lo había olvidado.

― Discutí con Uraraka. Ella dijo cosas bastante groseras sobre Kacchan.

Los ojos verdes de la mujer, tan idénticos a los suyos lo observaron con preocupación por unos minutos, pareció pensar en algo y finamente le soltó con una sonrisa cálida y paciente:

― Asegúrate de hablar con ella, los amigos también son importante. Katsuki te tiene a ti, pero ella debe sentirse sola.

El consejo de su madre lo hizo pensar durante el resto de la cena. ¿Uraraka también quería un compañero? ¿Era a lo que se refería? Nunca pensó mucho en los sentimientos de su amiga beta, pero tal vez eso podría explicar por qué estaba últimamente tan extraña. Quizás si hablaban podría ayudarla.

* * *

Al siguiente día, intentó con fuerza entablar una conversación con ella y con Iida, pero la chica parecía tan amigable y jovial como siempre y no tuvo oportunidad de sacar el tema acerca de su disputa.

Las clases por su parte fueron bien. Tomó notas como debía esta vez y no tuvo ningún retraso al salir. Llegó a la casa de Kacchan como de costumbre, sintiéndose algo nervioso por su última visita, pero las cosas estaban saliendo mejor esta vez. Se sintió agradecido de que el rubio solo estuviera jugando con su móvil.

― ¿Qué pasó con tu rutina? _preguntó tentativamente mientras tomaba asiento_

― Por la mañana…

Se sorprendió de que el muchacho le respondiera sin más y eso lo animó a hacer otras preguntas, aunque tal vez estaba tentado demasiado su suerte.

― ¿Qué estás jugando?

― Umm, una cosa estúpida sobre clanes.

Los ojos del pecoso se encendieron.

― No sabía que te gustaba. Yo también juego. Podríamos intercambiar artefactos y…

― No voy a jugar contigo y cierra la boca, estoy tratando de vencer a este maldito jefe _dijo agitando un poco el móvil, empezaba a desesperarse_

― Tiene un truco… _le respondió el pecoso entusiasmado sacando de su bolsillo su móvil_

Se acercó al rubio sentándose en el borde de la cama y le mostró como hacerlo, solo para ver aplastada su puntuación en un par de minutos.

― Hasta en esto apestas… _se burló el rubio con superioridad despertando el instinto competitivo del alfa_

Un par de minutos se convirtieron en horas y antes de darse cuenta estaban tan metidos en eso que incluso se habían saltado la cena. El pecoso no recordaba que se hubieran divertido tanto haciendo algo juntos en mucho tiempo. Casi era demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

No solían tener muchas cosas en común, pero parecía que competir era una. Aunque tenía que admitir que en algún punto había dejado de importarle su perdía oganaba, solo quería pasar más tiempo con Kacchan y para cuando cayó en cuenta casi era media noche.

Su madre había llamado para preguntar por él y la madre del rubio había decidido por cuenta propia que pasaría la noche allí porque, alfa o no, era demasiado tarde para que anduviera deambulando por la calle solo.

El rubio se negó, por supuesto, pero poco importaba su opinión cuando su madre decidía algo y estaba empeñada en hacer que se lavaran los dientes cuanto antes, dejaran sus móviles donde los pudiera ver y se metieran a la cama.

El pecoso estaba nervioso mientras se acomodaba en el futón que habían preparado para el junto a la cama del rubio. La última vez que durmió allí no había terminado muy bien, pero quizás estuviera en racha y su buena suerte durara al menos hasta la mañana.

Se decepcionó un poco al ver que el rubio solo le dio la espalda para dormir, quería probar entablar un poco de plática, pero con él era algo remotamente posible.

― Buenas noches… _dijo sin obtener ninguna respuesta_

Kacchan era así, un momento estaban pasándosela bien y al otro parecía importarle un carajo su existencia, estaba bastante acostumbrado. Inclusos sus arranques de rabia ya no lo tomaban por sorpresa, pero eso no evitaban que a veces dolieran un poco.

Cerró los ojos y se dispuso a dormir también.

Llevaba unos cuarenta minutos en ello cuando sintió el aire saliendo de su estómago. El de ojos escarlata se había levantado y lo había pisado por accidente; probablemente había olvidado que estaba allí.

― Quítate del camino pequeña mierda… _lo escuchó murmurar molesto antes de continuar su trayectoria hacia la puerta_

Al principio no le prestó mucha atención, pero el rubio se estaba tardando, incluso si hubiera ido a la cocina a prepararse algo. Así que con cierta preocupación se levantó y empezó a buscarlo sigilosamente por el pasillo. Notó rápidamente que la luz del baño estaba encendida y con una voz baja pronunció su nombre para comprobar que estuviera bien.

Casi al instante el sonido del agua del lavamanos sonó junto con un pequeño traqueteo, entonces la luz se apagó dejando salir a un molesto Kacchan que le estampó un empujón y le preguntó que mierda estaba haciendo allí.

El pecoso no supo que decir. Cualquier cosa que dijera solo lo iba a cabrear aun más de acuerdo al volátil estado de ánimo que tenía de pronto el blondo.

Corrió detrás del cuando se vio amenazado por la posibilidad de que le cerrara la puerta en la cara y no lo dejara entrar más, solo para quedar atrapado con el y un violento ataque de ira que no tenía ni pies ni cabeza. El omega simplemente estaba furioso con él y no entendía exactamente por qué.

― ¡Eres como una maldita plaga! _le soltó de pronto justo cuando creía que volvería a la cama y todo quedaría resuelto, pero no fue así, el rubio caminó por la habitación a oscuras simplemente sacando su frustración_

― Kacchan, no entiendo exactamente por qué estás enojado.

― ¡Me fastidias! ¡Vienes todos los malditos días y asomas tu miserable cara por aquí como si estuviera obligado a verte! ¡Que esté atrapado en esto contigo no significa que tenga que aguantarte pegado a mí a cada maldita hora del día! ¡Has algo con tu vida, joder! ¡Me enferma tener que verte!

―Pero… solo quería que las cosas mejoraran entre nosotros, creía que lo estaban haciendo.

― ¡Pues ya fue suficiente! Nos hemos visto cada maldito día y estoy hartándome de ti.

― ¿Ya no quieres que venga?

― ¿Por qué mierda querría que vinieras? No somos amigos, ni siquiera me caes bien. Así que no asomes tu estúpida cara aquí a menos que tengas una buena razón o juro que voy a reventártela con una explosión.

― Kacchan, de verdad estás haciéndome difícil entender que te pasa.

Iba a alegar algo más y a tratar de defenderse para hacerlo cambiar de opinión, pero el muchacho lo pateó fuera de su habitación tan rápido que a penas tuvo tiempo de atrapar el futón y sus cosas.

Nunca imaginó que dormir en el sillón se sintiera tan estúpido y desconcertante.

* * *

Saludó a la madre del rubio recomponiéndose tan bien como pudo cuando el sol salió. Había dormido fatalmente y tal vez apresurarse a irse antes de que Kacchan también despertara no sería una mala idea para evitar agravar el dolor de su espalda.

― Recuerdo haberte dejado en la habitación de Kastuki ¿Qué pasó? _cuestionó la mujer parándose delante de él con la mano en la cintura y cierta gracia dibujada en el rostro_

― El no estaba muy feliz con eso _respondió el pecoso levantándose y deshaciendo la improvisada cama_ creo que no vendré por un tiempo.

― ¿Estás seguro? _su semblante cambió a uno de preocupación_ No es nada nuevo que ese mocoso esté de mal humor.

― No creo que sea solo eso _le sonrió tomando sus cosas para ir al baño a vestirse_ gracias por su hospitalidad. A mi madre le gustan mucho sus visitas, así que espero verla pronto.

Aun era muy temprano para ir a la academia, así que se dirigió a casa. Su madre ya estaba despierta y tomando un té en la sala cuando llegó. Parecía que había estado demasiado preocupada como para dormir lo suficiente, así que sus rostros lucían igual de demacrados cuando se sentaron juntos a la mesa para tomar el desayuno.

― ¿Ocurrió algo? _le preguntó al verlo hurgar sin mucho apetito la comida_

El pecoso guardó silencio y trató de obligar la comida a pasar por su garganta sin mucho ánimo. No quería hablar al respecto, pero los ojos angustiados de su madre que alternaban constantemente entre el y su plato finalmente lo hicieron soltar la verdad.

― Kacchan me dijo que ya no quiere verme.

La mujer suspiró bajando la vista con tristeza.

― No creo que lo dijera en serio, tal vez solo estaba molesto por algo _trató de animarlo_

― El nunca ha querido verme.

La mirada desilusionada del peliverde realmente conmovía su corazón. Hacía bastante que no veía a Izuku tan afectado por algo y era duro, pero era normal y no podía hacer más que tratar de apoyarlo.

― Cariño, sé que es la primera vez estás enamorado y todo parece abrumador, pero no dejes que una pequeña derrota te desanime, tienen mucho tiempo para construir su relación. Se que ustedes realmente son el uno para el otro.

Los ojos del pecoso se abrieron con sorpresa perdiendo totalmente la atención del rumbo de la plática y de todas las palabras que pudo haber usado su madre en esa oración a excepción de "enamorado", palabra que resonó en su mente como un eco y llegó hasta las partes las más profundas de su cerebro poniéndole la piel de gallina.

― Yo no estoy…

Se detuvo. Tragó profundo y lo pensó mejor ¿estaba enamorado? No pudo decir nada más. El mundo a su alrededor se esfumó dejándolo caer en un oscuro abismo de preguntas que para un adolescente eran una cuestión casi cósmica.

Tomó su computadora tan pronto como pudo y tecleó efusivamente buscando información al respecto para caer en cuenta de que sus preguntas sonaban demasiado estúpidas, que muchos otros adolescentes en problemas ya lo habían googleado antes y que, ¡oh mierda! Tenía todos los síntomas.

Los repasó muchas veces hasta convencerse de que eso estaba pasando y que según wikihow estaba completamente perdido y todo lo que podía hacer era sentarse a ver como su cuerpo era arrastrado por un sinfín de emociones y sensaciones hasta la perdición, porque no había ninguna cura.

Palpitaciones, pensamientos recurrentes, deseos incontrolables, alegría intensa, ansiedad, pérdida de interés en todo lo demás, pérdida de apetito, obsesión, fantasías sexuales. Según el cuadro clínico, o estaba muriendo de una enfermedad terminal o estaba completamente colgado por Kacchan y ninguna opción era mejor que la otra.

 **Notas de la autora:**

Este es sin duda el capitulo más largo que eh escrito. Originalmente había pensado en abordarlo durante un par de capítulos, pero terminé con esto. Realmente quería escribir sobre Deku enamorado y me parece que veremos más de su inevitable caída a la perdición durante los siguientes capítulos, aunque nos enfocaremos más en Kacchan y las cosas que le suceden a él, porque definitivamente algo extraño también le está pasando.

Gracias por su paciencia y apoyo, siempre es maravilloso y refrescante sentir sus buenos deseos. Nos estamos adentrando en el nudo de la historia finalmente, así que me siento realmente feliz de que hallamos llegado hasta aquí juntos. Espero me acompañen también en la recta final.

Hasta la próxima.


	19. Negación

Se levantó un miércoles, pensado que era lunes, se sentó en la sala a ver la tele como si fuera domingo y llegó tarde a clases, como si fuera un idiota.

No tenía idea de en que día de la semana estaba, que clases le tocaban o como anudarse la corbata, tuvo problemas para encontrar el metro, olvidó su tarea en casa, se había golpeado la cara con una señal de tránsito, había botado su almuerzo sobre Iida, le había pisado la cola a Ojiro, se había confundido de asiento y había visto la muerte de cerca al tratar de anudarse los zapatos en las escaleras.

Su torpeza amenazaba con matarlo tratando de usar un simple lápiz, y las clases ni siquiera iban a la mitad. Era como si su coordinación de pronto se hubiera ido al carajo junto con su capacidad de concentración y sus posibilidades de llegar a casa ileso se reducían con cada segundo que pasaba pensando en "el".

"Él" era la razón de todas sus desgracias. Había sido así desde el momento en el que lo marcó, pero no fue hasta esa madrugada, mientras se mecía ansiosamente en su silla con la vista seca en la pantalla sin encontrar una sola razón por la que no debiera enterrar sus sentimientos debajo de una roca, que lo entendió.

Sabía que, para Kacchan, nada de lo que había pasado entre ellos significaba algo, pero el no era tan frío y pretender que estaría bien después de acercarse tan íntimamente había sido estúpido.

No podía ignorar los lazos, los significados profundos, los sentimientos reprimidos, los recuerdos de infancia, los anhelos de su juventud y sus sueños compartidos para cumplir despegadamente con su deber.

Encontrar una forma de sobreponerse a los problemas de su vínculo, para continuar con sus vidas era importante, pero no podía desacerse de su corazón para eso. Kacchan era algo que, para bien o para mal, había tenido mucho tiempo metido dentro.

Su ira y emociones caóticas hacia el siempre habían estado esperando una resolución y parecía que finalmente la habían encontrado.

Culpaba a sus peleas por permitirle entenderlo de una manera más profunda y a su convivencia cotidiana por mostrarle su lado más humano. Kacchan no era el príncipe de cuento de hadas con el que todos soñaban, pero era el héroe con el que el fantaseaba. La imagen de la victoria que había estado persiguiendo desde su infancia, el ídolo inalcanzable al que odiaba y deseaba a partes iguales.

Sabía que poner su frágil corazón al alcance de sus manos no era una buena idea, pero su cuerpo estaba tan ansioso y vibrante de deseo por tener a ese bastardo en sus brazos, que realmente tenía que haber algo de masoquismo en él.

Pasó la mano bruscamente por su cabello hacia atrás, soltando un suspiro. Llevaba más de diez minutos tratando de concentrarse en el ejercicio que había en la pizarra, pero todo intento terminaba con los mismos pensamientos recurrentes.

Sabía que era irrealista plantearse un desenlace feliz para lo que estaba sintiendo, que insistir en ello no solo era incorrecto, absurdo, autodestructivo e imposible, sino que también era un peligro para la frágil relación que tenía con Kacchan.

Su deseo egoísta fácilmente podría destruir todo lo que habían logrado. El camino que estaba forzando simplemente no llevaba a ninguna parte. No había un camino hacia el corazón de Kacchan, no había un "tal vez" al que pudiera echarle sus esperanzas. Nada, solo un chico enojado con el mundo y principalmente con él, que reaccionaría de manera violenta si un día estúpidamente le hablaba sobre lo que sentía, así que tenía que mantener la boca cerrada y apegarse a su papel, porque ser un "compañero" o un colega atrapado en el mismo barco, era probablemente lo más lejos que podía aspirar a llegar con Kacchan y no iba a ser tan idiota para echar eso a perder.

Mantener un perfil bajo y tener sus instintos bajo control, no parecía tan difícil cuando consideraba que el rubio ni siquiera lo quería cerca. Pero el peligro no era Kacchan y las cosas que pudiera hacer para volverlo loco, el problema era que el mismo se estaba volviendo loco con todo eso.

Su asiento vacío justo frente a él, su nombre escrito en su casillero olvidado en los vestidores, su libreta guardada en la gaveta de su escritorio. Todo lo hacía pensar innecesariamente en él.

¿En qué momento se había enamorado tanto? Se lo había estado preguntando desde la mañana.

En retrospectiva, no había un momento exacto en el que todo se iluminara y descubriera que su corazón estaba latiendo más rápido. No había sentido las famosas mariposas en el estómago, ni su rostro había estallado de vergüenza al verlo, no había escrito cartas de amor, ni su mundo se había vuelto azucarado de pronto como en las películas.

Su idea sobre Kacchan seguía siendo la misma de siempre, lo conocía mejor y se sentía más cercano a sus verdaderas emociones, pero no había dejado de considerarlo un bastardo egoísta.

Tenía que ser verdaderamente idiota para encontrar eso atractivo. Pero allí estaba, pensando en el una y otra vez, llenando su libreta de apuntes con detalles insignificantes y soñando despierto.

Una bola de papel llegó flotando hasta su rostro y lo golpeó en la mejilla. Volteó hacia Uraraka antes de tomarlo, alentado por su sonrisa a echarle un vistazo.

Un "¿todo está bien?" estaba escrito con tinta rosa en el centro.

Le sonrió devolviéndole el papel arrugado con un pequeño lanzamiento. Se sentía algo culpable por no haberle ofrecido aun una disculpa o hablado correctamente sobre su disputa.

A decir verdad, no había hablado correctamente con nadie últimamente. Su mente era un lío y estaba seguro de que cualquiera podía notarlo, pero no se sentía preparado para hablar de eso con alguien más.

Esperaba que cuando el momento llegara pudiera enfrentarlo diciendo que solo había tenido un pequeño desliz romántico, pero ya no pensaba más en ello. Que lo había superado y vuelto a su vida, dónde las cosas verdaderamente importantes como convertirse en un héroe y ayudar a un amigo tenían más peso.

Era lo correcto, por más que sus alocadas hormonas dijeran lo contrario. Porque pese a todo, había una pequeña y molesta parte de él que se empeñaba en creer que luchar por acercarse más al rubio valía la pena.

Ahuyentó esos pensamientos sacudiendo la cabeza y volviendo la vista al libro de física, pero otra bola de papel lo golpeó en la cara antes de que pudiera tomar su lápiz.

La abrió con más entusiasmo esta vez, para encontrarse con un emotivo: "Si algo te preocupa puede contármelo, trataré de ayudarte sin importar lo que sea".

Vio a Uraraka con una expresión entre sorprendida y apenada. La chica de verdad era una amiga maravillosa. Su gentileza y su apoyo a pesar de los desacuerdos y los malos ratos que habían tenido lo hacían dichoso y algo avergonzado de su propia conducta.

¿Por qué no se había enamorado de alguien como ella? Era linda, dulce y honesta, se preocupaba por él y hacía cosas para ayudarlo.

La hostilidad, la rudeza y el orgullo de Kacchan tendrían que palidecer ante esas cualidades, pero por alguna razón extraña había acabado enamorado de esas cosas y estaba sinceramente asustado de sí mismo.

Bajó la vista hacia la nota y decidió responder prometiendo que le contaría lo que pasaba cuando se sintiera preparado.

Ese proceso, por desgracia, estaba tomando más de lo que creyó. Los días pasaban rápidamente y él aun no hallaba una forma de dejar de hundirse en el pesimismo o de evitar, los inevitables pensamientos sobre el rubio.

Tenía dudas, deseos encontrados y un pensamiento cada vez más recurrente. ¿Podía Kacchan también enamorarse de él?

La respuesta había sido un rotundo "no" las primeras veces, pero la idea no sonaba tan descabellada cuando despertaba jadeando y caliente en su cama, por el recuerdo vívido de la piel de Kacchan.

El rubio era todo lo que conocía respecto al sexo, era su única experiencia deseando a alguien más. Lo entendía y tenía sentido que estuviera tan caliente por él, considerando lo delicioso que olían sus feromonas, pero ¿por qué tenía que ir tan lejos como para desear también su afecto? Debería estar bien desquitando su lujuria en sus días de celo. Como la mayoría de los alfa, pero ¿por qué su corazón insistían en complicarse tanto?

Suspiró cubriéndose el rostro con el antebrazo, dispuesto a dejar que el calor bajara por sí solo. A veces de verdad se detestaba por ser tan cursi.

Había soñado con Kacchan. Estaban en su habitación, el muchacho le sonreía con esa chispa pícara y algo maligna que tenía cuando saltaba a la batalla. Vestía esa camiseta negra de tirantes que tanto le gustaba. Podía ver el escote de su pecho y la piel expuesta de su cintura mientras su mano lo acariciaba subiendo lentamente.

Esa sonrisa lo volvía loco. Lo hacía querer tumbarlo en la cama y besarlo como si ya no importara nada, pero estaba petrificado. Su cuerpo a penas se movía unos centímetros buscando sus labios y su voz temblaba llamándolo para que no se alejara.

Tenía miedo de perderlo. Entonces, lo había abrazado con todas sus fuerzas y le había pedido que se quedara. Había besado su cuello, había tocado la larga curva de su espalda, se había hundido en su aroma, sintiendo cosquilleos en su parte baja vencido por la deliciosa sensación de su cuerpo apretado contra el suyo. Y justo cuando parecía que se estaba acercando al cielo, había despertado.

Río amargamente viendo la oscuridad del cuarto. Kacchan jamás habría dejado que lo tocara de esa forma. El verdadero Kacchan a penas soportaba verlo, no le sonreía y jamás se sentaría a escuchar sus melosos sentimientos.

Se sentía algo vacío al pensar en ello. Era una sensación pésima que soportar, estando a unas pocas horas volver a ver al rubio.

Era irónico lo mucho que había estado esperando esa fecha. Había marcado los días en el calendario emocionado por el regreso Kacchan a la academia, pero ahora ni siquiera tenía ganas de levantarse y ponerse su uniforme.

Habían pasado a penas cinco días desde que el chico le prohibió volver a visitarlo, cinco días desde que era consciente de su gusto "especial" por él, y era demasiado pronto para cualquier cosa. No estaba preparado para verlo.

Todo su cuerpo se estremecía pensando en la terrorífica posibilidad de toparse con él, cosa que definitivamente iba a pasar y a la que tuvo que resignarse cuando finalmente, unas horas después, se puso de pie y se armó de valor para asistir.

No importaba que tan cuidadosamente caminara por el pasillo, cuanto se escondiera o mantuviera la vista pegada al piso; el omega literalmente iba a estar delante de él durante toda la maldita clase.

Sintió un vuelco de pánico en el estómago cuando subió las escaleras y se topó con un pasillo lleno. Todos habían llegado más temprano que de costumbre y tanto alboroto hizo su valor tambalearse un poco.

Una mano lo tocó en el hombro haciéndolo crisparse aterrado y tropezar un poco con sus pies mi entrara trababa de incorporarse.

― No luces bien… _escuchó la voz de Iida ayudándolo a apartarse del camino mientras el resto ingresaba al salón_

― Estoy nervioso _admitió acomodándose la corbata por quinta vez_ Me preocupa cómo valla a tomarse todo esto Kacchan…

El pelinegro vio hacia el salón. El grupo se había tomado la molestia de preparar una bienvenida y los preparativos se estaban tornando más coloridos de lo que habían acordado.

― Tal vez le guste… _dijo Iida sin mucha convicción_ todos se están esforzando para hacerlo sentir cómodo. Queremos que sepa que estamos felices de tenerlo de vuelta.

El pecoso sonrió nerviosamente. Quería creer que todo saldría bien y nadie iba a llevarse una explosión en la cara, pero más que eso quería creer que no iba a echar a correr despavorido, cuando viera a Kacchan. Tenía que portarse como un alfa, fuera lo que fuera que eso significara.

Su relación antes ya era dura, pero ser alfa y omega en la misma escuela, con tantas miradas, rumores y amenazas, tendría que ser como menos un infierno.

Estaba casi seguro de que el rubio trataría de liquidarlo si se acercaba. El muchacho odiaba que lo consideraran inferior por ser un omega, pero mataría si alguien se atreviera a insinuar que era inferior por ser "su" omega.

Tenía miedo de lo que ese chico era capaz de hacer y de lo mucho que iban a fastidiarlo para que lo hiciera. Tenía miedo de convertirse también en su blanco, de tener que alejarse para proteger el frágil vínculo que tenían de la mirada cruel del resto, de no poder acompañarlo en sus batallas, aun cuando la guerra era de ambos.

Los pequeños pasos que habían dado en privado; en la seguridad de su habitación y los momentos que habían pasado juntos, no sobrevivirían a la prueba de la mirada pública. Y aunque Kacchan lo hubiera aceptado por un momento, allí afuera probablemente ya no los unía nada. Eso lo espantaba.

Trató de relajarse y ayudar, pero las voces alegres de los demás solo conseguían ponerlo más nervioso. ¿No se daban cuenta de todo lo que podía salir mal? Tenía una lista mental repleta de situaciones que acabarían en desastre y una fiesta sorpresa definitivamente era una de ellas, pero en lo alto de su lista, justo después de algún alfa tratando de hostigarlo o que Todoroki volviera a aparecer, estaba que fueran vistos como una pareja.

No sabía cuántas veces se había visto envuelto en una conversación de chicas y había dejado claro que únicamente habían llegado a un acuerdo, pero Mina seguía riendo melosamente cada vez que lo miraba y Momo hablaba de su "vinculo" como la máxima expresión de honor de un alfa.

Estaba seriamente preocupado porque a alguien se le soltara la lengua y en general, por cada segundo que el rubio pasara en la academia. Literalmente cualquier cosa lo podía hacer explotar y no sabía cuanto tiempo podría durar antes de tener que empezar a tomar calmantes por todo ese estrés.

Tal vez solo se estaba preocupando demasiado. Tal vez todo saliera bien y a Kacchan le gustara la fiesta o tal vez todo se fuera al carajo en el momento en el que lo viera cruzar la puerta. Justo eso fue lo que pasó.

Su cuerpo se volvió un trozo de gelatina que olvidó cualquier forma de habla cuando lo vio parado junto al portal. No supo a dónde se fueron toda la preocupación, el miedo y la inseguridad, solo supo que su cabello lucía radiante, que sus ojos tenían el tono de rojo más intenso que había visto y que todo su mundo podía ponerse de cabeza por esa, a penas visible, curva de sus labios.

Su ceño estaba fruncido, había lanzado un par de groserías, pero en sus labios oscilaba una curva que iba desde la sorpresa, hasta la vergüenza y aun así no dejaba de titubear queriendo convertirse en una sonrisa, cada que alguien le extendía un regalo o le daba alguna felicitación.

El discurso de Momo había sido lo más emotivo. La alfa tenía muy arraigado el espíritu de equipo y consideraba a Katsuki un miembro fuerte y orgulloso. Todos se habían portado muy abiertos y dispuestos a verlo como un igual, pese a que la mayoría eran alfas y eso fue algo que el pecoso apreció con todo su corazón.

No podía pedir mejores compañeros, ni una mejor bienvenida para el rubio. Todo había marchado perfecto y aunque se había mantenido al margen, muy lejos de dónde sucedía la acción, le bastaba con saber que Kacchan estaba cómodo y no iba a arruinar eso forzando una reunión.

Esperó a que el grupo se disolviera para volver también a su asiento, cuando Aizawa indicó que la celebración había terminado. Caminó más tranquilo en la misma dirección que el omega esperando que simplemente lo ignorara en pos de la paz y entonces se detuvo, miró su mano y volvió la vista escandalizadamente hacia el rubio, quien simplemente siguió caminando como si nada hubiera pasado, pero estaba seguro de que, por un segundo, lo sintió rosar sus dedos en el dorso de su mano.

¿Qué diablos había sido eso? El cosquilleo y el calor invadieron su cuerpo a partes iguales, haciéndolo cerrar la boca y hundirse en su asiento tratando de verse relativamente normal mientras un millón de revoluciones agitaban sus adentros.

No podía sacárselo de la cabeza, la sensación de las puntas de sus dedos rozando su piel tan lánguidamente había sido demasiado contundente para ser accidental. Pero no había una sola pisca de emoción en el rubio. Lo observó exhaustivamente buscando algo, alguna señal de que no estaba loco o su libido estaba empezando a desbordar, pero su semblante era duro, tan rabioso e inaccesible como siempre.

Sus pupilas rojizas a penas se habían despegado del pizarrón desde que la clase empezó. Lo habían ignorado con total indiferencia y ni siquiera se daba cuenta de la fiesta que estaba teniendo justo detrás de él tratando de mantener sus extremidades quietas.

Quería levantarse, tomarlo por la camisa y preguntarle por qué lo había hecho. ¿Estaba jugando con él? ¿Por qué lucía tan indiferente mientras el se hacía un lío con sus propias emociones? ¿Por qué lo alejaba y luego lo confundía con ese toque suave?

Se sacudió una y otra vez tratando de volver a sus cabales. Estaba empezando a hacerlo enojar que ese bastardo luciera tan tranquilo, pero no debía dejarse provocar. Se había prometido que iba a mantener la calma y a dejar sus emociones a raya para que pudieran convivir otra vez y buscarlo de buenas a primeras para decirle lo mucho que lo frustraba que lo tocara y cuanto extrañaba pasar tiempo juntos, no era la mejor forma de lograrlo.

Entonces respiró hondo unas cuentas docenas de veces y se calmó. No sabía exactamente porqué esperaba que algo pasara, pero cuando sonó el timbre del almuerzo y el rubio simplemente se dejó convencer por Kirishima para ir a la cafetería con el resto, se sintió profundamente decepcionado.

No solo era solo el hecho de que jamás le hubiera dirigido siquiera la mirada o que sus amigos se pegaran con tanta facilidad a él. Verlo interactuar con el pelirrojo le había dado una sensación amarga.

Kirishima sabía cómo tratarlo, Kacchan lo veía como un igual que podía aguantar sus explosiones siempre que se las lanzaba en la cara y seguía riendo y bromeando hasta hacerlo aceptar por las malas que lo siguiera a todas partes. Denki y Zero también tenían esa facilidad para revolotear a su alrededor sin morir en el acto que, de una forma bastante tonta, le causaba celos.

Kacchan solía gritarles y golpearlos, sin embargo, aun después de todo lo que pasó, ellos tenían la confianza de acercarse y bromear con él.

Casi se podía tocar el aura oscura que se formó a su alrededor cuando el rubio salió del salón.

Uraraka lo notó y decidió acercarse, dándole una pequeña palmada en la espalda que lo sacó de su mundo interno.

― ¿Todo está bien? _preguntó inclinándose a su lado con una expresión algo maternal_

Vio a Iida acercarse también con la misma pregunta escrita en el rostro y se sintió algo cohibido. Lo que estaba sintiendo era muy reciente para poder explicarlo, así que solo asintió, sonriendo para evitar alguna otra pregunta. Se levantó indicándoles que era hora de ir a la cafetería y hablar de algo más.

Sintió otra palmada en la espalda, esta vez había sido Iida animándolo a mostrar un rostro un tanto más alegre. No hacía falta que les dijera que estaba así por Kacchan, lo sabían y lo animaron tanto como pudieron aun si saber exactamente que pasaba.

No podía engañarse lo suficiente para pretender que un día se despertaría y no sentiría ni un mínimo sentimiento de anhelo hacia él, pero al menos podía salvar su vínculo manteniéndolo como estaba y para eso tenía que aprender a fingir mejor las cosas que el chico le causaba.

Pensó en ello durante todo el almuerzo y cuando volvieron, pudo mantener la compostura mucho mejor. Kirishima parecía haberse pegado al rubio como su sombra en ese corto tiempo y durante todas las clases siguientes, pero trató de hacer que eso no le molestara. Ya era así antes y que ahora fueran alfa y omega, no tendría por que cambiar nada.

Puso la vista en su objetivo, tomó impulso y se decidió a concentrarse en nada más que lo que había en su libro y en el pizarrón.

Si tan solo en su campo de visión no hubiera algo tan distractorio. El perfil serio del rubio era algo bastante curioso. Cuando se concentraba su ceño se fruncía y su boca formaba distintas muecas, era hipnótico y algo gracioso. No podía evitar regresar la vista a el de vez en cuando y sonreír preguntándose si se daba cuenta de lo atractivo que era cuando estudiaba.

Lo hizo durante todo el último periodo hasta que, en el momento menos pensado, Aizawa lo pescó en el acto. Su mirada y la del profesor se habían encontrado de forma incómoda haciéndolo retraerse en su asiento.

― Midoriya, el pizarrón está por aquí. _le dijo dándole un par de golpecitos a la superficie blanca_

Se estremeció enrojecido, murmurando un "lo siento" antes de inclinarse sobre la mesa enterrando la cara en el libro. Ahora Kacchan sabía que lo había estado mirando.

Ni siquiera quiso fijarse en su reacción. Debía estar furioso, pero fuera lo que fuera se las arregló para no explotar. Todo lo que escuchó de él fue un insistente golpeteo sobre la madera que estaba empezando a ponerlo bastante nervioso.

¿Quería decirle algo? ¿Quería golpearlo? ¿Por qué no lo hacía? Kacchan era alguien impulsivo y que mantuviera la intriga de esa forma lo ponía seriamente inquieto.

Los últimos minutos del periodo pasaron de manera lenta sin que pudiera dejar de maquinar lo que el rubio podría estar pensando. Vio con sufrimiento como los demás guardaban sus cosas preparándose para irse y con miedo como minutos después el salón estaba quedándose vacío.

Kacchan seguía sin moverse y el no se atrevía a mover un músculo, anticipando como pudiera reaccionar. Y entonces pasó lo peor, se quedaron completamente solos.

El golpeteo seguía firme e insistente sobre la mesa, el rubio no se había movido de su posición. Su vista seguía al frente y ocasionalmente miraba por la ventana. Era consciente de que llevaban así al menos quince minutos y aun ninguno daba el primer paso para hablar.

El silencio se le hacía incómodo, el tiempo pesaba, pero estar a solas y poder contemplar de esa forma a Kacchan tampoco era tan malo.

Jugó con sus manos algo inquieto mientras pasaba la vista sin más disimulo por sus hombros, su cuello, el perfil de su rostro y el contorno de sus labios, que en ningún momento se movieron para decir nada.

No sabía que estaban haciendo, deseó profundamente haberse quedado así por un poco más. Los dedos del rubio habían dado un más rápido y ultimo golpeteo a la mesa, antes de pararse, tomar sus cosas bruscamente y salir del salón.

Había sido tan rápido que apenas tuvo tiempo de hacer lo mismo. A tropezones corrió detrás de él llamándolo por su apodo de infancia. Ni siquiera sabía por qué lo había hecho, si se había prometido una y otra vez que mantendría un perfil bajo, pero allí estaba. Haciendo algo realmente estúpido.

Había tomado al muchacho por el hombro y lo había estampado contra la pared. Estaba seguro de lo mucho que se arrepentiría de eso en un rato, pero justo ahora, no le importaban las consecuencias y parecía que fuera capaz de hacer cualquier cosa.

 **Notas de la autora:**

Finalmente estamos aquí otra vez. Se que a veces parece como si la historia fuera a quedar en el olvido, pero más bien es una crisis de tesis. Estoy en mi último año y todo pareciera estar yendo demasiado rápido, pero no pienso abandonar.

Hablando de la historia, este capitulo nos acercó a lo que Deku siente, en el siguiente le toca a Kacchan y como notarán, las cosas están tomando un rumbo un poco sexual, así que pueden esperar una que otra sorpresa.

Gracias por su eterno apoyo y maravillosos comentarios. Aprecio cada uno de ellos.

Hasta la próxima.


	20. Enemigo Interno

**I. la cuestión de Izuku**

No era raro que esos ojos escarlatas como el infierno, lo hicieran retroceder y reconsiderar un par de cosas en su vida, empezando con por qué había decidido levantarse esa mañana.

Esa mirada despiadada lo había hecho callar de golpe justo cuando se había armado de valor para decirle estúpidamente lo mucho que deseaba volver a estar con él y no podía decidir si estaba feliz o decepcionado porque lo detuviera de decir algo tan tonto.

Ni siquiera podía decir qué era lo que había en la mirada de Kacchan. Ver dentro de esos ojos era sencillamente siniestro cuando se tornaba tan estoico. Era una mirada tan despectiva que lo hizo sentir desafortunado de que no hubiera explotado su cara en el momento en el que lo tomó por el brazo y lo estampó contra la pared, porque estaba seguro de que eso habría dolido menos.

El rechazo, el silencio, ese gesto de asco con el que se sacó de encima su mano y le dio la espalda habían sido algo novenamente despiadado.

Kacchan era alguien que rompía huesos y explotaba tímpanos a la menor provocación. El nunca dejaba pasar una ofensa, pero había pasado de él como si el solo hecho de mirarlo le causara náuseas y no sabía cómo sentirse con eso, pero el nudo que había en su garganta definitivamente se sentía como algo malo.

Se quedó allí parado viendo su espalda alejarse con un sentimiento muy solitario y muchas preguntas que terminaron siendo algo más habitual de lo que podía manejar.

Las personas como Kacchan eran extrañas. Podían hacerte sentir como la mierda un día y al siguiente esperarte en el mismo lugar como si todo tuviera algún maldito sentido.

Ese idiota estaba pegado de nuevo a su asiento al siguiente día. Marcaba ese suave golpeteo con sus dedos sobre la mesa y tenía la mirada fija en alguna parte del paisaje de la ciudad. No había ni una pisca de emoción en su mirada, algo que le dijera que podía quedarse allí y no volvería a ser un patán, nada, solo una cínica indiferencia que lo hacía sentir utilizado.

La rabia se movió dentro de él, frunció el ceño y esperó alguna señal de su parte, pero después de unos minutos finalmente se sentó de vuelta en su asiento. Ese bastardo no estaba ni un poco arrepentido, ni tenía intensión de explicarle que rayos estaba haciendo, pero no podía simplemente marcharse como si no le importara un carajo que su compañero decidiera quedarse solo en la academia.

Al igual que la última vez, no ocurrió nada importante. Cuando empezó a oscurecer el rubio simplemente se levantó y se fue a casa. No lo vio ni se molestó en reparar en él. Tenía una mirada molesta que no lo dejaba terminar de entender qué demonios estaba haciendo quedándose ahí con él, pero tampoco era tan malo; descubrió con el paso de los días.

Si no trataba de hacer ningún contacto, Kacchan no se molestaba en mirarlo, y eso era algo que funcionaba. Cada uno podía quedarse sentado en su asiento sin explicación alguna al final de las clases, sabiendo que ambos estarían allí, aunque no tuvieran una promesa.

Solía recostarse y observar su perfil, preguntándose en qué pensaba cuando miraba a algún lugar de una forma tan seria. Su mirada siempre lucía tan dura que era difícil imaginar algo, pero incluso alguien como él debía tener esos pensamientos que tenían los chicos de su edad. Cosas como el futuro, los padres, sueños, inseguridades y tal vez incluso pensaba en él. Era difícil decirlo cuando la mayor parte del día tenía el ceño fruncido.

No sabía que significaba para el rubio sentarse allí cada día sin falta a pasar el tiempo juntos. Pero para él era como recargar energías. Y quizás solo fuera su lazo, que los hacia necesitar la compañía mutua de vez en cuando, pero sabía que lo que estaban haciendo iba más allá de eso.

Era confuso que Kacchan lo esperara a diario, se abstuviera de su mal carácter para pasar tiempo con él y lo ignorara el resto del tiempo o lo marginara de su circulo social. Era como si se asqueara de tener un tener un vínculo con él y quisiera mantenerlo lejos de la mirada del resto, pero eso no explicaba que tampoco quisiera verlo en casa.

Lo había pensado por días sin encontrar ninguna explicación. Realmente ¿qué tenía tan cabreado al rubio?

Podía ser que el chico tuviera suficientes problemas adaptándose al ritmo de las clases, tomando exámenes extra y entrenando en dosis brutales para estar a la altura del resto y no necesitara la presión extra de ocuparse de su compañero, o podía ser que solo estuviera arto de él. De cualquier forma, sentía que no debía interferir cuando lo veía empeñarse tan duramente en mantener la distancia.

Sabía lo duro que se estaba esforzando para ponerse al día, mantener sus calificaciones y demostrar que también merecía estar allí y cada día, cuando lo veía con esa mirada rabiosa tratando de probar su fuerza, en verdad quería decirle que creía en lo que estaba haciendo, pero a veces también lo extrañaba.

No es que prefiriera al viejo Kacchan que gritaba y rompía cosas, era solo que, después de pasar tanto tiempo juntos en relativa paz las últimas semanas, este nuevo Kacchan que se portaba despectivo y no hacía más que ignorarlo, lo ponía bastante ansioso. Estaba acostumbrado a verlo en una faceta más violenta, impulsiva y escandalosa. Y ciertamente, que fuera hostil y distante con todos no era nada nuevo, pero nunca se había tornado tan retraído.

Era evidente que estaba tendiendo un par de problemas. Sus dificultades para seguir el ritmo de las clases cada vez eran más notorias y los alfas de otros grados en verdad parecían estar fastidiándolo. Pero la forma en la que se cerraba para no hablar de eso era confusa. Y al final del día, luego de ese agradable rato que compartían a solas, nunca sabía si lo quería en su vida o estaba tratando de deshacerse de él.

Kacchan era alguien hermético que se guardaba para sí lo que le hacía daño. No había forma de que fuera y le pidiera ayuda si algo estaba yendo mal. Era muy consciente de la posibilidad de que todo eso fuera tan solo una forma de encerrarse en sus conflictos por orgullo, pero no sentía que meterse por la fuerza en sus asuntos fuera a mejorar algo.

Odiaba la forma en la que eso afectaba su desempeño. Todo el día se sentía preocupado, molesto y frustrado. Parecía que Kacchan estaba dispuesto a volver a la normalidad con todos, excepto él.

Sus compañeros lo trataban con el mismo cuidado de siempre, los profesores eran cautelosos, pero respetaban sus esfuerzos por ser el mismo de antes y los alfas de otros salones se comportaban la mayor parte del tiempo.

No era como si todo estuviera marchando sobre ruedas, pero su relación era lo único que parecía de verdad estarse desplomando.

Había habido un par de peleas que fueron muy lejos durante los entrenamientos, algunos conflictos en los pasillos y quejas, sobre todo quejas. Muchos no creían que la presencia de un omega tan conflictivo fuera algo admisible en UA y muchos otros solo buscaban la forma de meterse con el rubio porque su actitud los sacaba de quicio.

Kacchan podía plantarse delante de un alfa, con la misma confianza y altanería que lo hacía delante de un beta y eso era algo que algunos no podían soportar, pero para alivio suyo nadie había decidido actuar aun al respecto.

Comprendía que eso lo molestara y afectara sus relaciones, pero había una gran diferencia entre el viejo Kacchan que pasaba de todos y el nuevo Kacchan que solo pasaba de él.

Se debía en parte a la constante presencia de otros alfas alrededor del rubio. Tanto Kirishima como Sero y otros compañeros que no estaban dispuestos a dejar que alguien de su salón terminara en una pelea desigual, estaban siempre cerca y eso le molestaba.

Era maravilloso que Kacchan tuviera aliados y gente dispuesta a respaldarlo en una pelea, pero lo hacía sentir verdaderamente excluido.

Kacchan en ningún momento le había permitido acercarse a ayudarlo. Su mirada siempre era amenazadora y rabiosa. No lo dejaba avanzar un solo paso en su dirección ni quería nada suyo y podía adivinar que se trataba de su orgullo negándose a depender del alfa con el que estaba enlazado, pero lo incomodaba no tener permitido nada.

Más allá de ese fuerte instinto que lo forzaba contantemente a estar alerta para saltar a protegerlo de ser necesario, quería ser alguien digno de su confianza. Pero, no, Kacchan prefería a Kirishima.

El pelirrojo, que, pese a que no era el mejor del salón, se las había arreglado para darle una mano en algunas materias. Era el único que había logrado pasar su barrera de hostilidad hasta inmiscuirse en sus asuntos y que su quirk lo mantuviera a salvo de las quemaduras de tercer grado, seguro tenía algo que ver. Pero allí estaba esa sensación de celos otra vez.

Un omega marcado no emitía feromonas para otros alfas y podía llevar una vida bastante normal durante la mayor parte de su ciclo, por lo que no había nada de qué preocuparse. Pero no podía dejar de hacerlo. Detestaba el vuelco amargo que daba su estómago cada vez que el pelirrojo pasaba el brazo por el encima de los hombros del rubio.

Sabía que todo estaba en su mente y que Kirishima era digno de confianza. Era un alfa gentil que pese al desliz que había tenido,cuando Kacchan entró en celo, no tenía más intensiones que las de ser su amigo. Y lo hacía muy bien. Era el único que podía pasar tanto tiempo cerca de ese chico o que quería hacerlo. Su personalidad alegre y llevadera traía sin cuidado al omega haciéndolo tolerarlo un poco más que a los demás y eso era genial, el rubio sin duda necesitaba un amigo, pero lo ponía de los nervios que tuviera "ese" amigo.

No podía evitarlo. Era un alfa, Kacchan era su compañero y no quería que otro alfa se la pasara restregando su aroma en él. Odiaba lo idiota y posesivo que sonaba eso, pero no sabía cómo detener las ganas que tenía de meterse en medio cada vez que los veía tan cerca.

Quería que Kacchan le prestara atención a él, que estuviera cómodo a su lado y lo dejara acercarse tanto como al pelirrojo; que lo mirara al menos. ¿Era tan malo?

Chasqueó molesto y apretó el lápiz tratando de volver la vista a su examen. Su concentración ya era tan frágil que apenas podía mantener la vista en su propia hoja y que Kirishima lanzara bolas de papel a su cara cada cinco minutos no lo estaba ayudando para nada.

El sujeto realmente tenía mala puntería, Kacchan estaba justo delante de él, pero todas las respuestas habían ido a parar a su escritorio.

Era una suerte que Aizawa estuviera dormitando y Kacchan estuviera completamente concentrado en su hoja, porque ninguno de los dos aprobaría la conducta del pelirrojo. Y es que Kacchan podía estar muy jodido, pero no era un tramposo y mucho menos quería la ayuda de nadie.

Lo vio arreglarse un par de veces la venda del cuello y rascarse por debajo con nerviosismo.

El examen llevaba ya unos quince minutos y la hoja del rubio seguía en blanco. Era un tema que había estudiado hace semanas, cuando el chico seguía encerrado en casa. Estaba seguro de que le había entregado sus notas al respecto, pero tal vez se equivocaba porque las respuestas en su examen habían sido borradas y reescritas tantas veces que estaba gastada.

Kacchan no era alguien que dejara un examen en blanco, normalmente inventaba las respuestas que no sabía y algunas veces incluso acertaba. Sabía lo duro que era para él admitir que no sabía algo y justamente por eso fue tan inconcebible verlo entregar un examen vacío.

La mirada de Aizawa tampoco pudo ocultar la sorpresa. Evitó hacer preguntas, pero tras un análisis rápido, decidió citarlo para hablar.

Para un futuro héroe era importante obtener buenos resultados, era un requisito mínimo para todos, pero en su caso podía hacer la diferencia entre quedarse en UA y ser enviado a otra academia.

La madre de Katsuki creía que su hijo podía ser igual de bueno allí o cualquier otro lugar y se había encargado de dejar muy claro que no sería indulgente si sospechaba que estaba siendo discriminado y sabía dios que lo sacaría de allí de inmediato si su rendimiento empezaba a ir por los suelos sin ninguna explicación. Y eran justo esas circunstancias y los problemas de su estadía en UA, lo que más preocupaban a Izuku.

Kacchan no era alguien que sucumbiera al estrés, pero algo tenía que estar saliendo realmente mal y colapsando su sistema para hacerlo cometer tantos errores.

Una pequeña manchita roja traslucía debajo de la venda de cuello cuando volvió a su asiento. Había conseguido arrancar las costras que recién empezaban a sanar de la mordida de su nuca. La sangre manchaba la orilla de su camisa y ni quiera lo notó.

Últimamente de verdad era descuidado. Su cabello lucía más despeinado de lo normal, su mochila era un desastre, las hojas de sus cuadernos se desprendían a pedazos cuando los usaba y su dieta no era la más balanceada. Algo estaba seriamente mal con él, pero el único que podía darle detalle sobre eso era el mismo Kacchan.

Había intentado averiguar algo hablando con Kirishima y con Kaminari, pero ellos parecían no saber mucho. Después de todo, el muchacho explosivo no era un libro abierto para nadie y había terminado yendo a preguntándole al mismísimo Aizawa, después del furibundo azote que el rubio le dio a la puerta al final de su reunión.

Su mirada y la del rubio se habían topado de forma incómoda cuando salió. Pudo notar que su ceño fruncido vaciló levemente y sabía que estaba preguntándose por qué carajo estaba allí, pero no pensaba dejarlo asumir que estaba allí por él, aunque lo estuviera. Así que se disculpó cortésmente y entró a la sala para hablar con su profesor como si esa fuera una razón primordial para quedarse una hora más tarde y perder su entrenamiento con All Might.

Cerró la puerta detrás de él con rapidez, esperando que el rubio lo ignorara como siempre y buscó al hombre con la mirada. Lo encontró encorvado en su escritorio al final de una larga fila, cerca del lugar que ocupaba su héroe. Parecía cansado, pero se giró atentamente hacia él y le preguntó si necesitaba algo.

Casi le causó pena molestarlo después de su reunión con el rubio, ya que no era nada fácil lidiar con él y Aizawa no era alguien muy tolerante.

Se acercó y decidió hacerlo breve, así que lanzó su pregunta sin más y esperó que pudiera darle alguna pista, pero el hombre lucía más sorprendido por el hecho de que él no supiera que pasaba con su compañero, que por el estado del rubio.

—Eres su alfa, deberías ser el primero en saber ese tipo de cosas —le dijo echándose atrás en su silla sin molestarse en pensar en lo que le preguntó— es preocupante que no tengas una relación cercana con el omega con el que te enlazaste.

El comentario lo hiso sentir incómodo, Aizawa nunca se censuraba con sus sermones, pero en ese momento únicamente buscaba conseguir algo de información.

— El me evita —admitió con un tono fluctuante y la cabeza baja, esperando que el adulto pudiera comprender sus circunstancias y decidiera retomar la pregunta—

—No debería ser yo quien te diga como tratar a tu pareja, pero no puedes permitir que algo así pase en tus narices y no hacer nada.

Un nudo se formó en su garganta. No esperaba que el hombre entendiera su situación con Kacchan, ni siquiera él podía entenderla, pero no era su culpa estar tan alejado del rubio. El nunca hacía fácil adivinar que estaba pensando.

— No puedo obligarlo a aceptar mi ayuda. No es como si el me debiera una explicación ni nada de eso. Tan solo quiero asegurarme de que está bien.

El hombre pasó la vista pensativamente por la sala. Eran los únicos allí, la luz de la tarde había empezado a hacerse amarillenta, había café sobre su escritorio y se sentía como si la charla de pronto se hubiera vuelto demasiado íntima.

— ¿Han hablado alguna vez sobre su futuro?

Preguntó sorprendiendo al pecoso, con ese tono que usaban los adultos cuando querían sonar serios. El solo asintió.

— ¿Están juntos en él?

— No lo sé…

Los ojos del hombre lo recorrieron desde sus hombros tensos hasta sus manos apretadas y luego lo oyó soltar un suspiro bastante largo.

— No quiero sonar condescendiente. Es solo que todo esto me sigue pareciendo demasiado para dos chicos de su edad. —aceptó frotando el puente de su nariz con cansancio— No tienen idea sobre nada, así que creo que está bien si no saben cómo manejar los problemas, si quieren pelear o dejar de hablarse, pero siempre volverán a estar juntos. Y ese es el problema, que siempre volverán a estar juntos. —sus ojos lo confrontaron haciéndolo sentir el peso de sus palabras— No pueden escapar del vínculo que formaron y no importa si fue una decisión apresurada, si no estaban de acuerdo o si siquiera se agradaban antes de enlazarse, lo que importa es que solo se tiene el uno al otro ahora. No pueden estancarse en cada pequeño berrinche. Tienen que empezar a resolver estos problemas como adultos y los adultos hablan, Midoriya, aunque estén asustados.

Los ojos del pecoso se cristalizaron bajo la mirada aguda del hombre. Estaba cansado de toparse con esos muros. Sin importar que hiciera por Kacchan, siempre resultaba que estaba haciéndolo mal. No sabía que le hacía falta, que tenía que cambiar. Creía que estaba madurando, pero cada vez que Kacchan se cerraba, volvía a estar en la cuerda floja y realmente se sentía frustrado.

— ¿Midoriya…? —lo llamó el profesor, tratando de saber si seguían en sintonía—

— Si, lo entiendo.

— Bien… espero que lo resuelvan. Y si no, estoy aquí para hablar —ofreció con un tono más ameno— También All Might, deberías hablar con él más a menudo…

— Lo haré —forzó a salir con un asentimiento para cerrar rápidamente la conversación—

La sensación de opresión había congestionado su nariz para cuando llegó al pasillo, haciéndolo suspirar y buscar el camino hacia el baño. Con los años había aprendido que era mejor dejar salir las lágrimas. Su madre decía que no era un defecto; ella también lloraba mucho. A veces pensaba que ambos estaban descompuestos, pero cuando la veía caminar decidida con sus piernas temblorosas y los ojos húmedos, se convencía de que no había forma de que ella fuera débil y eso lo había obligado a aceptar, que, si eran tan parecidos, él tampoco podía serlo. Así que estaba bien llorar.

Rio en tono un bajo al verse en el espejo. La escena le resultaba bastante familiar. No podía contar con las manos la cantidad de veces que había llorado frente al lavabo en la primaria. Por aquel entonces, el baño era el lugar más seguro. Allí podía llorar, esconderse, esperar a que las cosas malas pasaran y a veces comer su almuerzo, porque afuera era un campo de batalla de un solo hombre: Kacchan.

Bien decían que el acoso escolar te seguía toda la vida. Volvió a reír, esta vez no se contuvo. Era una risa irónica, pero también nostálgica. Se había enlazado con el bully. Si que era un tipo bobo, un llorón con una piel pecosa e irritable, huesos débiles, un par de alergias y retrasos vergonzoso para un chico de su edad.

A estas alturas, aun había llegado su primer celo, su altura no alcanzaba la aceptable para un alfa y no era capaz de sentir los aromas de su compañero. Frunció el ceño; esa última parte era preocupante.

Lo había intentado un par de veces, pero parecía que las únicas feromonas que podía percibir eran las del celo de Kacchan y esa habilidad realmente no le servía para nada en esos momentos.

Los olores que debería ser capaz de reconocer para saber si su compañero estaba triste, molesto o asustado, pasaban de apercibido para su olfato y era algo muy inconveniente cuando podría ser la única forma de mantener contacto con él.

A su mente vino All Might, quien en un par de ocasiones había intentado tocar el tema de los instintos, pero él lo había esquivado incómodo de hablar de sus cambios corporales. Hace bastante que no hablaban de otra cosa que no fuera el One for All. Quizás era porque el siempre estaba nervioso cuando el tema se desviaba levemente hacia Kacchan o a su vida privada.

Su relación tóxica no era algo que le apareciera hablar con su ídolo y quizás lo había hecho sentir algo excluido. Justo ahora se sentía terrible por ser tan esquivo con el símbolo de la paz. Pensó en llamarlo y correr para llegar aun a ese enteramiento al aire libre que le había propuesto, pero no se sentía de ánimos para explicarle como su vínculo con Kacchan era una mierda en ese momento. Así que lo descartó.

Tomó una respiración profunda y talló su rostro con un poco de agua. No querría que nadie lo viera luciendo tan miserable cuando volviera a casa o que su madre se entristeciera sospechando que las cosas estaban yendo mal.

Por suerte siempre tenía un pañuelo para situaciones como esa. Estaba al fondo de su mochila. Se agachó para búscalo sin mucha prisa. No estaba prestando mucha atención a su alrededor, definitivamente no lo estaba haciendo o habría notado antes de echarse a llorar o reír en voz alta como un desquiciado, que había estado compartiendo el baño con Kacchan.

Se levantó de golpe y se restregó el pañuelo frenéticamente en la cara, sintiendo el corazón tratando de salir por su garganta. ¿Cómo podía no haberlo notado?

El rubio estaba justo detrás de él, en uno de los cubículos. Podía ver su cabello sobresaliendo por la parte de arriba y sus zapatos en el suelo, junto con su mochila. Era bastante más silencioso de lo normal, pero parecía algo molesto y enredado, girando en el pequeño espacio con los brazos estirados hacia arriba. Quizás se había atorado en su camisa.

Arregló su ropa, tomó una fuerte respiración y preguntó en voz alta:

— ¿Kacchan, todo está bien? —su voz sonó bastante clara, hizo un eco en el baño vacío y después todo fue silencio—

Se acercó a la puerta del cubículo esperando oír algo, repitió la pregunta y finalmente se acercó a la rendija preocupado. Quizás no debió hacerlo.

Se separó tan rápido que tropezó hacia atrás. La visión de la piel desnuda de Kacchan lo tomó por sorpresa. Era una imagen provocadora. La firmeza de sus músculos tensos, en contraste con su pequeña cintura y la hermosa caída desde su ombligo hasta su entrepierna, ligeramente abultada por debajo de su pantalón. Había bastado para acalorarlo y hacer la saliva más difícil de tragar.

Tuvo que llenar sus pulmones de aire un par de veces y exhalar con completa concentración para evitar que el impacto llegara a su miembro, porque sabía dios que había estado pidiendo por una imagen como esa para su repertorio mental de masturbación, pero no era el mejor momento para admirarla, por mucho que quisiera volver a asomarse y mirar un poco más.

No se sentía bien espiando. La idea de robarle a Kacchan su desnudez sin que se la hubiera ofrecido era algo humillante y abusivo. Realmente quería que la experiencia fuera algo distinto, más íntimo, quizás.

Con impaciencia se quedó de pie junto a la puerta, pero se dedicó a esperar.

Empezaba a desesperarse cuando el cerrojo se abrió. Vio al rubio salir, acomodar su mochila, dirigirle un gesto despectivo y empujarlo sin más como si su ropa mal puesta, la venda que colgaba de su cuello medio suelta y las cosas que sobresalían de su mochila forzadas a entrar a duras penas, fueran el aspecto más digno y altivo para dejar a alguien con la palabra en la boca.

— ¿Kacchan, estas bien?

— Déjame en paz…

A esas alturas, el rechazo era algo que a penas causaba algo en su estado de ánimo. Estaba tan acostumbrado, que no conocía otra forma, pero por alguna razón, ver la espalda de Kacchan alejándose, aun cuando sabía que se había quedado para esperarlo, le provocó un pequeño pinchón.

Parecía que él era el único al que eso le importaba. El rubio siempre lucía tan decidido e indiferente de sus ingenuos sentimientos en su propio mundo, que, de fiarse de él, terminaría solo para siempre y no quería eso.

La idea podía parecer tonta, pero realmente quería una vida feliz al lado de alguien que lo amara. No era un deseo tan egoísta o tan descabellado como para callarse y aceptar la soledad, no era tan estúpido aferrarse a él y tal vez no sería tan malo dejar pensar en Kacchan por una vez y pensar en sí mismo.

Empezó por tomar una buena bocanada de aire, afirmar sus hombros y mentalizar una actitud positiva hacia los gritos y las rabietas, porque era justo lo que iba a recibir. Pero incluso eso estaba bien, necesitaba empezar por algo para cambiar las cosas.

 **II. La cuestión de Katsuki**

El rubio no era estúpido. Sabía desde que vio esa mirada brillante y nerviosa esperando afuera de la sala de maestros, que Deku se la estaba jugando y lo iba a confrontar tarde o temprano.

Era como un perro cuando se lo proponía y eso lo fastidiaba. No importaba cuanto lo golpeara, maltratara o hiciera a un lado. Deku siempre estaría allí para resistir cuantos golpes fueran necesarios por un poco de cooperación y eso era bastante siniestro.

Para alguien como el, que se mofaba de disfrutar la desgracia del pecoso, tenía un gusto agridulce. Era una mezcla de placer y culpa, que en días como ese se hacía más que todo agrio en su paladar.

Odiaba esa mirada, esos ojos chispeantes y expresivos que podían endurecerse hasta vencer el miedo, que podían reflejar trasparentemente el valor y lucían imperturbables cuando se paró delante él para pedir una oportunidad de hablar.

No iba a dársela. Cuando ese idiota se tomaba la libertad de empezar algo desbordando sus buenas y puras intensiones, las cosas siempre terminaban mal; mal para él. Ya habían acabado en la cama, en acuerdos ridículos, en visitas diarias y estupidez tras estupidez por culpa de esas intenciones. Deku era un jodido rompe bolas cuando se trataba de boberías pacifistas y no pensaba perder más tiempo con sus heroicos intentos de unirlos. Por lo que su respuesta fue un terminante "no".

Vio sus hombros tensarse y sus cejas contraerse pensando sus próximas palabras. Ese perdedor era un libro abierto todo el tiempo y sabía que eso no significaba nada bueno. Siempre que el pecoso ponía esa cara se arrepentía de haberse quedado y haber abierto la boca. Siempre que lo miraba así, terminaban hablando de alguna herida abierta de infancia y eso no le gustaba.

Deku eran tan desagradable y tan asertivo cuando quería, que se sentía acorralado a veces. No quería hablar, no quería resolver nada, no le importaba un carajo lo que pensaba, solo quería irse a casa y lidiar con sus propios problemas.

Tal vez lo que necesitaba, era olvidarse de Deku por completo. Podía ser que él fuera la causa de todo. Había estado cayendo en ese pensamiento recurrente muy a menudo. Porque siempre que se sentía mal hasta el punto del asco, Deku tenía algo que ver.

Quizás si se deshacía de él… esa idea vino otra vez mientras los puños del chico se apretaban y su postura se hacía firme. Estaba bloqueándole el camino hacia la puerta. Sus ojos estaban puestos en el de manera que casi podía palpar la determinación y eso hacia que un pequeño cosquilleo turbulento creciera en sus adentros.

Estando allí solos en el baño de la academia, con pasillos vacíos y nadie en metros a la redonda que pudiera oír lo que pasaba dentro, el peligro se hacia inminente. Había tensión en cada centímetro entre ellos simplemente esperando a ser derrumbada por una explosión de violencia.

— No soy una planta que puedas regar y dejar en un rincón.

Lo escuchó decir con esa voz profunda que tenía a veces y un intento de réplica vino a su mente, pero se abstuvo de soltarlo. En su lugar lanzó un bufido que acabó con la tensión.

Dio un paso al frente empujándolo para abrirse camino. Quería que le quedara claro que le importaba una mierda lo que sintiera. Tenía que ser algo palpable para Deku y para él. Tenía que ser tan duro que no hubiera dudas y la próxima vez que pensara en eliminar a ese imbécil, no lo dudara.

No tenía nada que justificarle, pero allí estaba esa sensación obstruyéndole la garganta cuando se acercó a la puerta. No sabía que era, pero había estado allí por días, cada vez que algo salía mal y ¡oh! Vaya que las cosas habían estado saliendo mal.

Golpeó el marco de la puerta en un arranque de frustración. De verdad odiaba las cosas que Deku lo hacía sentir y hacer. Todas eran malas, desagradables, confusas…

— ¡Deja de joderme de una vez!

Terminó cediendo.

— Solo estoy tratando de hablar, Kacchan.

—¡¿Cuándo diablos se supone que hemos hablado tu y yo?! —lo cuestionó volteándose con brusquedad— Que patee tu patético trasero es lo único que tiene que preocuparte, así que olvídate de esa mierda y déjame en paz…

— Somos compañeros…

— Y por eso no te eh liquidado, pero no confundas una maldita cosa con otra. Tu y yo no tenemos ningún asunto fuera de esta tontería del vínculo. ¿No es así como lo habíamos acordado?

No era así como lo habían acordado.

— Nunca has respetado lo que acodamos. Haces lo que quieres, te alejas, me ignoras, peleas conmigo y nunca te molestas en decirme que diablos te pasa. Necesito que lo digas, Kacchan. ¡De verdad lo intento, pero no puedo adivinarlo!

En ese punto, el pecoso ya estaba belicosamente cerca y pese a que sabía que una pelea no iba a ayudarlo a llegar pronto a casa y alejarse de él. Le dio un puñetazo y esperó que el hiciera lo mismo.

Sonrió cuando el golpe lo impactó de vuelta. Extrañaba eso, tal vez era la única parte de su relación que estaba bien.

Ese momento en el que ambos se odiaban sinceramente, era excitante. Había tanta rabia y adrenalina de por medio que casi podía disfrutar destrozar sus articulaciones y chocar su cabeza contra los azulejos.

Entendían sus sentimientos cuando peleaban. Odio y rivalidad, eran cosas claras y aceptables por las que valía la pena partirse un par de huesos. Era un lenguaje que podía entender. No necesitaba explicaciones, cuestionamientos ni reglas. Solo eran dos sujetos con una larga historia llena de problemas que querían golpear la cara del otro. Era perfecto.

Se impulsó hacia el frente sosteniendo el puño en alto para estrellarlo en la cara del alfa. Fue un golpe limpio que envió al muchacho contra la pared. Río al acorralarlo excitado por la ola de golpes que pudo soltar sin ninguna restricción hasta llevarlo al suelo, donde el pecoso pareció cambiar su estrategia y remontar lo suficientemente brusco para hacer caer su trasero al piso.

Se puso de pie con un impulso. Deku no tenía miedo de partirle algún hueso para hacer que lo escuchara y su terquedad se le hacía tan molesta como emocionante. Terminaron bailando una pieza extraña de vals, arrastrándose una pared a otra y golpeándose tan fuerte como era posible en medio del forcejeo.

Había manos, ropa enganchada y extremidades por todas partes. Tan pronto como uno lograba acorralar al otro contra un muro las posiciones se invertían y el forcejeo volvía a empezar. Deku estaba diciendo algo, pero no podía escucharlo. Su propia respiración era más fuerte. El calor lo estaba envolviendo de forma sofocante, sus brazos ardían en los lugares en donde lo había sujetado el pecoso y su espalda tenía ya tantos moretones que no iba a poder acostarse sobre ella esa noche.

Ahora más que nunca, quería terminar la pelea y levantarse triunfante. Vio a su alrededor buscando algo con lo que golpear al alfa. En ese punto lo más cercano, eran el pomo de la puerta, el lavabo o el escusado. Le agradó la última opción, de hecho, se le hiso nostálgica y adecuada. Sería como regresar a sus años de secundaria.

Con la idea cosquilleando en su estómago, tomó al chico por la camisa y lo empujó hasta el único cubículo abierto con la intensión de hundir su cabeza en el inodoro como antaño. Había sujetado también la parte posterior de su cabeza y la trayectoria era perfecta, pero el pecoso tenía mejores reflejos que en aquel entonces. Se había girado y ensartado la mano en el cuello de su camisa tan repentinamente que no tuvo oportunidad de evitar ser arrastrado.

Tubo que soltarlo para evitar la caída, poniendo las manos al frente. Sus rodillas llegaron al piso, pero el resto de su cuerpo no lo tocó. La mano del pecoso se había cerrado con fuerza alrededor de su brazo y le había dado un tirón tan fuerte que detuvo su trayectoria en seco.

Se quejó tratando de soltarse. Su brazo estaba lastimado por la brusquedad del agarre. Pero el pecoso no lo soltó hasta asegurarse de que podía ponerse de pie por sí mismo.

Levantó el rostro para encararlo de forma furiosa, pero no llegó a decir nada.

La expresión de Deku era extraña. Estaba cerca, muy cerca. Sus pecas habían desaparecido casi por completo debajo de un color rojizo, sus ojos normalmente brillantes lo veían de una forma que hiso su cuerpo reaccionar de inmediato para alejarse.

El iba a besarlo.

Se chocó contra la pared de la pequeña cabina en su intento por escapar. Su pecho golpeó con fuerza, sus manos empezaban a sudaba, sus extremidades estaban más ligeras, pero no pudo moverse para correr o defenderse. No, se quedó allí completamente absorto en esos ojos brillantes que lo seguían con hambre.

No sabía por qué el ambiente había cambiado de pronto, pero se sentía ansioso, excitado como si estuviera preparándose para una pelea. Era una sensación extraña, una creciente necesidad de contacto físico, incertidumbre y placer culposo, que le erizaba la piel en anticipación.

Era Deku quien había desatado todo eso. Quién aligeraba cada vez más el ambiente con sus lentos movimientos y esa mirada ansiosa, quién hacía frágil la línea entre lo que era correcto y lo que quería. Quién lo hacía sentir retado a inclinarse al frente y terminar el camino hasta su boca por él.

Podía ver esa misma inquietud en los ojos del pecoso y la visión lo aterraba. Su sentido común estaba tambaleándose y pidiéndole que lo mandara todo a la mierda porque sabía perfectamente que quería hacerlo, que la ida lo excitaba.

Estaba asustado de escuchar esos pensamientos, de la corriente eléctrica que hacía bailar sus terminaciones nerviosas y su la frágil voluntad cada vez más irracional.

Vio a Deku acercarse, no podía despegar la vista de sus labios entreabiertos y húmedos recorriendo lentamente el camino hacia los suyos como si su mirada hubiera delatado que lo quería.

Un cosquilleo terrible subió por su estómago mientras la distancia se hacía más corta, hasta que el calor de la piel del pecoso casi tocó la suya y sus cuerpos se tocaron. Entonces, en el preciso momento, cuando las pestañas del muchacho bajaron con una lentitud casi decorosa y su rostro se inclinó para atrapar de lleno sus labios, que el terror lo invadió.

Empujó al alfa con ambas manos sacándolo de golpe de su trance y huyó. Corrió hacia la puerta tropezando con sus piernas y a punto de olvidar su mochila, completamente enrojecido y desesperado, sintiendo como su dignidad se desprendía a pedazos, pero a quién demonios le importaba si había escapado de una pelea, lo que lo aterraba hasta la médula era que casi le había cedido a Deku su primer beso.

Por un instante, minúsculo, realmente estuvo dispuesto.

Tropezó al final de las escaleras dando un par de pasos estrepitosos para evitar caer antes de ver a su alrededor y darse cuenta de lo lejos que había llegado corriendo.

Todo su cuerpo estaba encendido, había una verdadera fiesta en su estómago que casi daba tantas punzadas como los moretones que se había hecho. Y no entendía que demonios estaba mal con él.

Trató de caminar el resto del camino hacia la salida con un poco más de temple, tomando unas respiraciones largas y alineando los hombros hacia atrás como si pudiera disimular así un poco el terrible calor que tenía en la cara.

Debía parecer un zombi cada vez más pálido a medida que se acercaba a la calle y los hechos empezaban a rememorar de forma más lúcida.

Habían discutido, habían peleado y Deku había tratado de besarlo. El orden de los hechos no encajaba para nada. Las acciones del pecoso eran tan jodidamente irracionales a veces que parecía un desquiciado.

Apretó los puños y aceleró el paso. Quería reír en voz alta o gritar, tal vez patear algo, había tantas sensaciones distintas chocando en su cuerpo que no tenía idea de que estaba sintiendo.

Quería enfadarse, sabía que lo natural era responder con furia, pero lo que sentía era más parecido a la ansiedad o la vergüenza.

Sus manos temblaban. Todo había sido tan repentino y extraño.

Respiró, trató de calmarse y tomar una actitud más fría, entonces, lo primero que vino a su mente cuando su corazón empezó a normalizarse, fue que quizás esa había sido la primera vez que alguien había intentado besarlo.

Ciertamente tenía un carácter asqueroso que alejaba a las personas y no muchas tenían el valor suficiente para acercarse tanto, pero ¿por qué en su sano juicio ese idiota justamente había querido hacer algo tan asqueroso?

Ellos no se atraían para nada. Todo lo que sentían era rivalidad, rencor y obligación. Su relación era eso, aunque si lo pensaba más detenidamente, las acciones del pecoso no tenían mucho sentido.

Tuvo que detenerse a medida que su ceño se iba frunciendo y su corazón empezaba a acelerarse en el preámbulo del descubrimiento.

Las visitas, las promesas cursis, los abrazos, los intentos de acercamiento, la jodida insistencia, vez tras vez de hacer que su relación funcionara y finalmente, el intento de besarlo… ¿Deku se sentía atraído por él?

El vértigo que lo sacudió no era siquiera comparable con un dulce paseo en montaña rusa. La respuesta era tan jodidamente obvia que se sintió como un imbécil por no notarlo antes.

Ese nerd, estaba malditamente enamorado de él.

La revelación lo hiso soltar una risa irónica. Tenía que ser una broma. Deku creyendo que tenía una oportunidad con él era un completo chiste.

Eso pensó sujetándose el estómago y pensando en mil y un formas de ridiculizarlo por eso, pero al final dejó se ser tan gracioso, de hecho, se sintió bastante idiota. Había un pinchón en lo profundo de su pecho, en esa parte de su conciencia que no lo dejaba mentirse a sí mismo.

Era era la primera vez que alguien intentaba besarlo y la primera vez que alguien pensaba que había algo atractivo en él.

Su rostro borró toda la burla y el asco, hasta lucir simplemente desconcertado.

Sabía que tenía un carácter difícil y alguien tendría que tener las bolas muy bien puestas para intentar acercarse, siempre hablaba de ello como si lo hiciera superior al resto y en cierto punto lo creía, pero a veces también era consciente de que el resto de los chicos de su edad estaban viviendo sus primeros romances y experimentando con las relaciones, mientras el era el tipo solitario al que nadie quería acercarse tanto. Y al final, tristemente había sido el perdedor al que había molestado toda su vida, el que tuvo la osadía de terminar con eso. Ni siquiera tenía gracia.

Sencillamente no entendía como alguien que había visto la peor parte de él por años, podía encontrar algún motivo para entregarle su corazón, ni siquiera las personas con las que había sido relativamente amable lo hacían.

Deku estaba loco.

Su paso se había vuelto más pausado y tranquilo. Su mirada se había desviado a las nubes amarillentas que floraban en el horizonte. Todas las piezas iban encajando. Podía reconocer las obvias señales que el pecoso le había dado, leer entre líneas sus conversaciones y darse cuenta de que ese chico había estado detrás de él por mucho más tiempo del que creía. Y entonces allí estaba esa sensación otra vez, al mismo tiempo que una curva amenazaba con dibujarse en sus labios.

Esa sensación era la causa principal por la que se había alejado de Deku; la comodidad.

Era como una espuma elevándose lentamente para desbordarse y sabía que, si la dejaba llegar al borde, no podría contenerla más.

Lo paralizaba solo imaginar la posibilidad de que Deku le causara sensaciones agradables. Y él era un experto evadiendo las cosas que lo hacían sentir incómodo, así que, en vez de pensar en ello, se había enojado con el pecoso, le había gritado, lo había echado de su casa y había evitado tener contacto con él hasta hoy.

Su regla general siempre había sido odiarlo. Era casi una máxima en su vida, algo de lo que nunca había dudado ni por asomo porque estaba tan claro como el agua. Tenía mil razones para odiar a Deku, pero últimamente había días en los que simplemente no las podía recordarlas y esos días se le hacían tremendamente largos y confusos.

Él no era así. El no solía cambiar de opinión respecto a las personas que odiaba. Y en el caso de Deku, su simple existencia ya era un problema, por lo que resultaba absurdo que un día sin más dejara de fastidiarlo tenerlo al lado y pudiera incluso divertirse con él. Pero allí estaba esa desconcertante vocecilla que bailaba en su mente haciéndolo encogerse y de miedo, cada que la idea dejaba de sonar tan loca.

Las tardes de juegos, las lecturas en casa, las charlas casuales y los cómodos silencios que habían compartido las últimas semanas, tenían que haber arruinado algo dentro de él y eso lo asustaba.

En sus días de alfa jamás habría considerado la idea y ahora estaba allí como una verdad inofensiva, como si los años de conflictos no tuvieran ningún peso y pudieran desaparecer simplemente porque el pecoso "ya no parecía tan desagradable".

Y una mierda iba a tragarse eso.

Aceptar que Deku empezaba a resultarle agradable y tenía cierto interés por él, era como darle un tiro en la frente al Katsuki que había logrado mantenerse firme ante las exigencias absurdas de su lado omega y entregarse sumisamente a las reglas de la sociedad.

Quería mantener viva a toda costa su identidad, la rebeldía que le daba un sentido de vida después de toda la humillación y pisotones que había sufrido. Y ese lado suyo, jamás habría aceptado a su rival como su amigo y mucho menos como pareja. Así que no iba a ceder.

Se había mostrado firme desde que echó a Deku aquella noche de su habitación y pensaba mantenerse así hasta el fin de los tiempos si con eso lograba dejar de sentirse tan asquerosamente inestable. Pero, tan pronto como regresó a la academia, se dio cuenta de que evadirlo no era tan fácil. Y no se trataba únicamente de las reacciones involuntarias que tenía su cuerpo en cercanía de sus feromonas, que en más de una ocasión lo había obligado a ir al baño y sentarse allí hasta que su cuerpo se enfriara.

No, había algo más.

No podía siquiera describir, que era lo que lo impulsaba a quedarse todos los días después de clase a solas con él. Pero lo hacía. No sabía por qué carajo a veces, cuando todo era una mierda, quería tomar su mano, pero lo sentía.

Aquel primer día, luego de la escandalosa bienvenida que le hicieron sus compañeros, se había encontrado tratando de entrelazar sus dedos para tener un respiro. Sucedió de forma tan natural y automática que a penas tubo tiempo de reaccionar y retractarse.

La experiencia lo había dejado helado.

Pudo ver el rostro confundido de Deku girándose hacia el por el roce y la repulsión fue tal que no pudo poner un solo pensamiento en las clases por el resto del día. Y aun así decidió quedarse con la excusa de probar que nada pasaba en realidad.

Si tan solo se hubiera ido directamente a casa, como su lado racional le había gritado una y otra vez por días. Si tan solo no hubiera sido tan estúpido para pensar que si se seguía quedándose nada malo iba a pasar, no estaría parado a mitad de una avenida con cara de idiota y un millón de mariposas volándole en el estómago, porque un perdedor estaba enamorado él.

 **Notas de la autora:**

Es increíble que estés leyendo esto tras casi 3 meses de inactividad. Muchos ya lo daban por perdido, pero OMEGA no ha muerto, gracias por la espera.

Seré breve sobre las razones. Debía superar una etapa tediosa de la vida; la universidad. Ahora que finalmente la terminé, con ello vienen muchos cambios, pero por unos meses hay paz y tiempo para escribir. Así que puedo dedicarme al fin a mis proyectos personales.

En cuanto al futuro del fic, se prevee actualizaciones, avances importantes para los chicos y lo que todos estaban esperando ¿hace falta decirlo? apuesto que no.

Gracias por su apoyo e inmensa paciencia. Escribir es parte importante de mi vida y que puedan disfrutarlo es un placer y honor incalculable.

Hasta pronto.


End file.
